Clear Minded
by Plateado
Summary: *COMPLETE* Thrown together by fate, the five Gundam pilots meet up with two teenage girls, both of which who have a secret pasts, and come to realize there is more to the girls than meets the eye.
1. Missions, Disguises, and the Gabriel Aca...

Authors Note - Hey, this is Riley, your author. Just letting ya know that Relena will be OOC, and maybe the pilots, I'll let you decide. I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah. Riley and Vienna are mine! I created them. If you wish to use them, contact me first, and ask then, and I will give you permission, or decline, whichever I choose to say. Oh, and I may jump around a bit, like, one second its one day, and then the next minute its the next day, but it all goes with the story, so please deal!  
  
Okay, now let me tell you a few things about me, which may come up some time, and you are starting to wonder. First, I do not like yaoi, or agree with. I have nothing against people who do write them, I just don't read or write them. Second, is that for some weird reason, I just cannot seem to write good mobile suit fights, and any thing dealing with a mobile suit of any kind, so in this story, there will be no mobile suits whatsoever. They may refer back to the Gundams, but they have been blown up and are long gone. So if you came here expecting that, don't expect it!  
  
Well, read on, and I hope you enjoy it!! Chao!  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own GW. Just a fan of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a dark night with only the sound of the whistling of the wind making any noise at all. The compound was quiet and nothing at all moved. The guards stood in the shadows, waiting for anyone to attack, while others slept at their posts. Two guards near the back entrance of the main building of the compound were quietly conversing between each other.  
  
"Are you certain it was him? Jarson would never do anything like that, I don't think," one of them was saying.  
  
The other nodded. "I swear on my death bed it was him! If you ever find me wrong, you can cut my throat."  
  
"Don't mind if I do," an unfamiliar feminine voice said from the dark night. A quick flash of light shone into the two unsuspecting guards faces. Before either could do a thing, one had his throat slit by a sword, killing him instantly, while the other was stabbed with a dagger in the chest. From the shadows two figures formed, coming from the darkness. In the faint light of the emergency patrol lamp, to a sharp eye it was easy to see that the two figures were feminine in shape. The one with short black hair spoke to the other, "That was almost too easy."  
  
The other smirked. "No kidding. That guy was almost telling us to kill him." She glanced at the man fallen at her feet. She kicked him aside farther into she shadows. "Hide the other. We need to make sure we are not found out until our job is finished."  
  
"One step ahead of you." The other had already hidden the man with the slit throat before her friend had said a word. "Alright, come on then, let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, the news of a blown up base was all over. Everyone wondered who the culprit was, but it was yet to be determined. On the streets, the newspapers were sold out, but the people without one had no need to worry. On the television news, stories of the same explosion were constantly playing. A crowd had gathered before the main screen in the city, staring up at it as a picture was shown of the blown up base, which had once been a well-functioned compound, even if no one really knew what went on in there.  
  
"Eye witnesses say not a thing stirred that night," the news reporter was saying, "while others say they saw something, but did not know exactly what. One man said he swore he saw a ghostly figure, but we cannot be sure. Is this just another peculiar happening, or is it a warning to us?"  
  
In an apartment, two girls sat on a sofa watching the news story on their own television. One had long brown hair and green eyes, and the other had short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
The one with brown hair sighed, shaking her head. "Will these nitwits ever get it right? Yes, it is a warning, not some silly peculiar happening. Who do they think we are, pranksters?"  
  
Her friend shook her own head. "Well, at least we haven't been found out yet. Let them keep guessing who we really are."  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes, each in her own thoughts, until the black haired one said, "When do you think he will give us our next mission?" She rubbed her hands together. "That last one was as simple as pie."  
  
The brunette snorted. "Says the one who stumbled and fell down the stairwell."  
  
"Hey, not my fault, Riles! How was I to know some idiot was going to leave a puddle on that lousy step!"  
  
"Denial, denial. Dear Vienna, when will you ever learn?"  
  
Vienna glared at her. "Shut up." Riley started laughing. Vienna gave her an annoyed stare.  
  
Riley shook her head. "I just can't forget your face when you tumbled down the stairs! I was so surprised no one heard you coming! Every time you landed on a step a loud thud echoed!" She grabbed her stomach, as she laughed harder. Vienna sunk deeper into the couch.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, cause I sure didn't, and I've got a few bruises to remind me." She rolled her eyes and stared at the TV. Now it was showing what the base looked like now, which was actually just a large area that was burnt to a crisp, with debris everywhere, with a few policemen and soldiers walking around, searching for clues. Suddenly, Vienna sat up, her eyes focused on a young person walking around at the site in the background. He had unruly dark brown hair and wore blue jeans and a jacket. Riley glanced at her friend.  
  
"Uh, V, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Look!" Vienna exclaimed. Riley looked at the TV and almost jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Holy crap! What the heck is he doing there!" she yelled, her eyes bugging out.  
  
"No idea, but I'm not sure I wanna find out," Vienna replied. She jumped up from her seat and ran to the front door of the apartment. "Come on Riles. I'm not gonna sit around here, waiting for him to find us out. If we left anything, he is certain to find it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy wandered the ruins, searching for something, anything at all, that could give him a clue. He had been there for an hour but had found nothing. He sighed inwardly as his search continued. Whoever that person is, he sure is good. No wonder no one has been able to find out why all these bases and compounds are being blown up. I know it isn't Duo or anyone, since Dr. J wouldn't let us out of the compound until yesterday. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two girls walking to the ruins. He looked them over for a moment, looking for anything different. He noticed nothing; at least nothing he could see from so far away.  
  
The two stopped to talk to one of the policemen. The one with black hair did the persuading and soon they were allowed into the boundaries. Now Heero knew something was up. Those two knew something and he was going to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna watched the brown haired boy closely, though very discretely. Riley walked besides her, searching the ground as if she, too, was looking for clues. "Riley, he's watching us."  
  
"Just act normal. He has never seen or met us before, so we don't have much to worry about. Keep watching him and stick close. If he makes a move as if to get near us tell me and we can get away from here."  
  
Vienna looked away from the boy to her friend. "Go away? Are you kidding? We need to stay here and make sure he finds nothing."  
  
"Fine, but if we get into any trouble I will blame you."  
  
"Okay but we won't get caught. Trust me."  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "The last time you said trust me, it nearly got us blown up, need I remind you."  
  
"Be quiet, Riley. You don't have to remind me of every minor mistake I have made."  
  
Riley straightened and faced Vienna. "Minor? You call nearly getting us blown up minor? Well I suppose if we get thrown into space with nothing to protect us you would call that a minor problem too, right?"  
  
Vienna glared at her. "No, I would not call that minor. Now shut up or else he will get suspicious."  
  
"I'm not the one making a scene, ya know."  
  
"Oh really? Well who is the one yelling!?" Vienna yelled.  
  
"Look at yourself, bird brain!" Riley yelled.  
  
By now they were attracting watchful eyes, including the Prussian blue eyes of Heero Yuy. He looked around before walking across to the girls. They continued to argue though oblivious to the danger they were putting themselves in.  
  
"At least I don't trip over my own feet!" Riley was yelling.  
  
"Oh really? Well I don't stare at any cute boy that comes my way like you do!" At that moment, Heero Yuy reached them. Vienna noticed him and her jaw hit the floor.  
  
Riley smirked. "You were saying?" she taunted. She knew who he was and the trouble he could cause them, but at that moment, she couldn't care if he was God himself.  
  
Vienna stomped on Riley's foot. Riley grunted and started hobbling around, grabbed her booted foot. "That was my new pair of boots, Vienna," she mumbled.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at Riley. "Who are you two?" he asked in his regular monotonous voice.  
  
Just then a slight beeping went off and all three looked down at their pagers; Vienna was the one who smiled triumphantly. "Its for me," she announced. She grabbed Riley's wrist and pulled her after her. "I have to go answer it, so come on Betty, I don't want to go alone."  
  
Riley stared at Vienna. When they were far enough from Heero, Riley pulled her arm away from Vienna and glared at her. "Betty? You couldn't come up with a better name than Betty!?"  
  
Vienna sighed. "Pardon me, but I was in a hurry, little Miss Grump."  
  
Riley took a deep breath. "Sorry. So, who's beeping you?"  
  
Vienna smiled knowingly. "Who do ya think?"  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, Vienna and Riley were riding down the road on their motorbikes. Backpacks were strapped to their backs and guns at the ready strapped to their thighs. The road wound around the cliffs forcing them to turn every which way without speaking to one another.  
  
  
  
Vienna concentrated on the road ahead, while her head turned with thoughts. Why does he want us to go to the hangar? He hardly ever calls us together for any reason, unless he found any info on any planned attacks, then of course he would. But still.  
  
Riley, meanwhile, was troubled over the same thing. Why would he call us? He must have found hints that an attack will take place. Man, I wish he had given Vienna more information. That would really put the load off my shoulders. Her long brown hair whipped into her face. She shook it away as the hidden main entrance came into view. It was actually a camouflaged door in the rock of the cliffs with a small mechanical pad next to it. She slowed her bike down and pushed a green button near a built in speaker. She waited until a voice came over it.  
  
"Who's there?" the person asked.  
  
"Riley and Vienna, Dr. J. Let us in," Riley said. She glanced over her shoulder at Vienna.  
  
"Alright, Riley, I'm letting you in," came the reply. A large piece of the rock shifted to the side, revealing an entrance into a rather long cavern leading into the main hangar. She and Vienna started up the bikes and drove in, the rock sliding shut behind them. At the end of the cavern they drove into the hangar that had an extremely high ceiling.  
  
Vienna got off her bike first and was the first to greet the old man, Dr. J, whom Riley had spoken to on the speaker. "Hey J, what's up?"  
  
"I have another mission for the both of you," Dr. J replied. Riley came up behind her friend to listen.  
  
Vienna smiled. "Sounds like fun. What is it?"  
  
"I will tell you but first, I will show you to the rooms you will be staying in." The old scientist turned around and walked away. Vienna sighed.  
  
"He does this every time: he keeps us hanging," Vienna grumbled.  
  
Riley shrugged. "Oh well. At least we have another mission other than sitting around on our butts waiting around."  
  
"I guess. Come on, before we lose him."  
  
They took off running.  
  
A ways down a hall that lead off from the hangar, they turned into a small, furnished room with a TV, sofa, beanbag chair, and against the wall a small refrigerator was set. Two doors were on opposite sides of the room and another door was across from where they stood, a few feet from the refrigerator.  
  
"Vienna, your dorm is to the right and Riley, yours is to the left. The door just across is the bathroom. This room is the small living room for you two, got it?"  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "Please, we have stayed here before," she said.  
  
Dr. J continued, "Put your things away and meet me in the lab."  
  
Riley and Vienna rushed to throw their bags into the rooms. Riley tossed hers inside onto the bed but Vienna threw hers inside and accidentally hit a lamp that was on a table, shattering it. Riley smacked her forehead. "Ugh. V, don't ya think you can do one tiny little thing without breaking something?"  
  
Vienna shrugged, quickly closing the door behind her. "I dunno. Just forget the lamp. I'll worry about it later. Let's go see what we're here for."  
  
In minutes the two were in the lab waiting for the scientist to acknowledge their arrival. Vienna switched from one foot to the other and Riley leaned back against a long wooden table.  
  
"Girls," Dr. J suddenly said, "please take a seat." He indicated three chairs and Vienna and Riley sat in two of them; Dr. J sat in the other. "Now, your next mission will be a different one than what you are used to. This time the two of you will not really be working alone." He had the girls' attention. "Instead, you will be with the boys."  
  
Vienna smiled happily. "You mean WuFei and them? Really?"  
  
Dr. J nodded. "Yes, I do mean then. Now understand you aren't working with them directly at first."  
  
"I don't get it," Vienna commented, scratching her head.  
  
"It isn't that hard to not understand actually. You two will be with them, though they don't know why you are there," Dr. J explained.  
  
Vienna stared at him, squinting. "I'm getting far more confused than ever."  
  
"Ditto," Riley agreed.  
  
Dr. J sighed. "Vienna let me explain without you adding something to it." She glared at him but settled back into the chair. "I will start from the beginning. You two will be staying in the school that Relena Peacecraft runs, the St. Gabriel Academy. As it always is, she is the main target this new group plans to get rid of and this time, they plan on accomplishing it, or so my sources have told me."  
  
Riley interrupted, "Um, I know we have been blowing up their bases and all but uh, I would really like to know who they are, what they are called, and who is running this new group."  
  
"Actually Riley, I too would like the answers to those questions. I can only say they call themselves the World Rebellion Federation and are far more powerful than Romefeller, White Fang, and Oz. As for who runs the group, the person has never been named or heard of, at least from what information I have received."  
  
"Oohh, hushy hush, huh?" Vienna said, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I am wondering who this person may be," Dr. J said absently. "Their leader is very dangerous, and that is why I am sending you two and the boys, but back to the main topic. The WRF are planning to rid of Relena, as in killing her."  
  
"They'd be doing us favour," Vienna muttered. Riley snorted as she tried to hold in her laughter.  
  
Dr. J cleared his throat. "You two will be leaving in the morning for the shuttle port at seven. The shuttle leaves at seven forty-five. You are to be there before hand. A cab will be waiting for you at the next port and take you to the school. You are enrolled as Kali Marietta," he said to Riley, "and Diamond Kastle."  
  
Vienna grunted. "You couldn't have chosen a better name than Diamond for me? I mean, think of it, Diamond Kastle? It makes me sound as if I'm a castle made of diamonds!"  
  
"You will live. You are to call yourselves those names when in the presence of Relena and the other students, especially the boys. Only call each other by your real names when completely alone. The boys will also be there for the same reason as you two. You are to introduce yourselves to them in your alias names."  
  
"Problem," Riley stated. "Today Vienna and I went down to the site of the base we had blown up a week earlier, but only because on the TV we saw Heero in the background looking around and we wanted to be sure he didn't find anything. Well, as it turns out, he saw us and walked over. So he knows what we look like and will know something is up since he saw us a day or so before on the L2 colony."  
  
"I suppose you two will have to colour your hair or something." The girls' shrugged. The scientist went on. "Vienna I want you to get as close to Relena as you can. If things go well, she will invite you with her to the dinner that is being held at a famous man's mansion, which you are to take Riley to as well. At this dinner I have heard that someone will be there that is of most interest to me. His name is Raphael Baltimore. I think he may be involved with the World Rebellion Federation. Find out who he is and watch him carefully. I think he may be the one planning on killing Relena."  
  
"Will the boys be with us?"  
  
Dr. J shook his head. "No, they shouldn't be."  
  
"Then why are they there," Vienna pressed.  
  
"I need them to meet you two. I have told them that someone at the school is waiting for them. This person, I said, is to join them against the new group and they are to bring this person to the hangar on earth, a few minutes drive from the school and Relena's mansion. This person is you two, only there are two of you and I led them to believe it is only one."  
  
"How will they know it's us they are searching for?" Riley wondered aloud.  
  
"Two days after you first arrive, which is the day of the dinner, they are to meet the person in the park at midnight. The park you are to meet them at is a private one and is closed at midnight, so you will have to jump the walls to meet them. No one else would be stupid enough to go into that park at midnight unless they were to meet someone."  
  
"So we meet them after the dinner? But what if we fail and Relena does get killed. Do we still go along with the plan to meet them?"  
  
"Yes you will, but you won't fail. You two are exceptionally well trained and should not fail. Oh, and another thing, never let on that you are the sisters of two of the boys, okay?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Cool. We can deal with that."  
  
"Oh, and also," Dr. J added, "at this dinner, you are to wear fancy dresses and act like ladies."  
  
They both groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next afternoon found two very different girls standing on the circular driveway of the school grounds. Riley now had light blonde hair and blue eyes and Vienna had reddish-brownish hair and green eyes.  
  
Vienna stared up at the large building that was before her. She had expected a big school, but not quite this big. She put her attention on a girl around her age with honey blonde hair walking down the steps to she and Riley. It was Relena Peacecraft, no doubt.  
  
Relena smiled a small smile at them looking from one to the other. "Hello. You two must be Diamond Kastle and Kali Marietta. Now who is who?"  
  
"I'm Kali," Riley said, pasting a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm Diamond, though my friends call me Dia."  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. May I show you to your rooms?" She turned to an old man standing behind her. "Pagan, please attend to their things. You know the rooms. Now girls, follow me please."  
  
While Relena's back was turned, Vienna started fluttering her eyelashes and clasped her hands together, mocking Relena. She leaned close to Riley and whispered, "Oh Heero, dear Heero, where for art thou Heero?!"  
  
Riley snorted again which caused Vienna to start laughing. Relena glanced at them over her shoulder. She just shook her head and continued walking.  
  
Once they entered the main entryway, a girl came running up to Relena, the girl's cheeks flushed. She babbled on for a few minutes, before finally noticing the other two. She looked them over from head to toe, a frown on her face. Riley looked down at her outfit: black short shorts, a red spaghetti strap shirt, and brown knee-high hiking boots. She looked over at Vienna's outfit: black pants with an over sized navy blue shirt and sneakers. She focused on the girl again. What was she staring at? she thought. It isn't like her prissy uniform is much better.  
  
Relena started walking up a set of stairs after the other girl walked out to the driveway. She began talking, "You girl's will need to wear the uniforms we have here. They are hanging in your wardrobes waiting for you. Supper will be at eight sharp, and then breakfast is at seven in the morning and lunch at twelve. As for other things, I will find someone to show you around, for I am rather busy at the moment. I will show you to your rooms and then call on someone to show you completely around. Ah, here we are. You two will be sharing a room. You can decide who sleeps where." Relena opened the door for them and passed Vienna the key. "Now I must go. A special guest is to arrive today in a few hours. Someone will be sent in a few minutes to assist you. Wait in your rooms and he will be right with you."  
  
Vienna entered the room first, looking around. It was richly furnished: plush white carpet was at their feet, a large window was at the other end of the room, a red sofa was set in the center, with over- stuffed chairs near it and a fireplace was against the far left wall. As it had been in the hangar on the L2 colony, there were two doors on either side of the room with each leading to a separate bedroom.  
  
"Well, I guess you can have the room on the right, if you want Vienna," Riley offered. "I doubt it really matters."  
  
"Alright then. I guess that Pagan person will be along soon, so we really have nothing to do. Hey, let's go to the window and see if we can locate the boys. I am dying to see what WuFei looks like. I mean, after all these years I finally get to see my brother again!"  
  
Riley smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah, me too but we can't let them know just yet. They will know eventually, but not right now."  
  
"I know Riles, I know," Vienna sighed. She wandered to the window and stared out. Her eyes fell upon a group of four boys standing away from the other students. Vienna squinted at one that looked familiar. She smiled. "Hey, I found them! It's too easy to spot Heero. They're in the back of the courtyard. Oh, look at WuFei! He still has that small ponytail of his."  
  
Riley ran over. "I see them too! Hey, there's Trowa! He still wears his bangs the same way? I thought he would have changed them by now. And of course, he's still thin." She frowned. "Wait. Someone's missing."  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah. Oh, Duo's missing. You know, the boy with the braid? Oh well. He's probably in the kitchen eating everything in sight."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"Lets ditch the tour guide. We can find our own way around here. Come on, I'm not about to wait around." Vienna grabbed Riley's arm and pulled her across the room and out the door. Riley grabbed the doorknob on the way and pulled the door shut behind her. They ran down the hall to the corner. Riley took the turn quickly and bumped right into someone.  
  
"Whoa! Hold it there, babe!"  
  
Riley steadied herself and looked up at the person. It was a boy, taller than she, with cobalt eyes and long brown hair pulled back in a braid. Her eyes widened. What were the odds of bumping into Duo Maxwell? "Sorry. Didn't see ya comin'."  
  
"Oh, its two lovely ladies. Forgive me," he said, acting polite.  
  
Vienna raised her eyebrows. "Aha. Right, whatever."  
  
Riley smiled. "Yeah, sure." She noticed Vienna was giving her the I- know-you-think-he's-cute look. "It was really my fault though. Sorry. We were just heading out to the courtyard."  
  
Duo nodded. "Wait, are you two the new girls that I was suppose to show around?"  
  
Vienna's eyes widened. "You were our tour guide?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, as long as you names are Kali and Diamond."  
  
"Dia, please, Diamond is a girly name," Vienna grumbled.  
  
Duo laughed. "Yeah, sure. Well, guess I better give you the tour, even if you really don't need one."  
  
"Oh, forget the tour," Vienna said. "Instead, could you show us around to people instead? We need to get to know some people around here. Like, could you introduce us to any of your friends?"  
  
"Fine, but I'm warning you. My friends are an odd group. Now, shall we be on our way?" he asked in a joking manner.  
  
"Lets hit the road!" Vienna whooped.  
  
Duo led them out of the school into the back courtyard. He waved to a platinum blonde boy at the far end. "Come on you guys, over here," Duo said, jogging over to the four other boys. Vienna and Riley hung back.  
  
"This is easier than I thought it would be," Vienna commented.  
  
"Yeah, go figure."  
  
They walked over, smiling. "Hi!" they said at the same moment. They both watched Heero. He narrowed his eyes at them as if trying to remember why they looked so familiar. The girls held their breath, hoping he would not recognize them.  
  
WuFei glanced at them and he frowned. "What are they doing here?" he asked, distaste dripping.  
  
Duo slapped the black haired boy on the back. "Aw, come on WuFei, give 'em a chance. They're new. Guys, this is Kali and Dia."  
  
"Hi," the blonde boy greeted them. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Quatre Winner."  
  
Vienna shook it.  
  
"Trowa Barton," a boy with long, brown bangs said in a quiet voice. (A/n. I know Trowa's real last name isn't Barton, but in this story it is, ok? Good. Back to the story) Riley looked at him and smiled happily.  
  
When the last two did not reply, Duo stepped in. "And the one with the attitude problem, that's WuFei Chang. (A/n. And yes, I do know his real name is Chang WuFei, but I think Chang makes a better last name) And then Heero Yuy. Can't forget him."  
  
Riley smirked. "Nope, can't forget the perfect soldier, can we?" she said without thinking. Vienna stared at her in horror. Riley froze, one thought running through her mind: Oops!!  
  
Heero stared at her, his death glare fixed only on her. "What did you say?" he said in a cold, monotonous voice.  
  
"Nothing. It's an inside joke, hehe."  
  
"Nice move," Vienna whispered so only Riley could hear.  
  
"Right," was all Heero said. He looked at both of them suspiciously. Something was up; he knew it.  
  
"Hey, Heero, where are ya going?" Duo asked when his friend turned to go inside.  
  
"I have things to do."  
  
Riley glanced at Vienna. Vienna shook her head and sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought," she whispered, going against what she had said a moment before. 


	2. That Wasn't The Plan!

Disclaimer- I do not own GW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Heero sat in his darkened room late that night sitting at a desk typing on his laptop. The bluish light illuminated his face, casting an eerie glow. His fingers flew over the keyboard. He clicked a button and a screen appeared. It had the word 'Profiles', written across the top and a box for the person's name to be typed in. He clicked in the box and typed the name, 'Diamond Kastle'. He pushed 'enter' and waited. A dull beep came from the speakers and the computer said, "No such name in these files".  
  
"Hm." Heero typed in the name 'Kali Marietta'. The same thing happened. He leaned back in his seat. "That's what I thought."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Riley, I can't believe you did that!" Vienna exclaimed, dropping onto the sofa next to Riley.  
  
Riley frowned. "Hey, I'm sorry! Sheesh. You've done worse, so don't go blaming me."  
  
"Yeah, but I never put us in real danger. This is Heero Yuy we are talking about here! Not some ordinary bimbo!"  
  
Riley sighed. "I know, I know. But there isn't exactly anything we can do now, is there?"  
  
Vienna shook her head. "Not really. Maybe we should contact J."  
  
Riley sat up straight. "No way. We are not calling him. This is an important mission and I don't want it to be blown because of me. I'll fix it, okay?"  
  
Vienna watched her friend's expression. "Oh, fine. I guess things really can't get worse, can they?"  
  
Just then, a knock sounded on their door. They both stared at each other. "Maybe it can."  
  
"You open the door since you got us into this mess," Vienna said.  
  
Riley sighed, but stood to answer the knock. She opened the door a crack to see who it was. Vienna watched. Riley pushed the door fully open to reveal no one. She stepped outside and looked left and right. There was no one in the hall. Frowning, Riley stepped back inside and was about to close the door, when she noticed it. Stuck to the door was a note, being held up by a knife. She tensed and slowly pulled the knife from the door, the note still attached to it. She quickly shut the door.  
  
"What happened?" Vienna asked.  
  
Riley walked over and sat down on the sofa. "No one was there but this was stuck to the door with this knife. You read the note."  
  
Riley passed the note, and Vienna began reading: "Watch your step, watch your back, we are on your track." Vienna looked up at her friend. Riley stared at the note in surprise. She let the knife fall to her lap as she grabbed the note from Vienna. Her temporary dyed blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she looked over the short note.  
  
"I can't believe this. I know this isn't Heero. He would just say it to our face."  
  
"Heero wouldn't write something so corny anyways," Vienna replied, scrunching up her nose.  
  
Riley shrugged. "Who is it then?"  
  
"Dunno, but that leaves us to find out whom."  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley and Vienna entered the dining hall the next morning, wearing their uniforms. They looked around. The table only had a few people sitting at it at the moment. Relena was at the head of the table, someone they did not know was sitting on her right, probably that guest she had mentioned the day before, and then the pilots were on the left, talking quietly. Heero saw them come in and his face darkened. Relena looked up from her whispered conversation with the man on her right. She smiled at them welcomingly.  
  
"Hello there. I guess I forgot to mention that students eat in what they call the mess hall, but no matter. You can feel free to join us this morning." She turned to the man on her right. "Mr. Baltimore, these are two of my latest arrivals, Diamond Kastle and Kali Marietta. Girls, this is Raphael Baltimore."  
  
Riley and Vienna stiffened noticeably. Relena had not noticed the change in them, but Raphael had. A tiny smirk appeared, but he quickly erased it. The girls felt Heero staring at them in wonder, as were the other four.  
  
Vienna tried to calm her beating heart. She pasted a smile on her face. "Hello, Mr. Baltimore."  
  
He stood and shook his head. "Oh, please, call me Raphael."  
  
Riley gave a curt nod, but nothing more.  
  
Raphael stepped back from his seat and walked over to them. He took Vienna's hand and kissed it, then did the same for Riley. When he stepped back, he smiled. It sent shivers down Riley and Vienna's backs. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He turned and walked back to his seat.  
  
As soon as Relena and Raphael weren't looking, the girls wiped the back of their hands on their skirts. When they stopped, they both looked at each other and whispered, "Yuck!"  
  
Duo and Quatre started laughing quietly. Trowa seemed amused and WuFei was raising his eyebrows. Heero was watching Raphael. He then looked at Vienna and Riley.  
  
"Girls, take a seat," Relena called to them.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Relena," Vienna said with fake respect. They walked to the side the boys were on, but Raphael then commented, "Please, do me the honours of sitting by me."  
  
Riley looked to Relena, who nodded for them to do so. She sighed inwardly, but she and Vienna walked to the other side. As it turned out, Vienna had to sit by Raphael. Breakfast was served a few minutes later.  
  
Riley glanced at Heero. He was secretly watching Raphael, who was talking to Vienna. It was easy to tell Vienna was bored to death, though trying to look interested.  
  
Riley dug into her breakfast, ignoring everyone else around her. By the time she had finished, Vienna was terribly bored and had hardly touched her meal. Riley tuned into the conversation in time to hear him say something that caught she and Vienna off guard.  
  
"Diamond, would you care to join me at a dinner event tomorrow evening?" Raphael asked. "I would be most pleased, and I believe Miss Relena will be attending the dinner as well."  
  
Vienna hesitated, glancing back at Riley, whose eyes were wide. She suddenly nodded and whispered loud enough just for Vienna to hear, "Say yes. This gets us a free ticket to the dinner. If you say yes, we don't have to get on Relena's good side!"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yes, I would be delighted, Mr. Raphael." Inside she was gagging. Why me? Why oh why!  
  
Relena stared at Raphael in surprise. She cleared her throat. "Mr. Baltimore, are you certain you wish to take Miss Diamond to this dinner?"  
  
Raphael turned to Relena. "Yes, I am very certain."  
  
"Mr. Raphael," Vienna interjected, "er, Raphael, would there be any way you would be able to find a date for my friend, Kali? She adores social events."  
  
Riley looked at Vienna sharply. From the corner of her eye, she saw the boys give her weird looks. She groaned. This was most certainly attracting attention.  
  
Raphael smiled. "I am sure I can. Miss Relena, do you know of any suitable young men?"  
  
"Oh, well, I-" Relena started.  
  
"I'll go," a cold voice suddenly said.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "You'll what!" he exclaimed, staring at Heero. Heero kicked him under the table. Duo grunted and reached down to rub his shin.  
  
"I said, I'll go," Heero repeated.  
  
Riley looked at Vienna. Vienna looked at her. What is he planning? they both thought.  
  
Raphael shrugged, though Vienna noticed that the idea made the man uncomfortable. "Alright then, I suppose, as long as it is alright with Miss Relena and Miss Kali." He looked over at Relena. She sighed and shrugged.  
  
"I don't control Heero. He control's himself," she replied.  
  
Riley rubbed her temples, thinking. What the heck is he thinking? It's so obvious he has something planned, but what is it? I know he isn't trying to be friendly because he doesn't trust us. A light bulb went on in her head. Dr. J. I'll bet my bottom dollar it was him. Heero knows an attack will be against Relena so he needed to find a way to get to the dinner. And of course he would jump at the chance of going with me if it meant not having to go with Relena. That has to be it. But then, why did Dr.J say none of the pilots would be there?  
  
Raphael forced a smile. "Good. It is settled. My limo shall take us to the dinner. Miss Relena, you are of course expected to join us. Now, I must leave for my room. I have many things to settle and do."  
  
He took his leave quickly. Relena straightened. "Well, I too have things to do. I will see you girls later, since it seems some shopping is needed. How about noon? I'll meet you out front and tell your teachers you are to be excused from your classes." Vienna noticed Relena was sounding a bit upset, and as she walked out of the dining hall, she could tell Relena was tense. She smiled. The reason was obvious.  
  
WuFei suddenly said to Heero, "What are you doing?"  
  
Vienna turned to Riley, ignoring her brother. "Come on, let's go. We may want to get some sleep before we go shopping with Ms. Terror."  
  
Riley smiled in spite of her predicament. "True."  
  
They stood and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
They stopped walking and slowly turned on their heels. Heero was standing and watching them. "The two of you owe us an explanation."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vienna held her breath.  
  
"I mean your real names. What are they?"  
  
"Kali and Diamond. How many times do I have to repeat it?" Vienna said, annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Come on, Dia," Riley tried to pull her friend out of the room, but Vienna pulled back.  
  
"No. We need to get a few things into his thick head."  
  
Riley winced. "Bad thing to say. Now I really think we should go." She yanked Vienna's arm and pulled her out of the room. In the hall, Vienna calmed down. They walked far enough down the hall until they were certain no one could hear them.  
  
"He knows we aren't Kali and Diamond," Vienna said urgently.  
  
"I know. But how does he know? Does he recognize us?"  
  
"I don't know. Man, this isn't good."  
  
Riley looked worried. "Oh yeah, so not good. If it could have been anyone but him, it would not have been so bad."  
  
Vienna looked tired. "Nothing we can do. May as well go to our rooms and try to sleep."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero watched the door close behind the girls and sat back down. They seem so familiar, but yet they don't, he thought.  
  
"Heero, are you sure you want to go with Kali?" Trowa asked.  
  
Duo got a sneaky smile and leaned to Heero and said, "Does Hero have a crush, hm?"  
  
Heero glared at him. "No."  
  
"Then what?" Quatre asked. "The plan was for you to go with Relena."  
  
"I get it," Duo said. "He didn't want to go with Relena so he figured Kali was a better choice."  
  
"There is something about them that seems so familiar," Heero said. "I think I've seen them before, but I can't remember where. Also, I looked them up in the government files; their profiles are non- existent."  
  
"What?" Duo scratched the back of his head. "Do you mean to tell me their ghosts?"  
  
WuFei sighed. "No, you idiot."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Heero?" Trowa said.  
  
"They aren't who they say they are. They may very well be after Relena."  
  
Duo snickered. "Good, they'd be getting her outta our way. Sounds good to me."  
  
"Duo," Quatre warned.  
  
"What? I'm stating the truth."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I'll keep a close watch on Relena and the other two. If they're the ones after Relena, I'll stop them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley slept the whole morning, both of them ditching what classes they had that morning. Vienna did not sleep at all. Instead, she spent it drawing in the room she slept in. She lay on her bed, her pencil moving across the sheet of paper. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she put the finishing touches on it. She smiled and held it up to her face. "Not as good as it could have been, but it's still good." She set it aside and stood from her bed, yawning. She looked at herself in the mirror hung on the wall. She hardly recognized the face that stared back at her. This girl had reddish hair and green eyes. It was the same face and figure, but still not the same. Sighing, she walked from the room into the living area. She noticed the note set on the table, the knife next to it. She went over to it, sat down on the couch and picked up both things. She reread the note, and then studied the knife. It was a simple design. The noticeable thing about it was the small symbol of a snake, coiled up. Vienna shrugged. Nothing important was there. Sighing, she lie back on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ **  
  
Vienna stared at herself in the full-length mirror, making sure she did not look like a complete fool. It was the night of the dinner and she was set to go. Riley was, of course, still getting ready in her own room, but Vienna was already finished. Her dress was a long sleeved gown, velvet material, and black in colour. It flowed down to her heels and swished when she moved. She wore simple black dress shoes with a slight heel. Her short dyed hair was loose around her face and she wore very little make-up; she was not into girly stuff like that. She made certain the holsters that held her two weapons under her gown were not noticeable. After some adjusting, they weren't noticeable and she left her room.  
  
She had been standing in the living area for three minutes when Riley finally came out. She was a big contrast to Vienna. Her dress cut a few inches above her knees and was a pearl white silk. It had a scoop neck, and she wore a silver necklace. Her long blonde dyed hair was swept back in an elegant clip with some strands of hair framing her face. Her shoes were white platforms with studs on the sides. She wore not much make-up either, but then again, she was going with Heero.  
  
"You ready?" Vienna asked.  
  
"Yup. Got your weapons?" Riley asked.  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah. So, where are you hiding yours?" She smiled with interest, knowing it would be hard to hide the weapons with what Riley was wearing.  
  
Riley smirked. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Okay. Are you ready for your date with Heero?"  
  
"Shut up, V. If I had my own way, I would have shot myself already just to save him the trouble."  
  
Vienna laughed. "Yeah, so watch your step. You don't want to get him ticked."  
  
Riley sighed and looked at the knife sitting on the table. She picked it up and twisted it in her hand. "I think I'll take this and use it. May as well put it to good use." She disappeared into her room and returned a moment later, the knife out of sight.  
  
"Are you ready now?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "As good as I'll get."  
  
They walked from their room and down the hall to the grand staircase. When they turned the corner, they noticed that instead of waiting by the limo Relena, Raphael, and Heero were in the foyer. Next to Heero, Duo was standing, talking a mile a minute. Raphael was the first to notice them. He smiled.  
  
"Good evening, ladies. You two do look ravishing," he complimented.  
  
Heero and Duo watched them walk down the stairs. Duo's eyes had almost popped out of his head.  
  
Duo grinned. "Whoa, baby! Dang Heero, you and Raphael got the good end of the bargain!"  
  
The girls reached the base of the stairs and Raphael instantly came forward and took Vienna's arm in his. He smiled down at her and they began walking out to the limo. Riley made certain that Raphael wasn't trying anything and then put her attention on Relena.  
  
Relena was smiling at her. "Hello, Kali. You do look great in that dress. I knew it was perfect for you."  
  
Riley smiled back. "I was about to say the same for you."  
  
"Why thank you. Well, it seems your friend and Raphael have hit it off."  
  
Riley bit back the nasty remark that had come to mind. Relena was trying to act like a friend for a change. She forced a light laugh. "I suppose you could say that.  
  
Relena nodded and walked outside, unaccompanied. Riley followed her, missing the quick exchange between Heero and Duo. Heero soon caught up to her and they walked out side by side, neither touching the other.  
  
Riley looked up at him. "Touch me and I will hurt you," she said.  
  
Heero looked down at her. "Hn. I doubt it."  
  
The limo ride was uneventful. Relena tried a bit too hard to get Heero's attention; Vienna was stuck listening to Raphael blabber on about certain boring topics, and Riley just stared out the window. When the limo pulled up into the driveway of the grand estate where the dinner was being held, neither Vienna nor Riley knew what to expect. When Vienna stepped out, she had to stare straight up to see the top of the mansion.  
  
"Kinda big, isn't it?" Vienna commented to Riley.  
  
"Yep. You could say that," Riley replied, smiling.  
  
Raphael was already at the door greeting an old colleague of his, laughing and cheering. Relena slipped past him into the crowd to mingle. Riley and Vienna noticed this and ran to keep up with her. Heero watched them go, his eyes narrowed.  
  
In the mansion, Vienna looked high and low, but the crowd was too thick to see Relena anywhere.  
  
"She sure does move fast," Riley muttered.  
  
"Yeah, a little too fast." She turned around so she faced the door and then gasped. "Riley, he's gone. We have got to find him."  
  
"Who's gone?" Riley asked.  
  
"Raphael. He isn't at the door!"  
  
"Crap! You find Raphael, I'll find Relena."  
  
Vienna sighed. "Why do I get Raphael?"  
  
"He's your date," Riley reminded her. She walked deeper into the crowd, pushing past people, and asking if anyone had seen Relena.  
  
Vienna scowled and began her search, grumbling to herself. "Why me? I always get stuck with the enemy. Where is he anyways? He couldn't have walked away that fast."  
  
Heero, on the other hand, had had Raphael in his sight the whole time. He was hidden in the shadows, not far from where Raphael stood, listening to a conversation he was having with a man in a business suit. Raphael was talking in hushed tones, but Heero could still hear it loud enough. He took a few steps closer before keeping perfectly still, blending with the shadows.  
  
"They're here," Raphael was saying. "I lost sight of them a awhile go when they chased after Relena Peacecraft. Find Relena and somewhere you will find them."  
  
The other man nodded slowly. "No problem."  
  
Raphael nodded. "Good. Now be sure you just scare them, nothing more."  
  
The man disappeared into the shadows, as Heero had done. Raphael turned back to the crowd, an evil smile on his face. He strode into the crowd.  
  
Heero knew what was going to take place, and perhaps on who. He jumped from the shadows. He looked about for Relena; he saw her across the room.  
  
Vienna had seen Raphael walk away from a back corner and walk into the crowd. She moved forward to reach him. "Hi, Raphael."  
  
Raphael turned and smiled down at her. "Diamond, I've been searching for you. I would like you to meet some people. Men, this is Diamond."  
  
The men he was talking to all murmured their hellos', some kissing her hand.  
  
One of them, who looked young and somewhat like Raphael, smiled at her and glanced up at Raphael. "Where did you pick her up?" he asked.  
  
"Diamond is a dear friend of mine from Ms. Relena's school, Daryn."  
  
Vienna eyed the young man curiously.  
  
Daryn nodded. "You wouldn't mind if borrowed her for a moment, would you?"  
  
The breath in Vienna's throat caught.  
  
"Not at all, just bring her back," Raphael replied.  
  
Daryn nodded and held out his arm to her. "Come on."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Vienna took his arm and let him take her away from Raphael.  
  
Raphael watched the boy closely.  
  
"Raphael, are things going all right with you and Daryn? You two aren't as close as you once were," one of the older men said.  
  
Raphael nodded. "Yes, but it isn't getting any better. He distances himself from me more often, but what else can you expect from a son?"  
  
** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ **  
  
"Kali, over here!"  
  
Riley turned when someone called her alias name. She spotted Relena waving to her near the front. She walked forward, keeping an eye out for anything. "Hello, Ms. Relena and how is your evening going?"  
  
"Splendid. And yours?" Relena asked, taking a sip from a teacup she was holding.  
  
"Great," Riley replied.  
  
Relena nodded. "That's good. Have you seen Heero around? I've been meaning to speak with him."  
  
Riley pretended to cough, covering her mouth to hide her smile. "The last I saw him was when we came inside. I'm sorry."  
  
Relena sighed. "It's all right."  
  
Riley tried to change the subject. "Have you seen any of your friends? Or did they not come?"  
  
Relena shook her head. "No. I came because I am the Vice Foreign Minster. It's expected for me."  
  
Riley nodded, as the tiniest bit of sympathy for Relena rose. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it, and acted quickly. Shoving Relena to the floor and out of harm's way, she quickly looked up to where she had seen the gunman seconds before. He was gone.  
  
Most of the people in the room were screaming and hiding, some ducking. Riley looked around, trying to locate where the gunman had gone. Before she could find him again, another shot rang through the air: left side of the room, upper balcony, right corner. Riley thought frantically. That shot wasn't directed at Relena. What the heck is going on here!? she thought.  
  
Relena grabbed her arm. "What's going on, Kali?"  
  
Riley looked at her irately. "What do you think?" Riley searched the crowd for Vienna but she couldn't see her anywhere. In fact, she couldn't find Heero or Raphael either. She shook her head. Look again, she instructed herself. You must have missed them. She looked again, but the results were the same. She glanced back at Relena. She was on her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Daryn continued to talk, Vienna got a glimpse of Riley talking to Relena. She smiled inwardly, glad that someone was watching over Relena. She focused her attention back on Daryn.  
  
He smiled at her. "Let's go outside for a moment. I need a breather." Vienna didn't have a chance to reply. Daryn took her hand again and led her out of the mansion. They stood on the steps leading down to the driveway, staring at the night sky. Vienna gave Daryn a side-glance. He seemed to be thinking. A cold feeling came over her. Something wasn't right. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Raphael walk out to them. Vienna forced a smile, her head reeling. This is not good. I should not be out here alone with Raphael and some boy. This sounds a whole lot like some horror movie to me!  
  
Daryn didn't even turn around, but he still said, "Hello Father. Nice of you to join us."  
  
It hit Vienna like a ton of rocks as it dawned on her. It all looked so obvious now. Her breathing became ragged. "I - I need to be getting back inside," she said. She started walking back inside, but she felt Raphael grab her arm and yank her back.  
  
"I don't think so," he whispered into her ear.  
  
The sound of a gunshot rang clear. Vienna stared over Raphael's shoulder into the main hall, where everyone was. She saw Riley shove Relena to the ground. She looked for Heero, but she couldn't see him. Fear crept over her. Instinctively, she tried to get away but Raphael was too strong. He shoved her forward, handing her to Daryn. "Take her to the limo," Raphael instructed as another shot was heard. She hoped it hadn't hit Riley or Relena.  
  
Daryn dragged her away but not without a fight. Vienna let him drag her away from Raphael, who had gone to the door at a fast pace as if trying to get to someone inside. As soon as his back was turned, Vienna jabbed her elbow into Daryn's stomach. He groaned but he still did not let go. She kicked back, hitting him in the shins. He loosened his grip, giving Vienna her chance. She pulled away, spun on her heel, and brought her elbow down onto his back. He fell to the ground with a thud, moaning in pain.  
  
This caught Raphael's attention. The man turned. He growled and ran to her. She heard him coming and got ready to attack, but suddenly someone jumped in front of her and leapt at Raphael. The two flew backwards and started rolling around on the driveway, throwing punches at one another and trying to kick the other off. Vienna watched anxiously. She got a quick glimpse of the other person. She gasped. "Heero?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley ducked as another shot came near her. Relena was lying on the floor, staring at her. "Kali, what is going on? These people aren't even trying to hit me."  
  
Riley sighed. "I know that, Relena!" She then grabbed Relena's upper arm and pulled her up. "Come on, we gotta get you outta here." She ran to a side door that led out of the hall and pushed Relena through it. "Go!" Relena ran inside. They found themselves in something that looked like a parlor. Riley spotted another door across the room. "There!"  
  
"What is happening, Kali?" Relena asked they entered another room.  
  
Riley glared at the girl. "Will you shut up and stop repeating the same question?"  
  
The sound of a door being thrown open in the room they had left was heard. Riley glanced over her shoulder. "They're coming! Keep going! Get out of here fast, okay? I want you to run from this room and find a way to get back to the school. The men will go after me. Now go!"  
  
Relena nodded and ran. Riley turned and looked for a hiding place. There was none.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa shoved down on the brakes and the car slid to a stop in front of the main gate that led into the estate. He jumped out and ran around to the other side. Duo, Quatre, and WuFei climbed out and the four of them ran into the courtyard. The first people they saw were Heero and Raphael rolling on the ground, and Vienna, preparing to go after Riley. WuFei ran forward and stood next to Vienna. "What's going on?" he asked her.  
  
Vienna quickly filled him in on everything as fast she could.  
  
Duo nodded. "So you mean Kali is still in there with Relena?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm going to go in and get them," Duo announced. "Dia, you stay here with Quatre and help Heero if he needs it. Trowa, WuFei, you guys are coming with me."  
  
For once, WuFei did not yell at Duo for bossing him around. They ran into the mansion and stopped in the door of the hall. Duo looked around and then noticed three men dressed all in black disappearing through a door across the room on the left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley pointed her two twin guns at the door, as it swung open to show three men in black. They all wore masks over their faces so as not to show their features. She held her breath, keeping her guns aimed. "Get any closer and I'll shoot," she warned.  
  
One of them snickered. "Yeah right, pretty one."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Riley said. She shot a bullet. It went into the wall; if it had been a few inches closer, it would have hit one of the men. She smirked and blew at the barrel of her gun. "I win."  
  
"Get her!" the one in the middle shouted.  
  
Riley's eyes widened. She squeaked. "Trouble!" She looked up and noticed the ceiling fan. She leapt up and grabbed hold of the center of it. She swung on it until she was going high enough to fly through the door. As she was about to let herself fly, a bullet shot through the air. It hit the chain holding up the fan and the fan dropped to the floor. She landed on her back heavily, knocking the breath out of her. She lay there for a few seconds and looked over at the three men. One of them was rushing at her.  
  
Suddenly, one of them said, "Let's get out of here. I hear people coming."  
  
"But we can't leave without her. The boss will be ticked," another said.  
  
The third sighed. "Leave her. We can find her later." They all ran from the room.  
  
Riley groaned and forced herself up. She rubbed her forehead. Her back ached horribly. She reached over her shoulder and rubbed it. She winced; it only made it worse. She staggered to her feet and jogged to the door the men and Relena had run out of. She now found herself in the library with a broken window to her left. She hurried over there and looked out. She could feel herself getting weaker by the minute, but she knew she had to get out of there. She lifted her leg over the windowsill and climbed out. All the glass had been shattered and cleared out.  
  
She dropped to the grass below the window. She bent over from the impact, her back killing her. She cried out in pain, dropping to her knees. She held herself up, bracing her hands on the ground. She took a deep breath and saw someone running to her. She squinted, trying to make out who it was. She smiled. "Vienna!" she called out.  
  
Vienna knelt down beside her friend. "Riley, are you okay? You look horrible."  
  
"I feel horrible. I fell from a ceiling fan in one of the rooms back in there. Trust me, it is not a fun thing to do. Ah, dang this hurts like heck."  
  
"Can you at least walk?"  
  
Riley nodded. "Yeah, I think so." Vienna helped her to her feet.  
  
"You'll be fine, Riles. It may hurt tomorrow, but it won't last forever."  
  
Riley smiled. "I know, Vienna," she said, walking a step. Her smile turned to a wince. She bit her lip. "So, what happened to you? You left me in there alone with Relena."  
  
"Sorry about that. I'll tell ya later. Right now, we've gotta get outta here before the boys get here."  
  
Suddenly, behind them a voice said, "A bit late for that." 


	3. Revealed Identities and Forgotten Memori...

Authors Note - I do not own Gundam Wing, but Vienna and Riley and Katana Rosco are mine, so don't take them!  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to do this again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Riley glared at Duo standing behind her. "Oh back off, braid boy."  
  
"Braid boy?" Duo gasped.  
  
WuFei smirked. "It fits," he said.  
  
Vienna looked around. "Just let us go and we won't bother you."  
  
Duo laughed. "I think not."  
  
"Where's Relena? You didn't kill her yet, did you?"  
  
Vienna stared at him. "Are you kidding? We would never try to kill Relena."  
  
"So, you weren't responsible for the attack?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No they weren't," Heero said, walking toward them from the mansion with Quatre. "It was someone else."  
  
"But then why were they here?" Trowa wondered.  
  
Heero looked at them. "They will have to answer that."  
  
"Which we won't," Vienna stated.  
  
Riley said interrupting, "Where's Raphael?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "He got away." Riley shrugged, causing another sharp pain in her back. She grunted and hunched over a bit. Vienna watched her friend carefully.  
  
Duo sighed. "This will get nowhere! Heero, I vote we keep them prisoners and torture them until they talk."  
  
Vienna raised her eyebrows. "I doubt you could." Should we tell them? I doubt it would matter now.  
  
Riley shook her head, straightening up again. "We won't tell you anything. Take us anywhere you want, but it still won't do you good."  
  
  
  
WuFei leaned toward Heero and whispered something in his ear. Heero listened and nodded. "Duo, Trowa, grab them."  
  
Duo grabbed Riley's arm and twisted it behind her back. Riley screamed in pain.  
  
"Hey, be careful with her!" Vienna snapped. She was in the same predicament as Riley, only she was hardly in any pain.  
  
"Walk," WuFei commanded. Duo and Trowa shoved the girls' forward, but Duo was a bit gentler.  
  
They had walked out the gate when Quatre said, "Heero, we still have to meet that person at the park and find Relena as well."  
  
"You and WuFei go. As for Relena, I saw her leave in the limo. She ran passed me on the way."  
  
WuFei and Quatre ran away into the night.  
  
Vienna and Riley exchanged smiles. They knew they could tell the boys who they were and all that, but, without saying a word, they both agreed: why not have a little fun?  
  
They were taken to a black convertible that was parked outside the gate. They were forced to sit in the back with Heero while Duo drove and Trowa sat in the passenger seat. They drove for a few hours until they came to the coastline. They drove along the road near the ocean, the cool ocean breeze whipping at Riley and Vienna's hair. As it had been on the L2 colony, they had an underground hiding place in the rocky cliffs.  
  
Duo typed in the code and the rock shifted aside. All of this was all too familiar to the girls'. The car drove inside, the rock closing behind them. It was the same layout as on the colony, which didn't surprised Vienna.  
  
Vienna smiled. "Is this the place where your Gundams are or are they still on the L1colony?"  
  
Heero glanced at her. Trowa watched them from the rearview mirror, and Duo stopped the car off to the side of the hangar. He turned around in his seat to stare at them. "What?"  
  
"How do you know about all this?" Trowa asked.  
  
Riley looked over at Vienna. "Hm, now who is the big-mouth?"  
  
"Shut up," Vienna hissed.  
  
"How did you two know that?" Heero asked again.  
  
"If you think we will say anything, you are so wrong," Riley replied, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Forget 'em. Call in the old man and he can do what he wants with them."  
  
Riley smirked. "Sure, invite Dr. J. Then you will get your answers," she whispered to Vienna.  
  
"All right you two. Get out." Vienna stepped out first, followed by Riley.  
  
"Where do we put them?" Duo asked as he and Heero twisted their arms behind their backs again.  
  
"In a room somewhere until WuFei and Quatre get back with that person, whoever he is. Trowa, get a hold of Dr. J and tell him to get down here."  
  
"No need. I'm already here," an old voice said.  
  
They all looked to see Dr. J walking toward them. He smiled at Vienna and Riley. "Hello, girls. How did it go?"  
  
"How does it look?" Vienna said.  
  
The old man looked to the boys. "Let them go. They're with me." Heero and Duo let go, looking at one another in surprise. Behind them Trowa stood there quietly, taking it all in.  
  
Riley cleared her throat. "Thank you, J." She massaged her aching arm.  
  
"So how did it go?" Dr. J asked.  
  
"Well, it could be considered good news. Relena wasn't shot. Riley got her out of there."  
  
Duo waved his hands in the air. "Wait up a sec. Who is Riley?"  
  
Riley gave him a blank look. "You are so dense. It's me, you idiot. I'm Riley."  
  
"I thought you were Kali."  
  
"Oh, gosh! Someone help him!" she whispered.  
  
Vienna turned to him. "Let's get this straight first. My name is Vienna, my friend over here, is Riley. Kali and Diamond were alias names. Get it?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Yes, I get it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dr. J scratched his chin. "Girls, did you find Raphael?"  
  
Riley snorted. "Oh yeah! He was Vienna's date to the dinner." She burst out laughing.  
  
Vienna made an annoyed look. "Hey, at least I didn't go with Heero!"  
  
Riley stopped laughing. "That isn't funny."  
  
Vienna smiled innocently. "Of course it is!"  
  
"Will you two please stop fighting?" Dr. J demanded.  
  
"Fine," Riley said. "Vienna and I are gonna hit the showers, that is if I can make it there. I can't wait to get out of this dress, get out these annoying contacts, and then get my hair to its original colour. J, you wouldn't have happened to bring any of our clothes, would you? The ones we brought are still at the school."  
  
"In the lab, on the counter."  
  
The girls walked from the room.  
  
Duo jumped to attention. "What the heck is going on? I thought they were our enemies?"  
  
"They're not, Duo," Dr. J replied. "Actually, they are my top spies, or agents, whichever you wish to call them. They have been with me for some time and have begun to grow on me. They do anything for me."  
  
"Wait a minute," Heero said. "I saw these two girls at the last base that was blown up. One was a brunette and one had black hair."  
  
Dr. J nodded. "Yes, those girls were Riley and Vienna. The black haired one was Vienna. The brunette was Riley."  
  
"That explains a lot of things," Trowa said.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, it does."  
  
Dr. J smiled. "Seems as if those girls have given you boys some trouble."  
  
Duo smiled wryly. "You could say that."  
  
Dr. J chuckled. "That's nothing new, trust me. Those girls are full of spunk and get each other in trouble many times. But they are still valuable in many ways and great girls under it all." He looked about, noticing they were two pilots short. "Where're WuFei and Quatre?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre glanced at his watch as he and WuFei sat on the bench, waiting. "Where is he?" Quatre asked, slightly grumpy. "We've been here for two hours."  
  
WuFei grunted and slumped farther down on the bench. "You think I know? I just wish Heero had never sent me here. I would have been a bigger help with those no-good liars."  
  
"We don't know if they're liars."  
  
"Then what do you want to call them?" WuFei snapped.  
  
Quatre looked over at him. "I'm not exactly thrilled on being here either, but we can deal with it." He looked to his right down the path. He sat up straight when he saw a shape forming in the dark, coming toward them. "WuFei, look!"  
  
WuFei leaned forward. "It's about time." They stood and jogged over. "Hey, we've been-"  
  
They stopped short when they saw who was coming to them. It was a girl, but it was no girl they knew. This girl had jet-black hair that went down to her mid-back and was streaked with silver. Her eyes were black with flecks of silver in them. She smiled. "Hey. You waiting for me?"  
  
Quatre faltered. "Well, um, it depends."  
  
She tapped her chin with a finger. "Yes, I see. Well, I know who you are and I am certain you are they. But I thought there were three more of you?"  
  
WuFei glared at her. "Who are you, woman?" He could not place it, but somehow this girl seemed familiar; too familiar.  
  
"Katana Rosco. I am here to meet with the five pilots of the Gundams. Dr. J assured me the meeting was to be here, at midnight."  
  
"It's one in the morning," WuFei pointed out.  
  
Katana had a quick answer, "My shuttle was a late take-of. It was suppose to leave at six this morning, but did not leave the port until half an hour later. And then the shuttle docking port was crowded with people. I just couldn't get through and find a taxi within half an hour. I am so sorry to have kept you waiting."  
  
Quatre smiled warmly at her. "It's all right. I am Quatre Winner and this is WuFei Chang."  
  
"I know that already. Dr. J told me all your names. Are we ready to leave? I'm tired after my adventure."  
  
"Oh, yea, let's go," Quatre said quickly. WuFei followed slowly, sizing up this new girl. He did not like her and that name was so darn familiar, but he couldn't place it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley smiled happily at her reflection. Her brown hair was back, and she was glad she didn't need to wear those annoying contacts and the stupid uniforms. Instead of the uniforms, she now wore tight black jeans that flared at the bottom, a white spaghetti strap shirt that stopped mid-drift, and her silver gym shoes.  
  
"Riley, are you ready yet?" Vienna complained outside the bathroom door. "I want get back to Dr. J."  
  
"I'm comin!" Riley ran a brush through her hair and opened the door. "Glad to see the Vienna I know and not Diamond."  
  
"So am I," Vienna agreed. "And what the heck do you do in there? You were in there for an hour and a half!"  
  
Riley smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but you can't really blame me with my injury."  
  
"Oh well, come on."  
  
Dr. J wasn't in the hangar when they got there, but the three boys were. Vienna glanced at Riley. Riley seemed unhappy.  
  
"Great," Riley muttered. "Now we have to deal with them. At least your hot-headed brother isn't here."  
  
"Watch it!" Vienna whispered back.  
  
Trowa looked up at them. "We have company," he said to the other two. Heero and Duo turned.  
  
Duo smiled at them. The girls walked forward, acting nonchalant.  
  
"Where's J?" Vienna asked.  
  
"He's off somewhere doing something," Duo replied. "He didn't say exactly what."  
  
Riley nodded, looking away. She scratched the back of her head. She felt someone's eyes burning into the back of her head. She looked back at them and noticed Trowa was staring at her. Riley tensed up. Has he figured it out? Naw, he couldn't have. He has never seen me before. Oh, drat! My hair, it looks like his and so do my eyes! Blast those family genetics! Riley scolded mentally.  
  
"How did you two meet Dr. J?" Heero asked them.  
  
Vienna answered, "It's a long story. I really don't know much about Riley, but I lived on the streets until I was seven when J found me and brought me in. I had been with Dr. J for only two years when one day he brought Riley. He said we were to train together and be partners. We kinda grew up together after that."  
  
Riley wasn't listening. Instead, she found herself drifting back into the dark memories of her past.  
  
  
  
  
  
** ~~ FLASHBACK ~~ **  
  
Riley was six. She was standing before a burning tent, the heat of the fire slapping her in the face. She stared at it in horror. A minute ago the tent had been perfectly fine and now it was burning to ashes, and the screams of people echoed in her ears. She felt tears rising into her eyes. She brushed them aside and looked everywhere around her, looking for her brother and sister. "Trowa!" she yelled. "Cathy! Where are you guys!"  
  
Riley sniffed, tears starting to blur her vision. She couldn't find them. Where were they? Were they dead? She didn't know. "Cathy!" she yelled again.  
  
"Riley!"  
  
Riley stared wildly around her. Cathrine! "Cathy, over here!"  
  
Out of the smoke she saw her older sister running toward her. Cathrine knelt beside her youngest sibling and held her tight. "It's alright sis, come on. Let's go."  
  
Riley smiled through her tears and started coughing as smoke seeped into her nostrils. "Alright, Cathy."  
  
** ~~ ** ~~ **  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, earth to Riley, come in, Riley!"  
  
Riley snapped out of it and glanced sharply at Vienna. "What?" she asked absently.  
  
Vienna laughed. "Are you okay? You totally left us there."  
  
Riley blinked and nodded. She bit her lip. "Um, I gotta do something I forgot about." She turned and hurried from the hangar as fast she could.  
  
Vienna frowned and watched her friend go.  
  
"Is she okay?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I better go to talk to her." Vienna made to follow but Trowa grabbed her arm. Vienna looked back at him.  
  
"Let her go," he said to her.  
  
Vienna didn't have time to think of her friend's weird behavior before a beeping noise sounded, announcing the arrival of someone at the entrance. Dr. J walked into the hangar and pushed a button beside the door he came out from. "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"WuFei and Quatre reporting," Quatre's voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Alright, I'm letting you in."  
  
The sound of the rock sliding aside seemed to ring in the young people's ears. Vienna covered her ears after Trowa had dropped her arm to cover his own. Quatre and WuFei walked in, followed by a familiar girl.  
  
Vienna glared at the girl. "Katana." she growled.  
  
Katana smiled at Vienna. "Why, Vienna my dear friend. How have you been?"  
  
Vienna rolled up her long sleeves and marched over to Katana. "I'll be glad to show you."  
  
Duo held her back. "I don't think that's necessary."  
  
"Oh, you don't know how wrong you are," Vienna declared to Duo.  
  
Katana faked a pout. "Vienna, are you not glad to see your best friend?"  
  
Vienna scoffed. "Best friend? I would say the exact opposite!"  
  
"Vienna, calm down," Dr. J said, walking to the group putting a lot of his weight on his cane. "Katana, I would like to know why you are here, when I told you not to return?"  
  
WuFei frowned. "Dr. J, she's the one we were suppose to meet in the park." He looked at Katana next to him. "Isn't she?"  
  
"No!" Vienna spat out. "The person you were suppose to meet was Riley and I! But since you guys decided to capture us, we could not be there at the rendezvous!"  
  
Heero whipped out his gun and pointed it at Katana. "Then why is she here and who the heck is she?"  
  
Dr. J rubbed his forehead. "Heero put the gun down. She's Katana Rosco, one of my earlier students. She and Vienna trained together before Riley came along. A month before I brought Riley in to meet Vienna, I caught Katana going through my files. I sent her away never to return and replaced her."  
  
"I was replaced!" Katana exclaimed.  
  
Vienna frowned. She's acting, she thought.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why she is here," Trowa said, ignoring her. They all looked at Katana waiting for a reply.  
  
She looked to each in turn; she looked at Vienna last. Vienna glared at her. "I came here to help you. I've changed, really."  
  
Vienna snorted. "Right, and pigs can fly."  
  
Quatre stepped forward. "If she said she changed her ways, then I think we should at least give her a chance."  
  
Katana smiled sweetly at him. "Why, thank you."  
  
Vienna burst in, waving her hands in the air. "Oh no. She is not joining the team. Riley and I are fine without Little Miss Tramp!"  
  
"Tramp!?" Katana shouted. "How dare you!"  
  
Vienna rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. I'm gonna go see if Riley is okay." She turned and left. She could feel Katana's eyes glaring at her back and she groaned. The day, or morning, she thought, couldn't get any worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was on the bed in her dorm, just lying there. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, wincing. She sniffed, and then she felt as if she was spinning in circles. She had no idea why she suddenly felt this way. She groaned and closed her eyes. "What the heck is going on?"  
  
**~~ FLASHBACK ~~**  
  
"Riley, are you okay?" Cathrine asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," Riley whispered back. "Where are Trowa and Mum and Daddy?"  
  
Cathy smiled. "Trowa is trying to find them. They'll be here soon, don't worry."  
  
Riley nodded, and laid her head on the older girl's arm. She then heard footsteps running toward them. She sat up and looked back into the smoke. When the two forms got a little closer she smiled happily. "Trowa!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Trowa?" Cathrine sat up beside her little sister. She smiled. "It is him. And he's with Dad!"  
  
Riley nodded. "Yeah, but where's Mum?"  
  
Cathy bit her lip. "I don't know."  
  
Trowa and their father dropped down beside them. Riley crawled to her brother and gave him a big hug. "Trowa, where's Mummy?"  
  
Her dad answered for his son. His green eyes looked sad as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Riles, she didn't make it."  
  
Cathy gasped behind them. "No!"  
  
"It will be all right you guys. We still have each other," Trowa said.  
  
Cathrine smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, your right of course Trowa."  
  
Riley sighed, sniffing. "I'm gonna miss Mummy." A tear formed in the corner of her green eyes.  
  
Her dad reached over and brushed aside strands of her long blonde hair. (a/n her hair eventually turns dark brown) "We all will."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of rocks rubbing against rock and gravel caused them all to stiffen. They all looked about, searching for the cause. Riley was more scared than she had ever been before. She moved to her dad. He smiled down at her and put his arm around her small shoulders. She smiled at him.  
  
The noise got louder and closer. Their father stood, holding Riley in his arms, looked around, and saw it. Tumbling down the hill behind them, an avalanche of rocks was coming straight at them.  
  
**~~ ** ~~**  
  
Riley sat bolt upright, sweat pouring down her face. Tears mixed with the sweat. She was breathing heavily; the memories as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. The pain in her back was forgotten. She closed her eyes and lay back against the pillow. She heard the door open and she cracked her eyes open to see Vienna standing in the doorway.  
  
"Riley, you okay? You don't look too good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine V. I'm just a littlelight-headed, that's all."  
  
Vienna looked her over critically. "Okay. Let's go back to the others. There is someone here that I need some help to fight against." She smirked.  
  
Riley raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know who?"  
  
Vienna shook her head. "You haven't met her, but you've heard of her. Remember how I told you about Katana Rosco?"  
  
Riley nodded absently, as she pushed the images she had just witnessed aside and focused on what her friend was telling her. "Wasn't she the one who was going through J's stuff and he sent her away, and then I came along?"  
  
"Yup, that's her. Come on. Right now she's talking to J, I think. I'm hoping he forces her to leave. She swears that she has changed."  
  
Riley smiled. "But we don't need anyone else. You and I make a good team all alone, but now we have the g-boys. That's a lot already."  
  
"I know, but still. The boys are in the hangar. Oh, and WuFei and Quatre are here, too."  
  
They continued to talk as they entered the hangar. The only two in there were Duo and Heero. The girls stopped, not sure if they should leave or talk to them. They glanced at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Hey, girls!" Duo greeted.  
  
Vienna smiled. "Hi Duo. What's up?" He sure changes his mind about people quickly, she thought.  
  
"Nothing much. You two okay?"  
  
"I won't be until Katana leaves," Vienna said smiling.  
  
"What's going on?" Riley asked smiling casually the best she could.  
  
  
  
Duo shrugged a shoulder. "No one knows until the old man gets back and tells us." Duo grinned suddenly. "Isn't that girl such a babe? What was her name again?"  
  
Vienna sweat-dropped. "She's about as cute as a warthog."  
  
Duo laughed; Heero rolled his eyes, and Riley smirked.  
  
Vienna sighed. "If you really want a girl Duo, go for Riley or someone, just anyone besides Katana."  
  
Riley glared at her. She punched Vienna in the arm. Vienna rubbed her arm, even if it didn't hurt.  
  
"I was just saying." Vienna said.  
  
"Humph. If I was Duo's girlfriend, I would kill myself first."  
  
Vienna smirked. "I'll quote you on that one of these days." Riley rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"At least I'm not dating the enemy."  
  
"I'm not dating the enemy, you nitwit! I had to go with Raphael because it was our only ticket to the dinner! You yourself told me to accept it!"  
  
Riley smiled. "I know. I'm just playin' with ya. Don't take it that seriously."  
  
Vienna shook her head. "Idiot."  
  
Suddenly the sound of a big crash came from the back rooms and an ear splitting yell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10/2/02 - That definitely could've ended better. Hhmm. Anyways, sorry if this is confusing. I did write this story a while ago, when my writing skills were still being developed. As they still are. 


	4. When The World Crumbles Around You

Authors Note - Again, I do not own Gundam Wing!! And also again, Riley and Vienna and Katana are mine!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: is this getting boring? No, I don't own it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
With Vienna in the lead, Heero and Duo ran to see what had happened. Riley trailed behind at the quickest pace she could manage due to her back. Vienna reached the source first and tripped over something in the doorway. With a squeal she fell forwards. "Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her head. She sighed. "This always happens to me."  
  
Heero ignored her. "What happened?"  
  
They were in the lab and Dr. J was standing across the room, staring at Katana who was towering over the fallen Vienna. Katana wore a smug smirk on her face. She lightly kicked Vienna in the side without anyone else noticing. Vienna grunted and sat up. She glared up at Katana.  
  
"Here," Heero offered her his hand and helped her up. She brushed at her shirt irately. Heero looked at Katana.  
  
"What happened? We heard a crash," Duo said.  
  
"Oh, it was just a minor accident," Katana explained. "I was leaving and I accidentally knocked over a cup filled with a strange liquid. I yelled when it almost spilled on me."  
  
Riley walked fully into the room. She looked at Katana and looked her up and down critically. "Is this the non-famous Katana?" she asked Vienna.  
  
Katana glared at her. "Who are you?"  
  
Riley glared back at her. "Riley, the girl who replaced you, you good for nothing mutt."  
  
Katana's left eye began to twitch. "Better watch your mouth, orphan, or I just may have to shut it for you."  
  
Heero frowned. If Katana and Riley had never met before, then how had Katana known Riley was an orphan?  
  
Riley's eyes flared. "Call me orphan again and I swear, you won't be able to walk for days."  
  
Katana stepped towards her menacingly.  
  
Duo looked expectantly at Riley. "Come on Riley, show her what you're made of!"  
  
Riley wanted so much to show this girl a lesson, but something held her back. Something that hit her memory hard.  
  
**~~ FLASHBACK ~~**  
  
"Take your time, Riley," Cathy whispered into the four year olds ear. "Hold the knife steady, and throw!"  
  
Riley threw the knife and it totally missed the target. Riley sighed in frustration.  
  
Beside her, she heard her older brother say, "It's okay Riley. You're getting better."  
  
Riley shook her head angrily. "No, Trowa. I'm getting worse!"  
  
The tent flap behind them was pushed aside, spilling sunlight onto them. Riley ignored the person and glared at the target. "I hate this. Why can't I do it! I'm gonna show that stupid target that Riley Barton doesn't give up that easily." Riley made as if to stomp to the target to retrieve her knife but a strong arm pulled her back.  
  
"No, Riley," she heard a gruff voice say behind her.  
  
Riley turned to face her father. She frowned. "Don't let anger take control of you," he told her. "Anger is just something that accomplishes nothing."  
  
Riley took a deep breath. "All right, Daddy. I'll try."  
  
Her father gave her a big hug. "Okay then. Cathy will keep teaching you, and one day you will be just as good as your Mum and Cathy here."  
  
"No one is better than Cathy or Mum," Riley pointed out. "Trowa is better than me even!"  
  
Trowa, who was only six, shook his head. "You'll be better one of these days. You just aren't there yet."  
  
~~ ** ~~  
  
Riley snapped out of it. She backed off, taking a step away. "There's no point in fighting you. Anger doesn't solve anything."  
  
Katana stared at her. "Are you some nut? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. It's just an excuse to get out of a fight that you know you will lose to."  
  
Surprising everyone, Riley leapt at her, grabbed her by the neck collar and pulled her close. "My father was not a wimp." She shoved Katana away from her, knocking the girl off her feet. Riley shook her head and walked back to Vienna.  
  
Vienna looked at her. "I didn't know you still remembered your father. I know you remember your older brother, but-" She stopped and bit her lip. "Never mind."  
  
Riley shook her head, shoving all the emotions welling up inside her down. "I remember them all."  
  
Vienna nodded, noting the disapproving look Dr. J was giving her.  
  
Duo looked from one girl to the other. "You have a brother? Who was he?"  
  
Riley looked at the boys. She noticed that Trowa seemed thoughtful. She only wished she could tell him who she really was, but she knew she couldn't. "He's dead. He died with my parents and sister," she said, making an excuse. It was not a complete lie. She knew that her older sister was alive, but she did not know where, so it seemed as if she was dead, and Trowa was not the Trowa she used to know as a kid. This Trowa was different.  
  
Dr. J cleared his throat. "Riley, you don't need to say anything else."  
  
Riley glanced at the scientist as if hoping he would give her the motion meaning she could tell the complete truth. He only shook his head.  
  
WuFei stepped forward. "It's just like a woman. Weak and too sensitive."  
  
Vienna jumped in his face. "You stay out of this, WuFei. It does not involve you."  
  
He glared at her. "Get out of my face."  
  
"Give me a reason!" Vienna shot back.  
  
"Hold it," Dr. J pushed the two apart. "We don't have time for this. Katana, get out of my face for the time being. Girls, I need to talk to you." He looked to the boys. "Alone," he added, purposely.  
  
Duo nodded. "We gotcha old man, we're leavin'."  
  
Quatre nodded at the girls. "See you guys later." They filed out, WuFei going last. He shot one last glare at Vienna before walking out.  
  
Katana walked by, the anger noticeably centered toward Vienna and Riley.  
  
Dr. J shut the door, shaking his head. He turned to face them. "One of these days, one of you is going to spoil everything. Stop dropping hints. Riley, keep everything to your self. If you have to talk about your family, tell Vienna in private, not within the boys' hearing. And Vienna, quit with the glaring at WuFei. You are not helping the situation any either."  
  
Vienna glared at him. "What is so wrong about telling them who we are?" she demanded. "We aren't hurting anybody."  
  
Dr. J shook his head. "Forget it. Just do as I say and things will work out. In the mean time-"  
  
Suddenly the floor under them shook crazily and things on shelves toppled to the floor. They were knocked off their feet, landing heavily on the floor. Loud blasts could be heard from inside the hangar. Riley gasped. "That sounds like an explosion."  
  
"That's 'cause it was, Riley!" Vienna shouted. She got to her feet, but had to grab at a table to keep her balance as the floor shook again. She helped Riley to her feet and they made their way to the door of the lab. "We'll go check it out."  
  
Vienna entered the hangar first and instantly wished she hadn't. The hangar was blown to smithereens, dust and rubble everywhere. Some of the walls were no longer there and many of the items that had been in the hangar were only pieces of charred wood. The entrance to the hangar was no longer there at all, and instead left a gaping hole in the rock to the outside. Another explosion flung them off their feet; Riley hit her head, knocking her out, and Vienna slammed into the wall. She winced, but ignored the pain in her right arm. She had to find out the cause of this and get help. She pushed off the wall and shot across the room, just as another explosion ripped the air. She fell forward but someone caught her, holding her up off the ground. She let out a sigh of relief as the person pulled her back up. She looked up into the face of Heero. She smiled faintly. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he grunted. He looked from her to his surroundings.  
  
She followed his gaze. "What's going on?" she asked him.  
  
"We're being attacked, now come on."  
  
"We have to get Riley," she said.  
  
"Later."  
  
Vienna followed him as he made his way across the rubble and debris that littered the floor. She absently glanced up at the roof and gasped. "Heero, a few more blows and the ceiling will cave in!"  
  
Heero looked up sharply and nodded his agreement. "We have to get out of here." He hoisted himself over a large piece of rock and reached back over to help Vienna over.  
  
"Where are Trowa and the others?" Vienna said.  
  
"The back room."  
  
Another explosion hit. Vienna kept on her feet, looking up to the roof. It was easy to see that one more hit and it would more then certainly fall in on them.  
  
Heero turned to her. "We don't have enough time for this. You have to go back and drag your friend out of here. I'll get the others."  
  
"What about J?"  
  
"He can take care of himself. Just get yourself out of here."  
  
Vienna nodded and ran back the way she came, tripping once and awhile over things, but not falling. She had just about reached her friend when the dreaded final explosion corrupted. This one was harder than the rest, and as she had thought, the ceiling fell. Pieces of the ceiling fell here and there but Vienna kept going. She had to get them out of there. A loud crack came from above her and she glanced up. A large piece of the rock was falling quickly to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo hit the wall as the final explosion came. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder. "What is going on out there?"  
  
"We're under attack, idiot," WuFei spat. "What else?" He stepped away from the wall to where Quatre was.  
  
Just then a piece of the ceiling fell where WuFei had been standing moments before. WuFei jumped in surprise. Quatre hurried to WuFei. "That could have crushed you!" he exclaimed.  
  
Duo stared wildly at the rock. "We have to leave, now!"  
  
"I'm with Duo," Trowa said. "Let's go."  
  
"What about Heero?" Quatre asked as another rock fell, followed by a chorus of others.  
  
Over the noise, Duo yelled to the blonde, "He's capable of protecting himself!"  
  
The four sprinted for the emergency exit at the other side of the room. Trowa shoved it open and it flew back. They rushed into the fresh air in the early morning of 4 am.  
  
  
  
  
  
**~~ FLASHBACK ~~**  
  
The rocks rolled to the small group at a fast pace. The six-year- old Riley dug herself deeper into her father's arms. He held her tight. He looked to Cathy. "Come on!" he shouted. Cathy stumbled to her feet and bent down to help Trowa up. They waited for their dad, but he shook his head, letting go of Riley. "No, I can't run. My leg is hurt badly. Take Riley and go."  
  
Cathrine shook her head. "No Dad, you're coming with us."  
  
"No!" their dad thundered. "Get out of here. Take care of Riley. She only has you two now."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Okay, Dad." He took Riley's hand and his older sister's, and they started to run.  
  
Riley glanced back and her mind was then made up. She shook her head angrily. "No!" she shouted. She yanked her hand back from Trowa's and ran back to her father.  
  
"Riley!" Cathrine shouted to her. "Stop!"  
  
Trowa started to run after her, but Cathrine held him back. "Let me go, Cathy!"  
  
"I'm not losing you too."  
  
The rocks were not more than a minute away when Riley dropped down beside her father. He glared at her. "Riley, go back!" He shouted at her.  
  
She shook her stubbornly. "No Daddy."  
  
"Go!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone," she stated again.  
  
The rocks were too close for the young girl to make her escape now. Her father threw himself over his youngest daughter, shielding her with his own body as the rocks hit, hard and deadly.  
  
**~~ ** ~~**  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero heard the ceiling falling apart and stopped. He knew the others would know where to go and do, but Vienna may not. He ran back after her. He came close enough in time to see a large piece of the rock falling down upon Vienna. He sprinted farther and dove at her, pushing her out of the way. The two rolled across the floor away from the rock. Vienna was breathing heavily when she stopped moving. She painfully sat up, holding her head in her hands, her head throbbing.  
  
Heero grunted and sat up. He looked to her. "You okay?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Fine."  
  
Heero jumped to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Come on. We will be lucky if we get out now."  
  
Vienna shook her head. "Not without Riley."  
  
Heero glared at her. "We can't help her now!"  
  
"I'm not leaving, Heero."  
  
Heero was too angry to deal with her stubbornness right then to care what she thought. He grabbed her arm and pulled her after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre hugged himself. "Where are they? They should have been out by now."  
  
Duo shook his head sadly. "I would have thought for sure Heero would make it out." Duo glanced at WuFei; he was looking away from them all. "WuFei, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Maxwell," WuFei replied, turning around.  
  
Quatre sighed. "I hope they get out."  
  
"We all do," Duo said.  
  
Suddenly gunfire shot through the air, some barely missing them. The four scattered, hoping to get away. Quatre and Trowa ended up going left and Duo and WuFei right. The bullets licked at their heels as they ran. WuFei ran off the road to the beach, Duo hurrying after him. Trowa and Quatre ran into a rocky outcropping, out of view of their pursuers, wherever they were. Quatre was breathing heavily as he leaned back against the rock surface. He said to Trowa, "Where are they coming from? They seem to be everywhere."  
  
Trowa walked as far out of the outcropping as he dared and looked up into the sky. "Well, I'm not certain, but I think they may be in some sort of machine in the air. It is hard to tell in the dark. We'll just have to wait until dawn."  
  
"That's only an hour or so away. We can wait it out."  
  
Trowa shrugged and sat down beside his friend. "We better hope they won't find us or the others."  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was lying on his back in the sand, under a ledge. WuFei was sitting across from him, his eyes closed. Duo shook his head. "WuFei, what are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking, Maxwell, now shut up."  
  
"Will you stop calling me Maxwell? The name is Duo. My last name is Maxwell."  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell."  
  
"Duo! D-u-o!"  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"Argh!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero shoved Vienna out the main entrance just as the hangar caved. Vienna finally yanked her arm away and turned back to the hangar but it was gone, totally filled with rocks and debris. There was no way she could get in there now, let alone to get someone out. Her shoulders sagged and she felt the emotions welling up in her. There was nothing she could do for her friend now. They were gone forever.  
  
"Come on Vienna, let's find the others," Heero said.  
  
She blinked away the tears and turned to face the handsome boy. She gave a nod. "Yeah."  
  
She had just stepped out when Heero pulled her back as bullets rained down on them, forcing them to back away from the opening. They were sheltered by the over hanging rocks, but that did not stop the bullet's from hitting the rocks and slowly making them disintegrate. Vienna looked around frantically. "Have any bright ideas, Heero?" she asked, slightly sarcastic.  
  
"Not exactly," he replied truthfully.  
  
Vienna sighed. "That's great. That's really just great. We will stand here, waiting to be hit by bullets. Oh, what a great idea. I wish I had popped some popcorn for this joyous occasion."  
  
"Not now, Vienna."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked up into the dark sky. It was getting lighter out. He could barely see the outline of something in the sky, but he was not certain what it was exactly. A helicopter?  
  
Vienna ranted on, while Heero thought furiously, his mind racing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, we got something on radar!"  
  
Lucretzia Noin looked up quickly and made her way to the console where the soldier was sitting. She leaned on the back of his chair and examined the screen. "What? Where?"  
  
The soldier pointed to an area on the screen. "Here on earth, on the coast near the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Noin straightened and called over her shoulder to some other soldiers standing near the door, "Get a nearby team out there, now!"  
  
The three soldiers scurried off to do her bidding, forgetting to salute her. She overlooked it and turned her attention back to the console. "Move in on that, I want to see the exact location of it."  
  
The soldier, who was named Clarke, pushed a few buttons and the screen focused in on it. She leaned forward past the soldier to get a closer look. She frowned. "That's near the." she jumped back. "I'm going to my office. Contact me when the team arrives there."  
  
"As you say, Lieutenant."  
  
Noin walked quickly down the hall to her office, idea's running through her mind like flies. She shoved the door open of her office and made her way to the vid phone at her desk. She pushed a button and said, "Get Lady Une on the line."  
  
The screen was blank for a minute and then Une's face appeared. She looked worried. "Is everything all right, Noin?"  
  
Noin braced her hands on the desk. "A reading of an attack near the coast has been discovered."  
  
"Near the coast?"  
  
"Of the Sanq Kingdom. I sent a team down there to check it out." She sighed. "I don't know what to think of this. Miss Relena was attacked only a few hours ago at a dinner banquet, but she managed to get away with the help of someone she says had attended the school for a very short time. This person, who is called Kali Marietta, went along with Miss Relena, as well as her friend, a girl named Diamond Kastle."  
  
Une nodded. "Yes, I remember something like that in the newspaper this morning. It had two photos of two different scenes. One was of a girl and Miss Relena kneeling on the ground and another of a second girl outside, being attacked by a young man."  
  
"What does the second picture mean? It didn't deal with Miss Relena did it?"  
  
"No, that's what is a bit confusing. It could have just been some reporter thinking it would make a good picture, but that is a rough theory."  
  
"That's not all. The attack going at as we speak is where one of the Gundam hangars is. I think that may be the reason why that area is being attacked. I would bet that the boys are in there."  
  
Just then, a soldier rushed into the office, breathing heavily. He saluted the lieutenant and then said hurriedly, "An incoming call from the team, Lieutenant."  
  
Noin nodded. "Thank you, Randy. I'll take it in here."  
  
On the other line, Une said, "Get back to me when you finish getting the update. I'll be waiting." She disconnected the line.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I figured, 'oh what the heck,' so you will just have to wait. Until then, later!  
  
~~ ** ~~ Riley ~~ ** ~~ 


	5. Picking Up The Pieces

Authors Note: Okay, the fifth chapter! Finally.well, read on, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, okay? Why do I have to continue to put this?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
She was surrounded.the dust was choking her, and she could feel a heavy burden atop her. Her leg was throbbing too. In fact, she hurt all over. She groaned and then she drifted on into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna sighed and leaned back against the rocky surface, knowing she would die sometime within the next hour. At the rate Heero was thinking, Duo would have already finished forming a plan by now. She glanced up at the outcropping of rock that was protecting she and Heero from their deaths. It was holding, but it was easy to see it would give before long. Vienna looked at Heero, watching him. He looked alert and ready, and yet deep in thought too. She rubbed her eyes, realizing how tired she really was. It had been a long night, talking with Dr. J and the boys, and then the attack. "Heero, you may as well give up. The attackers will never quit. It's obvious they will never run out of bullets."  
  
Heero did not say anything. He ignored her, watching for anything.  
  
Vienna stepped forward. "Heero, hello, I'm talking to you." He did nothing. She threw her hands up into the air. "Okay then, I get the point! But can you at least answer me? Are you ever going to get an idea into your head? You are as slow as a snail."  
  
Heero glared at her over his shoulder. She stared back at him, unfazed. She shook her head. "You aren't scaring me in the least."  
  
His eyebrows rose slightly. He smirked and looked away. She sighed again.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud explosion boomed in the air. Vienna screamed and dropped to the earth from surprise. Her brown eyes were wide. "Heero, are they blowing things up again?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Someone is attacking them. I can't see who it is." The bullets that had been raining down on them slowed, and then stopped as the bullets were now directed at helicopters and jeeps, coming to the teenagers' rescue. Vienna was smiling crazily with relief.  
  
"We're saved!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Not quite. We don't know who these new people are. They could be enemies."  
  
Vienna stood and walked a bit from under the outcropping. "I doubt that. Who else would be attacking the WRF?"  
  
Heero glanced at her. "The who?"  
  
"Dr. J never told you about them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well," Vienna began, "the WRF stands for the World Rebellion Federation. They are the people we are going against. They are more powerful than Oz, White Fang, and Romefeller, at least from what J said. Riley and I have been blowing their bases up, as you probably figured out by now." She sobered. "It's hard to think Riley is gone."  
  
Heero watched her, not doing anything. For once, he didn't know what to do. She looked as if she need comforting, but from him? That just was not his thing, and then it would more than likely scare the poor girl.  
  
She shook her head, and forced a smile as another explosion erupted. Vienna leaned against the rocks for support. "I think I have had enough of explosives for one day," she said to no one in particular. "I wonder how they are getting those explosives into those things the WRF are in anyways."  
  
They watched for a few more minutes, and to their relief, the WRF made a retreat from the oncoming attack against them. They cleared out, disappearing into the distance. Their rescuers slowly descended to the ground where Heero and Vienna were waiting. There were four helicopters, each equipped with guns on top of each, and missile launchers underneath. Heero held a gun just in case these people were not friends, going against Vienna's protests.  
  
"Heero, please, this is how you repay these people for saving our butts?"  
  
The wind from the propellers of the helicopters twisted her short hair around her neck and face. She brushed the hair away, and held it back with her hands; Heero had an arm in front of his eyes to block the wind. The propellers stopped and someone stepped out of the helicopter.  
  
The man was tall and thin, with bushy red hair and brown eyes. He smiled at them, but his smile froze when he saw Heero's gun.  
  
Vienna noticed and grabbed the barrel of the gun. "Heero, put it away. He isn't here to fight us."  
  
Heero looked from Vienna to the man and put it away. Vienna smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said.  
  
Heero recognized the uniform and eased up. This man was from the Preventers.  
  
The man stuck his hand out to Heero. "Are you Mr. Yuy, sir?"  
  
Heero shook the man's hand, and said, "Heero will be fine."  
  
"Right. And who is your lovely partner here?"  
  
Vienna blushed a pale pink. "Vienna. And I'm not really his partner. We just got stuck together." An amused look came over the man's face. She suddenly glared at him. "Whatever is in your head, forget it."  
  
"Hm, um, yes, ma'am. And I am Jaykan, sent here by Lieutenant Noin of the Preventers."  
  
"That's nice," Vienna commented. She glanced over her shoulder to the place where the entrance to the main hangar had once been, and was now Riley's grave. She cast her eyes to the floor and shifted from one foot the other. Now that she and Heero were in danger no longer, the pain and sorrow had hit her, and now she felt like crying and giving up, but she could not do that there and now. Her heart ached. The two people she had grown up with were dead. Her 'sister', and the only man she could have called father, but never had even thought of it until then. Why do things always have to happen this way, she thought. I gain friends and lose them. Is this how life goes?  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre sat up when the steady flow of bullets came to a halt. "What's going on, Trowa?"  
  
At the front, Trowa was standing, looking out. He walked a ways out into the open early morning air and looked around. "I think they left," he said. "Let's go find the others."  
  
Quatre smiled and the two friends went off. They had been hiding around the side of the hangar and it was only a short way to get to where the helicopters, Jaykan, Heero, and Vienna were. Jaykan noticed them first and mentioned it to Heero. Heero looked over. Quatre grinned and waved happily. He ran ahead of Trowa to them. "You guys made it out!" he exclaimed. "I knew you would."  
  
Vienna bit back a remark that came to mind.  
  
Heero took a quick glance back at Vienna. "We're fine."  
  
Trowa reached them. Vienna saw him and then she realized something she had forgotten. Trowa's sister had just died, and he didn't know it. She know felt like a betrayer. How could she keep the truth from Trowa, when he deserved to know? She did not know what to do. Dr. J was gone, so he could not stop her from telling him, and it would not go against Riley either. Ever since Vienna could remember Dr. J telling Riley about her brother, Riley had more than anything wanted to tell him who she was. Now she never will, Vienna concluded. And it's all because of the World Rebellion. I swear, those people will pay, and their leader will die at my own hand, if it's the last thing I do.  
  
Trowa was in his own thoughts. He had noticed Vienna was upset and troubled over something, but he was not certain as to what it was. Riley. It all became clear. Riley was not there. Where was she? She had to be alive somewhere. But then what if she wasn't? A dull pain filled him at that thought. He felt as if someone had stabbed him. Why do I feel as if I lost a part of me? He wondered. Is it because she always reminded me of my younger sister, who just happens to have the same name? He shook his head. No. Your little sister is dead; this Riley was just a girl with the same name. But then what about her mysterious past and her appearance? She really does look like me a bit, and she definitely looks like dad. I'll have to talk to Cathy about this. Trowa looked up and his and Vienna's eyes locked. The pain in her eyes told him for sure. Riley was gone. Now the pain hit him harder, though he had no idea why.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked ahead of WuFei on the beach as they made their way to the stone steps that lead up to the road, where they had seen, and heard, the helicopters land. They had not spoken to the other since their argument. Duo was glad; he had nothing to say to him anyways.  
  
When he came upon the steps, he ran up them to the top. He first saw the helicopters and then his friends talking with one of the pilots. He smiled and jogged over. "Hey guys! You have no idea how glad I am to see you."  
  
"Hello, Duo," Quatre said. "It's good to see you too."  
  
Duo looked from one to the other; someone was missing. "Hey, uh, where are the old man and that friend of Vienna's?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo. "Shut up, Duo," he growled.  
  
Duo started at the tone of his friend's voice. That was nothing new, but there was something about it this time that stuck out from the others. He was trying to protect someone. Duo looked past Heero to Vienna standing in the back. She was staring off into space, hugging herself and shivering, even if it was not that cold out. He still did not get it. He shrugged. "Okay, whatever." WuFei walked up behind Trowa.  
  
Jaykan had kept quiet all the while, but he had to ask, "Are all of you the people that those others were attacking?"  
  
Heero nodded. "That was us."  
  
"Alright then. I need to take you all back to our base. It is not far from here, which is why we got here so quickly after receiving our call from Lieutenant Noin. If this is all of you, we should be going. We have three helicopters, two extra seats in each. That's the perfect amount."  
  
Duo frowned and looked around. "We are missing two people. Where are they?"  
  
Heero groaned, shaking his head in wonderment as to how Duo could be so stupid. From the corner of his eye, he saw Vienna flinch, and quickly wipe away a tear that had appeared. She bit the inside of her lip and stared at the ground.  
  
Duo looked at everyone. "Was it something I said?" he went on.  
  
Surprising everyone, Trowa slapped Duo upside the head, glaring at him.  
  
"Ow!" Duo rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Jaykan cleared his throat. "We really should be going, before your friends decide to come back," he said in a desperate attempt to lighten the tense mood that had come over them all. "How 'bout I take Vienna and Heero, and then the blonde and his friend can go in another, and then the last two go in the third."  
  
Suddenly, Vienna exclaimed, "What a minute!"  
  
Everyone paused to stare at her.  
  
Her eyes were wide. "Where's Katana?" she asked.  
  
All of them looked at one another; no one knew what had happened to her. Jaykan raised his eyebrows. "Who is Katana?"  
  
"A girl who was staying with us," Vienna replied, not planning on giving out any information.  
  
"Let's hope she's gone," Trowa said. "All she did was cause trouble."  
  
Vienna shrugged, even though her rival's disappears troubled her. That girl did not appear and then disappear just as things were going bad. Katana was up to something.  
  
They all spilt up into their different helicopters and flew away to the Preventers nearby base, the sunset rising behind them, welcoming another day.  
  
  
  
  
  
After that day's events, they all went their different ways. WuFei went on his own to who knows where, Quatre returned to his mansion to do business, Heero and Duo did their thing, and Trowa returned to the circus and his sister; that left Vienna on her own. She did not know where to go, or what to do. Trowa had noticed that she was left to fend for herself, and he offered for her to join him. Vienna agreed to it with a smile.  
  
And now, in the taxi driving them to the circus campground a few hours drive from the Sanq Kingdom, Vienna stared out the window, Trowa sitting beside her on the other side of the car. She had been glad he had asked her to join him. She hated the idea of being alone. She had always been with Riley, and if she couldn't be with Riley, her brother was the only other person she could imagine she would rather be with. Except Heero, an unwanted voice in her head suddenly said. Vienna almost gasped, but bit it back. Where did that come from? I'm still mad at him! So why is he on my mind? Is it because he helped me escape? She shook her head.  
  
"Here we are," the taxi driver announced.  
  
Vienna sat up straight in her seat as the taxi pulled to a stop. She stared up at the large main tent. She had only been to a circus once before, but that was when she was eight. There were plenty of things going on outside the big tent that she could not keep count of.  
  
Trowa opened the door and stepped out. Vienna did the same, but slower. The driver took their things from the trunk, set them on the grass, and drove off. Vienna watched the taxi disappear and then she heard a happy cry.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Vienna spun around and saw a girl around her mid twenties or so, running forward to Trowa. Riley's sister, she thought. The girl had reddish brown hair that stopped near her chin and was slightly wavy. She gave Trowa a big hug and then noticed Vienna. She smiled at her. "And who are you? Trowa, is she a friend of yours?"  
  
Trowa looked back at her. "Yeah."  
  
Vienna walked forward and held her hand out. "Vienna."  
  
"Cathrine. It's nice to meet you Vienna."  
  
"You too." Vienna let the brother and sister talk between themselves, while she stood from afar, watching everything around her. She sighed, feeling Riley surrounding her. "So this was your life," she whispered to Riley, as if her friend was there with her. She looked down at her feet when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up quickly to see Cathrine smiling at her, though silently wishing it had been Riley.  
  
"You can stay with me in my trailer. That way you don't have to sleep with the lions or something."  
  
Vienna smiled. "Thanks. What about Trowa though?"  
  
She glanced back at her brother. "Oh, he's fine. He has his own trailer, you know. Come on, let's get your stuff and you settled in." She picked up a bag of Vienna's and led her to a cluster of trailers to the left of the main tent.  
  
Trowa went after them, but walked into his trailer instead of Cathrine's.  
  
  
  
In Cathrine's trailer there was a small kitchen and table, a tiny bathroom, bedroom, a very small guest room that could have been a closet, and a living room. Pictures were on the wall in a few places, but otherwise, not much were there in means of decoration. The floor was a thick carpet of dark blue, and a rug was at the entrance of the door.  
  
"You can keep your stuff in this closet," Cathrine said, putting a suitcase on the floor of a small closet near the couch in the living room. "The bathroom is right over there and the kitchen there. The room you will be staying in is beside my own. Eat and do anything you want to do, but right now I have to get back to the big tent for practice. I'll be back in half an hour." She smiled happily at Vienna and walked from the trailer.  
  
Vienna walked over to a picture hanging over the couch. She leaned forward and stared at it. It was of a family of five: the father had brown hair and emerald green eyes. The mother had a reddish brown hair color and chestnut brown eyes. Just like Cathrine, Vienna thought. She then knew who this family was. Standing in front of his father, an eight- year-old Trowa stood, smiling at the camera. Vienna smiled too, trying to picture the Trowa she knew smiling. Standing before her mother was Cathrine, only two years older than her younger brother. And lastly, was Riley. She was only four then, but she still had the green eyes. Her hair was blonde, but it was still her best friends younger self. She sighed, remembering her best friend, and the one person she had considered family besides her brother. She slumped onto the couch and stayed there until Cathrine returned to the trailer forty-five minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo stared at the TV screen in boredom. His cobalt blue eyes drifted from the screen to his friend sitting at the table, typing on his laptop. He stared at him for a minute. What is he thinking about? Duo wondered. He sure is the strong, silent type. Dang is it annoying. Why won't he ever open up?  
  
Heero paused and looked to Duo. "What is it?" he said.  
  
Duo jumped, surprised. "Oh, nothing, just seeing what you were doing."  
  
Heero looked back to his laptop. "I'm working," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that, Heero," Duo said sarcastically. "When aren't you working?" He stood, stretched, and walked to where Heero was sitting. He leaned on the back of the chair and watched. Heero ignored him and continued his work. A minute later, Duo became tired and wandered away into the kitchen. He scavenged through the refrigerator until he came upon a can of soda. He popped the top and took a long drink.  
  
The sound of the phone ringing met his ears and he waited for Heero to pick it up. The phone continued to ring. Duo groaned, but put his soda on the table and picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello? Duo speaking."  
  
"Hey, Duo!" a cheery voice exclaimed. "Guess who?"  
  
Duo almost dropped the phone from shock. "Hilde?" he gasped out. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah, silly! Who else?"  
  
Duo shrugged, but then realized Hilde couldn't see him. "I don't know. I just haven't talked to you in awhile."  
  
"That's why I called. I was in the L1 colony and thought you might want to get together with me sometime. What do you say?"  
  
Duo could not stop grinning. "Cool! When?"  
  
"How about tomorrow night? I can meet you at your place. Say, around eight o'clock?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! See you then. Bye!"  
  
"Later, Duo!"  
  
Duo hung up the phone and almost leapt for joy. The death of Dr. J and Riley had been a bummer, but now his day was getting brighter. He then frowned on that thought. He shouldn't be feeling that way. Sure, he had hardly known the girl, but still. She had been full of excitement and fun, and looked like someone he could have become good friends with. He sighed, wishing he had gotten to know her better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cathrine passed Vienna a piece of pizza on a paper plate and took a seat across from her in a chair. Vienna dug in, hungry since her dinner the night before.  
  
Cathrine laughed. "You sure are hungry," she said.  
  
Vienna smiled and nodded. "Yup. I guess being in danger does that to ya," she said without thinking of what she had just said.  
  
Cathrine noticed the change. She decided to divert the subject. "So, do you have any family?"  
  
Vienna hesitated, but then shook her head. "No. I never knew any of them. I know I had two parents and an older brother, but they all died."  
  
"Oh, sorry. You and I have something in common though. I lost my family too. I only have Trowa now." She sighed. "I had a younger sister and two parents. My mom died in a fire, and my dad and sister died from a rock avalanche." Vienna flinched. Cathrine did not notice. "I miss them all, but I miss my sister a whole lot. She, Trowa, and I were so close." She smiled softly. "Trowa and I would spend a whole day trying to teach her how to throw knives and things like that. Before the fire, she had become so good she was out throwing my mom, which was surprising since Mom was one of the best."  
  
Vienna thought this would be a good chance to get information on her friend's life before. "What was your sister like? I mean, how do you remember her?"  
  
"Well, she looked like my father. Green eyes and dimples at the corners of her mouth. I remember that she had blonde hair when she died, but it would eventually become a dark brown, I would think. My father's hair was like that. Her name was Riley Marie Avianna Barton. I wish I could have known her longer."  
  
Vienna bit her lip. This would be hard to keep the secret inside her. She decided to give Cathrine some hope, without giving the secret. "Don't worry, Cathrine. She loved you and Trowa more than anything."  
  
Cathrine stared at her in surprise. "How would you know?"  
  
"I knew her. She died a few years ago."  
  
Tears came into Cathrine's eyes. "You mean, she was alive all that time and I never knew?"  
  
Vienna nodded her head slowly. "She always talked about her older brother and sister. Oh, and she was excellent at knife throwing. She could shoot one as quick as lightning, and she did it perfectly. I don't see how she could've done it."  
  
Cathrine shook her head. "I wish I had known about her. If I'd have known, I would have searched for her." She sat up straight. "I have to tell Trowa. I'll be right back. Wait, come with me, Vienna."  
  
Vienna followed her excited new friend to Trowa's trailer. Cathrine knocked loudly and stepped back to wait. The door opened and Trowa stood in the doorway. He looked at them both, before holding the door open. They entered and Cathrine told him everything the second she stepped inside. Trowa listened, the surprise in his emerald green eyes noticeable. When Cathrine finished, he glanced at Vienna. She smiled at him.  
  
"What about your best friend, Riley?" he asked. "The one who died last night?"  
  
Vienna bit the inside of her lip. "She was my best friend, but your sister was only a friend of my best friend Riley." She suddenly laughed. "That's a bit confusing. My best friend is named Riley, and so is your sister. That's a bit weird."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, but let it go. She's hiding something, he thought to himself. Something isn't right.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Vienna," Cathrine said. "I feel so much better now. Even if I still won't ever meet her, at least I know she never died that awful night."  
  
Vienna faked a smile and nodded. If only you two knew. If only you knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note--  
  
I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but I decided to make it shorter, so deal with it! I know this chapter centered on the memories of Riley, but it fits, ok? There is a ton more Vienna cummin your way, so hang on! 


	6. Some Secrets Are Best Kept Hidden

Authors Note - Here's the next chapter! Whoo-hoo! Sing and shout for joy. well, I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own Riley, Katana, and Vienna, bur so far no one else.  
  
Disclaimer: sigh you know I don't own it  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
A month past, and the World Rebellion Federation grew stronger. They went along with their plans, while Vienna spent the month enjoying herself at the circus with Cathrine and Trowa. A few times she joined in on an act with the two, and they taught her some about throwing knives.  
  
Vienna threw the knife. It shot through the air, and went passed the target. Instead, it planted itself in the far wall, inches from where the ringmaster was walking. He froze, but then looked over at the trio and stared at them. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh and be serious at the same time. Vienna covered her mouth with her hand. "I am so sorry, Ringmaster!" she exclaimed. "I meant to hit the target."  
  
He chuckled. "As always, Vienna, be more careful with your knives. You have a very good teacher, so don't let her go to waste." He smiled at the young girl and walked on. When he walked out of earshot, Vienna started laughing. "That was what? The fourth time I've done that to him?"  
  
An amused twinkle entered Trowa's eyes. "Actually, the sixth time."  
  
Cathrine started laughing as well. She patted Vienna on the shoulder. "You sure do bring some life to the circus, Vienna."  
  
Vienna beamed. "Aw, it's nothing. Man, am I hungry. Can we get some chow?"  
  
Cathrine nodded. "Yeah sure. Let's go."  
  
Vienna walked forward, not looking where she was going, and suddenly tripped over the pouch that held all of Cathrine's knives. She let out a squeal and fell head first onto the grass. She grunted and hoisted herself up on her elbows. Behind her, she heard a snicker from Trowa, and Cathrine laughing mercilessly. "I meant to do that, really."  
  
"Sure, Vienna, whatever you say."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Vienna dropped into a chair at the small breakfast table in Cathrine's trailer. Across from her sat Trowa and Cathrine to her left. Trowa was reading something and Cathrine was eating her breakfast. Vienna shrugged and poured herself a bowl of cereal. After living with those two for a month, she had learned they were not very talkative at the breakfast table early in the morning.  
  
"Vienna, are you ready to leave for the next colony?" Cathrine asked.  
  
Vienna looked up, continuing to pour her cereal into the bowl. "Um, sure. What colony are we going to?"  
  
"Colony L1. We'll be staying there for another month or so."  
  
Vienna nodded. "Cool. I'll pack my stuff after breakfast."  
  
Trowa looked up from his reading. "Look what I found," he said, putting down his newspaper for the two girls to see. On the front page was a photo of Relena Peacecraft giving a speech. "Look closely behind Relena," Trowa said. Vienna leaned forward over the table, almost upsetting her bowl. She squinted at the photo and saw what Trowa was referring to. In the distant background of the photo, there was a person dressed all in black, watching. Vienna's eyes looked up and saw Trowa watching her. She nodded, as if saying she knew they had to do something soon or things would go too far.  
  
Cathrine noticed the exchange. She frowned. "You two aren't planning to leave me, are you?"  
  
Vienna sat back. "No, Cathy, not yet. We'll wait until we're contacted by the others."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement. Cathrine sighed. "I knew this would happen sometime soon. I just met you Vienna, and you're like the sister I never met. You're the only one who connects me to my little sister."  
  
Vienna bit her lip. "Yeah, Cathy, but unlike Riley, I don't plan on dying."  
  
Trowa picked up the newspaper again and Cathrine stared into her food. Vienna poured the milk into her cereal, not seeing Trowa watching her again over the newspaper.  
  
He was hoping for something to reveal the secret she held. He knew she was holding back something, but he did not know what.  
  
A knock on the trailer door brought all of them back to the present and Trowa stood to answer the door. The ringmaster stood there, smiling. "Hello, Trowa. Are you all ready to pack up?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Let us finish our breakfast."  
  
"Will do. Come out when you're finished. We need all the help we can get."  
  
Trowa shut the door.  
  
"Guess we better get packing," Vienna said from the table. Cathrine was already standing and cleaning and putting away the dishes. Vienna washed out her bowl and went to pack. While Cathrine was busy, Trowa followed Vienna to the room she had been staying in. When he knocked, Vienna was bent over the cot, putting clothes into a suitcase.  
  
Expecting Cathrine to be the knocker, Vienna did not look up, but said, "Come on in."  
  
Trowa entered. "Who are you?" he asked, getting quickly to the point.  
  
Vienna jumped and spun around. His stone-face expression told her he meant business. But then again, when doesn't he have a stone-face? Vienna thought to herself. She decided to bluff her way through this one. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Who are you?" he repeated.  
  
"You already know who I am, Trowa. Vienna, the girl that's been staying with you and your sister."  
  
"You have no last name? Just Vienna?"  
  
Vienna faltered. She knew that one was coming. "Uh, no, I have a last name, I just never say it, because there is no need for friends to know it." Vienna, you are getting him more suspicious of you! Drop it before he threatens you and you give it away, she fought with herself. But then Dr. J is dead, and there is no need to hide everything anymore.Oh, what am I kidding. Trowa and Cathrine deserve to know my true identity, let alone know Riley's. Oh, what to do, what to do. She sighed, tormented between the two options. Tell him, not to tell him, tell him, not to tell him.oh crud this is getting nowhere. Trowa was waiting patiently, but she had to choose quickly. What is better? Continue to hide it or give it away. What use is there in hiding it when the one telling Riley and I not to reveal us is dead? So, where is the point in hiding? "Chang," she finally said. Her brown eyes looked into his green ones as the surprise registered on his face.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "And your friend Riley, what of her? Was she hiding something too, or was it just you?"  
  
Vienna felt as if she had betrayed herself. "You asked about me, not Riley. Now if you will excuse me, I have packing to do." She turned her back on him and finished her packing. Trowa soon left her alone to think.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, I need your help!"  
  
Heero sighed and looked up from his laptop to see Duo walking into the room, carrying two sets of clothing. "What is it, Duo?" he asked.  
  
"I need your opinion on what to wear for tonight," Duo said, holding up the clothing.  
  
"Why would I care what you wear tonight?"  
  
"I'm going out to dinner with Hilde, and I need some help on what to wear."  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows. "Again? You've been going out to dinner with her ever since last month, every Friday."  
  
Duo shrugged. "Yeah, so? There a crime in that?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "No." He went back to his typing.  
  
"So? Will you help me?"  
  
"I don't care Duo. Wear whatever you have on."  
  
"But I've been wearing this all day! And besides, I wore it last time I went to dinner with her."  
  
"Then wear whatever you are holding in your right hand."  
  
"But that has a stain on it."  
  
Heero glared at Duo. "Then why are you considering it? Wear whatever is left, Duo."  
  
"But then the other one I wore on the first dinner."  
  
"Duo! Get out!"  
  
Duo jumped. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" He hurried from the room.  
  
Heero shook his head in wonderment. How could that boy be such an airhead?  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Heero stood to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Go to the corner of Basil and Maine Street tonight at midnight. It's important," the person on the other line said, getting straight to the point.  
  
Heero frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"  
  
"Just do it! One of your friends life depends on it!" The person hung up.  
  
Heero hung up the receiver and stood there, thinking. Who was that? The voice had not sounded familiar at all, and yet something was familiar. Should he go? It would be dangerous but then, danger was nothing to him.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo came scurrying back into the room, his shirt off, just wearing his pants. His braid was half undone, flowing behind him. "What?" he gasped out.  
  
"Tonight, you're with me."  
  
"But my dinner with Hilde!?"  
  
"Is canceled. Re-schedule, cause you will be with me all night for a meeting."  
  
Duo sighed. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"Tonight, we go into the heart of the city. Be prepared. We may need our weapons."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna stacked another box into the truck and wiped the sweat from her brow. She had been working for an hour and a half with no break. She and the other circus performers and workers had been working their butts off since morning. And now, totally tired, she dropped down alongside the truck to the grass. She rested her head back against the tire and closed her eyes. She was just starting to fall asleep when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see someone standing over her, but who she could not tell. She squinted up at him. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
The person smiled. "You forgot me already?" the kind voice asked.  
  
Vienna's lips spread into a smile. "Quatre!"  
  
"At your service," he said, helping her up. His platinum blonde hair sparkled gold in the sunlight.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I had nothing better to do, so I figured I may as well join you and Trowa. Is that alright?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Oh yeah, fine. I think Trowa is in the main tent packing a few last minute things before they take down the tent, if you want to talk to him."  
  
"Thanks." He walked over to the main tent and entered.  
  
Vienna rolled her eyes. "Well, back to work I guess."  
  
"Vienna!"  
  
Vienna turned to the sound of the voice. She saw Cathrine jogging over to her, smiling. "What is it, Cathy?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm having lunch over by the trees and that I packed you a lunch, too. Come on, it's about time you took a break anyway."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
She and Cathrine walked to the trees. Cathrine had already spread out a picnic blanket out and the lunch was set atop it. Vienna sat down across from Cathrine and took a sandwich from the basket. "When do we ship outta here?" Vienna asked, taking a bite.  
  
"Oh, around another two hours or so. The guys are just finishing up, and then we can leave. The stuff will be shipped by carrier shuttle, while we go in a passenger shuttle."  
  
"Aha, I see."  
  
Cathrine fingered her can of soda for a moment. "Vienna, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
Vienna waited. "What is it?"  
  
Cathrine looked up at her. "Why do you seem so distant? I don't know why, but I feel as if you're hiding something from me. Trowa told me you are WuFei's sister, but nothing more. I guess I can see now how much you and WuFei rather resemble each other, but I didn't notice before."  
  
Vienna shrugged. "I'm not really hiding much. Depends on what you want to know."  
  
"Well, I don't know. Trowa has been wondering whom your friend Riley is. The one who died last month? He says neither of you ever said your last name, or mentioned anything of your lives before."  
  
Vienna watched two men pack away the main tent. "Well, no one really ever asked us, and we don't like to talk about our pasts. Mine basically revolves around Dr. J. The only thing I remember before him is a girl who acted like my sister. Actually, she was my sister-in-law. Her name was Meiran."  
  
Cathrine nodded. "Yeah, I remember her from Trowa. He told me about her. She was WuFei's wife, right?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah. She knew of me, but WuFei never did."  
  
"Hmm. and Riley?"  
  
Vienna shrugged. "I don't even know. She never told me about her past. It's one big black mystery that we'll never know now." Cathrine nodded.  
  
"Well, thanks. I don't mean to sound pushy or anything."  
  
Vienna shook her head. "No problem. You're a close friend, so it doesn't bother me." She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Cathrine about Riley. It wouldn't hurt. "Cathrine, there's something I want to tell you." She paused a moment, having second thoughts.  
  
Cathrine looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
Vienna sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Cathrine nodded solemnly. "Of course."  
  
"This is going to blow your mind, so be prepared."  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo finished tying his braid just as Heero entered the room, carrying a pouch full of an array of weapons. It was nine at night and Heero had been busy ever since that phone call he had received. Deep in his own thoughts, he had ignored Duo, only talking when needed, or to boss him around.  
  
"Duo, choose a weapon," Heero said.  
  
Duo wandered over and examined the weapons laid out for him to choose. "I'll take the two pistols I guess." He took the two pistols and spun them around on a finger. "Why so uptight, buddy? It's just a minor meeting."  
  
"Hn." Heero bent over and took two Uzi's and put them into the waistline of his pants.  
  
Duo sighed. "Why do I have to come along? I was looking forward to an enjoyable dinner with Hilde, but no, of course I can't enjoy myself. You have to force me to come along and join you."  
  
Heero ignored him.  
  
"Oh, now you're going to ignore me? How thoughtful of you."  
  
Heero glared at him.  
  
Duo crossed his arms. "What?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Nothing, Duo."  
  
"Well, while you do your thing, I'm gonna watch some TV." Duo dropped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. He turned the volume up so loud it was blaring from the speakers. Heero came over and grabbed the remote. He turned it down to low and stalked off. Duo snorted and slumped into his seat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The unending blackness outside her shuttle window was like a mist swallowing her up. She was getting helplessly lost, drifting aimlessly through space, the air gone, and she was losing her held-in air quickly. She stared frantically around her, searching for anything that could save her. Anything at all, but nothing was there. She felt herself falling. Suddenly, Dr. J's face appeared before her. He was frowning. "Vienna," he said in a haunting tone. "I told you not to tell. Now things have taken a sharp turn."  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried out.  
  
He shook his head. "No Vienna, this time you've done it. You should have known what I said was for the best." His face disappeared and instead, Trowa's appeared. His emerald green eyes were full of sadness and pain. The pain she had caused him. His face faded into Riley's face. Her face was lit with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, V," she said, her voice sounding distant. "Now I feel much better about things."  
  
Vienna smiled faintly, but then remembered what Dr. J had said. She looked away, but then glanced back at her friend, but Riley was gone. "Riley, come back!" Vienna shouted. "Riley!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vienna, wake up!"  
  
She felt faint and wanted to sleep some more, but someone wouldn't let her. She awoke with a start, sweat rolling down her face. Her breathing was ragged and her head felt heavy. She sighed and dropped her head back against the seat of the shuttle. Next to her, Trowa was looking at her with worry. She smiled. "I'm okay," she whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "You sure didn't sound like it."  
  
Cathrine, in the seat ahead of them, was turned around and staring at Vienna, totally frightened. "What happened? You kept calling out Riley's name, and before you murmured something, but we couldn't make it out."  
  
Across the aisle, Quatre was watching. "Vienna, are you all right?"  
  
Vienna remembered the dream perfectly, and knew she had called out in reality while she was talking in her dream. "I'm sorry. It was a nightmare. Really, I'm fine though."  
  
Cathrine nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Trowa watching her. Hours before Cathrine had told him about Riley, and he had stayed for only a quick glimpse of shock on his face. He had gone off on his own for the next hour, no one knowing where he had gone. When he had returned, he had stuck to Vienna.  
  
Vienna smiled at them. "Seriously, it was just a nightmare, and I'll be fine in a moment."  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Okay then."  
  
Vienna looked out the window and wished she hadn't. The feelings of the dream swept back to her once she saw the blackness once again. She held in the sigh and instead, wiped the sweat from her face. It would be a long flight.  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was still, with not one person walking around on the streets. A shadowy figure darted across the street. He walked under the street sign, glancing up at it: Basil Street. The one he needed. Across from him was the sign for Main Street. This was the spot. He settled down in the dark corner, three trashcans stacked in front of him. He looked over the top, looking around. "Where is she?" he grumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
Just then, the person he had been waiting for came running to him. She bent down beside him and got into a crouch. "Have they appeared?" she whispered into the others ear.  
  
"No," he replied. "We're early."  
  
"Good. Wait, here comes someone!"  
  
Walking across the street to the corner of Basil Street was a girl with long black hair hung freely about her face. She was thin, but looked strong.  
  
Hidden, the girl kneeling beside her partner whispered angrily, "My sister, the little wench. How is she still alive? She died in the mobile suit years ago."  
  
The man next to her said, "She's stronger than she appears, obviously. We better watch out for her."  
  
"You have no idea, Dar," the girl shot back. "My sister is very strong. Stronger than I thought possible."  
  
The girl on the street leaned back against a lamppost to wait. She did not have to wait long, for the two shapes of Duo and Heero came running toward her. She smiled. "It's about time," she called to them. "You're late." Heero reached her first. He looked her up and down.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
The girl smiled and stuck her hand out. "I'm Meiran. Meiran Chang."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "Did you say Meiran Chang?"  
  
The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes."  
  
"But-but! WuFei's wife name is.I mean was..."  
  
The girl named Meiran laughed. "Yes, I am WuFei's wife, who was supposedly dead. I lived, actually, and have been searching for the five Gundam pilots ever since- you guys. I knew WuFei piloted one, and searched for him."  
  
Heero nodded. "Hm. So what was this about one of our friend's life is in danger?"  
  
Meiran's smile disappeared. "Yes. Her name is Vienna Chang, my sister- in-law. You know her, correct?"  
  
Duo stepped alongside Heero. "Sure we know her! Only, her last name wasn't Chang. We haven't seen her in a month or so, but yeah, we know her."  
  
Heero shook his head. "Duo, Vienna never gave out her last name, or Riley. Vienna's last name could very well be Chang."  
  
Meiran nodded, suddenly very cautious. "Vienna's last name is Chang. She is the sister of WuFei. She was hidden from him though. Only I know of her, thanks to Dr. J. And you mention a girl named Riley? She's Riley Barton, sister of the boy you call Trowa Barton." She narrowed her eyes. Did they know? Dang it, I should have kept my mouth shut!  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "This is nuts! You mean to tell me that Vienna is WuFei's sister, and now you tell me that Riley is Trowa's sister?"  
  
Drat! "Yes, I said that. It's the truth." There was no way backing out of this now.  
  
"Hm," Heero said. "This clears up a lot of things." He looked into Meiran's eyes. "How is Vienna in danger?"  
  
"The group called the World Rebellion Federation is after them. Vienna and Riley, that is. For what purpose I don't know yet, but I know for certain they want both of them."  
  
Duo shook his head. "Riley is dead. She died last month. Vienna is the only one remaining."  
  
Meiran winced. "This means I must work faster, and that they are not in a good condition, giving us the advantage. You must-"  
  
Suddenly, a bullet shot among the group, hitting the street sign. Meiran jumped back and yelled to Heero and Duo, "Run! They found us out. I'll meet you back at your place!" She took off at a fast pace, Heero and Duo running in the other direction.  
  
  
  
10/2/02 - Ack! Looking back on these chapters (I'm editing them, actually), I realize just how terrible my writing was back then. Some things don't even make sense. Ack again! Oh well. Hope everyone continues to read it, nonetheless! 


	7. A Few Questions Answered

Everyone, I know nothing of Midii Une, so when I get things about her wrong, ignore them! Since I know nothing of her, I am making it up as I go along, OK?  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
"Shuttle landing in ten seconds," the speaker announced to its passengers. Vienna woke, a headache forming, and squinted in the brightness of the shuttle's overhead lights.  
  
"We're there?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
Vienna smiled. "Good. I'm just gonna stretch and-" She stood up, forgetting how low the ceiling cabinet that held their belongings was. She hit her head and dropped back into the seat. "Ow!" she moaned, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt."  
  
Quatre smiled at her. "Watch out for the cabinet."  
  
"You're a bit late, Quatre," she muttered, glaring at him.  
  
The shuttle landed and everyone stood, Vienna being careful not to hit her head on the cabinet again. Trowa gathered his things, plus a suitcase of Vienna's, and walked from the shuttle, waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp. She came half running down the ramp, stumbling as she went. Trowa caught her at the bottom by the arm. She smiled up at him gratefully.  
  
"That's the second person that has saved me from a head first landing," she commented, recalling the time Heero had caught her while the hangar had been under attack.  
  
Cathrine waved them forward. "We don't have time for idle chit-chat, so keep walking! We have a circus camp ground to get to!"  
  
They all piled into numerous cabs, including the other circus workers (of course). It was very early in the morning. She glanced at the wristwatch on her wrist. 2 a.m.! Dang, that was early. "No wonder I'm tired," she mumbled.  
  
Beside her, Cathrine smile. "Yeah, that's the life of a circus performer."  
  
"I'm not a circus performer," Vienna complained. "But I'm still stuck awake at 2 a.m.!" She sighed. "Riley would be laughing her head off at me right now if she knew I was awake this early. She would say, 'V, you're crazy! You will never catch me up that early'."  
  
Cathrine smiled. "She would?" She laughed. "That's funny, considering she's part of my family, who just happen to be very early morning risers."  
  
Vienna was glad Quatre was not in the cab she was in, or otherwise the secret would get around, but Quatre was in a different cab with Trowa. "Early morning risers? That's the total opposite of Riley! If she gets up at 11 a.m. she complains about it being too early."  
  
Cathrine laughed. "Vienna, you sure are something!"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah. Right now though, I wish I were a piece of candy so I could bite my arm off and enjoy it. That's how hungry I am." Cathrine laughed harder.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Vienna shrugged. "Whatever to you too."  
  
A few minutes later the taxicabs' pulled onto the grounds, where all of the supplies and such had been left, packed in boxes and crates. A few workers, who had arrived before them, had started setting the circus up. The ringmaster had left two days before hand and was giving out demands to the people under him as they arrived. As Vienna and Cathrine walked up to him he smiled at them and motioned them aside. He sent Trowa and Quatre to help with setting up the tent. The girls stood off to the side and the ringmaster came over.  
  
"Girls, I have a question to ask you," the ringmaster started. "Yesterday a girl came by here, asking when the circus would arrive. I was doing business here at the time and spoke with her in person. As it turned out, she was not interested in seeing the circus, but was searching for a girl by the name of Riley Barton." He looked directly at Cathrine. "I thought this Riley might be dealing with you, Cathrine, seeing as your last name is Barton."  
  
Cathrine watched Vienna from the corner of her eye. Vienna looked at her and shook her head. Instead, Vienna stepped forward and said, "Ringmaster, I know her, but Cathrine hasn't met her at all. Riley was one of my friends. Who was wanting to know?"  
  
"She didn't give me name. All she gave me was this note and told me to give it to you, once I told her there was no Riley here."  
  
Vienna took the note the ringmaster had been holding out to her. "All right. If we may, may we go find this girl?"  
  
"I suppose, just be back by ten a.m.. That's when everyone will be going to bed to make up for the lack of sleep." He turned to leave and then added, "You can take the circus van if you want. We won't be needing it."  
  
The circus van had been brought over by space porting shuttles early, so it was set to go for them. They got into the van, Cathrine in the drivers seat, and Vienna quickly read the note to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna,  
  
If you are wondering how I know your friend Riley, it's because she and I go way back, and we had kept in contact until a year ago. I searched for her, but found no trace until the other day, when I saw a picture of a traveling circus with a new member, Vienna Chang. I knew the name from Riley and thought you could help, and that maybe Riley was with you. As it seems she is not, I would still like to meet with you. My phone number is 000-808-2134. You can get a hold of me there. I will give more information by phone.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Midii Une  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna gasped. "Midii Une!?" she exclaimed.  
  
Cathrine jumped with surprise at the sudden outburst. "Vienna, are you alright?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah, it's just this note is from Midii Une! Riley told me about this girl. They were friends for awhile, but when things started to get complicated, she was forced to stop the correspondence."  
  
Cathrine nodded. "Hm. Well, it seems we have to find her."  
  
"Yeah and she left a number. Drive into the heart of the city and I can call her from a pay phone, just in case it's a player."  
  
Cathrine nodded. "Got ya."  
  
The van pulled out, heading for the city.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meiran glanced at her watch, breathing heavily as she leaned back against the brick wall of a building. She had been running for the past hour from her pursuer, and she had finally gotten far enough ahead to rest. Her legs felt weak from running, and she wanted to drop from weariness, but if she did, it could cost her very life and her friends'. She peeked around the corner of the building and saw her pursuer standing there, looking around for her. She had not seen her yet, so it gave Meiran the advantage to size this person up. She looked thin and strong, around Meiran's height, and she moved like a cat: precise, careful, and graceful. Her hair was long and when she stepped into the faint pool of light coming from a lamppost, she could see that her hair was streaked with silver. Her eyes narrowed. Her pursuer seemed so familiar.  
  
Her pursuer then saw her and shouted at her. Meiran jumped and took off down the street again. She was glad the streets were empty of cars and people; otherwise it would be difficult to move around freely. She continued to run, noting the street signs as she went. She found herself in the heart of the city, instead of the outskirts. She looked around for somewhere to go. She did not have much time. She ran across the street, just as the blaring headlights of a van shone on her. Meiran's eyes widened in horror; the van screeched to a halt, spinning around, missing Meiran by half a foot.  
  
Meiran sighed with relief.  
  
The driver of the van stepped out. "Are you okay?"  
  
It was a girl's voice. Meiran looked up to see a young woman standing over her, waiting. "Uh, yeah, sorry," she apologized.  
  
The woman shrugged. "As long as you're alright." She helped Meiran to her feet.  
  
Meiran glanced over her shoulder, glad that her pursuer was not there- yet.  
  
"Cathrine, who is it?" another voice asked. A girl, a few years younger than the woman, came over. The girl looked at Meiran and gasped. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed.  
  
Meiran was taken aback. "Vienna?" she gasped out.  
  
Vienna nodded. "Who would have thought."  
  
Ssss-thunk!  
  
A bullet planted itself into the side of the van, followed by a few more shots. Vienna whipped out a gun and started shooting back. Meiran was about to reach for her own, but was then grabbed by Cathrine. "Come on, Vienna can cover for us until we get inside."  
  
Cathrine and Meiran got into the van. Vienna backed into the passenger seat, aiming and shooting. At the last second, she leapt inside and shouted, "Punch it, Cathrine!" Their attacker got a shot at the windshield and the glass shattered, flying at Cathrine and Vienna. It only gave them few cuts, and they pushed the debris away.  
  
Cathrine gunned the engine and shot off like a rocket, leaving the pursuer in the dust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Katana cursed as the van drove away. She slammed her gun down onto the road, her blood boiling. "You can run, but you can't hide, Meiran!" she yelled at the top of her lungs after the van. "You can't escape from me! You or Vienna! Neither of you will live long!"  
  
Behind her, her partner said, "They can't hear you, Kat, so don't waste your breath."  
  
Katana sighed and turned around, picking her gun up off the ground. "I know. It just makes me so mad that I was so close to killing her. Again, Meiran lives to see another day, but sometime soon, she won't." She slipped the gun into the pocket looped onto her belt. "Ya know, Daryn, I really want to kill both of them, my sister and Vienna."  
  
Her partner shook his head. "You can kill Meiran, but not Vienna. The boss wanted both of them alive, but your plan had a little problem. It went without a hitch, but you killed Riley in it. So now, we have to be certain nothing happens to Vienna."  
  
"Great, now we are her protectors?"  
  
"Not necessarily. We're just making sure she doesn't die before we are done with her. We would have a better chance if you hadn't killed Riley, 'cause now, the boss will be killing us, for killing her. She and Vienna are the main points in this game, Kat, and you killed one of them.  
  
"It's like a chess game. The two main points in the game are the King and Queen. Without one, you are at a disadvantage, but with both, your chance is high. And in this game we're playing, we just lost one of those pieces."  
  
Katana spat on the ground angrily. "If you blame me again, I will hurt you, got it, Daryn?"  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever, but if you kill me, the boss will do the same to you. Consider that."  
  
Katana growled, shaking her head. Her partner was right. Man it sucks to be partner to your leader's son, she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cathrine stopped the van at the campground and looked over at Vienna. "I'm going to get Trowa and Quatre and bring them here. I'm not really part of this, but they are. The four of you can talk." She smiled and left.  
  
Alone, Vienna turned in her seat so she could face her sister-in-law. They just stared at each other for a minute until Meiran broke the silence. "Vienna, what happened to you? You just disappeared those many years ago and I could never find you again."  
  
Vienna sighed. "I don't know," she said in a strangled voice. "I've no idea. I don't remember anything at all. The only thing I remember about my past before my life on the streets was your face and voice. That's all I remember."  
  
Meiran's eyes clouded over. "You don't know anything about it? Hmm. That sounds suspicious."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Vienna replied. "My life on the streets wasn't too bad, though. I had friends that I stayed with. I hung out with a small group of orphans in an old house on the far side of the city we were in. We had food and all, so we were well off, I guess. I lived like that for three years when the old man, Dr. J, stumbled upon me, and took me in. He trained me, along with another girl with the name Katana Rosco."  
  
Meiran tensed noticeably. Vienna became worried. "Meiran, what's wrong?"  
  
"Did you say Katana Rosco?"  
  
"Yeah, why? She a friend of yours?"  
  
Meiran shook her head. "No. She's my sister."  
  
Vienna's jaw dropped. "The bratty, annoying, pesky girl who is my sworn enemy, is your sister?" Vienna exclaimed.  
  
Meiran nodded. "That's her, but you forgot to say sneak and traitor."  
  
Vienna rolled her eyes. "How could I forget her most important qualities?"  
  
Meiran laughed at her friend's sarcasm. The laughter faded. Vienna looked stared at Meiran wide-eyed. "But, if she's your sister, then that means that she's- holy crap! She's my sister-in-law!"  
  
Meiran's smile disappeared. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Vienna sighed. "Great. My enemy is a family member. What is the world coming to?"  
  
"So, how are things going for you and WuFei? Since he knows who you are now, I would like to know how he is adjusting," Meiran asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Vienna shrugged. "I haven't told him. I was never allowed to. Neither was Riley allowed to tell Trowa. Dr. J made us keep our identities secret from the boys, and we kept it. But then when Riley died a month or so ago, I went to stay with Cathrine and Trowa at the circus. Trowa figured me out and cornered me in a room. I ended up telling him my last name, so he knows who I am. Later, I told Cathrine who Riley was, and then Trowa. Basically, only Trowa and Cathrine, and now you, know who Riley and I really are."  
  
Meiran bit her lip so hard she could taste the blood. "Not anymore," she said. She hated herself now. Deep down she knew something had been wrong when she had had that short conversation with the two boys. "When I met with Duo and Heero, I told them that you were the sister of WuFei, and Riley was the sister of Trowa."  
  
Vienna's face fell. "Oh, great. Well, I knew the truth would come out some time; it may as well be now, before all the trouble starts. Guess I have to tell Quatre now, too."  
  
"Have to tell me what?" Quatre asked, he and Trowa standing next to the car window in Vienna's door.  
  
"Eek!" Vienna jumped in her seat. She sighed in relief, seeing who it was. She slapped Quatre's hand, resting on the rolled down window. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Quatre."  
  
He smiled. "Sorry."  
  
In the back, Meiran leaned forward to the front. "Hey guys," she greeted casually as if she had met them already.  
  
Trowa stared at her, his brow furrowed. "Who are you?"  
  
Meiran stuck her hand out. "Meiran Chang, nice to meet you. No need for you to introduce yourselves. I already know who you are."  
  
The boys were dumbfounded.  
  
Vienna hid her smile. She could tell they were thoroughly confused by everything, but they were keeping quiet instead. "Guys, this is Meiran, WuFei's wife."  
  
Meiran punched her friend in the arm. "You sure get to the point."  
  
"It saves time," Vienna commented.  
  
Meiran suddenly jumped. "Time? What time is it?"  
  
Quatre looked at his watch, out of his stupor. "Four in the morning."  
  
"Oh crud! Vienna, we gotta leave, pronto!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo stared out the living room window to the street below. He let the curtain drop back into place as he turned. "Do you think they got her?" he asked Heero.  
  
Heero looked up. "I don't know," he replied. He was sitting on the couch, thinking and waiting. Duo knew what was on his friend's mind, so he had no need to ask.  
  
"I wonder why they never told us who they really were," Duo said absently.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo sat on the couch and leaned back.  
  
"It was Dr. J," Heero said.  
  
"Hm?" Duo glanced at Heero. "What did you say?"  
  
Heero looked as if he had just solved a difficult puzzle. "Dr. J. That's it!" Heero jumped up and ran to the table. He dropped down into a chair and loaded up his laptop.  
  
Duo walked up behind his friend. "What's it? What did you get?"  
  
"Dr. J," Heero repeated.  
  
"Yes, I got that," Duo grumbled sarcastically, "but what about Dr. J?"  
  
The laptop finished loading up, and Heero instantly signed online. "It's Dr. J, Duo. He's the master mind!"  
  
Duo was thoroughly confused now. "Dr. J is the master mind of what? I don't get you, Heero! I don't get a dang thing!"  
  
Heero's fingers flew over the keyboard, going from page to page. Duo could just watch in silence. Heero paused on one page that had one word written on it: Rebellion.  
  
"Rebellion?" Duo repeated aloud from reading. "What does that stand for?"  
  
Heero moved the mouse to click on it, and a whole new page came up. Heero ignored Duo's question for the moment. A listing of files ran down the screens, all different numbers and letters in no certain order flashed by until it stopped on one file folder. "The main file," Heero whispered to himself. For the first time in forever, Heero smiled.  
  
^_^_^  
  
Vienna drove down the road in the city, following Meiran's directions.  
  
"Down that street!" Meiran commanded.  
  
Vienna spun the van in a semi-circle to make the turn. "Meiran, mind telling me where we are going?"  
  
"To Heero's place. I said I would meet them back there," she replied.  
  
Vienna nodded. "Right."  
  
"How do you know where they live?" Trowa asked from the front seat beside Vienna.  
  
"I've been watching them for the past month," Meiran answered. "Where they went, what they did. Everything. A few times I think Duo noticed me, but of course, he thought nothing of it."  
  
Quatre nodded. "That sounds like Duo."  
  
"Stop!" Meiran exclaimed suddenly, scaring everyone inside the van.  
  
Vienna jammed on the brakes, forcing the van to swerve. She was thrown forward at the sudden stop. She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the wheel. "What's wrong, Meiran? We could have been in an accident right then!"  
  
Meiran smiled like a maniac. "Sorry," she apologized. "But we're here. That's their apartment building."  
  
They all got out of the van, while Vienna parked the van correctly. She stepped out and ran after the others to catch up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo stared at the screen. "Main file?" he echoed. "What do you mean?"  
  
This time, Heero answered. "Rebellion stands for the World Rebellion Federation, but he only used Rebellion. The main file will have everything we need to figure this out. I hope."  
  
Duo frowned. "Where does Dr. J fit into your discoveries?"  
  
"Everything. He deals with everything."  
  
Duo sighed. "I'm not going to get anything sensible out of you."  
  
A knock sounded on the front door. Seeing as Heero was on the trail of something, Duo went to answer it. He was surprised to find almost the whole team standing on his doorstep.  
  
Vienna smiled. "Hey Duo. Thought we would all drop by for a visit."  
  
Meiran shrugged. "You guys maybe, but I'm coming back here on business."  
  
Duo ushered them all into the living room. They all took a seat somewhere, except Vienna, who wandered over to Heero at the table and watched from over his shoulder. Duo said to her, "If you want to strike up a conversation with him, you won't get very far. He isn't speaking sensibly."  
  
"Shut up, Duo," Heero said.  
  
Vienna smirked at Duo. "That sounded quite sensible to me. Meiran and Quatre laughed.  
  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "Pardon me. It's obvious he likes you more than me."  
  
He got death glares from both Vienna and Heero: not a good thing. "Shut up, Duo," they both said in unison. A ghost of a smile came onto Trowa's face.  
  
Meiran stood. "Heero, can you come over here please? I need to talk to you and Duo, as I had planned earlier."  
  
Heero ignored her.  
  
Meiran sighed. "Vienna, knock some sense into him."  
  
Vienna ignored her as well; she and Heero were transfixed to the screen.  
  
Meiran tossed her hands into the air. "I give up on the two of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Katana strode down the hall, her fancy black boots clacking on the solid steel as she walked along. She had just arrived back to the station five minutes before, and already she had been called to their leader's quarters. She had planned for this call, and was ready. She pushed the button beside the two main doors that led into His quarters and waited.  
  
"State your name and office," a mechanical voice said over the speaker.  
  
"Katana Rosco, head agent and commander."  
  
"Enter."  
  
The main doors opened, admitting her inside. She stepped inside, feeling the slight wind as the doors slid shut quickly behind her. She was in the main room, the office, which consisted only of plush red carpet, a long window, and a grand oak desk across the room with a straight back armchair, facing away from her. Every office her leader had (for he had a different office at every base) was exactly the same as this one.  
  
"Reporting, sir," Katana said, saluting him. The chair turned around to show her leader.  
  
"I see you are here Katana, but what of my son? He accompanied you, so he should be reporting with you."  
  
"He said he had business to attend to, sir. He begs your pardon."  
  
The man nodded. "I see. I will speak to him later. But now, report your mission."  
  
"Things did not go as well as it had been planned. My sister and the two boys did meet, and they talked for a short while, but then Meiran began to give out some information that was strictly forbidden for anyone to know. Daryn shot at them, and I followed suit. They separated. Daryn said for me to let them go, but I ran after my sister. I knew if she had information on us, that she was to be destroyed, or captured. I was gaining, but then she got ahead. She met up with some friends of hers and drove off in their van. I shot at them in an effort to stop them, but they escaped. One of them had a gun, and returned fire. I am more than certain that the one with the gun was Vienna Chang, the one we are after."  
  
"She is also your sister-in-law, as well as Meiran's," the leader added.  
  
Katana faltered. "Yes, that is correct."  
  
He sighed. "We've got a problem. I assume she is going to get together with the boys again and refer information. This is not good, not good at all."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"We must do something about it then. Rosco, go and talk to the old man. See if you can get something from him." He turned the chair around to face the window again. "You are dismissed with your orders, Rosco."  
  
"Yes, sir." Katana turned stiffly and walked from the room. Once the doors had closed behind her, she let out her breath and leaned against the door. "That was too close for my comfort. Sometimes Raphael can be too annoying and hard-headed."  
  
Taking a few good breaths, she walked to the bottom level cells. She used the elevators to reach the level. The elevator doors opened with a hiss and she stepped out. She grabbed the cell keys from a hook beside the elevator and continued down the solid steel hallway to the cells. Near the end of the hall, she stopped and slipped a key into the lock of a cell. The barred door opened and she walked inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Feeling all right, old man?" she asked, her voice echoing.  
  
The stiff shape of a man sitting on the raised steel bench moved. "Quite, Katana."  
  
"You will address me by Commander Rosco, not my first name," she hissed.  
  
The man rose to his feet, leaning against the walls for support. He walked slowly into the light so she could get a good look at him.  
  
Katana winced. "J, you certainly do not look so great."  
  
The man smiled. "Is it rather scary, seeing your ancient trainer looking like this?"  
  
Katana shook her head. "Not exactly. After you threw me out, all I wanted was to see you in pain."  
  
He sighed. "You got what you wanted though. And I am not talking about my pain."  
  
Katana chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I did. I got your plan into my leaders hands, and now, the plan is no longer yours."  
  
The man, now known as Dr. J, tensed in anger. "If you had not taken most of my files and plans, I would have had them destroyed by now."  
  
Katana put on a face of mock sympathy. "The poor man has found feelings for those two girls. Yes, poor Riley and Vienna. They were going to be used as weapons in your plans. The main keys in the whole plot they were. Yes, I can see why you would have destroyed it. You never wanted to destroy it when the training was in action. You suddenly wanted to destroy it when you started to like these girls as daughters, instead of machines in your evil plans." Dr. J's mouth twisted. "So, old man, now that your worst nightmares are coming true, what have you to say for yourself, seeing as these plans were once yours."  
  
"You can't accomplish the plans, you know," Dr. J said. "You may know where one of the girls are, but you don't know of the other. With one, you won't get far. The two of them complete the other. Without one, the other is off key."  
  
Katana removed her gun from the waistband of her pants. "You're going to tell us where the other one is, J. Where is she?"  
  
"She's dead," Dr. J said. "You know that."  
  
Katana dug the barrel of the gun into his neck. "Is she really, Dr. J? Or is this just another game of yours? Answer carefully, since your life depends on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna stared at the screen as another list of files rolled down the screen. "What are you looking for now?" she asked.  
  
"The weapons file, to see exactly what their main weapon, or weapons, are," Heero replied. "I have a hunch, but I need to make sure."  
  
Meiran shook her head. "I don't get it," she stated.  
  
"Don't get what?" Duo asked.  
  
"Heero will talk to her, but he won't talk to us!"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Well, Heero will be Heero. You can never understand him." Trowa nodded his agreement.  
  
"Okay then, whatever you guys say."  
  
On the screen, it stopped on a file, and opened up the files pages. The list of weapons needed was there, plain and simple.  
  
Vienna's eyes widened at what she saw listed. "What the- that can't be! Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded. "I was right," he whispered.  
  
Meiran and the others at the couch ran over to see what their friends were talking about. Meiran glanced at it and smiled grimly. "That's what I thought," she muttered. The other pilots looked at the screen in complete shock. 


	8. The Unexpected Visitor

Authors Note - Hey!! Another day, another chapter.normally how it goes, right? Well, anyhoo, I do not own GW, I do own Katana, Riley, Vienna, and the other people you don't recognize (such as Raphael, Daryn, all them) Now hop to the story, and don't forget to R&R!! Oh, and as for the family of Trowa and Riley, I am creating it all from my head, since I know nothing of Trowa's family, so bare with me here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Vienna stared at the screen in horror and shock. The names listed on the screen were the last things she expected. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.  
  
Meiran placed her hand on Vienna's shoulder. "This was what I had thought, but now it's confirmed."  
  
Duo blinked twice before saying, "This is a shocker. Especially since humans aren't the most likely of weapons."  
  
Heero shook his head. "Weapons may be able to physically hurt someone, but a human being's inner torment, or whatever the plans are, can do far more than that."  
  
Quatre nodded. "It cuts into the heart of someone who cares for that person."  
  
Vienna's eyes widened. "That's why," she whispered to herself, the realization hitting her like lightening. "He knew about it. He knew."  
  
Trowa stared at Vienna with concern. "Vienna, are you all right?"  
  
"Oh man, what have I done," Vienna whispered to herself again, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. "I get it now. Oh, Dr. J, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Vienna?" Meiran said quietly, placing a hand on her sister-in-laws shoulder.  
  
Vienna opened her eyes. "Now I understand."  
  
"I think she's delirious," Duo stated.  
  
"No," Heero said. "She's not."  
  
Vienna stepped back from the group. She looked up at Heero, who had turned in his seat to watch her. His Prussian blue eyes met hers, and they held: he knew what she was thinking. He was the only one who understood her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. J sighed and rested his head back against the steel walls of his cell, weary, tired, and angry with himself. He had done too many things to those girls already and now, because of him, their lives would be used against their will and beliefs just because of his lousy idea. He hated himself more than anything for everything that he had done to them.  
  
First he had ruined Heero's life by making him the perfect soldier, and now he had ruined the lives of two young girls as wellby making them into human weapons against the earth and colonies.  
  
"J, what will you do next?" he asked himself. Silence was his answer. He started talking to himself aloud. "I don't know what got into me. Those operations I did to them have caused them such a hideous future. They won't even be able to control themselves. Someone will be doing it for them."  
  
Just then, he heard the soft sound of someone's silent footsteps creeping to the cell door. The heels of the person's shoes were making a soft clacking sound, and were making slow process. A shadow was seen on the floor outside his barred cell door. He leaned forward on his cane, holding his breath, an idea of who was coming in mind.  
  
The shadow grew larger until the person came into light, standing before the door. He had long hair to his waist and wore a long trench coat over a sleeveless shirt and black leather pants. He smiled. It could only be one person he knew of.  
  
"Riley," he said, more as a statement than a question.  
  
The person did not reply, but pulled a gun from a holster around his waist, and spun the gun on his finger, staring at the professor. Dr. J waited silently for the person to say something. Instead of saying what he thought, the person stopped spinning the gun and aimed it at Dr. J, cocked and ready to shoot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meiran paced the floor of the living room floor quickly, thinking hard. "So you two mean to tell me that this professor of yours knew of the plan and ideas of this new group all along, and never told you?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yes. The plans and ideas were his all along, but somehow WRF got his plans and used them as his own."  
  
Duo nodded. "Now all of Heero's ramblings are coming clearer."  
  
Vienna went on, "I guess sometime while he had been training Riley and I he grew to like us as friends or something, and decided not to use his plan at all. But when the World Rebellion Federation appeared and he discovered their plans, he knew them as his very own, exactly."  
  
Heero finished for her. "So he had to stop them. He used Riley and Vienna to blow up the bases that he had technically created. He used them to help destroy WRF's plans to harm them, without them knowing about it."  
  
Vienna shook her head. "I can't believe all along he never told us. And now, I realize why he never wanted us to tell you guys who we really were, especially my brother and Trowa. If they knew, and whatever plans were going to be used on Riley and I did happen, then they would have been hurt deeper than if they hadn't have know." Vienna looked at Trowa. "I'm sorry, Trowa. I knew I shouldn't have told you," she apologized apologized.  
  
Meiran sat down next to Vienna. "He would have found out anyway, even if you hadn't told him. I told Heero and Duo without thinking, so word would have gotten around."  
  
Duo smiled at Vienna. "See? It wasn't all your fault."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "How encouraging Duo."  
  
Vienna smiled. "Thanks for trying Duo, but I still feel bad about everything." She sighed. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."  
  
She walked away from them and into the hallway. In the hall, she felt the tears rise to her eyes, so she hurriedly left the apartment for the streets of the large colony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Katana glared out her office window angrily, wishing she could smash it open with her bare hands to let off steam. Instead, she was forced to sit in her office, calm and reserved. If she had her way, she would tear that base to pieces just so Dr. J could die in the darkness of space, even if it meant taking her own life.  
  
"One of these days, old man, you will regret for ever messing with me," she said to her reflection in the window. "You may have out run me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. Those girls of yours are as good as dead."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. J stared at the barrel of the gun pointed at him. He followed the barrel up to the hand, and then up to the gun's owner. In the faint light that came into his cell he could not see the person 's face clearly, but his emerald green eyes shone like jewels.  
  
Dr. J smiled. "Riley. I am surprised you came for me."  
  
The person sneered. "Who said I came to rescue you, you little traitor."  
  
Dr. J sighed, his smile disappearing. "I deserved that."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
Dr. J looked into the eyes of who he believed to be Riley. "You remember, don't you?" he asked quietly, surprising Riley.  
  
"Remember what?" she asked, her voice slightly quivering, but she was doing a good job of hiding it.  
  
"The operation," Dr. J replied, "but you already knew what I meant."  
  
Riley lowered the gun slightly, her hand shaking slightly. "Why do you think that? I don't even know what operation you're talking about."  
  
"Stop acting innocent, Riley. You remember the operation, unlike Vienna. She had it done when she was seven; you were nine. I knew there was a chance you would remember. The older the person is, the more likely that person will remember. Nine years of age was the boarder line, so you either did or didn't."  
  
"Why would I mention it?" she spat out. "All it does is bring back bad memories of pain. I knew what you were planning on doing to Vienna and I. I knew about it this whole time. That's why I fought with everything I had against the WRF, just to save Vienna and myself from the pain we would go through for them and you." She steadied the gun, aiming at his head. "I can shoot you at any second you know. I have been wanting to do this for years, but I never thought I would ever really be able to do it."  
  
Dr. J nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
Riley's voice cracked. "I don't know."  
  
Just then, they heard someone walking in their direction down the stairs. She looked sharply back the way she had come and frowned.  
  
"Go, Riley. It's either kill me, or be captured and have everything you planned so carefully go to waste."  
  
Riley grunted and looked for a way out, other than the staircase and elevator.  
  
The voices were getting closer..  
  
She searched still, but saw nothing.  
  
They were at the corner.  
  
She looked higher up and smiled.  
  
Two men walked around the corner, only to be met with an empty hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The streets were barely filled with morning joggers and early risers as Vienna walked down the sidewalk, past the bank to the park. She walked across the grass to a bench near the children's playground. She sat down and leaned back. She folded her arms and stared out across the park. She had so many things on her mind that she could not sort them all out. Normally, she had Riley to pour herself out to.  
  
She closed her eyes and imagined Riley sitting beside her, smiling and laughing. She could hear Riley's laughter in the air, as if her friend was back and sitting right there. Vienna's eyes opened and she looked to the empty bench next to her. Riley was not there. She sniffed, blinking back tears. She never cried before Riley had died, but now she was crying often, but only when she was alone to herself, where no one could see her cry. And then and there, she was alone, and the tears came. She buried her head in her hands, the tears running down her cheeks to her arms, only to hide in her long-sleeved black shirt.  
  
She had been sitting there crying for only two minutes, when she felt someone's presence with her. She held back the fresh tears that had been forming, and looked up. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Heero sitting beside her on the bench, staring out across the park like she had done earlier. He did not look at her or anything of that sort to acknowledge her. She sighed and looked away, trying to hide the tears that were overflowing. Why is he here? I never asked him to come, and he isn't the type to try to comfort someone. So then, why on earth is he here with me? She took in a quiet breath and let her mind wander for a moment, before coming back to reality. "How do you do it?" she asked.  
  
She glanced over at him as he turned his head to look at her. "Do what?" he asked.  
  
"Hide your feelings and everything; how do you keep it all inside?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "It isn't something I'm proud of." He shifted so he was leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's good to show your emotions. If you keep everything inside you tend to not trust people much, and they don't trust you."  
  
Vienna nodded. "Is that why you don't trust people, and depend on yourself only?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, at least you know mostly everyone back at your apartment. I mean, they are good friends of yours, so they know a lot about you, and you can tell them things you wouldn't tell others. I don't know them hardly that well, so I have no one to tell my thoughts to. Riley was the only one I told, but now that she's gone, I have no one but myself to talk to."  
  
"What about Meiran?"  
  
"Meiran is my sister-in-law, and the last time I probably saw her was when I was three or four, so I hardly know her either." She cleared her throat. "Why am I telling you this anyway? You have your own life to worry about, so why am I bothering you with mine?" She stood, rubbed her arms from the sudden chill, and made to walk away.  
  
Heero grabbed her wrist, holding her back. She paused and turned back to face him. He did not let go of her wrist even when she had stopped, but instead said, "You can talk to me any time."  
  
Vienna's eyebrows shot up. A smile formed as she thought, so the perfect soldier does have a heart after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley crawled on her hands and knees through the vents of the base, collecting dust onto her hands and knees. She frowned at her grimy appearance, but moved on. She turned a corner and found herself crawling over the main hall. She continued on until she found herself over the hangar where all the space ships and vehicles of the base were kept. She smiled and sat back to lift the vent off the floor of the vent. She slipped her fingers under the vent and lifted slowly. It made a slight clanging sound but nothing noticeable. After waiting a minute to make certain no one had heard, she poked her head down into the space and looked about. Only a few people were inside, but she could take them out easily.  
  
She reached down to the side of her thigh were she had a pouch strapped, and pulled the flap back to reveal an array of knives and daggers. She chose a small dagger and let the flap-cover drop back over the pouch. She fingered the tiny blade, a smirk growing over her face. She searched for the man who seemed to be in charge. She spotted him: he was obviously the captain of some sort. She took aim and threw it. The dagger shot across the room and hit the captain squarely in the heart. The captain coughed up blood and dropped to the floor. Riley backed away from the vent opening and put the covering half way over. She watched as a mechanic and three soldiers ran over, calling and shouting. They gathered around their captain nervously, looking around for the attacker.  
  
  
  
Riley removed another dagger from her pouch and threw it at the mechanic, after removing the covering again. It hit him in the back and he fell forward. Two of the soldiers grew frightened and one of them jumped up and cried, "I'm getting outta here." He took his last breath as another dagger hit him in the back. The remaining two soldiers were pulling out their guns and searching for the attacker: for her.  
  
"Get behind me and keep an eye out," one of them said to the other, taking charge. They stood back-to-back, ready and waiting.  
  
Riley waited patiently for the right moment, her third dagger ready and waiting. She sat there for five minutes, when one of the soldiers lost concentration.  
  
"Come on man, it's obvious whoever it was is gone," the one with bright red hair said. "You know Commander Katana will get mad if she finds out- " He stopped mid-sentence, Riley's dagger sticking out from his chest.  
  
The remaining soldier spun around, pointing his gun around wildly. "Come out with your hands up," he called. "There is no point in hiding when you can face me like a man and fight."  
  
Riley chuckled. "Fight like a man, huh? Well, what if I'm not a man?" she asked herself. She turned the last dagger around on her forefinger. "If I can't fight like a man, then I'll fight like a girl!" She threw the dagger. He turned sharply, causing the dagger to hit him in the arm. He gasped out in pain and gritted his teeth. Riley cursed under her breath. There was only one way out of this now.  
  
She dropped through the vent opening and landed gracefully and quietly to the floor below. She charged at the soldier's back. At the last second, the soldier turned and punched her in the stomach. She had the wind knocked out of her and she stumbled backwards a few steps. The soldier yanked the dagger from his arm and dropped it the floor. He came at her, punching her in the chin. She groaned, backing away from him as quick as she could. She looked up at the soldier and her eyes widened.  
  
"WuFei!" she gasped out, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again to see the soldier staring at her. He frowned, but then he saw who she was.  
  
"Riley," he whispered. He stared at her. "Riley! What are you doing alive?" he thundered.  
  
Riley smiled weakly, her breathing still ragged. "I'm not really sure. I thought I was dead, too, until I awoke in a pile of rubble with a splitting headache and scrapes and bruises all over." She winced as a sharp pain in her stomach ruptured. "Dang, you punch hard," she said to him. "I didn't think you were that strong."  
  
"Hmph," WuFei grumbled. "Well, I can't kill you now, no matter how much I want to."  
  
Riley scowled. "Gee, thanks, WuFei. I feel so loved." She straightened, her breathing still a bit uneven. "So, what are you doing here? Fighting for our enemy now are we?"  
  
WuFei shrugged, glancing down at his bleeding arm. Riley followed his gaze and exclaimed, "If I had known it were you-"  
  
"Yeah, I know, you wouldn't have attacked me," WuFei finished. He wiped some of the blood off his arm.  
  
"Here," Riley walked forward, tearing off a piece of her shirt at the bottom. "Let me bandage it for you."  
  
WuFei glared at her. "I don't need your help."  
  
Riley smiled and shook her head. "Oh really? Then why are you wincing every few seconds and tightening your arm muscles?"  
  
WuFei opened his mouth to say something, but didn't.  
  
Riley took this as her chance. She took hold of his arm and started to wrap the strip of her shirt tightly around his upper arm. Once she finished, she stepped back and looked to the entrance to the hangar. She needed to get out of there before anyone came in. She walked past WuFei, who was watching her, and bent down to take the bloody daggers from the backs and chests of the victims dead on the floor. She ignored WuFei, going about retrieving her things. She wiped the blood off all of the daggers onto the back of the captain and slipped them back into her pouch.  
  
"You aren't that bad."  
  
"Hm?" Riley turned to WuFei. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said you aren't that bad," WuFei repeated.  
  
Riley smiled. "Thanks, but are you referring to my aim or my ability in bandaging?"  
  
WuFei folded his arms. "Both, I guess."  
  
"That's quite a compliment coming from you." She laughed at his expression. She turned away from him and wandered to the ships. "Which of these is the fastest and most important?" she asked him.  
  
WuFei walked to her side and pointed to the one in the middle. "That's the Rebellion 080. It's the fastest, and it's the ship that Katana Rosco owns."  
  
Riley smirked. "Perfect." She had figured out that Katana was working with the WRF when she had been rummaging through their files a few hours earlier. "Come on Wu-man. We gotta get out of here," she said, jogging to the Rebellion 080.  
  
"It's WuFei! Not Wu-man!" He sighed and looked around before following, grumbling to himself, "Why am I doing this? I never let a girl lead me around before." He walked up the lowered plank Riley was walking up and told himself mentally, there's something about her that makes me trust her. What is it?  
  
In the cockpit, WuFei found Riley at the pilots seat, starting the ship up. He leaned over the seat and said in her ear, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Piloting this thing, what does it look like?" She pushed up a few more switches. "You may want to buckle up unless you want to be throw to the back of this ship."  
  
WuFei sat down in the co-pilots seat. "How do you think we are getting out of here without some people noticing?"  
  
"I never said I was hoping to get out of here unnoticed. That's impossible." The ship was ready and Riley started to move it around so it faced the exit just as a group of soldiers ran in, shooting. WuFei gripped the arms of the chair as she ship spun sharply around.  
  
Riley shoved the joystick forward and the ship drove onto the take-off strip. She paused and then pushed forward another joystick and the ship shot off down the strip and took off at the end. The vast blackness of space greeted her and WuFei after the threat of death back at the WRF base.  
  
  
  
  
  
Katana rummaged through her papers, searching for the information on Riley and Vienna she had ordered delivered earlier that day, but had not looked at yet. She found the papers under her file folders and set aside the papers on Riley to read the ones of her archrival, Vienna. She flipped to the first page and began reading. It was Vienna's recent profile, uploaded at the first day of the year. She sighed and flipped to the next page; she knew everything on the profile all ready.  
  
The next page was of her family. Katana smiled and read to see what they said of this. She read aloud: "Vienna Chang's family has never been identified, other than the fact that she had a mother and father, along with an older brother. Mother nor father have been found, but there have been leads to the whereabouts of her older brother." Katana scowled in disgust, and flipped to the next page. "I know all that too," she grumbled. "Whoever wrote this up on Vienna sucks at doing his job. He's missing a lot of details."  
  
The third page was of her living situations, friends, and occupations. None of this was new to Katana either. The next few pages proved to be nothing new, but old news. Sighing, she dropped the information on Vienna into her trash bin and picked up the one on Riley. She did not know much of anything on Riley, so this would be more fruitful on information, and perhaps on Vienna - she hoped. The profile did nothing for Katana, so she moved on to the family page. Attached to the page was a newspaper clipping of a few years ago. She set the clipping on the desk and got to reading the actual paper on Riley.  
  
"Riley Barton's family has been recorded as circus performers in a traveling circus. Her father was Trenton Barton, her mother Marianne Barton, and she then had an older brother and sister. Her brother is Trowa Barton, still a circus performer, along with their sister, Cathrine Barton (Bloom). Riley had been reported dead in a fire that occurred against the circus when she was at the age of six, but her body had never been found. Her parents died in the fire, with only her older siblings escaping. And now, it turns out Riley herself has survived and been undercover for some reason or other."  
  
Katana raised her eyebrows, and nodded. "I knew most of that, but I still learned something more."  
  
"Commander Rosco! Important news!"  
  
Katana tossed the papers onto her desk in anger. "What is it, officer? You know I hate it when I am disturbed!"  
  
The officer saluted and reported, "A ship has been stolen from the hangar, Commander."  
  
Katana stared at him, her mouth twisting. "And which ship would that be?"  
  
The officer coughed. "The Rebellion 080, Commander. Your ship, to be exact."  
  
Katana glared at him. "Who stole my ship?! Answer immediately or I will demand you be shot."  
  
"Their identities have not been recovered, but a soldier was one of them, Commander. With the soldier was a girl, not much older than twenty, if that." When Katana's glare got fiercer, he added hastily, "The recording of it is on the caption screen, Commander."  
  
Katana spun around and punched in something on a keyboard, and on a screen across the room, the video of the escape was shown. Katana walked forward to it and watched carefully. As soon as she saw the soldier and girl, her eyes turned a bright red. She yelled out in fury, grabbed the officer by the scruff of the neck and with a great strength, tossed him across the room. He hit the bookshelf along the wall and was knocked senseless. She growled and glared at the screen, muttering angrily, "Riley Barton and WuFei Chang."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dang that was fun!" Riley exclaimed to her partner sitting beside her in the cockpit.  
  
WuFei looked at her in annoyance. "That was fun?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "Yeah, sure. We just outsmarted the WRF. Aren't you the littlest bit excited?"  
  
WuFei shook his head. "Not really. You just blew my cover, so now I can't go back."  
  
Riley frowned at him. "You want to go back? So you are my enemy."  
  
"No!" he said, his voice tense. "I was there undercover. You know, pretending to be with them so I could figure out their plans and tell them to Heero."  
  
Riley folded her arms. "Hm. Well, there was no point in you staying there anyways. I already know their plans."  
  
WuFei blinked in surprise. "You do?"  
  
Riley scowled at the control panel. "Ya. You won't believe it if I told you though."  
  
WuFei raised an eyebrow. "Try me."  
  
Riley sighed. "Fine." She quickly filled him in on everything that she knew, including all the information about the WRF's weapons. She also added in that Dr. J was alive.  
  
WuFei stared at her wide-eyed. "What the heck! That old creep is living, too?"  
  
Riley nodded. "Yup. He is being kept prisoner at the base we just left. I talked to him for a short while, but then we heard some people coming. I escaped through a vent, and ended up at the hangar. You know the rest from there."  
  
WuFei nodded. "We need to find the others and fill them in on everything. I also think you should explain what you have been doing for this past month."  
  
Riley glanced at him. "Would it be okay if I told you along with the others, wherever they are?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Riley smiled. "Good. Um, do you happen to know where they are? Like, where they all are staying?"  
  
"Heero and Duo normally stay at their apartment on the L1 colony, Quatre works at his mansion, and Trowa and his circus travel everywhere, so we can't keep up with them most of the time."  
  
Riley sighed. "I guess I will just have to search for Vienna then. I'm guessing she went off on her own."  
  
WuFei grunted. "The clumsy friend of yours, right?"  
  
Riley snorted. "That's her, but she isn't that clumsy, like you make her sound."  
  
"She gives Chinese people a bad name," he stated in disgust.  
  
Anger welled up inside Riley suddenly. She glared at WuFei and said defiantly, "That is a horrible thing to say about your own sister!"  
  
WuFei stared at her in shock. "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
Riley slapped herself mentally. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just talking nonsense."  
  
WuFei shook his head. "No, you said sister. You said she was my sister. What is that suppose to mean? I don't have a family."  
  
Riley sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. He knows, she told herself. I blew the secret! Dr. J is going to kill me! Man oh man.I guess I may as well tell him fully, since he knows, but it hasn't registered. She glanced at his face, and then back to the control panel. "You're right. I did say she was your sister, and she is. She was hidden from you, so you never knew about her. The only people in your family who did was your mother, and Meiran."  
  
WuFei's eyes widened. "Meiran knew about her!"  
  
Riley nodded. "Yeah, she did."  
  
Suddenly, something beeped, causing both of them to jump. WuFei saw the 'incoming call' light blinking, and he pushed down on the button. A separate screen popped up, and on the screen was Katana, glaring at them angrily.  
  
Riley evened the glare. "What do you want Katana?"  
  
Katana looked as if she was about to blow any second. "Barton, you know very well what I am mad about!"  
  
Riley's senses went on full alert. Katana had called her Barton; how had she known? "How do you.?" Riley trailed off as it became obvious. Of course she had known. She was working for the World Rebellion Federation, and they had all the information they needed on she and Vienna. It was too obvious. She could just hope WuFei had not noticed.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I am not sending some of my soldiers after you. There would be no point," Katana said.  
  
Riley raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't there be? You do want your ship back, I'm guessing."  
  
"Yes, of course I do, but why should I go after it when there is already a bomb planted in case of an emergency."  
  
WuFei frowned. "A bomb?"  
  
Katana smiled evenly at him. "Yes, WuFei, a bomb. We have three on every space ship we own, just in case of one of them being stolen. They aren't set while in the base, but if it comes to our attention a ship has been stolen, we can set off the bomb from at the base, even if the ship is across the universe." She laughed. "And now, the three bombs on my ship are already set, and counting down."  
  
WuFei and Riley looked at one another, and back to Katana on the screen. Riley frowned. "Katana, there's one problem: your boss wants me alive!"  
  
Katana shrugged. "I know, but he already thinks your dead, so it really doesn't matter." She looked down at her watch and smiled. "Oh, look at the time. You only have a few more seconds to live, and counting down. Later you two! I'll be sure to give your friends your good-byes." Katana chuckled as she took another look at her watch. "20. 19. 18."  
  
Riley leapt up, as did WuFei, and they ran to the back to search for space suits, but Katana's counting down rang in their ears as they searched.  
  
"16. 15. 14."  
  
WuFei threw things all over the place as he searched. Riley joined in on the search, searching frantically.  
  
"13. 12."  
  
WuFei shouted triumphantly, pulling two suits from a hidden closet. Riley, across the room, looked up from her searching.  
  
"10. 9. 8."  
  
"Come on, Riley!" WuFei shouted at her, already halfway in his space suit. Riley ran to him and took the space suit he held out to her.  
  
"6. 5. 4."  
  
Riley yanked the suit on quickly, fumbling with an annoying wrist cuff.  
  
"3. 2."  
  
Riley zipped up the suit and pulled on the helmet over her head.  
  
"1." 


	9. Make New Friends, But Keep The Old

Authors Note: Did I leave you hanging? Well, here is the next chapter, so you don't have to wait any longer. Remember, I do not own GW, but I do own the characters: Riley, Vienna, Katana.and all the others you have never head of.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Duo looked down at his watch for the umpteenth time within twenty minutes as he paced the floor. Meiran watched him pass her again.  
  
"Duo, please sit down," she pleaded with him. "You are making the rest of us nervous, even if there is nothing to worry about."  
  
Duo spun around. "They have been gone for over two hours! Isn't that something worth worrying over?"  
  
Quatre stood and pulled Duo to the seat he had been sitting in. "Sit down and rest. Vienna should be fine with Heero, and you know that."  
  
"You're right," Duo said. "I'm the optimist. I shouldn't be worrying." He smiled brightly and leaned back heavily into the chair. "Thanks, Quatre." He closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
Quatre sighed and sat down on the couch next to Trowa. Trowa glanced at him, but then looked away again to stare at the far wall.  
  
It was quiet for a minute or two, when Duo suddenly leapt up from the chair and exclaimed, "I'm going to go searching for them." He dashed off across the room to the hall.  
  
Meiran jumped up and dragged him back into the living room. "I don't think so, Duo. If they want to return, they will, but until then, let them get away and do what they want to without having to worry about you popping up and spoiling something."  
  
Duo dropped onto the floor and sat there dejectedly.  
  
They heard the front door open and the sound of people walking to the living room.  
  
"Hello?" someone called out. Vienna soon appeared in the doorway. She smiled when she saw everyone. "Hey guys."  
  
Duo jumped up and smiled happily. "You're back!"  
  
Vienna laughed. "Of course I would come back. Where else would I go?"  
  
Heero walked up behind her; Vienna stepped aside so he could pass.  
  
Meiran smiled at her sister-in-law. "Where have you two been?" she asked.  
  
Vienna shrugged, walking over to sit by Trowa on the couch. "We were mainly at the park talking."  
  
Duo sat in an empty chair by the window. "Well, at least you two weren't kidnapped by Katana or someone."  
  
"Of course not," Vienna said.  
  
Quatre laughed. "Is that what you thought, Duo?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I dunno. My mind can wander."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes at his friends comment.  
  
Vienna sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I'm so tired. I haven't slept for hours."  
  
Duo yawned. "Ya, you're right. I'm pooped out." He stood and stretched. "I'm gonna hit the sack, even if it is early in the morning. I'll see you all later."  
  
Vienna dropped her head into her hands. "I wanna drop dead just so I can sleep," she mumbled.  
  
From across the room, Heero offered, "You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'm not tired."  
  
Vienna looked at him sleepily. "Thanks. What room is yours?"  
  
"Second door on the left."  
  
"Got ya." Vienna stood and walked from the room.  
  
Once she had gone, Meiran burst out angrily, "I can't believe this!"  
  
Trowa looked up at her. "Can't believe what?"  
  
"What she is going through!" Meiran exclaimed. "I mean, first she loses her best friend Riley, and as if that isn't enough torment, now she has to live with the guilt of causing Trowa heartache, and the idea that she is being tracked down by a group of killers and traitors who want to use her for a weapon. I have no idea what she is going through, but it has to be worse than I can ever imagine."  
  
Quatre nodded sympathetically. "You're right. Poor Vienna. I never really thought of that."  
  
Heero walked over to the small group and sat down in a single chair. "She is stronger than she looks," he said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He went on. "She and I talked in the park for awhile, and I found more about her than anyone. Probably not as much as Riley, but enough."  
  
Meiran frowned. "What are you getting at, Heero?"  
  
"I'm saying you need to give her more credit. Yes, she has more pain than most people right now, but she is doing better than any of you would have done," he said with defiance.  
  
Quatre held up his hands. "Okay, Heero, we got it. You don't have to bite our heads off."  
  
Trowa frowned. "Heero, what's up with you? You never cared for anyone's feelings before, so why Vienna?"  
  
Heero stared at him for a moment, before shrugging. He leaned back and closed his eyes, blocking the others out of his view and mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Noin sighed in boredom as another hour ticked by without anything new going on. The day had had no developments, and so Noin had told the soldiers on duty to break away from the control room, and she, instead, took over. But that was an hour ago, before she got bored out of her mind.  
  
She stretched, bending back in her chair, and then straightened again. She yawned and cracked her knuckles. She blinked once before looking to the screens: nothing showed anything of importance or mystery. "Another day of boredom," she muttered.  
  
A knock sounded on the control room door and then opened. "Lieutenant Noin, I've brought some coffee for you."  
  
Noin smiled back at the soldier behind her. "Thanks, Benny. Bring it over here."  
  
Benny walked forward and handed Noin her mug of coffee. She took a sip and almost burnt her tongue. She gasped and set the mug on a table nearby. Benny smiled down at her and then backed out of the room.  
  
Noin waited for it to cool down before taking another sip. She sighed with delight and set it back on the table. She leaned forward and started using the computers to search the blackness of space for anything of interest. She had been searching for no more than five minutes, when a reading came up. She brought the image up close and then asked the computer to identify it.  
  
"Human life form 1," the computers monotone voice said. "Human life form 2 found one mile north."  
  
Noin's eyes widened and she leapt up. She pushed down a red button and a score of soldiers trouped into the control room.  
  
"Human life forms have been found drifting in space," Noin exclaimed hurriedly. "Get a team and get out there ASAP! I want them in the infirmary alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna walked the length of Heero's room slowly, thinking as she walked. So much had been going on, she just couldn't sort them out. Talking to Heero had helped a lot, but he was Heero, and Heero was not the type to feel sorry for someone, or anything like that. Vienna paused. She did not want anyone to pity her. She hated that. It showed they thought she was weak and defenseless. "Just like Meiran thinks," she said aloud. "Meiran pities me more than anyone." She frowned at her reflection in a mirror near the bed. Her reflection turned, and instead she saw Meiran's face staring back at her.  
  
She shook her head and the image disappeared. A headache was forming, and Vienna was forced to sit down at Heero's desk chair. She leaned against the table, her head in her hands. She was so tired, but she just did not want to get up. And so, she fell asleep at the desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna awoke early the next morning feeling quite refreshed. She sat up in the bed and stretched. She froze: she was in a bed. She sprang from the bed and looked around. She was still in Heero's room, that was obvious, but she had fallen asleep at his desk, not in his bed. She frowned, but shook of the feeling, and made the bed again. She stood before the mirror and used her fingers for a comb.  
  
"Vienna, are you awake?"  
  
Vienna jumped slightly. "Uh, yeah Meiran."  
  
The door opened and Meiran stepped inside. She smiled at Vienna and shut the door. "How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Fine. I feel much better." Vienna's thoughts of Meiran came back to mind, but she shoved them to the back of her mind.  
  
Meiran laughed. "I would hope so. You slept all afternoon and night yesterday. You went to bed at nine a.m., slept through the rest of the day, and now you wake up."  
  
Vienna smiled. "I didn't know I slept that long."  
  
"Well, you did," Meiran said. She walked to the bed and set an entire outfit on the bed. "Take a shower and get dressed in these."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
Meiran was about to leave when Vienna called to her, "Mer, do you know if anyone came in here last night?"  
  
Meiran thought a moment. "Yeah, actually. Heero did. He said he needed to get something from his room, but he was gone for more than five minutes."  
  
Vienna nodded slowly. "Okay then. So, where did he sleep?"  
  
Meiran smiled. "In the living room on the couch. Trowa and Quatre returned to the circus, and I went back to my apartment."  
  
Vienna stared at her. "I was left here alone!? With two guys?"  
  
"Yeah, but you slept the whole time, so it doesn't matter now." She walked to the door. "Hurry and shower. I'm gonna make breakfast."  
  
Vienna waited until her friend left and then gathered the clothing and headed for the connected bathroom.  
  
After a ten-minute shower, she dressed, and entered the kitchen five minutes later. She smiled happily as she took a seat at the table, the aroma of pancakes and bacon causing her to realize just how hungry she was.  
  
Meiran flipped a pancake onto a plate and shoved the plate across the table to Vienna. Vienna dug in, finishing it all within three minutes.  
  
"Dang, girl!" Meiran exclaimed. "You must have been hungry."  
  
Vienna laughed. "Well, I skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner yesterday."  
  
Meiran shrugged. "Point taken."  
  
"Yummy, something smells great," Duo chirped, walking into the kitchen and dropping in the chair across from Vienna. "Good morning, Vienna. Glad you are joining us for a meal today."  
  
Vienna forced a smile. "Har-har, very funny."  
  
Meiran served Duo, made a plate for herself, and sat down next to Vienna. She glanced at Duo and her eyes widened. Duo sat there, hunched over his plate, eating like a starving pig. "Duo, are you even tasting the food?" she asked.  
  
Duo paused for a moment and nodded. "Itch delifisious," he said.  
  
The girls looked at each other. "What did he say?" Vienna wanted to know.  
  
Behind her, Heero said, "He said it's delicious."  
  
Meiran smiled at him. "Oh, hi Heero. Make yourself a plate."  
  
Heero walked to the counter, piled his plate with a little of everything, and sat down with the others.  
  
"How did you know what he said?" Meiran asked him.  
  
Heero shrugged. "After living with him you get used to him talking like that."  
  
Duo said through his full mouth, "Yeth, but yur fud ithn't as gud ith dis."  
  
The girls looked to Heero for the interpretation. "He basically said my food isn't as good as this."  
  
"Oohh." the girls nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Vienna gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.  
  
Meiran frowned. "What is it, Vienna?"  
  
Vienna jumped up and ran from the room. She returned, holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Heero, can I borrow your phone?" she asked.  
  
Heero pointed to the phone hanging on the wall.  
  
"Thanks." Vienna grabbed the phone, unfolded the paper, and started dialing. Everyone at the table was watching her, trying to figure out whom she was calling. "How could I forget?" she mumbled to herself, the phone ringing.  
  
On the other line, it picked up, and a sleepy voice said, "Who's there?"  
  
Vienna smiled, the sleepy voice reminding her of Riley in the morning. "Is this Midii Une?" Vienna asked.  
  
An expression of recognition came over Meiran. Vienna had told her about Midii some time earlier.  
  
The girl on the other line replied, "This is she. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Vienna Chang."  
  
"Oh! Hi!" Midii exclaimed, suddenly very awake. "I've been waiting for your call for the past few days."  
  
"I'm sorry. I got sidetracked."  
  
"Oh, its perfectly okay," Midii said. "And how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine actually, considering what's been going on." Vienna then realized Midii had no clue what she meant. Then she remembered Midii probably had no idea Riley was gone forever.  
  
"And how is Riley? Is she doing okay?"  
  
Vienna bit her lip. "Um, that's a topic I want to tell you in person, if you don't mind."  
  
Midii hesitated. "Um, sure, okay. You sound as if something terrible has happened."  
  
Vienna glanced at her friends sitting at the table. Meiran and Duo were talking, but Heero was watching her, as if trying to listen in. She sighed. "It would be easy if you came to where I am staying, Midii. Would you mind coming over?"  
  
"That's fine. Let me have your address and I'll be right over."  
  
"Okay, hang on." Vienna covered the mouthpiece and asked Heero, "What's your address?"  
  
Heero told her and Vienna referred it to Midii. They hung up and Vienna leaned against the wall for support. She sighed and tucked the paper into her back pocket. "A friend of Riley's is coming over," she said. "That's okay, right?"  
  
Heero nodded. "As long as you know you can trust her."  
  
Vienna nodded. "If she is a friend of Riley's, then she's a friend of mine."  
  
"Who's coming over again?" Duo asked.  
  
Vienna sat back down at the table. "Her name is Midi Une. She was friends with Riley for some time before Riley was instructed to stop contacting her."  
  
Duo smiled. "Cool!"  
  
Vienna raised her eyebrows at him. "Right."  
  
Meiran rolled her eyes. "Ignore him."  
  
"I always do," Vienna commented casually.  
  
"Hey!" Duo cried out.  
  
Vienna and Meiran started laughing.  
  
They all moved into the living room to wait; Duo and Meiran turned on the TV, and Vienna and Heero stayed at his laptop to try to find out as much information as he could.  
  
Duo flipped through each channel, but nothing appealed to him. He gave up in defeat, settling with the news for Meiran. Meiran became absorbed in the news, so Duo was left on his own. He was more than happy to answer the doorbell when it rang half an hour after Vienna's phone call. He led in a blonde, blue-eyed girl into the living room, and Vienna looked up and smiled.  
  
"You must be Midii," Vienna said, walking to her, her hand held out.  
  
Midii took her hand and shook it. "Yeah, that's me." She glanced at Heero, Duo, and then Meiran. "Do you live with all these guys?"  
  
Vienna shook her head. "Not really. I'm normally with Riley."  
  
Midii brightened. "Where is Riley? I've been dying to see her again." She looked past Vienna's shoulder.  
  
"Um, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Midii. Let's sit down first."  
  
Midii did, but she could tell by Vienna's tone of voice the news wasn't good. "Is she okay? I've been wondering about her ever since you called."  
  
Vienna scratched her head. "To put it bluntly, Riley died in a cave-in around a month ago," Vienna said.  
  
Midii blinked. "In a cave-in?" She wanted to laugh. When they had been younger Riley would always brag of how she would die fighting, or at least standing up for something she believed in. But a cave-in?  
  
Vienna watched Midii carefully. Midii sat there, not moving or talking. She was expressionless. "I wish I had known."  
  
The ringing of the phone interrupted them, but the girls did not make any move to get it. Meiran stood to answer it. She had been gone for five minutes when she ran back into the living room wildly. "We gotta move," she said to all of them.  
  
Vienna stood. "What's wrong, Meiran?"  
  
"One of your friends called. I think her name is Lucretzia Noin? Well, she said she found two human forms drifting in space yesterday. She sent a team to get them, and when they arrived at the Preventers base, she identified one of them as WuFei Chang, and the other was a girl she couldn't identify, but she knew they had been together, since their space suits were identical."  
  
They all jumped up. "Did they say what she looked like?" Heero asked.  
  
Meiran shook her head. "She only said that she was a girl, and that they were both still unconscious, but breathing, and she wanted you all to come down ASAP."  
  
Duo grabbed his coat from the back of the couch. "Well, lets move people! Next stop, earth!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna dropped into the shuttle seat in a heap after walking all over the shuttle port with the others searching for their shuttle, and almost missing it. Midii sat down next to her, Heero and Duo sat in front of them, and Meiran sat behind them all. They had picked up Trowa, Cathrine, and Quatre on the way to the port, since they would want to know what was going on, and be there too. Cathrine joined Meiran, and Trowa and Quatre sat behind Cathrine and Meiran.  
  
Vienna glanced out the window, the memory of her dream the last time she had been on a shuttle coming to mind. She could still hear Riley thanking her, and Dr. J criticizing her. She frowned and looked away from the window.  
  
"Are you okay?" Midii asked beside her.  
  
Vienna looked at her and smiled forcefully. "Yeah, I was just remembering something."  
  
"Oh," Midii brushed her blonde hair aside, and glanced back at Trowa and Quatre. Vienna followed her gaze and smiled.  
  
"Midii, do you like one of them?" she asked.  
  
Midii sat back in her seat and looked at Vienna quizzically. "No."  
  
Vienna smirked. "Why don't I believe you?"  
  
Midii glared at her. "Well, you should."  
  
Vienna licked her lips. "Okay, whatever." She leaned toward Midii and whispered in her ear, "Which one do you think is cute?"  
  
Midii looked at Vienna blankly. "I don't like either one of them, it's just that the one with the long brown bangs looks very familiar, but I can't place why."  
  
Vienna smirked. "That's actually Riley's brother. And the girl with the wavy red-brown hair, that's Cathrine, their older sister."  
  
Midii looked back over her seat quickly to get a look at the two of them. Cathrine smiled at her. Midii smiled back and dropped back into the seat. She looked at Vienna with a weird look on her face. "This is crazy. I never knew Riley had a brother and sister."  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah, she did. Trowa is older than her by two years, and I think Cathrine is older by four."  
  
Midii nodded. "Hm. And if you really want to know, yes, I do think Riley's brother is sort of cute, though that doesn't mean I have a crush on him, which I don't."  
  
Vienna giggled, but then stopped. "Did I just giggle?" she asked Midii.  
  
Midii nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I hate it when I do that. I sound like Relena." Her face twisted into a grimace. "I hate that prissy princess. She's all too haughty and girly. Ugh!"  
  
Midii laughed, causing Duo to turn around.  
  
"What's so funny back here?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, Maxwell," Vienna said.  
  
Duo glared at her. "Your brother calls me that, and just him calling me that is enough, so quit it!"  
  
Vienna's eyes twinkled. "I can call you Maxwell if I want to, Maxwell." The expression Duo gave her was enough to please her. "All right, Maxwell. I'll stop."  
  
"Girls," Duo muttered, turning back around, his braid falling over the chair to their side.  
  
Midii smiled. "Hey Duo, you're forgetting something." She grabbed hold of Duo's braid and yanked.  
  
"Oww-ow-ow!" Duo yelped. "Leggo my braid!"  
  
The girls laughed mercilessly, but Midii still let go of Duo's braid.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile forming. At least Vienna is enjoying herself, he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at the Preventers base around twelve the next day, and Noin was waiting for them. She greeted Vienna with a hug, for their last visit Noin had grown to like Vienna as a good friend.  
  
"Hey, Noin," Vienna greeted. Cathrine and Midii and Meiran walked up behind her and smiled at Noin.  
  
Noin smiled back at them. "Who are your friends?"  
  
Vienna pointed to her friends. "That is Midii Une, Meiran Chang, and Cathrine Barton."  
  
Noin nodded. "Yeah, I've met Cathrine. And, did you say Meiran Chang?" Meiran smiled and nodded. Noin's brow furrowed. "But wasn't that."  
  
Meiran rolled her eyes. "Yes people, that's me: WuFei's long-lost wife. What, is that my official title now?"  
  
Noin nodded again. "He'll be glad to see you then," she said, purposefully ignoring the sarcastic remark.  
  
Meiran shrugged. "He might, he might not. It all depends on his mood, I guess."  
  
"Let's get going then," Noin said to them all. "Maybe you can identify the mystery girl."  
  
They started down the hall for the infirmary where WuFei was being kept, and as they rounded a corner, shouting could be heard. Vienna hurried forward to the infirmary and pushed open the door a crack. The shouting was distinct and coming from inside.  
  
"Go on in," Noin said to her.  
  
Meiran grabbed Vienna's wrist and dragged her into the infirmary. Inside, the room was completely white, consisting of carts and shelves lined with different bottles and medicines. A stiff, metal bed was set in the center of the room, and at that moment WuFei was sitting on it, glaring at a woman dressed in a lab coat. Her hair was twisted into two low ponytails, and each was draped over a shoulder. She looked up when they entered and frowned. "You aren't allowed in here," she said to them.  
  
"Oh-" Vienna started, but Noin stepped inside behind her.  
  
"It's all right, Sally, they're with me," Noin said.  
  
"Hello, Noin." Sally glanced at WuFei again as he rambled on. "I hope you're here to help me out."  
  
"Maybe, in a way. I brought the pilots and a few of their friends here with me."  
  
WuFei looked back at everyone crowding the door and his eyes widened. "What the-"  
  
Meiran looked at WuFei quickly and then to Vienna. "He hasn't changed much."  
  
Vienna shrugged. "No, not really. His attitude is still the same."  
  
WuFei watched the two of them carefully and when Vienna thought his eyes couldn't get much bigger, they did. He tried to say something, but he couldn't: he was stupefied, and his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
Meiran smiled. "Miss me, honey?" WuFei's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. 


	10. Alone In The Midst Of Friends

Authors Note - Hey again! I'm not gonna have a long thing, I am just saying hi, so get on with the story. Latah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna winced as WuFei's body fell backwards over the bed and hit the floor. "That gotta hurt," she muttered as she ran over to him. "Someone help me lift him back onto the bed."  
  
Trowa volunteered and together they lifted the unconscious Chinese boy onto the bed. He grunted, but did not wake up. Vienna rubbed the back of her neck before looking up at Meiran. "Hey, he's your husband, Meiran. Try to get him awake."  
  
Meiran walked over but said, "He may be my husband, but he's also your brother."  
  
Vienna sent her a murderous glare that could have frightened the bravest of men. "Meiran-" she growled.  
  
Too late. Sally and Noin had heard, and were looking to Vienna for an answer. Meiran grimaced slightly, cursing her big mouth.  
  
Heero came to their rescue just then. "I'll fill you in later, but now, we have business to do," he said to the two older women.  
  
Midii and Cathrine made their way to the bed to join the other girls. Midii nudged Vienna in the side. "I never knew you had a brother."  
  
Vienna smiled. "Yeah, but you know hardly anything about me."  
  
Midii nodded. "Very true."  
  
"He's waking up!" Cathrine announced.  
  
Meiran put her attention to WuFei and shook his arm. "WuFei, wake up," she whispered.  
  
"Come on, Wu-man, wakey, wakey," Duo chirped, pushing his way through the girls. "You can't sleep the day away."  
  
WuFei moved and soon his eyes opened. He jerked up when he saw mostly women around him. He glared at them all. "What do you all want?" His eyes stopped on Vienna, but then went around to Meiran and froze. She smiled at him. He felt mixed emotions. He was glad she was back and alive, but yet, where had she been hiding in the past years? Had she been hiding from him? What had she been doing?  
  
"Surprised to see me, huh?" Meiran asked. Vienna waited for her brother to answer and his reply surprised her.  
  
"Where have you been?" he thundered. "If you've been alive for the past few years, you could have at least told me!"  
  
Meiran frowned. "I couldn't, WuFei. I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted in her face. He shoved Vienna aside, knocking her to the ground, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"WuFei!" Meiran called. He did not turn around or acknowledge that he had heard her. She sighed heavily and leaned against the bed for support. Cathrine wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay Meiran. He's just surprised, that's all." Cathrine smiled sympathetically.  
  
Midii bent down to help Vienna up from the floor. "For a brother, he sure doesn't treat you well."  
  
Vienna shook her head sadly. "He doesn't know I'm his sister."  
  
Midii looked surprised. "Really? The way he looked at you for those few seconds seemed as if he knew you as his sister. But then, I may be wrong."  
  
Meiran turned and nodded. "She's right."  
  
Duo shrugged. "I dunno. But let me tell you, he will never let this down!" he cheered. "That faint is going down in history."  
  
Trowa and Heero shook their heads. Quatre smiled, but said nothing about it.  
  
Meiran suddenly brightened and turned to Noin. "Didn't you say there was someone else that you found in space with WuFei?"  
  
Noin nodded. "Yes, I did. Would you like to see her?"  
  
They all nodded, some more enthusiastic than others.  
  
"Let's go then," Noin said.  
  
"What about WuFei?" Quatre asked. "Shouldn't we try to find him?"  
  
Sally smiled at the blonde. "WuFei won't get far. Even if he did try to get away from here, the guards wouldn't let him. He'll eventually cool down and return to his senses."  
  
"You're right," Meiran consented. "He's thick headed, but not that thick."  
  
Cathrine hurried ahead of everyone, excited about meeting this other person that just might be her long lost sister. Noin laughed and stopped at another door not far from the last one, which was also another infirmary, but smaller and more advanced than the last. "Now, she was in a worse condition than WuFei, so don't be surprised if she is still unconscious." She pushed the door open and entered. Her eyes widened in shock. "What the-"  
  
Cathrine jumped inside and looked to the bed. The sheets were ruffled, revealing that they had been used, but it was empty.  
  
  
  
  
  
WuFei slowed as he came upon the fourth hallway he had gone through since he had left the infirmary. He sighed and glared at the floor as he walked. What was she thinking? He thought. Why did she hide from me and keep the secret of Vienna from me. What kind of a wife hides important secrets from her husband? He sighed. There are so many questions, but no answers.  
  
Suddenly, WuFei's wrist was grabbed and yanked into an open storage room. The door was slammed shut and locked. "Let go of me!" WuFei struggled against his attacker and managed to get his arm free. He tried to reach the door, but the mysterious person blocked it.  
  
"WuFei, it's me," the person said.  
  
WuFei hesitated at the sound of the person's voice. "Riley?" he called softly.  
  
"Duh," the person replied sarcastically. The light was switched on, putting a light on things (a/n. ignore the pun). Standing before him was Riley, but she looked somewhat different. She was the same, but he could easily tell she was in pain. "Of course it's me, Wu-man. Who else?"  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Riley forced a small smile. "Yeah, I'm-argh!" WuFei had grabbed her upper arm in a vice-like grip, causing her to wince and cry out in pain. He released her arm and she sighed in relief, massaging her arm.  
  
WuFei stared at her. "You aren't okay," he stated.  
  
Riley glared at him. "What did you do that for?" she asked him.  
  
"When it comes to acting, you can't fool me."  
  
"Whatever," she grumbled. She shrugged. "I can't very well have you worrying over me."  
  
WuFei snorted. "Me? Worrying over you? That was the last thing on my mind."  
  
Riley scowled. "Thanks." A sharp pain caused her to wince again.  
  
WuFei sighed. "Where else are you hurt?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"I was trying to be nice," he said.  
  
"Well that's a new one, considering what you just did to your wife!"  
  
WuFei glared at her, his fists clenched. "Keep her out of this."  
  
"No," Riley said. "You sure did treat her like dirt. Did you ever think that there was a reason why she never revealed herself to you? No! Instead, you blame everything on her, and leave her in the dust to feel guilty."  
  
"She deserves it. She should have told me she was alive to save me from all the pain!"  
  
Riley raised an eyebrow. "The pain? Yeah, right, I'm so sure you missed her." Riley folded her arms across her chest and looked away from WuFei.  
  
  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Riley's eyes looked his way without turning her head. He looked at her and then said, "Can you move? I'm getting out."  
  
Riley reached behind her, unlocked the door, and opened it. He stepped past her into the hall. "You can't run from it," she told him, following him out.  
  
He faced her. "Will you stop telling me what I can or can not do and what I am feeling? You're wrong the whole way, Riley. You don't know anything."  
  
He started down the hall, but Riley said, "You're right, but I do now this: you don't know what Vienna has gone through. You don't know her feelings, her life, her past, you don't know anything about your own sister."  
  
WuFei blinked and said nothing.  
  
Riley continued. "She has wanted more than anything to tell you who she is. Every day, every night, you were on her mind. She and I both went through enough heartache because of secrets that we were forced to keep, WuFei. So many secrets were hid inside us that we grew to become bottled up, not showing our true emotions. You are her brother, her flesh and blood, and you can't see it. Whenever she looked at you, she was wanting more than anything to tell you."  
  
"Stop it!" WuFei yelled angrily. He glared at her.  
  
Riley looked sad. "She does love you ya know, as does Meiran. Meiran hid herself from you for a reason. Vienna never told you who she was because of a secret she was forced to keep because if she revealed it, she would cause you more pain than ever before."  
  
WuFei stared at her for a moment. "And what about you?"  
  
Riley's emerald green eyes looked to the floor. "This has nothing to do with me."  
  
WuFei shook his head. "You're hiding something too. Come on, tell me then. Vienna is my sister, and Meiran is alive. That's two secrets revealed, now what is yours?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna gritted her teeth together as she dug her long fingernails into the palms of her hands. She jammed her eyes closed and then opened them again. How could the room be empty? All of her hopes and just washed down the drain.  
  
"Where could she be?" Quatre asked.  
  
Sally frowned. "She couldn't have gone far. She was badly injured on her right side, her midsection and left arm were rather beaten up, too."  
  
"What did she look like?" Trowa asked. Vienna couldn't help noticing the tint of hopefulness in his voice.  
  
Sally licked her lips. "She had long brown hair that, I think, would have come to about her waist. She may have been around 5'7 in height."  
  
Vienna grinned. "That's all we needed to know." She looked at Trowa and Cathrine. Cathrine was beaming, causing Vienna's grin to widen all the more. "Come on, let's go find them." She turned and rushed out the door into the hall, just as she heard the faint sound of a door slamming shut. Heero stepped out just in time to see Vienna dashing around a corner. He quickly followed her.  
  
Vienna followed the sound of voices: two very familiar voices. She came to another corner and looked around it. There, standing in the middle of the hall, was her brother and best friend. She smiled and hurried around the corner.  
  
Riley looked up sharply at the sound of approaching feet. She smiled. "Vienna?"  
  
Vienna smiled back, the happiness overflowing inside her. "Riley!" She ran to her best friend and gave her a hug. Riley hugged her in return, but she winced as Vienna gripped Riley's stomach too tightly. She gasped out in pain, but Vienna had not noticed; WuFei had though.  
  
Vienna pulled back. "Where have you been, Riles?" she asked. "We all thought you were dead."  
  
Riley shrugged. "It takes more than a cave-in to put down me."  
  
Vienna smiled. "That's my buddy!"  
  
"Vienna?" someone called.  
  
The girls looked to were the voice had come from, and soon the whole group walked around the corner. Riley smiled at them. "Hey guys!" she called.  
  
"Riley," Vienna whispered sharply. "They know."  
  
Riley frowned at Vienna. "Who know what?"  
  
"They all know who you are. At first, it was just Cathrine and Trowa that I had told, but soon it spread, and now everyone knows."  
  
Riley's eyes widened in shock. "You told them who we were?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah. Everyone except WuFei."  
  
Riley coughed. "Um, well, actually, he knows who you are, but not me."  
  
Vienna blinked. "He knows that I'm-"  
  
Riley nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "He knows. I guess secrets can't be secrets forever."  
  
Vienna nodded and glanced back at the quickly approaching group. "Well, let's enjoy this moment as best we can."  
  
Riley grabbed Vienna's shoulder. "There's something you need to know. The reason Dr. J didn't want us to tell them was-"  
  
"I already know, Riles."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Heero and I figured I out on his computer. Well, actually he did."  
  
Riley sighed. "Our lives are a mess."  
  
Vienna smiled. "Let's put on a smile for our friends and family, okay, Riley? We can't show them how we feel."  
  
Riley and Vienna bumped fists and a true smile lifted their faces for the first time in a while.  
  
Cathrine reached Riley first and looked her over, tears flooding her eyes. "Is it really you?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Riley replied, "It's me."  
  
Cathrine smiled happily and hugged Riley just as Vienna had before. Riley hugged harder, not wanting to let go. She had dreamt of this moment ever since she had been told who she was, and now, it was there, playing out as she had dreamed. But then, why did she feel so sad and alone?  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna walked slowly forward to WuFei, smiling at him. "Hey, WuFei," she greeted. "This is probably a bit new for you."  
  
WuFei looked her over wearily. "I never knew I had a sister," he said.  
  
Vienna's smile grew. "And I always wanted you to know." She took a deep breath. Man, she was nervous. She had wanted this forever, but now she had no idea what to do.  
  
"Why don't you two hug each other?" Duo suggested, staring at them, tapping his foot against the floor. "After all, that's what family does."  
  
Vienna and WuFei glared at him. "Shut up, Maxwell!" they exclaimed.  
  
Duo held up his hands in defense. "Excuse me. I just meant that you should be thankful you have family."  
  
Vienna softened. "You're right. I'm sorry, Duo. I forgot that you-"  
  
Duo waved his hands at her. "Stop right there. Sympathy is the last thing I want right now, okay?"  
  
Cathrine had pulled back by now, and Riley was watching Duo's reactions. He can't hide his emotions well, she thought. It was easy to see he was putting on an act for Vienna and WuFei's benefit, while trying to hide his feelings inside. She looked around. No one else seemed to have noticed Duo's change in attitude. An idea came to Riley's mind and she threw it into action. It was a simple gesture, but she knew it would brighten Duo's mood anyway. She took a deep breath and walked to him. He was looking away from her, so it was easy to grab him from behind. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He jumped slightly, but only enough for Riley to feel it. "You have family, Duo," she said in his ear.  
  
He looked back at her over his shoulder.  
  
She smiled encouragingly. "Your friends are your family. Family isn't just by blood, but also by the people you keep."  
  
Vienna folded her arms across her chest smiling and shaking her head. She sure has a way with boys, she thought, a slightly giggle escaping her. She quickly bit her lip to keep from giggling anymore.  
  
"Thanks," Duo replied, smiling.  
  
Riley released him, letting him turn around. She smiled. "Your welcome, Duo." She punched him in the arm in a fun way and turned around, only to be smothered in another hug from Midii.  
  
Duo watched Riley greet her long time friend, thinking. What was that? Riley didn't have to do that, but yet, she did. A smile formed. Dang, she sure is something. That rang a bell. He straightened. What am I thinking? Hilde is the only girl in my life, so why is Riley suddenly invading my thoughts?  
  
Vienna shuffled her feet before looking up at Meiran across the hall, standing next to Noin. Meiran smiled and nodded encouragingly at her. Vienna nodded and turned to WuFei. He looked at her and she looked back at him. "Well, here goes nothing," Vienna muttered, boosting up her courage. She smiled and rushed WuFei. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He looked down at her in surprise, but he soon eased up and smiled. "I'm glad I have a brother," she told him. "I always felt so alone. Riley was the only person I could call family, but now, I have you and Meiran." She looked back at Meiran and then back to WuFei. "Bro, you can't let her go."  
  
WuFei looked past her to Meiran, and stared at her for a minute. He sighed and smiled at Vienna. Vienna smiled back.  
  
Meanwhile, Midii was gushing on and on about how she had missed Riley and that she was glad she was back: "I'm so happy to see you!" she cried. "You have no idea how excited I am."  
  
Riley laughed. "I can imagine."  
  
Midii laughed with her. The girl hugged another time, and over Midii's shoulder, Riley saw Trowa, standing in the back of the group, his emotionless face the same, watching her with his emerald green eyes, duplicates of her own. She sighed. "Midii, I have something to do," she told her friend.  
  
Midii let her go and nodded, knowing what she was referring to.  
  
Riley patted her friend's arm and walked past everyone to Trowa. Quatre smiled at her and Heero gave a brisk nod, but none of them stopped her. Riley stopped before Trowa, who was leaning back against the wall, staring at her. His eyes showed pain and betrayal. To anyone else, that would have been all they would see, but a sister can see more than anyone, and right then, Riley saw more in those eyes. "I'm sorry, Trowa," she said sincerely. "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but Dr. J made Vienna and I promise not to reveal our identities to anyone. If it hadn't been for Vienna, you and Cathy would still be in the dark about everything, and I wouldn't be standing here before you."  
  
Trowa said and did nothing for a moment. Riley waited for him to say something.  
  
"Trowa, say something," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. Her pleading green eyes touched a nerve, and he couldn't hold back. Riley noticed the change in his eyes, and a small smile formed. "Can I have a hug at least?" she asked.  
  
Just those words cause Trowa to do something he had forgotten to do many years ago, ever since the day of the fire: he smiled at her.  
  
Riley's eyes lit up. "I knew you could still smile," she said defiantly. "I knew it!"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Squirt," he muttered.  
  
Riley laughed at her old nickname. "That's me and don't forget it."  
  
He pushed off the wall and gave her a bear hug. Riley felt a tear rise but she quickly blinked it away before anyone could notice.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, they all stayed at the Preventers base in dorm rooms near the offices. Each room fitted four people for each, and they all split up into the groups: Vienna, Riley, Midii, and Cathrine were in one room, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were in another, and in the third was Meiran and WuFei. After much persuading, Vienna and Riley had talked them into sharing a room together. After all, they were legally husband and wife.  
  
"Riley, are you awake?" Vienna called into the darkness of the dorm to her friend in the bunk above her late that night.  
  
A shadow leaned over the side of the bunk to the bed under it. Long hair flowed down, reaching the bed covers of Vienna's lower bunk. "Yeah, what's wrong, V?" Riley asked her friend.  
  
Vienna sighed. "I don't know. I just can't get to sleep."  
  
Riley had an idea as to why Vienna could not sleep. "Is it because of what we were trained for?"  
  
"Mostly Dr. J, but how did you know?"  
  
Riley smiled softly. "Why do you think I'm awake?"  
  
"Yeah. So what are we going to do, Riles? They know who we are, so now it makes life on us a ton harder."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And it's all my fault," Vienna replied. "I started the whole thing."  
  
"No. I blabbed it to WuFei, and as Meiran said, she told Duo and Heero, so it would have gotten around anyway."  
  
"At least Dr. J is dead, so he can't torment us anymore."  
  
Riley rubbed her forehead. "That's where you're wrong, V. He isn't dead. The old man is still alive."  
  
Vienna sat up. "What?" she whispered urgently. "He's alive? How did he survive?"  
  
"The same way I did, I guess."  
  
"How did you survive?" Vienna pressed.  
  
Riley sighed. "Let's go talk outside. I don't want to chance on the others hearing."  
  
"Okay." Vienna waited for Riley to climb down and then she stepped out from under the upper bunk. They walked across the floor to the door, where their coats were hung. Vienna and Riley shrugged their coats on and slipped their feet into slippers. Vienna had packed her own night clothing and slippers, but Riley was borrowing one of Noin's, which was long black flannel pants, and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Vienna loaned her the second pair of slippers she had brought, and they walked into the hall of the dorms. They wandered down the hall a ways and then dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall.  
  
Vienna looked at her friend, who was staring across the hall. Her long brown hair was free around her shoulders, flowing over her shoulders and to her lap. Riley glanced at Vienna, a frowned fixed on her face. "I missed them," she said.  
  
Vienna waited for her to continue, but when she did not, she said, "You missed whom?"  
  
Riley looked away again. "Trowa and Cathy. I missed their laughter, smiles, hugs, and voices. All of it I missed."  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah. At least you remember all that. All I can remember is Meiran's face and voice. I don't remember WuFei at all, or my mother and father."  
  
Riley smiled at Vienna. "You have him now though."  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah. We both got our wish."  
  
Riley smiled. "I feel a bit better now. And now, I'm tired as ever. What about you?"  
  
Vienna yawned, answering her friend's question. "Yes. Come on, let's go back to bed."  
  
The girls stood and made their way back to the dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls slept fitfully for another three hours, when suddenly, a slight noise woke Riley up. She sat up in bed, her eyes moving around the room. Everything was in order, so what had she heard.  
  
Shh-clink!  
  
Riley's ears twitched. There it was again. She frowned, her brow furrowed. She pushed aside the covers and with great agility, swung over the bed to the floor and landed without making any noise. She reached under her upper bunk, and shook Vienna. "V, wake up."  
  
Vienna woke up easily and sat up. "What is it, Riley?"  
  
"Listen."  
  
Clink-ssh-thunk!  
  
Vienna became alert. "What was that?"  
  
Riley walked to the door, followed by Vienna.  
  
"Let's get dressed and go check it out," Vienna suggested.  
  
Riley nodded. Vienna quickly dressed into black pants and a black shirt, and Riley dressed into what she had been wearing the day before: black leather pants and white sleeveless top.  
  
Vienna grabbed a flashlight and her gun from her suitcase, and Riley retrieved her pouch of daggers from a drawer in a dresser.  
  
"All right, let's move."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: So, what do you all think? Good? Well, I'll get to the next chapter so you can read on. Later ppl! 


	11. Midnight Attack

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
The hallway was dark and motionless as the girls stepped out into it, silently closing the door behind them. They stood listening, hoping to pin point where the noise was coming from.  
  
"It's coming from down the hall," Riley said.  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's go check it out."  
  
Riley walked ahead and Vienna trailed behind, keeping a look out for an ambush. They trained their flashlights ahead of them so as not to bump into something, but it did not reveal much. At the end of the hall, the sound echoed off the walls, causing a double affect. Riley frowned. "How are we suppose to know what way it's coming from?" she wanted to know, looking down both sides of the main hall they had walked into.  
  
Vienna sighed. "I'm not sure, really." She thought for a moment. "Let's split up," she concluded. "You can take the left, and I'll take the right. We cover more ground that way."  
  
Riley raised her eyebrow. "We become easier targets though."  
  
"We'll have to take that chance."  
  
Riley shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Catch ya later then."  
  
"Later," Vienna replied. She waited for Riley to start down the left side of the hall before she headed down the right. Her sneakers did not make any noise, unlike the heels on Riley's boots, so this gave Vienna an advantage.  
  
Many doors lined the main hall: some were offices, others were file rooms; she was not always sure. She passed an open door and looked inside. A brass plate was nailed to the side of the doorframe and it read: Surveillance Room.  
  
Vienna stepped into the doorframe and looked around inside. The room was dimly lit, with only the pale blue light coming from the security camera screens that filled the room. She saw the back of a high chair, and the hat that some of the Preventers wore poking above the back of the seat. "Hello?" she called softly. "Hello, sir, are you awake?" When the soldier did not answer, she frowned and ran her hand over the walls, searching for the light switch that was hardly ever used. She found it and switched the light on. She squinted in the sudden light; quickly shutting the door behind her, she hoped that the bright light had not caught anyone's attention. She cleared her throat. "Sir, are you sleeping on the job?" she tried again. She walked to the seat and tapped on the top of the hat. "Sir?"  
  
She gasped in shock as the man's head rolled to the side, causing the hat to fall away from his head and to the floor. Vienna spun the chair around with sudden urgency and her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. Sitting upright in the seat was a soldier, but he was dead. His arms were covered in blood, his shirt was soaked, and a deep gash was in his throat, from which more blood was trickling. A haunted feeling overcame her, and she felt another presence in the room. And this new presence was not the dead man in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Riley chanted, turning down another corridor into the next. She had been wandering around for a few minutes now and nothing had come up. She sighed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. She paused and rubbed her eyes. "Why did we have to have a prowler just when I was having a good nights sleep for once."  
  
She moaned and let her arm drop to her side. She picked up her feet again, walking down the corridor at a normal rate. Her eyes watched out for anything out of the ordinary, but nothing had revealed itself as of yet. "I sure hope Vienna is having better luck than I am," she grumbled. "This sucks. If something was wrong, shouldn't I have seen something by now?"  
  
Suddenly, out of a vent that was in the ceiling, three figures dressed all in black dropped into the corridor, a few feet in front of Riley. Riley gaped. "Okay, okay, I see it!" she cried out to the heavens. "I get the point already." She stepped back, pulling another dagger from her pouch. She held the daggers, ready to toss them at any minute.  
  
The three straightened and looked at Riley; they all wore masks to hide their identities. Riley looked over the outfits and on the black shirt, patched over where the heart would be, was the picture of a coiled up snake, ready to strike. Something tugged at the back of her mind, as if she knew it, but could not place it.  
  
She came back to reality when the three advanced on her. One leapt at her, but she jumped to the side, cutting the man across the arm. She brushed her hair aside, but this gave the enemies an open shot. One punched her in the stomach quickly and accurately, and Riley stumbled back. She looked up to see one charging at her and she swerved to the side, only to be met by another, who grabbed her arm, and threw her across the corridor. Riley hit the opposite wall and her body slumped to the floor in a heap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna reached back for her gun in the waistline of her pants, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of someone hiding in the shadows. She felt the cold barrel of the gun and eased the weapon out of the pants. She held it hand now and cocked it. She took a slow, shaky breath. She turned 360-degrees, searching. She knew someone else was in there with her, but where could he hide in a brightly lit room?  
  
Suddenly, Vienna heard enough to confirm it. The sound of something moving slightly caused her to look up at the ceiling to see a man staring at her from above, somehow able to keep himself up there without falling. He smiled crookedly at her before dropping down beside her. He reached out to grab her arm, but she was ready.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Vienna muttered. She got down to the floor and swung her legs out at the man's ankles. The man fell backwards and Vienna was on him again. She grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and shoved him up against the door. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Who sent you?" For an answer, he spat in her face. Vienna let him go, dropping back to wipe away the saliva from her cheek. She was bowled over by a punch to the chin and a kick at her shins. She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain she felt. "You're gonna pay for that, buster."  
  
The man smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you will."  
  
Vienna growled, but noticed a patch on the man's black shirt. It was of a snake, coiled up. She gasped, an image from a month ago playing before her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
Vienna noticed the note set on the table, the knife next to it. She walked over to it, sat down on the couch, and picked up both objects. She re-read the note, and studied the knife. It was a simple design, but the noticeable thing about it was the small carving of a coiled up snake resting in the bottom of the blade.  
  
*** End of Flash Back ***  
  
  
  
  
  
The World Rebellion Federation! That was the answer! The note, the knife, Raphael at Relena's school: all of it fell together. "That's it!" Vienna whispered.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Vienna jumped in surprise as her attacked came charging at her, his eyes full of anger. She jumped away, but he still hit her in the arm, knocking her backwards.  
  
Click!  
  
Vienna steadied herself with the help of the wall and looked to the doorway. It had been opened and standing there was Heero Yuy, his gun trained on the man dressed all in black.  
  
"Get even a step closer to her and I'll shoot," Heero threatened.  
  
The man straightened and stared at Heero's gun, and then up to his face. "And if I don't, then what will you do with me?"  
  
"I'll leave that up to Noin to decide. Now, hands on your head, and don't move."  
  
The man sighed, but did as he was told. Heero kept his gun steady, but walked forward still, motioning for Vienna to get behind the man.  
  
"Search him," Heero told her. "If he has any weapons, consider them yours."  
  
Vienna smiled at that prospect. "I'll be happy to oblige."  
  
She searched him, and came upon a wallet, gun, knife, and a bottle of powder. She held up the bottle between her thumb and forefinger, examining it. She glanced at the man. "And what were you planning on using this for?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything," the man grumbled.  
  
Vienna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But first, lets see who you are."  
  
She flipped open the wallet, and found an I.D. card. She slipped it out, and read aloud: "Name: Randolph Sanders, age twenty-five, sex: male." She put it back in the wallet and tossed the wallet to Heero.  
  
Randolph sighed. "Are you two done yet?"  
  
"Shut up," Heero said, tucking the wallet into his back pocket.  
  
Randolph smirked. "And why should I when you are defenseless?" Suddenly, Randolph spun his leg out, jabbing Heero in the gut. Heero dropped the gun as he fell back from the sudden blow. He gasped out, but got his breath back quickly. He blocked another punch aimed for his face, and another to his knees. Vienna watched the two struggle and she pulled out her own gun, aiming at the two, trying to get a perfect shot at Randolph, but he and Heero moved quickly, making it all the more harder.  
  
"Will you two quit moving?" she demanded.  
  
Heero grunted. "Kind of hard, don't ya think?"  
  
Vienna ignored him and focused again on her task at hand. She aimed and shot, just as Heero stepped in the way. Her eyes widened in shock. "Heero!" she yelled out. Quick as lightening, Heero pulled Randolph in the way, shielding himself from the bullet. Randolph was hit square in the back and he coughed up blood. Heero dropped the man and stepped back, trying not to get any more blood on himself.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Vienna sighed with relief. "I thought you were a goner."  
  
Heero frowned. "Hn. So did I."  
  
Vienna smiled. "My bad."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Hey, I just saved your butt, man!"  
  
Heero glared at her. "Yeah, and you almost shot me in the process."  
  
"Well pardon me if I'm not perfect!" She crossed her arms and glared back at him. "You weren't supposed to get in the way of the bullet."  
  
"You shouldn't have shot until you had a good view of him."  
  
"I did, until you decided to move your butt into the way."  
  
Heero shook his head. "There's no point in fighting with you."  
  
Vienna raised her eyebrows. "Because I'm a girl?"  
  
"No. I'm not the sexist. That's WuFei's department."  
  
Vienna faked a gasp. "Did the perfect soldier just crack a joke?" She faked a faint to the floor. "I never thought I would see the day."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Get up, Vienna."  
  
Vienna smiled and jumped up. "Come on then. Let's get out of here. Riley is wandering around here somewhere all alone, so we better go find her."  
  
Heero walked out of the Surveillance Room ahead of Vienna, and said, "Riley should be fine. Duo is supposed to have followed her in case trouble came up."  
  
Vienna rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's real encouraging, Heero. That's really encouraging."  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked down another corridor, keeping a close eye out for Riley. He had an idea where she had been heading, but they were just hunches. "Where are you," he muttered as if Riley was there with him. He rounded a corner and halted abruptly. A way downs the corridor stood three figures, and a fourth was slumped against the wall. His eyes widened and he quickly backtracked around the corner again. He frowned and looked around the corner again to satisfy that he had not been seeing things.  
  
"That must be Riley," he said. "It has to be. So how am I going to get her out of that situation?" He thought for a moment and figured there was no time to twaddle when the three stooges could kill her at any second. He took a deep breath and ran into the corridor.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Zieke, one of the three, squatted down next to Riley's limp form and lifted her chin with his finger. He studied her face before taking out a small photograph from his pocket and examined it. "It's one of them," he told the others. "She's Riley Barton all right." He dropped her chin and stood. "Come on, let's get her outta here and into the truck before she wakes up. The others will find Vienna Chang."  
  
"Got ya, sir," one of the others replied.  
  
"Oh, just get moving, Daniel," Zieke exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" a different and unfamiliar voice announced.  
  
Zieke looked up to see Duo standing there, smirking like an idiot. He snorted. "We don't have time for this. Daniel, Caster, get that clown out of my sight. I'll get the girl to the truck."  
  
"Afraid you'll lose against me?" Duo taunted. "Are you afraid to lose a fight in front of your fellow soldiers?"  
  
Zieke ignored him and bent down to throw Riley over his shoulders when a bullet was shot, barely missing Zieke's hand. Zieke jumped back, glaring at Duo. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, the Great Shinigami and God of Death, and you are about to find out the meaning of my name." Duo aimed and shot another, but Zieke was quick, and rolled out of the way. "Blast," Duo muttered.  
  
Riley groaned and groggily lifted her head. She squinted around her and raised her hand to her head. "What the-"  
  
Duo glanced at her, but had to ignore her while he maneuvered out of the way of Zieke's pistol. He ducked, moved forward, jumped out of the way, and ran forward again. It was a repeating maneuver, but he was soon close enough to Zieke to get to him with his fists. He aimed a punch at Zieke's face; Zieke blocked it and retaliated with a kick in the side. Duo didn't see it coming.  
  
Riley winced as she tried to get up to her feet. She glanced at the other two watching the fight and looked them over. Each of them had a gun and a whip, which to her seemed odd. Why carry a whip? She glanced at Zieke, who was blocking an on-coming attack from Duo. She waited for the remaining two to look away from her and she charged them. She knocked into one and the other fell sideways from the impact. She quickly grabbed the long black whip from one of their belt loops and backed away. She pulled a knife from her pocket and threw it at one of the two rushing at her. He staggered back into the man behind him and they fell to the floor. Riley felt a sharp pain in her head and she slowed down a bit, letting off her guard.  
  
Zieke had seen her attack his comrades and he jumped back from Duo. He yanked his own whip from his belt loop and spun the cord out at Riley.  
  
"Riley!" Duo cried.  
  
Riley gasped, turning. The whip lashed out at her, wrapping itself tightly around her waist, and pulled her forward. She crashed to the floor at Zieke's feet. His whip was still tightly around her waist, and he gave it a good yank just to hear her scream.  
  
Duo shot at Zieke's arm. "Your fight is with me, not her."  
  
Zieke growled as fresh blood soaked through the black shirt he wore. "You have no idea how much trouble you caused yourself, kid."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna grabbed Heero's arm in alarm as she heard the faint sound of a scream in the empty halls.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked, looking down at her.  
  
Vienna noticed she was grabbing his arm tightly and she instantly dropped it in embarrassment. "Sorry, but someone-"  
  
"Someone screamed," Heero finished.  
  
"Yeah, and it sounded like Riley." The two took off at a fast pace, both pulling out their guns.  
  
"Wouldn't someone hear the scream, Heero?" Vienna asked him.  
  
"Nobody would this far away. The dorms and other places are across the building, far away from here. No one would hear it. The only person who could would be the guard in the surveillance room, but he's busy right now."  
  
Vienna snorted. "No kidding."  
  
  
  
  
  
The cord lashed around Riley's waist was causing an unbearable pain, and she was grinding her teeth in an effort not to yell out. Her eyes were jammed closed, but she pried them open so she could get a look at the situation. As she shifted, the bruises and other pains from the cave-in that had lasted all that time mixed with the fresh pain from the whip and Riley couldn't hold it in. She let out another shout and bit her lip to stop from shouting out again. Dang it! She thought. How much pain can a girl go through before she hits the limit?  
  
"Let her go," Duo said, glancing at Riley on the floor. "She hasn't done anything to you."  
  
Zieke glared at him. "The boss wants she and that other girl, and so I have to make certain she doesn't escape from me. Is that satisfactory enough for you?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "That doesn't give you the right to hurt her." Who does this guy think he is? He asked himself. He can't do that to Riley. She's going through enough already to have to deal with a whiplash as well. But what can I do? If I try to attack Zieke by weapons, he will only jump out of the way and pull hard on the whip at the same time. And then if I attack head-on, the same thing would happen. Blast it. "He's got me cornered," he whispered. "Whatever I do, he will pull on the whip. Man, do I hate reality."  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero pushed Vienna backward as she was about to run around the corner to come to Riley's aide. They had arrived a minute earlier, and had been watching and analyzing the situation. Heero had come up with the same conclusions as Duo had, only it would be easier for him to shoot that guy with the whip than it would be for Duo, since Heero wasn't expected to be there.  
  
"If you shoot from here you have a chance of missing," Vienna said to him in a low whisper.  
  
He looked at her sharply. The way she had answered, it had been as if she had read his mind. "Hn," he grunted. "We may have to take that chance. This hallway is a dead end. The only way out is back our way, or out that window at the end of the hall. If we went through the window, they would hear us for sure, and our cover would be blown."  
  
"But what about Riley? She's in enough pain with just the whip around her. It'll be worse when that guy yanks on it."  
  
"I may not miss," Heero replied.  
  
"There's a greater chance you will," Vienna stated. "We can't risk it."  
  
Heero glared at her. "Then what else do you propose we do?"  
  
Vienna frowned. "Like I know?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Girls."  
  
"Boys." Vienna crossed her arms and stared down the hall again. She looked over the situation again and then noticed something she hadn't before. Behind Duo, Riley, and the third guy, there were two more men on the ground. One was obviously dead, but the other wasn't: he was trying to push his dead friend off him. She smiled, an idea forming. She ducked back behind the corner. She spun around and quickly grabbed Heero's gun from his jean waistline.  
  
"Hey!" he whispered fiercely.  
  
She ignored him, turned back around, and carefully aimed the gun to the moving man on the floor. She could only hope no one would see her.  
  
"Vienna-"  
  
"Shut up," she whispered back.  
  
She cocked the gun and waited for the perfect moment. It came as her target sat up, the dead man beside him. She shot the gun and the bullet was a good one: it went right into the man's chest.  
  
Zieke jumped at the sound of a gunshot and glanced over his shoulder. Vienna grinned. Things were going as she had hoped. "It's up to you, Duo," she muttered.  
  
Duo knew it was his chance, so he took things into his own hands. He shot Zieke's hand that was holding the handle of the whip and rammed into his stomach. Zieke barely had time to react to the bullet in his hand before he had Duo on him.  
  
"Yes!" Vienna shouted. The whip now lay on the ground beside Riley- that was what Vienna had hoped for.  
  
"Let's go," Heero said.  
  
"Okie dokie!"  
  
She handed him his gun back and they sprinted down the hall to help out their friends. Heero went to Duo, and Vienna to Riley.  
  
Riley grunted as Vienna dropped down next to her. "It's me, Riles," Vienna said. "I'll get ya outta this."  
  
Riley smiled up at her. "Aren't you the little hero, huh? I know it was you who shot that guy back there to buy Duo the time. I saw you."  
  
Vienna blushed. "It was nothing."  
  
Riley shook her head, suddenly wishing she hadn't. "Naw. If you hadn't, I don't know what would have happened."  
  
Vienna cleared her throat. "Come on, let's get you out of here."  
  
With Vienna's help, Riley got the whip off, to reveal that it had cut the black spaghetti strap shirt to where it was a crop-top. A long, bloody whiplash went around her middle, showing where she had been hurt. Vienna winced. "Dang, that gotta hurt," she muttered.  
  
Riley snorted. "You've no idea," she grumbled. "Let's just get outta here before that guy finds another whip and decides to lasso me again."  
  
Vienna smiled and helped her friend to her feet. They both looked back at Duo and Heero to make certain they were okay.  
  
Duo was ducking a blow as Heero came up behind Zieke and hit him in the base of the neck. Zieke stumbled before dropping. Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at Zieke, but didn't shoot.  
  
Duo stared at him. "Shoot, Heero!" he yelled.  
  
"We need him for questioning," Heero replied. Suddenly, Zieke reached out with one hand and grabbed a gun from one of his dead partner's utility belt. Before Duo could grab the gun from Zieke's hand, the man shot himself in the head. His hand dropped lifelessly to his side, the gun dropping to the ground beside him. Heero curse silently, bending down. "He's dead."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," Riley said with a grunt.  
  
Heero looked up with her in annoyance. "I'm glad you still have your sense of humour."  
  
Duo shrugged. "Can't do anything about it now. Where are these guys from, anyways?"  
  
"The World Rebellion Federation."  
  
Duo looked at Riley. "How do you know?"  
  
"They have the same plans as the WRF do. Didn't you hear that guy say that his boss wanted me and another girl? He was obviously referring to Vienna."  
  
"Plus," Vienna added. "I figured something out." She bent down and pointed to the coiled up snake on Zieke's black shirt. "See this? Riley, remember when we were staying at Relena's school and we got a mystery visitor who left us a note on our door with a knife?"  
  
Riley nodded slowly. She then felt dizzy and toppled sideways. Duo rushed to her and held her up. "Careful there, Riley," he said. He put her back on her feet and let her lean against him for support.  
  
Vienna continued, "Well, while you were sleeping, I looked back over the note and knife. On the knife I found a carved figure of a coiled up snake; an exact duplicate of this coiled up snake on this persons shirt."  
  
Riley squinted down at it. "I guess you're right. Why didn't you tell me about the knife?"  
  
"I guess I forgot."  
  
"We never knew of a note and knife," Heero spoke up.  
  
Vienna looked at him. "The seven of us weren't exactly on the best terms then."  
  
"Vienna, how can you trace the coiled up snake emblem to WRF?" Riley asked.  
  
Vienna smiled. "We got the note after Raphael had arrived at the school also, remember? And then at the dinner party someone was shooting at you, and I was being taken outside with Raphael and his son Daryn against my will. Raphael has to be tied in with WRF somehow."  
  
"And his son," Riley added.  
  
Vienna nodded.  
  
Duo frowned. "There's a problem though."  
  
"What's the problem?" Vienna asked.  
  
"If Raphael was the one who had planned the attack on you guys, then why would he be trying to keep you both alive now? When Riley was supposedly dead, things went a bit wrong. Without Riley, the plans wouldn't work well enough since they needed both of you to go with the plan. And now you say that at the dinner party Raphael was trying to kill Riley? What's up with that?"  
  
Vienna blinked. "You're right. That was a bit confusing, but now I get what you're saying. Why would he want to kill Riley when he needs her and I to fulfill his plan?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "That's what we have to figure out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note - Was that last part a bit confusing for ya? I hope not, since you have to understand that to get one of the keys to the puzzle, if you catch my drift. Is this getting better? I hope it is. Well, the next chapter is on the way. Later guys! 


	12. More Questions Explained

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, okie??  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
Riley winced as Sally applied some kind of ointment on Riley's whiplash. "Careful there, Sally. That whip was not one of the most gentlest whips there ever were."  
  
Sally chuckled. "Okay, Riley. Just one more minute. There we go."  
  
Riley sat up on the bed. She looked at Vienna, who was sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book. "Hey Vienna, think you can come back to earth to at least let me know you are with us?"  
  
Vienna grunted and continued reading.  
  
Riley sighed, rolling her eyes. She shook her head.  
  
Sally washed her hands in the sink and dried them off. "May I let the others in now?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Riley replied. She put her hands behind her head and stretched.  
  
  
  
Sally opened the door. "You all can come in now," she called out to everyone sitting outside. Riley heard various footsteps walking to the door and in stepped Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Cathrine. Cathrine walked over to Riley and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Riley," she said. "I couldn't stand to lose you again, you know." She ruffled her younger sisters hair.  
  
"Hey!" Riley brushed Cathrine's hand away and quickly used her fingers as a comb to fix her hair. "My hair is rather delicate, Cathy. It takes forever to fix."  
  
"Stop grumbling," Trowa said from the doorway. "You look fine."  
  
Riley smiled. "Thanks, bro." Her smile broadened. "I've been dying to say that for the longest time," she chirped cheerily.  
  
Heero noticed Vienna reading her book, oblivious to everything else around her. He wandered over and tried to read the title of the book. He finally used his finger to lift the book up so he could read it; Vienna kept reading the book as if Heero wasn't there. He raised his eyebrows at the title. "'Dreaming of My Romeo'?" he read. He looked back at Riley. "What kind of junk does she read?"  
  
"It isn't junk," Vienna replied defiantly, coming out of her dream world. "It is a very sappy book about two young lovers. But then, what would you know about romance, Heero? You aren't anything but a toy soldier with no feelings, let alone a romantic side."  
  
Duo smiled. "Good one. Now why didn't I ever think of that one?" He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Riley leaned forward over his shoulder. "That's probably because you aren't that smart, Duo."  
  
Duo nodded thoughtfully. "You could be right." He then paused and frowned. "Wait a minute. Hey!" Riley and Cathrine started laughing.  
  
Heero ignored them all. He stared at her. "Oh really? One of these days, you're gonna eat your words."  
  
Vienna raised her eyebrows and stood up so she was face to face with him. "Is that so?"  
  
"I doubt even you have a romantic side," Heero went on.  
  
Duo jumped up onto the bed next to Riley. "This is getting good," he said to Riley. "I've never seen Heero like this before. Too bad we don't have popcorn, huh?"  
  
Riley nodded. "Yeah; I mean, other than the popcorn part, that is. I've never seen Vienna like this. Normally she isn't this aggressive."  
  
"Who do you thinks gonna win?" Duo asked. "I bet Heero will."  
  
Riley shook her head. "Naw, Vienna will."  
  
"How much you wanna bet?" Duo asked her, smiling.  
  
Riley smirked. "How about twenty bucks?" she suggested.  
  
Duo held out his hand. "Deal."  
  
"Deal." They shook on it. Riley smiled. "You may as well cough it up now, Duo. It'll save you the time."  
  
"Oh, I think not," he replied. "If anyone will be eating their words around here it will be you."  
  
"Big words for such a small brain."  
  
"Will you two hush?" Sally said.  
  
"Sorry," the two grumbled.  
  
Vienna glared at Heero. "I have a romantic side, but no one has ever seen it. Not even Riley."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Riley bit her lip in amusement. "Oh, he asked for it," she muttered excitedly. "Come on, Vienna!" she shouted, just as Midii, Meiran, WuFei, and Quatre all ran in.  
  
"What's all the excitement?" Quatre asked Sally.  
  
Everyone except Vienna and Heero glared at him. "Shut up!" they all shouted.  
  
Quatre blushed and backed up a step. WuFei pushed to the front and stopped when he saw Vienna glaring at Heero. He whistled low. "For a girl she sure has a nasty glare."  
  
"Shows what you know about girls, Wu-man," Riley said.  
  
"Oh you shut up, Riley," he shot back.  
  
"Shhh!!!" everyone hissed. Riley and WuFei glared at one another but stayed quiet.  
  
Vienna smirked. "Prove it?" she repeated. "You really want me to prove it?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Go ahead. Prove it to us."  
  
Riley noticed an evil glint in her friend's eye. An ominous feeling came over her and her eyes widened. "Uh-oh," she whispered. "She wouldn't."  
  
Vienna smiled. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
Heero frowned a bit, suddenly a bit uncertain about this. Duo noticed and cheered his friend on. "Come on, Heero! You can't let a girl whip you."  
  
Riley eyes grew bigger. "She wouldn't!" she muttered again.  
  
Vienna dropped the book onto the chair behind her, grabbed Heero around the neck, and pulled him close for a big kiss. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, except Riley. Riley slapped her forehead. "She would," she finished.  
  
The kiss lasted for what seemed an eternity, but Vienna finally broke it by pulling away. She smiled sweetly at the extremely surprised Heero with glee. "How was that, toy soldier?" she shot in his face with a flourish. With a pleased smirk on her face, she walked from the room.  
  
Riley grinned happily now. She looked at Duo, who shoved the twenty bucks into her hand. "Okay, I think you won," he said.  
  
Riley grabbed it. "Thank you." She smiled and slipped down off of the bed. She grunted in pain as the whiplash and numerous other injuries throbbed with the sudden movement. She ignored them and walked out of the room as quickly as possible. "Hey Vienna, wait up, girl!"  
  
Near the end of the hall, Vienna slowed down when Riley called and waited for her to catch up.  
  
Riley grabbed Vienna's arm when she reached her and smiled like a clown. "I can't believe you did that, V!"  
  
Vienna smiled. "I can't either. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Obviously!" Riley blurted out. "But- dang! I never would have done that, but maybe I should. You sure got his attention, that's for certain."  
  
Vienna shook her head, her eyes closed. "Why did I do that? I let my pride get in the way and then my romantic side did too. I'm never gonna live this down."  
  
Riley smirked. "Correction: Heero will never live this down."  
  
Vienna smiled and said, "I think I'm gonna head over to the cafeteria. I'm getting pretty hungry."  
  
Riley nodded and patted her friend on the back. "Okay V, I have something to do anyways. I'll catch ya later."  
  
"Yeah, later." Vienna watched as Riley walked back the way they had came and past the room they had been in. She frowned. "Where is she going?" she muttered. She sighed and shook her head. "Why bother. There are some things I will never know, and why I kissed Heero will always be one of them."  
  
She started down the hall, and with her stomach growling urging her on, she started to run. At the cafeteria doors a minute later, she pushed them open and walked inside. There were only a few tables occupied in one corner of the room, so she walked over to a table farthest from everyone else. After a quick visit to the food line, she grabbed an apple, a soda, and a piece of cake. She set the tray on the table and sat down in a chair. She groaned, staring at the food. Suddenly, she let her head drop to the table and she started hitting her head against it. "Why? Why? Why?" she kept repeating over and over.  
  
Duo wandered in, a bright smile on his face. He looked around for a place to sit and then he saw Vienna sitting across the room, alone. He noticed she was banging her head on the table, and his smile faltered. What the heck? He thought. Has she lost it? He walked over to her table and cautiously lowered himself into a seat across from her. He watched her closely for two minutes, but she still didn't notice him. He cleared his throat.  
  
Vienna looked up for a moment, but started banging her head again, muttering unexplainable things.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat again. "Vienna, if you don't mind my asking, but, are you okay?"  
  
Vienna hit her head five more times before stopping to look at him. "Why?" she squeaked.  
  
He frowned. "Why what?"  
  
"Why?" she asked again.  
  
Duo scratched his head. "What are you - whoa!"  
  
Vienna grabbed him by the collar and pulled him across the table. "Why did I do that, Duo? Why!?"  
  
He gulped nervously, blinking. "Will you let me go?" he asked, glancing down at her vice-like grip on his black shirt.  
  
She dropped hold of the shirt and he landed on the table. "Thanks," he gasped out, catching his breath. He slid back into his seat. "Now, what is your problem?"  
  
"Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him?" she groaned, starting to hit her head again.  
  
"First things first," Duo said. He grabbed her hair so she couldn't hit her head anymore. "Stop hitting your head before you get a concussion. Secondly, I have no idea why you did that. Why don't you explain that to me?"  
  
Vienna glared at him. "Let go of my hair," she grumbled. "You are about to pull it out."  
  
Duo smiled and let her hair go.  
  
"Thank you. And I really don't know why I did that. I just wanted to prove Heero wrong I guess. Or something like that."  
  
Duo shrugged, taking Vienna's soda and popping the top. He took a drink of it and set it back on the table. Vienna stared at him in annoyance. He smiled at her innocently.  
  
"I want to hurt you," Vienna stated.  
  
"How can you hurt this cute little face?" Duo asked.  
  
Vienna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Cute? Right, about as cute as a pig, which you are."  
  
Duo glared at her. "Shut up."  
  
Vienna pulled her piece of cake close to her and dug in. At least eating will get my mind off that kiss, she thought to herself. She ate two bites before noticed Duo staring at her cake hungrily. She pulled the cake closer to her. "Mine," was all she said.  
  
"Just one little bite?"  
  
"No."  
  
*  
  
Heero paced the floor of his dorm, wearing a hole in the carpet. His eyes were fixed on the ground, not daring to look up. His lips were in a tight line as well.  
  
What happened? he thought. That was definitely unexpected. What were the odds of her doing THAT? I always thought she was quiet person, not some- oh, someone like Riley or Duo. She's too, um, too- Oh, heck! He sighed. Is she ever going to get out of my head? Especially that- that- that kiss! Gosh, I sound like an idiot, stammering on like this. What's wrong with me? I've never been this agitated before. Is it Vienna? Is she the reason why I've been acting different lately? It has to be. I started acting different when she and Riley appeared, after all. An image of Vienna smiling came to mind. His frown deepened. Great, now I am seeing her even when she isn't around. What the heck is going on here? She has invaded my thoughts. Why can't I get her off my mind! I am going-  
  
Knock Knock!  
  
He stopped and turned to the door. "Go away, Duo," he called.  
  
"Duo?!" a surprised and defiant female voice declared. "I'm not Duo!"  
  
Riley? What's she doing here? He shook his head. "What do you want, Riley?" he asked.  
  
"Open the door and I'll tell you."  
  
"You can talk through the door."  
  
The rapid beating of fists on the door was the reply. Heero sighed and opened the door.  
  
Riley glared at him. "Thank you," she muttered. She pushed her way in and walked over to a chair. She pulled it over to the center of the room, turned it around, and sat down in it backwards.  
  
Heero closed the door after checking to see no one else was coming. "What do you want?" he repeated.  
  
"Can't a girl want to have a nice conversation with a guy?"  
  
Heero snorted. "Coming from you? No."  
  
Riley pursed her lips. "How kind of you, but then, you aren't known for nice words, so I'll let it pass." She straightened. "Actually, I'm here 'cause I wanted to talk to you about something-"  
  
"No, I do not like Vienna!" he burst out.  
  
Riley blinked and stared at him in surprise. "Um, I wasn't going to ask that," she said, but then smiled, "but since you brought the topic up, I've been wondering what's been going on between you two."  
  
Heero glared at her. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Oh really? I may have been gone for a whole month, Heero, but I'm not blind. Plus, the others have said the opposite of what you just said. They've told me about how you let Vienna sleep in your bed while you slept on the couch, and how the two of you are always talking together, totally ignoring everyone else."  
  
"We were trying to figure out the World Rebellion Federations plans! And she had no where else to sleep that day, and Duo would never have given his up."  
  
Riley raised her eyebrows. "Hmm. Whatever you say. But, anyhoo, I really wanted to ask if you had figured out our question yet."  
  
"Our question?" Heero said, sitting down on his bottom bunk.  
  
"Yeah, the one about the attack at the dinner party. You know the one."  
  
"Hn. That one. No, I haven't," he replied.  
  
"Oh," Riley sighed, resting her head on her hands atop of the chairs back. "I had hoped you had. It's driving me crazy. I mean, why would he try to kill me, when his whole plan needs both of us alive? It doesn't make sense."  
  
"We might be looking at the wrong angle," Heero thought aloud. "Who else was there? With Raphael, I mean."  
  
Riley paused for a minute. "Um. There was Relena of course, me and Vienna, and- oh, and Daryn, Raphael's son."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
Riley almost fell out of her chair. "Bingo? When did you start saying that?"  
  
Heero ignored her. He rambled on with his thoughts. "Maybe Daryn had something to do with it. No, that doesn't fit in. Maybe Raphael isn't the leader as I had thought, maybe its Daryn. No, that doesn't work either. Why would a son rule over his father? No, definitely not. It has to be Raphael in control and commanding all the attacks. It has to be him. I saw him talking to that guy in the back that night after all." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Riley drummed her fingers on the chairs back. "Are you finished so I can talk?" she asked him in a bored tone.  
  
Heero glanced at her.  
  
She took that as her cue to talk. "Well, while you were rambling on aimlessly, you reminded me of something. When I was being shot at, I noticed that-"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Trowa stepped inside. He glanced at Heero, then to Riley, and back to Heero. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Riley smacked her forehead and turned her back on them both. Heero shook his head. Riley turned back around and smiled at her brother. "If you had been interrupting something, Vienna would be in here instead of me."  
  
Heero sent her a murderous look. She smiled and waved cheekily. "I'm leaving now. I'll talk to you later, Heero." She slipped out into the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Katana drummed her fingers on her desk irritably, angry thoughts running like wild fire. She had been sitting like this for some time, and it was growing old quickly. She stood from her desk and walked across the room. She went down to the bottom floor and into a large room lined with desks and tables and cabinets. Papers, bottles, chemicals, and numerous other things were on top of these. Standing over an object was a man with graying hair and round glasses perched on his nose. His eyes were fixed on the object he was working on, intent on his project. Katana watched him work for a moment before saying, "How is it coming along?"  
  
The man continued to work. "It's coming along perfectly. Another day or two and it will be finished."  
  
"Two days is too long. By then they could have figured it all out. Have it done by tomorrow evening, even if it means no sleep at all. It's either that, or your head will be delivered to me on a silver platter."  
  
The man nodded. "It will be done."  
  
"Good." She began circling the table and the man. "And so, Jackson, is it able enough to control both minds, as Raphael and I asked for it to be?"  
  
Jackson, as he was called, nodded. "It is quite able, and more."  
  
"Does it have a turbo?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. But I must warn you, if you use the turbo, as soon as you turn the machine off, their minds will have been overpowered, and they will die instantly if they are not strong enough."  
  
"That's the whole point, Jackson. Once we are done with them, we put them on turbo, have a little fun, and kill them. Now, get to work and have it done by the assigned date." She turned and walked away. "I'm putting my faith in you!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting in the conference room, gathered around the long table reaching over half the length of the room. Noin sat at the head of the table, everyone else lining along the sides. Riley and Vienna sat on her right with their brothers, and Heero, Duo, and Quatre were across from them.  
  
"Does anyone know what is going on?" Noin asked them, looking at each face. "You all seem to have an idea, but I don't know anything. All I know is that it includes these two girls."  
  
Riley snorted. "We're the main point in their game," she said, staring at the oak table. She looked up at Noin, her eyes filled with anger. "I better explain a little something first. Their leader is Raphael Baltimore, and the person directly under him is Katana. His son, Daryn, would be under him instead of Katana, but as I recently found out, Raphael and Daryn basically hate each other."  
  
Vienna stared at her. "What the heck? And how do you know all this?"  
  
Riley glanced at her. "Before I met up with WuFei in one of their base hangars, I had been ravaging around digging up information. I found that out, plus other things. I know what they plan to do with us, what are their weapons, and so on. I couldn't find out where all their bases are though."  
  
"What are they planning on using you two for anyways?" Quatre asked, the other boys nodding in agreement.  
  
Riley sighed. "Mind control. As we speak, a mind control device is being created by a brilliant genius. This device will be able to control my mind and Vienna's. The chip that Dr. J put into Vienna and I when we were younger allows that device to control us."  
  
"You aren't making sense," Trowa said.  
  
"Okay. Let me put it this way. When Vienna was around five, Dr. J performed a surgery on her in which he planted the chip. He used a certain medicine that caused her to forget all of her earlier memories except a few, the surgery included as a memory to be forgotten. Before me was Katana, who went through the exact same thing as Vienna did. She was with them for four years, until Dr. J realized Katana had found everything out while going through his files. He had to get rid of her, so he sent her away. He then found me, a nine-year-old kid on the streets. He chose me to replace her, but there was a difference. Vienna had had the surgery when she was around five, so the medicine would work without a hitch. But I was nine when he chose me, so there was a great chance the medicine wouldn't work on me, since the older the person was, the bigger chance of it not working. He decided to take the chance. Time was running short, and he needed someone. I went through the surgery, had the chip planted, and when I awoke, I remembered everything still. The medicine hadn't worked. I told no one, 'cause I knew telling would only cause a problem, and not solve anything."  
  
Noin frowned, staring at Riley. "And now things are coming out into the open."  
  
"Yeah," Riley replied, folding her arms, a hint of a smile forming. "Doesn't matter now. The mind control device is being created, the WRF have found out everything they need, and now to complete it, all they need is Vienna and I."  
  
"What do they plan to use you two for?" Duo asked.  
  
Vienna shrugged. "We don't know."  
  
Riley sighed and rested her head in her cupped hands. "I'm not sure if we'll ever know. Katana or Raphael will never tell us for sure, and they aren't stupid enough to have it where someone could hack into their file and find that exact answer. They're smarter than that. Especially Raphael."  
  
Heero grunted. "Wait a minute." He looked at Riley. "You said Katana went through the same surgery?"  
  
Riley narrowed her eyes. "That's right. So?"  
  
"So that means that Katana has the same chip inside her as well," he finished.  
  
Vienna smiled. "I get it. She can be controlled too. If Riley and I can be, so can she."  
  
WuFei smirked. "Things get better by the minute."  
  
Duo whooped loudly. "Great! Now we can see some action."  
  
Riley gave him an annoyed stare. "Duo, the only action you will be seeing is my fist meeting your face if you don't shut up."  
  
He smiled at her teasingly. "Is that a threat, babe?"  
  
Riley bounced out of her seat, shoving the chair she was sitting in reeling backwards to the floor. Her eyes were fixed on Duo dangerously. "Watch it!"  
  
"Whoa Riles, slow down," Vienna said, standing up. "He is just mocking you. Turn the volume down a notch." She bent over and picked up the chair and set it upright. "Sit!" she commanded.  
  
Riley dropped into the chair. "I'm not a dog."  
  
Vienna smiled and started backing away slowly, bent over and clucking her tongue. "Come here, puppy. Come here, little girl."  
  
"Don't start," Riley stated, a smile breaking her face.  
  
"Come here, doggie."  
  
Riley pushed back the chair gently and took off at Vienna. Vienna squealed and took off running out of the conference room, Riley hot on her tail.  
  
The boys and Noin winced as the sound of glass shattering on the floor was heard.  
  
"Sorry!" Vienna shouted.  
  
"Come here, Vienna!" Riley called. "The only thing you gotta worry about right now is the remaining time in your life!"  
  
In the conference room, WuFei and Trowa were groaning and shaking their heads. In sync, the boys said, "Sisters."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: What do you guys think? This chapter was basically where it clears some things up. Such as, what's up with the 'Vienna-Riley' weapon thing. I know it was rather dull, but still.live with it. The story will get better, so wait. The next chapter is coming up, so stay tuned!  
  
OH! Also, I know Heero is seriously out of character in this story, but I need him to be for it to actually fit into the story. Thanx! 


	13. Torn Apart

Authors Note: Hullo, I just thought I would mention that there is two lines bad-talking Britney Spears, so if you like her, please don't get offended and upset at me, ok? I ask forgiveness now, but I'm leaving it there.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
Riley kicked up her feet onto the table set up in the center of the room and put her hands behind her head. "This is the life," she whispered. "No one around, no one to bother me."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" someone asked.  
  
Riley's eyes popped open as something heavy landed on to the couch she was sitting on. She glanced over and glared at Duo. "Duo!"  
  
He smiled at her. "What?"  
  
"I came in here to get away from everyone. I don't want you to follow me. Of all people, it had to be you?"  
  
Duo grunted. "I know you can't resist me, so just admit it."  
  
Riley snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right. I haven't, and never will." She suddenly noticed how close he was and moved away.  
  
He smiled at her. "Am I that scary?"  
  
"Obviously I will never be alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vienna sighed in delight as she settled down in the cafeteria, a good book in hand. She flipped it open to where she had left off and began reading. Just another day. Alone, no worries, nothing. No Dr. J or talking Riley. Just my book and me. She began reading her book, getting hopelessly lost in the sappy novel.  
  
Quatre walked in just then and saw Vienna sitting on her own, reading. He smiled and wandered over. He stopped by her table. "Hey, Vienna, watcha up to?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
He looked down at the book's cover and read the title: Dreaming of My Romeo. His eyes widened and he jumped back. Vienna looked up at him, frowning. "Quatre, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He smiled nervously. "Yeah, fine. Bye!" He dashed off.  
  
Vienna stared after him in bewilderment. "What's eating him?"  
  
An hour later, Noin gathered everyone into the conference hall again to make an announcement. All of them were there instead of just the pilots and the two girls.  
  
Duo drummed his fingers on the table in boredom, staring glumly across the table at Riley, who was staring at Vienna as she continued to read her romance novel. None of the boys dared to sit by her, thinking she would do to them as she had done to Heero.  
  
Midii tapped Riley on the shoulder. "Do you know when Noin is going to get here? This is getting boring. We've all been sitting here for over ten minutes waiting."  
  
Noin walked into the room, followed by none other than the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian.  
  
Riley and Vienna both leapt up, staring at Relena in surprise. "Relena!" they gasped.  
  
The boys' eyes widened, but none of them said anything.  
  
Relena glanced at the girls, uncertain. "Do I know you two?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well." Vienna looked at Riley. Riley shrugged. "In a way you do," Vienna finished.  
  
Relena raised her eyebrows. "Who are you then?"  
  
Riley cleared her throat. "Our real names are Riley Barton and Vienna Chang, but you know us as Kali Marietta and Diamond Kastle."  
  
Relena looked as if she had been just given a million bucks. "You're the girls that disappeared after the banquet! And that means that- which of you is Kali?"  
  
Riley looked Relena over wearily. "That would be me, but my real name is Riley Barton."  
  
Relena smiled. "I never got to thank you for saving me. I doubt I would have made it out alive if not for you."  
  
Riley grunted. "Actually, those people weren't after you."  
  
"They weren't?"  
  
"No," Heero said. "They were trying to kill Riley and Vienna. Mostly Riley, seeing as Vienna was outside. You just happened to be with Riley at the time, making it look as if they were after you."  
  
Relena thought a moment. "I see. So you girls are wanted dead by those people?"  
  
"Didn't Noin tell you anything?" Vienna asked disapprovingly.  
  
Noin stepped forward. "The only thing I told her was that I had the Gundam pilots and two others here at the base, and that they needed somewhere safe to be. I asked if she would let you all stay in her mansion for the time being. I called her not long after the attack against us."  
  
Quatre smiled. "We wouldn't want to interfere. We could go to my summer house if need be."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "It would be obvious. Any of our places would be too obvious."  
  
"Yeah, but Relena's place isn't much better," Riley interjected. "I mean, come on. They known Relena is friends with the Gundam pilots, and has housed them many times if the need arises. The mansion is the first place they would search for us."  
  
"What about St. Gabriel Academy?" Relena suggested.  
  
"Wrong again," Vienna said "That would be the second most obvious. Plus, what would the students think if the boys arrived for a few days, left for almost two months, and then come back as new students now? That doesn't even include the many times they've taken shelter there in the past. I'm sure that the students who have been at that school for a few years are more than suspicious by now."  
  
Duo nodded. "Good point, actually."  
  
Noin sighed. "Where else can you go? You can't stay here. They know you are here."  
  
Cathrine sighed. "I would say that the circus would be a good idea, but the ringmaster can't give all of you jobs. Plus, the men after you guys probably have the circus in mind as to a place you would hide anyway."  
  
"I don't have a place we could go to," Meiran said. "I have a one room apartment on earth, but we can't house so many in there."  
  
Midii shook her head. "I have a small apartment too, so I'm out of ideas."  
  
"We may have to go to Relena's place," Quatre said in defeat. "There is nowhere else."  
  
"Yeah, but we better be on our toes," WuFei muttered. Heero grunted his agreement.  
  
Relena smiled reassuringly. "It will be all right. I have enough guards to guard the estate 24/7."  
  
Riley snorted. "For the WRF, a few weak patrolmen will be simple."  
  
"It's settled," Noin said. "Relena's mansion then."  
  
Vienna straightened. "It would be less obvious if the only people who went to the mansion were the boys and Riley and I. If Cathrine, or Meiran or Midii joined us, they could capture them and use them as bait to get us out and rescue them."  
  
"What would stop them from taking them when they are back in their homes?" Duo asked.  
  
Riley shook her head. "They won't know where they are. Cathrine they would, since she's always with Trowa, but Meiran and Midii they wouldn't. They aren't important in this. The people the WRF are looking out for are Vienna and I, and then the boys. Cathrine could stay with Meiran or someone while this goes on so she would be safe."  
  
"Hilde," Duo suddenly whispered.  
  
Riley glanced at him. "What?"  
  
"Hilde," Duo repeated, looking up at he.  
  
"Isn't she your girlfriend or something? I think I remember something like that," Riley mumbled, scratching her head.  
  
Duo smiled. "Not quite. But I'm worried about her. I left her without a word about where I was going. I forgot until now."  
  
Midii smiled. "Simple. She can come with me, so she won't be alone. Cathrine can go with Meiran."  
  
Duo smiled. "Thanks, Midii."  
  
She shrugged. "It would be fun to have a girl around while Vienna and Riley are gone."  
  
Noin smiled. "Good. I think it's best that you all leave as soon as possible, so you do not endanger yourselves or any others."  
  
Riley sighed inwardly and nodded. "We can pack now and be ready in an hour."  
  
Relena smiled. "The sooner the better."  
  
Vienna grunted. "Yeah, whatever." She glanced at Riley and motioned for Riley to walk with her to a corner of the room. Riley nodded and followed. In a hushed tone, Vienna said, "We'll have to be on guard. All Raphael would need is a minute, and he would have us. Every second we are in that mansion we may be in his grasp."  
  
"I know. So much can go wrong. Let's make a pact now, that if Raphael or someone has one of us then the other will run and get the others. If I was caught, and you stayed around to fight, they would eventually get you too. Then they would have both us, so it's better if the other would run. Promise?"  
  
"Promise." The girls bumped fists and exchanged smiles before heading out of the room to pack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Heero, Duo, Riley, Trowa, Vienna, WuFei, and Quatre all arrived at the mansion with Relena at their front. Heero brought up the rear with WuFei before him, making sure Vienna and Riley stayed in the center of them. All the boys had their guns out, and Vienna had her one gun ready, though she wished she had her sword. Riley had her dagger pouch strapped to her right thigh, the flap unbuckled so if need be she could take the daggers out in a flash.  
  
Vienna, who was walking in front of Riley, whispered to Riley over her shoulder, "I think the boys are taking this to the extremes, don't ya think?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe a little. They act as if we can't protect ourselves. We're just as strong as any of them." Riley looked about the courtyard as they began walking up the steps leading into the mansion.  
  
"Yeah, really. I'm sure you could kill any of them with one throw of a dagger, and I could kill any of them with my sword. It's too bad I don't have it with me."  
  
"Yup. We gotta go with them though. At least we know they care."  
  
Vienna rolled her eyes. "Only Trowa and WuFei more likely. The others just don't want the universe in danger, though I don't see how Raphael plans on using only you and I to take over."  
  
"Who said he was trying to take over the universe?"  
  
"Duo," Vienna replied.  
  
"He's been reading too many comics."  
  
Relena opened the door and they all hurried in. The foyer was magnificent, with a large grand staircase before them leading up to two separate hallways.  
  
To their right, an old man came bustling into the foyer, smiling. "Welcome everyone," he greeted cordially. "I hope the trip was well."  
  
Relena smiled softly. "It was fine. We made it here without any problems."  
  
"Splendid. Would you like me to show them to their rooms?" he asked.  
  
"I can show the rooms to them, but would you mind bringing in their luggage?" she asked.  
  
The man nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Come on, everyone," Relena called. The boys spread out, giving Riley and Vienna room to breathe. They all relaxed and put away their weapons. "I have seven rooms available. Trowa, you're in this one," she said, opening a door. Trowa stepped inside and looked around. The room was a good size consisting of a desk, king size bed, dresser, connected bathroom, mirror, and other furniture.  
  
Relena moved on, showing Heero his room; the room was the same as Trowa's. "I figure you guys want the girls in the center?"  
  
"That would be better," WuFei said, speaking for everyone.  
  
Relena smiled. "All right then." The next room was Vienna's, and the only difference in hers from the others was that on the outer wall there were French doors that led out onto a balcony. Riley's room was next, and was the same as Vienna's; from there it went Duo, WuFei, and Quatre, all of these three the same as Trowa's and Heero's.  
  
It was almost ten at night by the time the man named Pagan, as they soon found out, had brought their luggage up to their rooms and they were ready to fall asleep.  
  
WuFei and Trowa were uncertain about the girls sleeping in rooms with balconies all alone. After much persuading, Riley and Vienna were able to convince their brothers that they were able to fend for themselves.  
  
Riley stayed in Vienna's room with her friend talking after the boys had gone to their rooms. Riley stood by the French doors, leaning against the cold glass, while Vienna sat on the bed under the canopy.  
  
"What do you think of all this?" Vienna asked, leaning forward on her elbows. "If you ask me, I don't think we are safe anywhere we go. If you're right about this mind control device, I bet it has the ability to reach anywhere around the universe to find us and take over. I doubt it has a limit."  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing," Riley said quietly, folding her arms across her chest. "We're the reason for all of this. They're after us, not any of them. All we are doing is bringing them pain and anger and death! They could die just protecting us from harm."  
  
Vienna nodded half-heartedly. "I know, but what can we do about it?"  
  
Riley rubbed her temple. "If I think of something you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Same here. In the mean time we just hang loose. Stay undercover, and try our best to stay concealed, even if the odds are 1 to 10."  
  
"Yeah." Riley noticed Vienna's drooping eyes and she smiled. "I'll let you get some sleep. You look like you're about to drop from sleepiness. I'll see ya in the morning', okay?"  
  
Vienna nodded. "Yeah, goodnight-" She was cut off by a yawn, causing her jaw to pop.  
  
Riley chuckled and walked out, making sure to lock the door on her way out. She stood in the hall, looking straight ahead. She was tired but she knew she would never get to sleep. So many things were on her mind that her mind would be bothering her so much she would never get a wink of sleep. In defeat, she shuffled to the grand staircase and started down. She found her way to the kitchen, and dug around for what she would need to make coffee. She found what she wanted and prepared it. As the coffee was being heated, she sat down at the kitchen's center island, and started to read the newspaper that was in the middle of the island. She ended up reading the comics and an area of an article on Britney Spears' New CD coming out. The only thing Riley found interesting in that was the point that Britney wasn't pregnant yet.  
  
The faint beeping announced that the coffee was ready, and she stood up to make herself a cup of it. The delicious smell of coffee drifted in the kitchen as Riley sat back down at the island and took a few sips from the cup. She was warmed inside and she felt better than before. She sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she took another drink. She glanced down at her watch. The numbers glared at her: 1:00. Had she been talking with Vienna for that long?  
  
The faint but defining sound of a thud from upstairs caused Riley to become alert. Her eyes narrowed and she froze, waiting. Another thud was heard, and she knew something was wrong. She dropped the cup onto the island, shattering the glass cup and the coffee flowed over the table to the floor. Riley ignored it all, and on her way out she grabbed a butcher knife off the counter. Her daggers were in her room, and she had no time to get them. She ran up the steps three at a time until she reached the top of the stairs. She was already at Vienna's door by the time Heero and Duo came running out of their room doors. Riley ran in and then remembered distinctively locking the door when she had left. She narrowed her eyes in wonder, but put the thought aside. The next thing she noticed was how cold it was in the room. The balcony!  
  
She ran across the room to the balcony. She grabbed the railing and stared down. Attached to the bottom of one of the rungs was a sturdy rope that went down to the earth below. She was just able to see a sturdy man carrying off a struggling bundle into the darkness, and she knew she was too late.  
  
"Damn!" Riley cursed without thinking of what she was saying. "Damn them!" She raised the butcher knife over her head and threw it at a root growing in the grass below. The knife struck the root, cutting it in half. She suddenly felt weak, and she grabbed the railing for support.  
  
Behind her, Heero was searching the room for clues, and Duo came over and put his arm around Riley's waist, holding her up. "Riley, will you be okay?"  
  
"They got her," Riley said in a strangled growl. "They took her. Why didn't I see it coming! We haven't even been here for over four hours and already they've attacked and taken one of us. Damn, I knew this would happen."  
  
"Riley, you couldn't help it. We had nowhere else to go," Duo tried to calm her. Riley shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"It's obvious she put up a good fight," Heero said behind them.  
  
Duo and Riley turned. Riley could feel her strength coming back now, but for some reason she felt safer with Duo close by her. "What do you mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"There are blood stains on the carpet," was the reply. Riley's eyes widened and she felt the strength go out of her again.  
  
"Whoa, baby!" Duo exclaimed as he felt Riley give out. He pulled her back up, putting most of her weight on him. "We can't have you giving up Riley," he told her. "Come on. You were your tough old self a few seconds ago."  
  
Heero paused by the bed and looked sadly out the window. She's gone, he thought. They have Vienna. And I let this happen. I should have known they wouldn't take long in coming. I let this happen to her. He blinked in confusion. What's going on? I'm acting as if I really care for her. What's up with this?  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Heero?"  
  
Heero snapped his head in their direction to see Riley waiting for an answer. He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just wondering about something."  
  
Riley nodded. "Don't need to say anything else. I already get it."  
  
"Do you think they searched Riley's room?" Duo suggested.  
  
"They could have. I'll look, and you put Riley in your room where she can take a minute to gain her strength back."  
  
Riley grunted. "I'm fine, just a little upset over it all." She stood up on her own feet. Duo let her go, but stayed close.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after them?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero shook his head. "They're too far away by now. The chase would be worthless. All we can do is try to keep them from getting Riley, and at the same time getting Vienna back. For now Duo, I want you to get the others. They'll want to know."  
  
Duo winced. "I guess I'll be the one to tell WuFei about his sister, huh?"  
  
"I'll do it," Riley said. "He and I get along better than you and him."  
  
She walked out of the room and down the hall to WuFei's room. They must be heavy sleepers to have slept through that racket, she thought. She didn't bother to knock on WuFei's door; she just pushed it open. "WuFei, wake up!" she called a bit louder than needed.  
  
WuFei jumped out of bed in surprise and stared at her in shock. Riley raised her eyebrows at him. The only thing he wore were boxers that had pigs with wings flying on them.  
  
Riley cleared her throat. "Normally I would be laughing my head off right now, but there is something far more important right now. Raphael has already struck." As she explained a shorter version of what happened, she felt the anger growing inside her like boiling water. As she finished up, WuFei seemed to have forgotten what he was wearing and started running for the door.  
  
"WuFei!" she shouted after him.  
  
"What?" he shouted turning around.  
  
Riley threw a pair of pants at him. "You may want get some clothes on."  
  
She jogged past him and headed for her room. The door was open and everyone except she and WuFei were in there. Trowa looked at her when she came in and he gave her a comforting hug. She hugged him back. "Thanks, Trowa," she said, smiling up at him, "but I'm not the one who needs comforting right now."  
  
Trowa glanced back at WuFei as he entered the room. He nodded. "Got it."  
  
Riley finally surveyed the room she had planned on staying in. The balcony doors were wide open and again there was a rope hanging from the railing. Her bed sheets had obviously been shifted through, and the connected bathroom door was open. Heero stood on the balcony, searching the French doors, Quatre was talking with Duo off to the side, and then WuFei and Trowa were talking out in the hall.  
  
She sighed, her hands clenching into fists. So much was going wrong. If she wasn't careful, she could end up being caught as well, and then things would go from bad to worse. "I'm cornered," she whispered. "They have Vienna, every place I can go they will still find me, and no matter what area and distance I am, I'm still vulnerable. Man, this sucks like heck."  
  
"Riley, come here," Heero called to her. "Take a look at this." He moved out of the way as she looked at the area he pointed at. On the lock of the French doors there were scratches, as if they had been pick- locked open. "Hm. They're smart. Breaking the glass open would not only wake Vienna and I up, but also give us time to escape, and for you guys to get in our rooms. Pick locking the door isn't as noisy, and it gives them a sneak attack approach. These guys are not idiots. They know what they're doing."  
  
"Hn," he grunted. "If that's the case, then the same scratches from a pick lock should be on Vienna's balcony doors."  
  
"One step ahead of you," Riley stated as she lifted herself onto the railing of the balcony and leapt across the gap between her balcony and Vienna's. She landed on Vienna's balcony, rolling until she hit the other end. She sat up, shaking her head. "I'm okay!" she called once she noticed all of them were gathered on the other balcony. She jumped up and started searching the doors to Vienna's balcony. She frowned: there were no scratches.  
  
"Well?" WuFei shouted over to her.  
  
Riley shook her head. "None." She looked across at them. "No scratches."  
  
"Then how did they get in Vienna's room?" Quatre said.  
  
Riley paused. "I think I know. Meet me back in the hall outside Vienna's door." She entered Vienna's room again and went across to the door. She knelt down on her knee and looked at the lock under the doorknob. She smirked. "I was right," she whispered.  
  
"Did you figure it out?" Duo asked over her.  
  
Riley nodded. "Oh yeah. There are scratches on this lock." She looked up at them. "I locked her door when I went downstairs to the kitchen. My guess is that they came up to my balcony, broke through those doors, and split up. One searched for me, the other came around into the hall, pick-locked this door, and came in this way. When the man in here had Vienna, he probably heard me coming up the stairs, and Heero and Duo coming out of their rooms. He had no time to go back to meet with his partner, so he had to go down Vienna's balcony."  
  
Trowa nodded. "But then what happened to the other guy?"  
  
Riley froze. She had only seen one man running away with a large burden. That had to be Vienna and her captor. But then that would mean- "Crap!" She leapt up and ran into her room just in time to see a man dressed in black disappearing over the side of her balcony. "Oh no you don't," she growled. She sprinted onto her balcony and climbed over the side. She slid down on the rope after the man, her eyes flaring. She dropped to the earth and was off again.  
  
"Riley," someone called from the balcony above, "get back here!"  
  
She ignored him and continued running after her target. Her anger pushed her onwards, not letting her stop for anything. As she ran, she came across the butcher knife she had thrown down earlier and swept it up into her hands as she ran past it. Now she had a weapon.  
  
When the man got into a wider range, she aimed and threw the knife. It hit the man between the shoulder blades and he dropped to the ground. Riley slowed to a halt by the body and dropped down beside him. She pulled the butcher knife from the man's back and pushed him over. It was easy to see that the man was dead. Her breathing became ragged as she realized she had killed him. She dropped the knife and stared at it. Blood covered its blade and was dripping onto the grass. She then looked down at her hands. They were coloured in the man's blood. She stood up, staring at her hands in shock and anger. She had killed so many people and she wasn't over twenty years old. Her hands were bloodstained for life; there was no turning back. The lights in the mansion turned on one by one and soon the lights outside began turning on. She stared at the mansion and her mind was made up. She turned and fled from the estate. 


	14. A Connected Past

Authors Note: Well, how do you guys think the story is going?? Do you think a plot is forming here?? I have it planned now, and am nearing the climax, so keep reading, and enjoy it! Later guys, and thanks for reading. And be sure to review, whenever I get this posted. Ta-ta!  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson rubbed his hands together in anxiety as he put the finishes touches on the mind control device. One more wire, and done! He bit his lip and held the device up to the bright light above him. It was the exact way Raphael and Katana had wanted it, so he would live to see another day. He looked at the clock on the wall and squinted at it to read the time. "Five in the morning. Plenty of time remaining before it's actually due," he said to himself. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. If he hurried, he could add in the extra bit, and it would be finished in his mind eye. It had everything that his leaders wanted, but he was adding one more thing in it for an old friend.  
  
**~~~~**  
  
The next morning, Trowa entered the parlor looking as tired as ever. He looked up and saw the other boys sitting on the chairs and sofas. He sat down next to Duo. "What are you all doing up this early?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Same reason as you, I guess."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yeah. We're all worried about Vienna and Riley."  
  
WuFei leaned back in his chair. "They can't hide. No matter if they're captured or not, they are still in plain view of the World Rebellion."  
  
"You're right," Heero agreed. "Even if Riley and Vienna were in this room with us, Raphael could still reach them and take over."  
  
"They win no matter what we do," Duo said.  
  
"I did some researching last night when you all went to your rooms," Heero said. "It took me awhile to actually hack my way into the files, but I eventually did. I found out that whenever the girls are being controlled, the machine doubles their strength and agility, and if they are put on a higher level, it triples. They would be far stronger than us."  
  
Trowa stood up, ignoring Heero's last comments. "I vote we go out and look for Riley. Raphael may be able to control her mind from miles away, but I would still feel at least a little bit better knowing that she was with us, instead of wandering around out there alone."  
  
Duo nodded. "So would I."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Let's go then.  
  
**~~**  
  
The early morning bustle on the streets and sidewalks were pressing Riley into a tough crowd to get through. She shoved her way through the people, but some would just push her back. She came to an alley and jumped inside, out of the crowd. She stared at the jumble of men and women and children walking past the alley entrance. "My gosh," she muttered. "Why don't these people just drive instead of crowding the sidewalk?" She shook her head and brushed her hair back behind her ears.  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" a small cry called out.  
  
Riley turned around sharply and stared down the alley. It was faintly lit, but it was light enough for her to see at the far end of the alley two large boys ganging up against a young kid who didn't look a day over six. The older boys were rubbing their hands together and laughing.  
  
"Aw, come on little boy. You aren't afraid of us, are you?" one boy taunted. He slammed his fist into the palm of his left hand.  
  
Riley glared at the boys. "Hey!" she shouted. "You leave him alone."  
  
The boys spun around. One with black hair sneered at her. "Well, look at that. A pretty girl wants to fight us."  
  
The other snickered. "I would like to see her try."  
  
Riley scowled. "Well then. You better get ready for this one." She charged them, throwing herself onto the first boy. He landed heavily on the ground with Riley on top of him. She punched him in the nose before rolling of him and getting onto one knee.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, girl," the second said. "No one hurt's my friend but me."  
  
Riley smirked. "If you're as weak as he is you're gonna be a cinch."  
  
He lunged at her and would have brought her to the floor, but she had quickly slipped out of his reach. He fell to the rough cement. "Stupid girl," he grumbled getting to his feet. "You don't know who you're messing with."  
  
"I know I'm fighting a chubby hot head that doesn't have any sense of mind, but otherwise, not really," she retorted, smiling.  
  
Behind her, she heard the small boy shout out, "Watch out!"  
  
Riley spun around too late. The boy she had punched earlier threw an even harder punch at her stomach, and she fell back a few steps only to be met by a kick to the back of her knees. She fell forward, racked with pain in her stomach.  
  
"Ha! That will teach you to mess with us," the black haired one said defiantly.  
  
Riley grunted, pushing up onto her knees. Her arms shook with the weight she was putting on them and from how much air had been knocked out of her. She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and looked over at the boy. He was standing off in the corner, staring at her wide- eyed. When he saw her looking at him, he smiled. She smiled back as she heard a movement behind her. Her eyes narrowed and she rolled to the side. As she turned, her nose was inches away from a knife that one of the boys had taken out. The knife was yanked out and coming at her again. She rolled back the way she had come and kept rolling until she reached the boy. She got onto one knee and glanced at the boy. She got his attention and motioned for him to get out of the alley. "Get out," she whispered fiercely.  
  
The boy nodded and waited until she had moved out of his way. When the boys were focusing on trying to stab her, he ran out of the alley and to the busy sidewalk.  
  
"The kid's getting away!" the black haired boy cried.  
  
"Forget him, Jason, the only thing I care 'bout right now is getting rid of this girl," the second said.  
  
Riley was up on her feet, looking from one boy to the other, hoping of finding some weakness. The black haired boy, Jason, was glaring at her and the second, a fiery red head, was flicking his knife back and forth. Riley feinted to the left, then sharply changed direction and came at the red head. With her sudden change of direction, his grip had somewhat lost hold of his knife and Riley was able to wrestle it out of his hands. She backed away, aiming the knife at the boys. "If either one of you get any closer, I'll throw it straight at your chest."  
  
Jason smiled. "You don't even know how to throw one."  
  
Riley raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well let me tell you, I've been throwing daggers and knives since I was five, so I wouldn't be talking. And just to prove it, watch this." Expertly, she twisted the knife around her hand, threw it up into the air, turned around on the ball of her left foot, reached her hand up, and caught the blade in her hand. She smirked. "Care to test me?" she asked, her sarcasm dripping. Oh, crap, she thought. I hope they don't see the blood on my hand. When she had caught the blade, it had run along the length of the palm. She could feel the blood and knew it would start running down her arm any second. She didn't have time to wait.  
  
She started walking past them, sticking close to the wall, still aiming the dagger at them above her head. The boys stayed away as she turned out of the alley and out of view.  
  
As soon as she was out of the alley, she stopped to wipe the blood off the blade and put it into the waistband of her pants, and turned to run when she hit a small boy. She looked down. "What are you still doing here?" she exclaimed, recognizing the boy as the one in the alley. "I told you to run away."  
  
He smiled up at her. "I wanted to wait for you. You saved me, and besides, I have nowhere else to go."  
  
Riley bit her lip as the pain from her hand began sinking in. The blood began dripping down her arm and she hid it behind her back so the boy wouldn't see. "Come on then. If we wait around here much longer, they may come after us again."  
  
She took his hand with her clean one and they walked quickly away from the alley.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo rubbed his hands together, looking around the busy street and sidewalk, searching for a familiar brunette. "Darn these people," he muttered. "I can't see through them." He sighed as another man pushed him aside to get by. "Hey, watch it!" Duo yelled after him, but the man kept on going. He shook his head. "Idiots." He continued on and then bumped into another person, only this one was a young girl with brown hair and holding the hand of a child. "Oh, sorry," he apologized.  
  
"No problem," she replied, going on.  
  
Duo nodded and then paused. "Wait a second." He spun around and began pushing through the crowd after the girl. That girl had to be Riley. But I don't remember Riley having a kid.  
  
He soon got to a clear area and spotted the girl and the boy turning into the city park across the street. He looked both ways and then ran across. He entered the park and saw her sitting down on a bench with the little boy. Still not sure if it was her, he walked forward and hid behind a large oak near the bench to listen and watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley pulled her bleeding hand out from behind her back and inspected it. The boy, sitting next to her, stared at her hand wide-eyed.  
  
"You're hurt!" he cried. "I did this to you. If I hadn't been-"  
  
"No, it isn't your fault," Riley assured him. "If I hadn't done that fancy trick I wouldn't have cut myself with that knife. I've been trying to learn it for this whole year and I still haven't got it quite right. I somehow drop it or cut myself, like I just did."  
  
He nodded. "Oh."  
  
Riley didn't have anything to wrap her hand with, so instead she pressed her clean hand on the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. It wasn't helping much. She winced and looked at the boy. She looked him over, trying to see where he may have come from. He had dark blonde hair that stopped above his ears and dark brown eyes. His clothing was a pair of dirty and ripped shorts that didn't look very warm for the upcoming winter and a shirt that looked like shreds. "Where are your parents?" she asked him.  
  
He looked down at his hands. "I don't have any. They've been dead since I can remember. I lived in an orphanage, but that place was so dirty and grungy, that I left. I haven't been back since, um, two months ago, I think."  
  
Riley blinked in surprise. "So you live on the streets?"  
  
He nodded and then his eyes grew frightened. "You aren't gonna take me back to the orphanage, are you? Please don't! The people there are so mean and we never get hardly any food!"  
  
"Whoa, slow down!" she said. "I won't send you back if you're so strongly against it."  
  
"You won't?" he asked in surprise.  
  
Riley shook her head. "No, but trust me on this: the orphanage has to be better than living on the streets. I've lived on the streets too, and I know how horrible it is."  
  
"You've lived on the streets?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I was on the streets for two or three years; much longer than you."  
  
"You're like me. You don't have a family either?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "Actually, I do. My parents are dead, but I still have an older brother and sister. I found them a few months ago." She looked at her cut; the blood was still coming. She stopped applying pressure and tore off some of her shirt. It was one of her favourites, but her health was more important. She wrapped it around her hand. "So, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm five," he replied.  
  
Riley shook her head. "You're younger than I was when I started out on my own." Suddenly, she heard something, or someone, moving around behind the large oak nearby. She stared at the oak and waited.  
  
"What's wrong?" the boy asked, looking around.  
  
"Shh," Riley warned. "Stay right here." She rose up off the bench and made her way to the other side of the tree. She saw the back of the person and with a shout, she jumped on him, pulling him around to face her and throwing him on the ground. She found herself staring into the face of Duo Maxwell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo shifted his weight, trying to get a better look at the girl. He knew it was Riley, but still-  
  
Wait.  
  
They had stopped talking. He frowned and leaned farther out from behind the tree.  
  
Suddenly, a loud shout was heard behind him and he quickly found himself on his back and staring up into pretty emerald green eyes.  
  
"Duo!" the attacker gasped out.  
  
He blinked. "Riley, hey! What a surprise!"  
  
She backed off him and stood. She glared down at him. "Were you spying on me?'  
  
He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Next time, see whom your attacking first before you attack. And no, I wasn't spying on you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Men are such babies," she grumbled.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me up?"  
  
She held out her hand to him. He took it, and when she had pulled him up halfway, she leaned down to his face and smiled. "Bye!" She let go of his hand and let him fall back on his butt. She turned and walked back to the bench.  
  
The little boy looked at her, confused. "Who is that?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and sat down. "Just an idiot clown who has nothing better to do than spy on me."  
  
Duo came out from behind the tree, frowning. "That was harsh," he muttered, leaning on the back of the bench. "That is no way to treat a handsome young man."  
  
Riley snorted. "Hn. Yes, I shouldn't treat a handsome man like that, but your aren't a handsome man."  
  
He glared at her. "Gee, thanks, Riles."  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked him. He glanced at Riley. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked innocently.  
  
Riley eye's widened and Duo's jaw dropped. "Heck no!" they both exclaimed.  
  
Riley jumped up and pointed at Duo. "That clown as my boyfriend? Yeah, that will be the day!"  
  
"To be in a relationship with her you have to be equipped with body armor and a shield!" Duo stated, folding his arms across his chest. "The very idea of it."  
  
The boy started laughing.  
  
Riley and Duo looked at one another and then at the laughing boy. "And what is so funny?" Riley asked.  
  
"Nuthin'," he said through his laughter.  
  
Riley shook her head. "Anyways. I'm Riley Barton and this is Duo Maxwell. Do you have a name?" she asked, sitting back down on the bench.  
  
The boy stopped laughing and shook his head. "No. Everyone at the orphanage called me Kid, or Shorty, because I'm so small."  
  
Riley nodded. "Well, you'll need a name if you're gonna stay with me."  
  
The boy smiled at her hopefully. "I can stay with you?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Riley paused. What was she thinking? She couldn't take care of this kid! She was lucky she was still there, and it was only a matter of days before she was gone, so of all times to take in a lost boy this was not the best time. She looked at the boy's expectant face. She just couldn't turn him down. She knew what it is like on the streets, and how dangerous it is. She had been there.  
  
"Riley, can I talk to you a minute?" Duo asked, glaring at her.  
  
Riley nodded. "Just stay right here," she told the boy. "I'll be back."  
  
She stood and she and Duo went a few feet away to talk.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
He stared at her. "Hello! You can't take care of him! Right now, you got to focus on keeping away from the World Rebellion, and the idea of taking care of him right now- well, that's crazy! And what will Trowa and everyone else think?"  
  
"I already know all that, Duo, but you of all people should be backing me up right now!" Her eyes stared into his. "I've lived on the streets and so have you. You and I both know how dangerous and hard it is out there, especially for a five year old boy." She jabbed her finger into his chest. "The city is far too dangerous. There was so many times that I could have been hurt, Duo. You may have lived on the streets like I did, but you have not the slightest idea what it was like for me. I was a girl, all alone on the streets with no protection at all. So many men have gotten so close to-" she stopped short. She took a deep breath, biting her lip. She looked over at the boy on the bench, all of the horrible memories from the past coming back. She pushed them away and faced Duo again. This time, he didn't look so harsh. He actually looked like he cared.  
  
"They didn't-?" He didn't need to finish.  
  
Riley snorted. "Thank goodness no. The only reason men didn't hurt me was because of an older boy that I could trust. He defended me whenever I needed him. He would always fight them off.  
  
"Now do you see why I won't let the kid go?" she pushed on. "The same stuff could happen to him by older women and he may not have anyone to protect him like I did. I'm not letting him go, Duo. I know I am putting me and him in a dangerous position, but he is in more danger on the streets, and I would be filled with guilt knowing that I sent a kid into the wild and unmoral world only to be destroyed." She backed up a step.  
  
For once, he didn't say anything. She shook her head and walked back to the bench. She felt him watching her, but she didn't care. She sat down on the bench in front of the boy.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked her in his small voice.  
  
Riley put on a smile and nodded, even though right then she wanted to find a gym and punch all the stuffing out of those punching bags. "Yeah. Now, about a name: I've got the perfect name for you." When she had been talking to Duo and had mentioned the boy that had defended her, she knew the name she wanted to give the boy. "What do you think of the name Solo?"  
  
The boy smiled. "I like it. Why do you like that name?"  
  
Riley saw Duo walk back behind the bench and she waited for him. "Well, Solo was the name of a good friend of mine. He helped me when I lived on the streets and I think his name should be passed on to you." She failed to notice the shocked look on Duo's face.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know what happened to him. I was found by an older man who took me in, and I never saw Solo again."  
  
"He's dead," Duo said bluntly.  
  
Riley jumped at Duo's abrupt statement. She stared at him. "What? How do you know who I'm talking about?"  
  
"Did Solo lead a band of orphans?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded cautiously. "Yeah. I guess he could have been considered the leader. I never joined the team for some reason, but yeah, he was. How do you know that?"  
  
He stared past her. "Because I was in that band of orphans. Solo and I were good friends." He glanced down at her. "And I do remember him mentioning a younger girl that he had met. He said that she wouldn't join the band, but he couldn't figure out why. That was you, wasn't it? You were the girl he was talking about."  
  
Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could Duo really have been good friends with the boy who had helped her numerous times before?  
  
Something told her that this wasn't a joke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa sighed, dropping onto the sofa in Relena's parlour. He had spent the past three hours searching for Riley in his certain area to search, and hadn't found her. He was the second person to come back, but right then WuFei was up in his room showering; WuFei hadn't found her either.  
  
He groaned and closed his eyes. He could only hope one of the others had found her.  
  
Just then, the chime of the doorbell rung. Trowa sat up, waiting for Pagan to answer the door. When the old man didn't come down stairs, he went to answer the door. He found Heero standing there, alone. He gave a nod at Heero. "Nothing?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No." He stepped inside and waited for Trowa to shut the door. As Trowa was about to walk back into the parlour to wait, Heero said, "She'll be back. You and Cathrine are the only family she has left. Leaving you is something she wouldn't want to do. And she wouldn't be stupid enough to fall into a trap set for her." He glanced side-ways at Trowa and walked on to the grand staircase.  
  
Trowa watched him, a faint smile appearing. "Thanks, Heero," he whispered. As if he had heard, Heero turned and nodded at him. Then an idea came to Trowa. "And Heero," he called, "we'll find Vienna. You don't have to worry about her."  
  
Heero paused and shook his head. What was that about? How did he-? He looked back to where Trowa had stood, but he wasn't there.  
  
  
  
  
  
The new Solo looked up at Riley as she held his hand, walking down the sidewalk. Her smile was gone and she seemed to be deep in thought. He sighed and then looked over at Duo, walking on the other side of him. Duo was like Riley, only not as stone-faced. He looked down at the boy and smiled.  
  
"You okay, kid?" he asked.  
  
Solo smiled and nodded. Despite the fact Duo had fallen into the habit of calling him kid, as the other orphans had, it didn't seem as bad when he said it.  
  
"Good. We're almost there, so it isn't much farther."  
  
Riley glanced at Duo and then down at the boy who held her hand. She sighed inwardly. Man, this is such a mess, she thought. First I have the problem of Raphael and his crew, secondly I now have to take care of Solo, and thirdly there's the problem with Duo. Well, it isn't really a problem, it's just- Actually I don't know what to call it. It's a complication; I guess I could call it that. I just don't get it. I never would have thought the real Solo would connect Duo and me. We're so different, but we're still alike in many ways.  
  
"Riley, are you okay?" Solo asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
Solos shrugged. "You just seem so sad about something."  
  
Riley forced a smile to comfort him. "I'm fine. I've just got some things on my mind."  
  
Solo cocked his head to the side like a dog would. "Like what?"  
  
Riley hesitated. He wouldn't understand any of it, and she didn't want him to worry about something that didn't involve him either. Plus, there was the fact that Duo was standing right there and he was part of her thoughts. Okay, most of her thoughts.  
  
When Riley didn't reply, Solo tugged on her hand. "It help's to talk about stuff. It makes you feel better."  
  
"Who told you that?" Riley asked.  
  
"A boy at the orphanage. He was talking to somehow else, but I heard him."  
  
Riley nodded. "Well, that kid's smart. It does help to talk about it, but what I have on my mind isn't stuff you would understand."  
  
Solo frowned. "Will you tell me when I can understand it?"  
  
Riley smiled, nodding her head. "Sure thing." She looked up and whispered too low for Solo to hear, "I hope it's all over by then."  
  
Solo may not have heard her, but Duo certainly had. He looked at her. "So do I," he replied loud enough for her to hear. Riley glanced at him. Duo smiled, and then showed his crossed fingers.  
  
They came to the gate that led into the estate around ten A.M., and Solo was dumbstruck by the size of the place.  
  
"Is there where you guys live?" he gasped out.  
  
Riley laughed, forgetting her worries. "No. We're just staying here with my brother and some other friends and the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian. You know her, don't you?"  
  
Solo scrunched up his nose. "The rich girl who acts like an old woman on TV? Yeah, I've heard of her."  
  
Riley snorted, covering her mouth in an effort not to burst out laughing. She heard Duo snickering, but didn't dare look at him in fear of not being able to contain her own laughter. "Solo, I've never heard that description before, but I think you know the person we're talking about. Oh, and I wouldn't call her that if I were you, okay?" Riley said. "It wouldn't be a good thing. Just call her Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian."  
  
Duo raised his eyebrows. "That's a bit long, Riley. Solo, how about instead of calling her that mouthful, try Queenie, okay?"  
  
Riley glared at him. "Duo!"  
  
By now they had come to the door leading into the mansion and their voices had brought Pagan to the door. Pagan opened the door and ushered them inside.  
  
"Thank you, my man," Duo said, flipping a quarter into the air. "Have a tip for your services."  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "Oh, gosh," she muttered.  
  
Pagan walked to the base of the grand staircase and called up, "Miss Relena, Mr. Maxwell has returned with Miss Barton. Do you wish to admit them?"  
  
Riley winced as she heard a racket of numerous doors opening, and then the pounding footsteps of people running to the staircase. Riley looked at Duo. "Well, it seems I was missed."  
  
"You have no idea," Duo replied. "Trowa was a wreck."  
  
Trowa came bounding down the stairs first, followed by the others, and Relena came shortly after. Riley took a quick peek at Solo to see what he was thinking of this. He seemed frightened, and he hid behind Riley, holding onto her legs.  
  
"Riley!" Trowa exclaimed, but he then saw the small boy clinging to his sister and he stopped a foot in front of Riley. He looked from Riley to the little kid, and then to Duo. "Care to explain this?" he asked Duo.  
  
"Explain what?" Duo asked. "The kid?"  
  
WuFei came up behind Trowa. "What's going on? You confounded onna, where have you been?"  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "I have been walking around the city, WuFei. And guys, this is Solo." She looked over her shoulder at the small boy.  
  
The boy looked around her to the four boys and Relena. He shook his head stubbornly and ducked behind her again. Riley sighed.  
  
Duo bent down to Solo's level. "Solo, they won't hurt you. They're my friends, and Riley's too."  
  
Solo nodded. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Solo let go of Riley's legs and walked out to stand between she and Duo. He looked up at the others, looking them all over carefully.  
  
"Well?" Trowa pressed, waiting for an answer.  
  
"This is Solo," Riley continued. "He lives on the streets by himself."  
  
"And so you brought him here?" Quatre asked in disbelief.  
  
"Riley, you know you can't take care of him," Trowa said. "There is too much going on right now."  
  
Riley groaned. "You think I don't know that? I know it's dangerous and I also know it's equally dangerous in the city, living on your own. Solo is only five, younger than I was when I first started to live on the streets, and it was dangerous then. It's even worse nowadays."  
  
"Still," Trowa replied.  
  
Riley glared at him, surprising him and the others. "He isn't leaving," she growled.  
  
Solo tugged at Riley's arm, hoping to get her attention. "Riley," he called softly.  
  
Riley looked down at him. "What?"  
  
"Don't get upset. You'll make me upset."  
  
Riley smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."  
  
Heero looked at Duo. "And what about you? You let her bring the kid."  
  
"I'm behind her all the way," he said easily.  
  
"You are?" Riley asked in surprise. "In the park you were reacting the same way as they are."  
  
Duo shrugged. "Now I see your view of things." He turned to the others. "Heero, you've mostly been with Dr. J your whole life and he is practically all you know, right?" Heero shrugged. "And Trowa, you've been with the circus and your trainer. WuFei has been with his people and Meiran. Quatre, well, you were born into a rich family and you had your family and instructor your whole life. Now, can any of you tell me what's it like to actually live on the streets for months at a time?" No one said anything. "There you have it then. None of you do; only Riley, Solo, and I do. Riley has had it worse than me on the streets, so she of all people knows the worst part about living out there. I do too, and if Riley hadn't found Solo, what do you think would happen to him? I'll tell you what would happen. He could be killed, hurt, captured, and a million other things could happen. Now, if none of you can see our view, then you are more thick-headed and cold hearted than I thought."  
  
Riley looked down at her boots as Duo finished his 'speech'. Solo looked up at her and smiled reassuringly. Not wanting to be in there a minute longer, Riley said to Solo, "Are you hungry?"  
  
His face brightened. "Yeah!"  
  
"I'll take you out to eat. Does pizza sound good?"  
  
The boy's face scrunched up. "What's pizza?"  
  
Duo stared down at him, a horrified expression on his face. "How can you not know what pizza is? Okay, Riley and I are showing you the finer foods in the food pyramid."  
  
Riley took one glance at her brother, who was watching her. She only smiled at him half-heartedly and took Solo's hand. Solo then grabbed Duo's hand and started running back out of the mansion, pulling Riley and Duo with him. 


	15. Bringing Back the Past

Disclaimer: Again???  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
The world seemed to spin around her as she slowly gained consciousness. She groaned, pushing herself up against the cold hard wall. She cracked her eyes opened and looked around. Concrete walls, a large iron gate with a lock, a lumpy cot, and no lighting. She sighed. "Great, another prison cell," she grumbled. "My luck gets better and better."  
  
"I see you're finally awake," a cool and collected voice said from the other side of the gate.  
  
Vienna jumped in surprise and looked through the bars so she could see the person on the other side. Her eyes narrowed. "Katana Rosco, I should have known. And how are you? Terrible, I hope."  
  
Katana smirked. "Quite the opposite actually. But if it cheers you up a bit, my two men only found you, not your friend. She wasn't in her guest room that night." She pulled a wooden chair up to the gate and sat down in it. "But now things get exciting. With you on my hands I can get some things done. Our plan can finally be set in motion." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.  
  
"If I ask you a question, will you answer it truthfully?" Vienna interrupted.  
  
Katana shrugged. "Depends on the question."  
  
"What do you need Riley and me for? We're only two girls who won't be helpful to you at all. Mobile suits are much more effective."  
  
"Wrong. Look at OZ and White Fang. They used mobile suits and look where it got them. They never achieved what they wanted and now almost all of them are dead except for a few stray men. Mobile suits are bulky and are easily seen. They can be picked up on radar quickly and be destroyed within three minutes. Plus, it's hard getting them past security. Now, human assassins are just as effective but not as easily seen and able to locate." Katana waited for Vienna to say something.  
  
Vienna stared at her. "It's not that easy you know. Once the assassins are captured, what then? And how would you be able to take over the earth and colonies with only two people? You aren't making that much sense."  
  
Katana raised her eyebrows. "I didn't say I would answer three questions." She stood up. "I'll be leaving later tonight so you won't be able to call to speak with me. Your dinner will be down in the next hour, so eat it up. You may not get much more food until I get back. I seem to be the only one who actually cares for your well-being."  
  
"My dinner? It isn't still morning?"  
  
Katana laughed. "No. You've been in this cell since this morning, and you spent all of yesterday in a plane that flew you here to the base. So, in total, you have been gone for almost two days. Good-night Vienna, and enjoy your stay." She turned and walked away, leaving Vienna alone.  
  
Vienna sighed and crawled up onto the cot. She sat down on it and rested her head in her hands. She wasn't tired at all and her mind was reeling. She had so much to think about, such as a way out of there. She looked around again. There were no cracks in the concrete, which to her seemed unusual, no windows, no small holes in the wall or ground, and no object she could use to pick the lock of the gate. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe an escape is a bit out of the question. But where am I? I can't be in any space station 'cause my cell is made of concrete." Just then, she felt a gust of wind blow into her cell. She shivered, rubbing her arms. Where did that come from? She stood up and walked to the gate. She strained to look through the solid bars down the faintly lighted corridor lined with other cells. She looked down the other way and found she was near the end of the corridor, where at the end it took a sharp turn. "Hmm. Could be coming from there, or it could be-" She glanced up and looked around at the ceiling. She sighed; there were no windows on the ceiling. "Dang it. They certainly have me in a tight bottle, don't they?"  
  
She dropped back into the cot and lay down. She put her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. Her gaze drifted to a far corner of the ceiling, and that's when she saw the security camera that focused into the cell. I better watch what I do and say. If I don't, I could be putting me and everyone else in danger.  
  
**---**  
  
Solo stared at his reflection in the mirror, his eyebrows raised. Riley stood behind him smiling. "It's an improvement from the rags you wore before," she said.  
  
Solo nodded. "Yup!"  
  
Earlier, Riley and Duo had bought Solo some clothes when they had taken him out for pizza, along with other things he would need. They had returned around three in the afternoon, and so far Riley had avoided a confrontation with her brother, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up with her. Now, they were getting ready to have dinner.  
  
Solo tugged on the black t-shirt, smiling. "I like it," he announced. He wore blue jeans with a black belt, a black t-shirt, and gym shoes. He had washed his hair and combed it, so he looked rather nice, and a large improvement than before.  
  
Riley patted his head. "That's good. Now you wait here and I'm going to change in the bathroom. I'll be out in a flash." She turned and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Solo started wandering around the room. It was the room Riley had planned on staying in, only this time the balcony was barred and locked. He came upon Riley's dagger pouch on her bedside table, and he pulled himself up onto the bed and reached for it. He pulled it over and lifted the cover. He peeked inside, his eyes widening. "Wow!" he exclaimed in awe. He pulled a dagger out and admired it. He twisted it this way and that letting the moonlight coming from an open window cast a glow on its sharp blade. He touched the pointed tip of it with his fingertip, and he gasped in shock as his finger was pricked and began bleeding. He accidentally dropped the pouch and the array of daggers fell out onto the floor. The dagger he had been holding was dropped onto the bed as he sucked on his bleeding finger.  
  
Just then, Riley stepped out and saw her daggers on the floor and Solo sitting on her bed. Her eyes widened and she ran over to the boy. She jumped onto the bed and set the dagger on the bed aside. She pulled Solo close and pulled his finger out of his mouth. She inspected it and smiled. "It didn't harm you too much, Solo," she said. "It's nothing a simple band-aid won't fix. Just sit tight and I'll grab one." She reached into her bedside desk drawer and removed a first aid kit. She flipped open the top and took out a band-aid. She wrapped it around Solo's little finger. "All better."  
  
Solo looked at it and smiled at her. "Thanks, Riley."  
  
"It's okay, just don't play with my daggers anymore, okay? No one's allowed to touch them." She grabbed the dagger he had pricked his finger on and looked at it. She smiled softly.  
  
Solo looked at it and shrugged. "Stupid dagger," he stated.  
  
Riley shook her head. "This dagger is special to me, actually."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"When my mom first started teaching me how to throw knives and daggers, she gave this to me as a present."  
  
Solo looked up at her. "I thought you didn't have a mommy."  
  
Riley smiled. "Both of us did once. Mine died when I was six years old, and my mom started teaching me when I was four, so that's how I got it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Riley got down on the floor and began gathering all her daggers together. When she finished putting them all back, she set the pouch back on the table. "Come on then. Let's see how much longer it'll take for dinner to be ready."  
  
"Okay!" Solo exclaimed. "I sure am hungry, even if I did eat all that pizza stuff!" He ran for the open door and ran out.  
  
Riley smiled and hurried after him. She walked out into the hall and saw her brother standing across the hall. She frowned. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough," he replied. He glanced at Solo as he disappeared down the staircase. "You really care about that boy, don't you?"  
  
Riley sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah. He reminds me of myself, only much younger." She looked up at him. "What is wrong with you guys, anyway? It's as if none of you trust me anymore. The only person who seems to is Duo, and even he didn't when he first saw the boy."  
  
Trowa stared at her. "Riley, I do trust you, but I think you're getting in over your head."  
  
"Maybe I am, but I don't care," she replied. "Solo needs me and I'm willing to help him."  
  
"But you can't always be there for him," Trowa pointed out. "What happens when the World Rebellion do find you and capture you? What will the boy do and think then? You're there one second, totally giving your all to him, and the next your completely gone and he's alone again. All you are doing is making it harder on yourself and him."  
  
Riley closed her eyes and shook her head. "If only you knew how terrible it is out there," she whispered.  
  
"Then tell me, Riley," Trowa said, his voice getting higher. "Tell me how awful it is. I already know how bad it is out there, but obviously you seem to know a ton more than I do, so go on. Fill me in with it all. I would like to know your point of view."  
  
Riley looked at him and he noticed silent tears threatening to fall. He felt his growing anger burn away. She shook her head. "It's funny. You're my brother and yet you know so little about me." A tear ran down her cheek. "Do you even know what I went through on the streets? Or how I survived the rock avalanche that night our parents died? Do you know anything?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Look, I don't think you want to hear what I went through on the streets, but I will say that the only reason I can stand and talk to you now is because of a boy older than me named Solo, another orphan who lived on the streets while I did. The only reason I lived through the rock avalanche was because our dad moved to the far left where the avalanche seemed to be moving away from and threw himself over me." She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you see? So many people have protected me from harm. Now it's my turn to protect someone else."  
  
Trowa stared at her and began shaking his head. "He can stay, but you are totally responsible for him."  
  
Riley smiled. "That's fine. I already knew that."  
  
"You'll have to tell him what's going on so he doesn't get worried about you," Trowa said.  
  
Riley bit her lip. "He's kinda young, don't ya think?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Then explain it in a way he would understand."  
  
"All right." She smiled. "Thanks, bro. I feel better knowing you aren't completely against me now."  
  
He didn't say anything. He looked into her room and then back at her. "I didn't know you still had that dagger that Mom gave you."  
  
Riley smiled. "Of course."  
  
"How do you still have it? I thought it was lost in the fire."  
  
Riley shook her head. "While Mom and Dad were in the arena during the show, and you and Cathrine were practicing for your act, I was outside of the big tent trying to do a trick with that dagger. When the fire began burning and screams filled the air, I stuck the knife in my boot where it would be safe." She glanced at her watch. "We better be getting down to dinner. It'll be starting in a minute or so."  
  
**---**  
  
Vienna drummed her fingers on her knees, waiting. She sighed for the umpteenth time and closed her eyes. She dreamed she was back with her brother and sister-in-law again, and the three of them were hanging out and having fun with Riley and the others. She snorted. Some dream.  
  
The sound of keys clanging together and heavy footsteps on the ground outside her cell brought her back to the present and she waited for the person to step into view. It was a man with a beard; he opened the cell just enough for him to put the tray inside the cell door before slamming it shut. Vienna stared at him as if he was drunk. "I don't bite," she grumbled.  
  
The man sneered at her and stomped away. She rolled her eyes and went to get the tray. She reached down to pick it up and a hand grabbed her wrist. She squeaked in surprise, stumbling backwards and landing heavily on her butt. She took a deep breath as an old man came into view. He was crouched on the floor staying as hidden as he could in the shadows. She saw him motion for her to come closer. She did but kept her guard up. She bent down low so she could hear the man.  
  
"Are you Vienna Chang?" he whispered.  
  
She nodded. "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend. I will help as much as I can. Wait here a second." The man disappeared again and soon reappeared, this time standing and reaching up to the security camera. He did something to it quickly. "You can stand up now," he said.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked again, standing up, carrying the tray.  
  
The man smiled. "You can call me Jack. I'm a friend."  
  
Vienna glanced up at the security camera. "What did you do to the camera?"  
  
"I disabled it. Now it can't record what you say and do, so I can say things to you freely. We don't have to worry about them coming to exchange it because no one dares to come in your cell." He chuckled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"All most everyone is afraid of you. They've heard of how strong and smart you are, and so they don't want to get close to you."  
  
"Idiots," she said smiling.  
  
"Yes, they are. I am here to give you and your friends aid. I can't get you out, but I can give you information. If you tell me where your friends are, I can send them all the information they will need on the bases of the World Rebellion and anything else they might want."  
  
Vienna frowned. "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
Jack hesitated. He reached down into his sock and removed a silver locket. He handed it to Vienna. "I've hidden this secret for the past few years. Don't tell any of your friends about it. Not any of them at all, you hear me?"  
  
Vienna nodded and opened the heart shaped locket. Inside was a small picture of two girls and a boy. Vienna's brow furrowed trying to figure out who they were. She looked at the man. He sighed. "Wait a second." He bent his head, and after a few seconds of waiting, Vienna noticed he was removing contacts from his eyes. When he looked up and stared into her eyes, she gasped in shock. Those eyes- they were so hauntingly familiar.  
  
She smiled, remembering why. "I'm with you all the way, Jack," she said.  
  
He smiled back. "Good." He slipped the contacts back in, causing his eyes to transfer back to brown.  
  
Vienna held the locket out to him, but he shook his head. "You hold onto it and give it to them when you see them again."  
  
She nodded. "My friends are staying in the Peacecraft mansion with Relena. All the boys are there, and so is Riley."  
  
Jack nodded. "Got it. Here is some information you might want to look over. Also, here is a letter to you from me, explaining a matter you may want to know, but I don't have the time to explain it now. Read it and keep an open mind. I've got to go, Vienna. Take care and make certain no one sees the information I'm giving you."  
  
Vienna took the papers he gave her and smiled at him. "You can count on me."  
  
"Good. Take care, Vienna. Oh, and I'll see if I can bring you decent meals from now on." With that said, he disappeared down the hall. Vienna sat there until she couldn't hear him anymore and she then put all the papers on her tray and went to the cot. She got as comfortable as she possibly could and began reading.  
  
**---**  
  
That night, Riley lay in her bed wide-awake. She had been lying there for the past hour, but she just couldn't fall asleep. She glanced at the balcony to make sure it was locked tight. It was. She sighed and rolled onto her right side so her back was to the balcony. She looked down and saw Solo sleeping on a cot a foot from her bed. He looked like a little cub warm in his den. She smiled. "Now he can finally sleep safely," she whispered to herself. "He doesn't have to keep awake so he doesn't get ambushed." Her smile drifted away, and a memory from years ago came to mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
**-FLASHBACK-**  
  
The dark streets of the city seemed to be completely empty of people, but it was covered in shadows. Riley wandered down an empty sidewalk alone, her green eyes wide with fear. She looked around. The wind blew at a street sign, causing it to creak. She jumped and scurried to the doorway of a shop. She huddled in the corner, watching. She felt her eyes start to droop. They closed and she slept for only a few minutes before another sound met her ears. Her eyes popped open and she looked around again. She didn't see anything. She bit her lip as it began to tremble.  
  
She gasped in fright as she heard the sound of someone breathing close by. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and watched.  
  
A shadow fell across her feet, slowly growing bigger. She whimpered quietly, a tear starting to make its way down her face. She didn't dare look up, afraid of what she may see. The breathing got louder until she could feel it on her cheek. She shrank back against the shop doorway. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm. It slowly began to pull her out from her hiding place.  
  
**-*-**  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley sat straight up in the bed breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and her head dropped into her hands. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and she leapt away. The other person stepped back. She heard it sniff. Riley reached over and snapped on the bedside lamp. The small light lit up the face of the intruder. Solo. His face was wide with fear and worry as he stared at her. "Riley?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
She let out the breath she had been holding. "I'm sorry Solo. I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
Solo smiled slightly. "So did I. I dreamed someone was trying to get me and take me away from you and Duo." A tear started to fall down his cheek.  
  
Riley patted the bed. "Come up here," she said. He crawled up beside her and Riley put her arms around him. "I had a dream somewhat like yours. Guess you and I are quite a pair, huh?"  
  
Solo looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
**---**  
  
Duo glanced at his watch. It was going on eleven A.M., and Riley and Solo hadn't come downstairs yet. He sighed, looking at the door as if he could conjure them up with a thought. He heard Quatre laughing quietly behind him in a chair by the burning fire. He glanced at him with an annoyed stare. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"You," Quatre replied. "You're acting like a mother hen. I promise you, Riley and the kid are just sleeping. Trowa checked on them only ten minutes ago. You were here when he came in and told us."  
  
He shrugged. "I wasn't really paying much attention."  
  
"What else is new?" WuFei grumbled from across the room.  
  
Duo glared at him. "Who asked you, Wu-man?"  
  
WuFei glared back at him. "Will you stop calling me that? My name is WuFei, not Wu-man, or any other idiotic nickname you can come up with."  
  
Duo looked over at Heero sitting at the table by a window. He had his laptop set up again. "Hey Heero, what are you doing this time?"  
  
Heero ignored him.  
  
"Earth to Mr. Perfect Soldier," Duo called. "I'm talking to you."  
  
His answer was a distinct, "hn". Duo threw his hands into the air. "Fine. Let's just have everyone irritate me today. The only person who hasn't yet is Trowa."  
  
Trowa, who was reading a book, looked up. He looked at Duo, shook his head and went back to reading.  
  
Duo slumped in his seat. "A perfect record."  
  
"What are you complaining about now Duo?" Riley asked from the doorway.  
  
He looked up with a sudden jerk and smiled. "Good morning, Riley." He waved at Solo. "Hey little buddy."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Sure, he gets cheerful and nice when she comes in." WuFei smirked.  
  
Riley ignored their comments and walked right over to Heero. "What are you looking up?" she asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Trying to find the whereabouts of where they could be keeping Vienna," he replied.  
  
Riley raised an eyebrow. "All that jumble of numbers and letters is information?" Heero nodded. Riley smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "And that's why I leave the searching stuff up to you. Heaven knows I can't do it." She turned and looked around at everyone. "All of you are bumps on a log," she stated suddenly. "The only person who is actually doing anything to help around here is Heero. Come up, up on your feet you guys. Be useful. Trowa, you're kinda good with computers, you help Heero out. Quatre, I want you and WuFei to see if you can scrape up any information on unusual occurrences, places being built, basically anything that could be significant. Solo, can you stay here with Heero and Trowa and maybe get them anything they may need?"  
  
He nodded, a proud smile on his face. "I can do that. Leave it up to me."  
  
She nodded and gave him a mock salute. "Good job, Captain Solo," she said, feeling as if she had just popped out of a Star Wars movie.  
  
"And what about me?" Duo asked, standing up.  
  
Riley smiled. "You're coming with me."  
  
**---**  
  
Vienna heard people coming long before she saw them. Stowing the papers and such in the small pillow she had been given and putting that under the cot, she stood to wait. Five men came into view; Jack was one of them. He opened the gate and stepped inside. He pulled a pair of handcuffs out and motioned for her to hold her hands out. She did and he snapped them on.  
  
Vienna already knew what his job was in the World Rebellion. He had created the control device that would be used on she and Riley, if they ever caught her. That was what he had explained in the note he had given her. Even though he had created the enemies main weapon against her, she still trusted him because of who he really was. He smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered under her breath.  
  
He winced. "They're testing the control device, and you're the person they're testing it on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone! Phew! It took me forever to get this chapter done. I've been sick with the chicken pox, and ideas just seemed to fly into my mind as I sat on the couch watching stupid TV shows during the long days.  
  
In this chapter, I know Trowa was rather out-of-character, seeing as he talked a ton more, and he got a bit angry. I thought I would explain this to you guys though. (1) If you haven't noticed, Trowa is much more open and more talkative, which is because Riley (his sister) is back, and he is slowly growing to be his old self, as he was before his family was broken up. (2) Trowa gets angry now because it is dealing with his sister, who is in danger and putting herself in harms way. He lost her once and he doesn't want to lose her again.  
  
Well, I think that about clears it up. Have any more questions, I am willing to answer them.  
  
**Please note that I wrote this story last year, and most of the author notes are old. 


	16. Allies or Foes?

Authors note: Me again. On to chapter sixteen we go! Well, this certainly is turning into a long story, and I haven't even gotten to the climax yet.hmmm.. I wanted this story to be a long one, and I guess it will be.Goodie!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I right this again? I write it in every chapter! Er, rather.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
Riley glanced at her watch again and groaned. "Aw, cummon, Jake. Today of all days you just had to be late."  
  
"Kind of reminds me of you," Duo commented from his leaning position against the brick wall of a restaurant. "You're never on time, either."  
  
Riley glared at him. "Neither are you, Maxwell."  
  
For once, Duo didn't reject to being called by his last name, for he noticed a ruggedly handsome man wearing a bright red shirt running across the street toward them. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and looked at Riley. She smiled at the man who stopped in front of her. "Jake, it's been too long," she greeted giving him a hug.  
  
The man smiled crookedly and returned the hug. "Definitely. Well, you certainly are getting prettier the more I see you." His eyes began to look her over.  
  
Riley snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as in turning into a thorny rose, perhaps." She noticed what Jake was doing and suddenly remembered all the cautious feelings she had had against Jake before, and they were easily returning.  
  
Jake looked around, not noticing Duo watching him closely. "Did Vienna not come with you? Normally the two of you are inseparable."  
  
Riley folded her arms across her chest. "Actually, she couldn't make it. She's kind of.locked up in something at the moment." She wasn't lying. Vienna probably was locked up in something, like a prison cell.  
  
Jake shrugged. "Too bad. So, what did you call me for on such late notice?"  
  
Riley smiled. "We can talk about that later when we get inside the restaurant, but at the moment I would like for you to meet my friend, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Jake looked at Duo and stared at him suspiciously. "Have we met before?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Behind Jake, Riley shook her head madly at Duo. He noticed it but didn't look as if he had. "No, I don't believe we have. If we have before, I would have most certainly remembered you."  
  
Jake nodded. "Right, and how did you come to meet Riley?"  
  
Riley stepped forward. "Let's be going inside. I'm hungry, and we have much to talk about."  
  
Jake shook off the suspicious feelings he had against the young man and switched back to his regular self. He smiled. "Yes, of course." He walked to the restaurants door and held it open for Riley. She walked through and then turned around to wait for Jake and Duo. Duo, expecting Jake to continue to hold the door open for him, was about to walk through when Jake turned and stepped inside, letting the door go. Riley noticed and slapped the door open again just in time to save Duo from hitting the glass. She smiled at him apologetically and mouthed a 'sorry'. He frowned at Jake and shrugged it off.  
  
Riley and Duo walked into the foyer of the restaurant to find Jake already flirting with one of the waitresses. Riley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please tell me he isn't one of your old boyfriends?" Duo asked in her ear.  
  
"Far from it," Riley replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Right," Duo muttered. He stayed back as Riley went to get Jake. I don't trust that guy, he thought. Something about him isn't right.  
  
--***--  
  
Vienna was tossed into her prison cell in an exhausted heap. She grunted as her weak body hit the cold and rough concrete floor. She lay there as the soldiers walked away laughing. She was shaking uncontrollably and her muscles were tired and weak. She sighed faintly and cracked her eyes open. She knew where she was, but she couldn't get her vision to focus. She weakly reached up and rubbed her eyes. She used what energy she had left to put herself in a sitting position, and dropped back against the concrete wall. She tried to recollect what had been going on for the past five hours, but it all seemed to slip away before she could catch it. In defeat, she let her head drop back against the wall. She felt herself falling asleep, but the sound of someone hitting the gate brought her back to reality. Right then she didn't care who it was, but whoever was interrupting her sleep would be in big trouble.  
  
"Vienna, are you awake?" a quiet voice called from the other side of the bars.  
  
Vienna opened her eyes and rotated them so she was looking at the interrupter. "Yes, Jack, though I wish I was asleep right now. I feel as if I've worked my butt off, but I don't remember a blasted thing."  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know. You'll feel like this until your body gets accustomed to the control device."  
  
Vienna's eyes popped open and she looked squarely at Jack. "That's why I'm so tired?"  
  
He nodded. " Yes." He went on explaining. "When the device takes over, it flows through your veins and such so it can completely control you. Nothing different really happens to your outer appearance, except for your eye colour."  
  
"My eye colour?" she echoed.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes, take a look." He removed a small mirror from one of his coat pockets and held it out to Vienna. "Look at your eyes."  
  
Vienna reached out and took the mirror. She held it up so she could look at her eyes. She gasped and her eyes widened. She looked closer in the mirror until all she could see in the mirror was her left eye. "Oh my gosh! My eyes are green! Is that possible?"  
  
"It is if you're under that device's control. Don't worry. Your new eye colour fades within the hour after your brain gains control of your body again. Something in the currents causes it to change. That's the only way any one can tell if you are under the device's control or not. If your eyes are a colour other than brown, then your friends will know to stay away."  
  
Vienna frowned and handed him back the mirror. "This is too weird. How about you explain to me exactly how the device works."  
  
"Raphael is calling it the M.C.D, standing for Mind Control Device. He obviously lacks an imagination," Jack added in. "Anyways, the M.C.D is hooked up to the main computers where Raphael and Katana can easily reach it. Now, the way it actually works is simple. On the side of it there is a control panel that looks like your typical keyboard with a small screen above it, set into the framework of the machine. To actually gain control of someone, that person has to have a disc inside them that is programmed to connect with the device, otherwise it won't work. Each disc, and there are only three that are working, have a different code that needs to be logged into the machine's memory before it can actually connect with the disc. Once that is done, you press a button and the device sends out readings to the disc. When the disc and device connect, the disc will send brain waves to your brain, which basically causes it to shut down and let the device take control.  
  
"Now that your body is taken over, whoever wants control over you just has to slip a band on their wrist. The band is just like any other bracelet you may have. It snaps right on. But, whoever wears the band is the only person who can command you about. Anyone without it can't do anything to you. They can yell at you to do something and you won't do it. When no one is wearing the band but the disc and machine are still controlling you, you act like any other human being. Walk around, eat, do whatever you want basically, but once the band is put on someone's wrist again and they tell you to do something, you'll drop whatever you were doing before to do what they command. "  
  
Vienna nodded, trying to soak it all in. It was all adding on to the large headache she already had.  
  
"Also, there is a turbo button you will need to know of. If they ever use turbo on you or Riley, both of you are in grave danger. The turbo will double your strength and speed from what it is without it, which makes you far from stoppable. Since you are being overworked far beyond normal, when the connection is cut, you might be so overworked your heart just can't take it. It can give out and you will die. It may not happen, but your chance of living after being on turbo is a 4 of 10 chance."  
  
She closed her eyes. "You've told me all the negative thoughts, so tell me: is there any other way, other than turning off the M.C.D manually, that anyone could break the bonds between the disc and device?"  
  
"None that I know of, but we haven't tested that yet, and I know they never will." He suddenly smiled. "You sure gave Katana a hard time, though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vienna wondered.  
  
"When Katana programmed the M.C.D. to make contact with the disc inside you, she expected it to take control over you instantly, but it didn't. You're stronger mentally than physically, and so when it tried to make contact, you fought it with your mind. You struggled with it for almost five minutes. Katana got mad at me and demanded to know why it wasn't working. I simply told her that some people are stronger mentally than most and that these few can fight against the connection from actually happening. You were one of those few."  
  
Vienna rubbed her forehead. "So, this is a good thing then?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "If they put you on turbo it isn't good. A person, such as yourself, who is stronger mentally, normally is a bit weaker in strength. If a person like this is put on turbo, their chance of surviving after is 2 out of 10, rather than 4 out of 10."  
  
She dropped her head into her hands, suddenly weaker. "What about Riley? Is she the same way?"  
  
He shrugged. "I doubt it. From what I've noticed, you are much smarter than she is. Your intelligence level is over twenty times higher than hers. Your way of thinking is far advanced than it should be. It may be the same, if not higher, than that of the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy."  
  
Vienna's eye's widened. Higher than Heero's? That was almost impossible!  
  
"I should be going," Jack said suddenly. "Someone is bound to be searching for me. I'll come check on you later. And so you know, I'm planning on sending some information out to your friends, so they will know about what's going on with you. I'll bring you some food later."  
  
Vienna nodded dumbly. She had much to think about.  
  
--***--  
  
A cold glass of soda was slid across the table to Riley. She caught it and waited for the waitress to leave. The waitress lingered a bit longer than she should have, considering the fact Jake was flirting like crazy.  
  
  
  
Duo cleared his throat loudly, hoping to get Jake's attention. Jake ignored him. Duo looked at Riley in frustration. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's always like this," she whispered to him. "Sometimes he's even worse."  
  
"Worse?" Duo snorted. "He can't get much worse."  
  
Riley raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yes he can. Sometimes he gets a little touchy, and then-" She trailed off. "Now do you see why I brought you, though?"  
  
He nodded, glaring at Jake. "Why do we need his help if he's nothing but a big rat?"  
  
"He always knows everything about anything, so I figured he may know something about the World Rebellion."  
  
"And are you sure we can trust this guy? He isn't against us in any way, is he?"  
  
"I don't think so. He's never worked for any group that was against us."  
  
Duo nodded. "Okay then. Try to get his attention. The other's won't wait for us forever."  
  
"Yeah." Riley kicked Jake under the table in the shin. He grunted and glared at Riley sharply. She smiled sweetly at the waitress. "When we're ready to order we'll call for you."  
  
The petite waitress nodded and hurried away.  
  
Jake frowned. "What did you do that for?"  
  
She glared back at him. "We don't have time for you to make all the women swoon all over you."  
  
He smirked. "You haven't yet."  
  
Riley nodded. "And I never will, so drop it."  
  
Duo could sense her anger rising quickly and he could easily see why. This guy was getting on his nerves as well. Jake crossed his arms on the table and stared evenly at Riley. "Fine then. What do you want to talk about then?"  
  
Duo frowned. This guy acts as if I'm not even here. He seems to focus only on Riley.  
  
"We have some questions for you," Riley started.  
  
"Ask away," Jake replied. "I have all the time in the world."  
  
Two hours later, Riley decided to call it quits. They had gotten all the information out of Jake as they possibly could, and it wasn't much at all. She stacked their plates and checked the price of their bill. "Okay, everyone chip in your amount," she said. She and Duo put their money together and Duo reached out to take Jake's.  
  
Jake shrugged. "I don't have any money with me."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and paid Jake's amount due; he put all the bills in one stack. He waved the waitress over and gave her the money. "We better be going, Riley. The other's will start worrying soon."  
  
She looked at her watch. "Yeah, you're right." She smiled at Jake. "It was nice seeing you again, Jake. Thanks for your help."  
  
He returned the smile. "Sure. Maybe we can get together later?" he hinted.  
  
"I have ton's of things to do," she said quickly. "And I'm not even sure how much longer I'll be in town, but I'll be sure to get together with you some other time."  
  
"Okay then," he said, standing to his feet. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
Duo also stood. Riley did likewise. "I'll be seeing you around, Jake," Riley said.  
  
Duo forced a smile at him. "Maybe we'll meet again," he said politely.  
  
Jake's face darkened. "I'm sure we will," he said with a menacing tone. "I'm sure we will."  
  
--***--  
  
Katana strode down the hallway of the World Rebellion's headquarters in the Arctic, a smirk fixed on her face. She neared the main office where her leader, Raphael Baltimore, was at that moment. She double-checked to make sure her weapon was there before pushing a button beside the door of the office.  
  
Above the door a small camera fixed on her for a moment before the doors opened, signifying Raphael had admitted her. She stepped inside and smiled warmly at the man standing behind his grand oak desk.  
  
Raphael smiled, his dark brown eyes staring at her. "Hello, Rosco. I thought you had gone to the base facility in space."  
  
Katana clasped her hands behind her back, dangerously close to a metal object tucked into the waistline of her pants. "I had planned on it, but something came up."  
  
Raphael raised his eyebrow. "Such as? Nothing should be keeping you from a job I assigned."  
  
Katana's hands grasped the metal object and removed it from the waistline of her pants, but she kept it hidden behind her back. "I know, sir, but there have been a change of plans." She began walking forward to the desk slowly, closer and closer. Raphael didn't notice that her smile was more venomous than ever before.  
  
He frowned. "Then would you mind explaining what these change of plans are?"  
  
She looked around leisurely. "Is this room soundproof?" she asked nonchalantly. She already knew the room was, but she wanted to remind Raphael of the minor fact.  
  
Now Raphael was more confused and hesitant than ever. "Yes, why?" He felt his hands instinctively going to the pistols on his desk.  
  
With a flash, Katana had a gun in her hand, aiming it at Raphael's head. "If you even try to reach for a weapon, I'll shoot."  
  
Raphael pulled his hand back, glaring at her. "Come on, Katana, what is this? Put that gun away. You and I aren't enemies."  
  
She snickered. "Oh, I'm afraid we are," she said. "As I said before, there has been a change in plans, and you just didn't make the cut. A new leader is needed; a person who knows what she is doing."  
  
"Katana, killing me won't get you anywhere. Everyone will know about this. They'll come after you."  
  
Katana clucked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk. I'm afraid you're wrong. No one will be coming after me." She began to circle around the desk. "As you said minutes before, this office is soundproof. Not to mention the fact everyone thinks I'm gone. No one will hear the shot, no one will hear you beg, and no one will guess it was me. To everyone in this base, I am on a shuttle flying to one of our other main bases." She smiled, cocking the gun. "I'm afraid all your hopes are down the drain, sir. No one will help you."  
  
Raphael stared at the gun warily and then at her. "I knew you were blood thirsty," he growled angrily.  
  
"Hm. You forget power hungry," she said. She placed the barrel of the gun against his temple. "So bye-bye to your short lived power, and say hello to the new leader, Katana Rosco."  
  
-------  
  
The bright yellow taxi pulled up to the front gate of the Peacecraft estate, and Riley pushed the left passenger door open. She stepped out and shut the door behind her. Duo came around from the other side and went to the taxi driver's window to pay their fee.  
  
While Duo was paying and chatting, Riley was gazing around her casually. The trees overhead were bare from the winter weather, and no birds could be seen from where she stood. She folded her arms across her chest, a cold breeze picking up. She sighed and noticed the puff of air that appeared as she breathed out. Suddenly, she noticed in a tall bush the faint color of red between the branches. She acted as if she had not noticed, but her eyes were watching from the corner of her eye. The color moved slightly, and then she caught a quick glimpse of what might have been a hand. She frowned. Someone is over there, watching us, she thought. I'll bet it's a Rebellion soldier. She shook her head. It can't be a soldier. They wear uniforms that are black, not red.  
  
"Ready to go in?" Duo asked her.  
  
She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I was just waiting for you."  
  
They walked inside together through the gate. As they passed through, Riley glanced into the bushes and saw that the person was gone. She sighed inwardly. She had been hoping to catch him and ask him a few questions. To her surprise, Duo took her hand and pulled her quickly to the door. He didn't let her hand go until they were inside and the door was shut. She looked at him, her gaze questioning. "What did you do that for?"  
  
He looked through a window next to the door. "Someone was watching us. I'm not sure whom, but I have an idea. I wanted to get you in here just in case."  
  
"You saw him too?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her. "You saw him?"  
  
She smirked. "I may not be a Gundam pilot, Duo, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of caring for myself."  
  
He let the curtain drop back over the window. "I know that."  
  
"Riley!" Solo yelled, running out of a door nearby. He jumped into her out stretched arms.  
  
"Hey buddy. What've you been doing?" she asked him.  
  
He smiled. "I've been helpin' your brother and Heero like you told me to."  
  
Duo ruffled the boy's hair. "Aren't you the little helper?"  
  
Duo and Riley set aside their thoughts about the intruder outside and went to see the others. Heero was still on his laptop, Quatre and Trowa were looking through newspapers they had found in Relena's office, and WuFei was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Trowa looked up at them when they walked in. "Where have you two been?"  
  
Riley set Solo back down on the floor. "We met up with an old friend of mine. I thought he might have heard something about the Rebellion. He's one of those people who hangs out in bars and knows just about anything that is talked about."  
  
"Did he have any information?" Quatre asked.  
  
She shook her head, dropping down onto the couch. "Nothing that we didn't already know." Solo crawled up onto the couch next to her.  
  
Duo leaned against the doorframe. "Did you guys find anything?" The three boys shook their heads.  
  
Riley sighed. "We're getting nowhere," she mumbled.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Relena asked, walking into the room smiling.  
  
Riley glanced at her distastefully before closing her eyes. "If we can't find anything, the very idea that you will is a complete miracle."  
  
Relena glanced at her. "Actually, I have helped out Heero many times. Isn't that right, Heero?"  
  
At his laptop, Heero grunted. Relena took that as a yes. She smiled. "See?"  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "Relena, forget it. If we need your help, we'll ask for it."  
  
"Alright then. I'll be up in my office if you need me." Riley stuck her tongue out at Relena as she walked away.  
  
"Relena isn't that bad, Riley," Quatre said. "She's quite nice if you get to know her, but you aren't giving her a chance."  
  
Riley opened her eyes and looked at Quatre quizzically. "Whose side are you on?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "No ones. I'm just saying that Relena isn't the little miss perfect you take her to be."  
  
Riley snorted. "She's rich, she's a pain, she's a sad little puppy dog, and she acts to darn goody-goody. If you ask me, all those reasons are good enough to dislike her. Plus, she won't leave Heero alone. I guess I should tell her he's taken."  
  
Heero looked at her sharply, giving her one of his death glares. She just laughed. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Yuy."  
  
Solo looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, Solo. It's nothing you would understand quite yet."  
  
-------  
  
From outside the window, standing in the shadows, he watched Riley laugh as she watched a young man with a braid chase a young kid around the room. He continued to watch as the young kid squealed and jumped onto Riley's lap. She held him tight and pretended to ward off the kid's 'predator'. A small smile crossed his face. "This could definitely be very helpful information."  
  
-------  
  
Katana kicked her feet up on her new desk and smirked. She gazed around the office, dwelling in her victory and promotion. Lying at the base of the swivel chair lay the dead body of Raphael, whom had a pool of blood surrounding his head. A large bullet hole was in the center of his temple, from which the blood was coming. She glanced down at it, causing her smile to widen. She had always hated that man, and now her revenge against him was complete. Now, there was only one other person she had to take care of. Oh, how she couldn't wait for the day when Vienna would meet her doom.  
  
The feel of her cellular phone vibrating against her hip caused her to abandon her thoughts and answer the phone. She smiled when she heard the voice of one of her spies. "What do you have?" she asked.  
  
She heard a low laugh before he replied. "I think I have the answer to your problem. What if I was to tell you that we have a connection that would bring both Riley Barton and a Gundam pilot into your very hands?" 


	17. Course Of Attack

Authors Note: A new chapter!! After a long writers block, and after finally getting back into this story, I'm ready to continue it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Riley and Vienna and all the others characters you've most likely never heard of, are mine.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
She couldn't sleep. Her mind was far too troubled to even think about sleeping. And so, standing in the midst of Relena's garden, Riley gazed about expressionless. In the moonlight, the garden seemed like a lover's dream with the red roses and carnations, the blooming willow tree off in the far corner, and the small pond in the garden's center. She knew the flowers would soon be gone due to the cold weather that was late that year, and the pond would freeze up not long after.  
  
Stepping up to the pond, she dipped her hand in and scooped up a small pool of water in her cupped hand. She looked into it and stared at her small, wavering reflection. She frowned. Her eyes were so dull nowadays. The only time she actually felt like her old self was when she was around Solo. Over the past three days, he had become like a son to her, if you wanted to go that far. The two of them had grown so close, and Solo had grown to trust her completely, Duo as well. If Solo wasn't hanging around Riley, he would be off with Duo. And, though she wouldn't admit it, she and Duo had become like parents to him. If anything happened to Solo, she would kill herself for not protecting him. As of yet, he still didn't know about what was going on. Trowa had continued to remind her, but she was always putting it off. She didn't want to worry the kid.  
  
A slight breeze blew at her and some of the water flowed over the top of her fingers. She spread her fingers and let the cold water run through them. She had let Vienna slip through her fingers, and she wouldn't allow the same to happen to Solo.  
  
With a growl, she grabbed a stone from nearby and lunged it into the water.  
  
-------  
  
Jack stared at the dead form of what had once been Raphael Baltimore, a shocked look on his face. From what he had heard, Raphael had been found only just that morning in his office, though the physicians said he had been dead since three days ago. Most were saying it was suicide, but Jack knew better.  
  
"Alright, move him out of here," a restrained voice said from beside him. He looked over and recognized Raphael's son. Daryn looked tired and his eyes were desolate, and yet there was something more. Anger, perhaps?  
  
"Everyone out of the way, let them through!" Daryn shouted at the cluster of curious soldiers. He shoved three grown, ten years his senior, out of the way to prove his point.  
  
Jack searched the crowd for the once face he wanted to see. He knew she was there. He could see her name written all over this murder.  
  
------  
  
Early the next morning, Riley woke up earlier than usual after tossing and turning throughout the night, due to a variety of nightmares. Rising quietly so as not to wake Solo, she quickly put on a robe over her pajamas, slippers on her feet, and left the room. Padding down the hallway to the main stairs, she tied her robe securely around her and removed a hair band from within one of its pockets; she tied her hair back in a low ponytail as she started down the stairs. The grandfather clock on the parlour rang out, letting everyone know it was seven in the morning. She winced at the sound -she had always hated noisy clocks.  
  
She found the morning paper sitting on the doorstep, and brought it in with her. As she neared the kitchen, the delicious aroma of coffee wafted to her, causing her footsteps to quicken. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to see WuFei sitting at the center island, staring into his coffee cup. He looked up at her out of the corners of his eyes before turning his gaze back into the murky depths of his black coffee. Knowing WuFei wasn't always thrilled about her company, she turned to leave when she heard him say, "There should be enough coffee left for one more person."  
  
Though surprised, she took it as an invitation to stay and began preparing her own cup of coffee with a lot of creamer and milk. She soon joined WuFei at the island and watched him as he opened the morning's newspaper. He was just starting to read the first page when a white envelope fell out onto the table; it had been hidden within the many pages of the paper. WuFei picked it up and glanced at it. "It's for you," he said, his eyes narrowed, and slid it across the tabletop to her.  
  
"What?" Riley picked it up and looked for a return address -there was none. She sliced it open with her thumbnail and removed its contents. Four sheets of paper had been folded inside, two of which were letters, and the other two were blueprints of some kind. She set the two letters aside and looked at the blueprints.  
  
WuFei bit back a growl of frustration. "Well, what are they?"  
  
Riley looked up at him, surprise written across her face. "They're blueprints of the World Rebellion's two main bases."  
  
------  
  
Vienna stared at the ceiling above her, hands tucked behind her head. She had woken up an hour or so ago and hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. Turning onto her side, she stared at the bars the prevented her escape. She glared at them as if she could force them apart with her mind, but, of course, that couldn't happen. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
She imagined she was back in the training room that she and Riley had spent most of their days, building up their strength and improving their skills. She was punching and kicking at a black punching back that hung from the ceiling, and Riley was throwing daggers at a stuffed doll across the room. She paused, breathing heavily, and watched as Riley threw her last dagger. It sliced through the air and hit its mark: in the center of the doll's forehead. Riley smiled at Vienna. "I never miss," she bragged playfully.  
  
Suddenly, Rebellions soldiers stormed in through one of the three doors. Vienna watched in horror as one of them drew a revolver from his holster. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the gun was shot and its bullet hit its mark; Riley fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around her. "Noo!"  
  
Vienna awoke with a jerk, slamming her head into someone else's. She groaned, holding a hand up to her forehead, and looked to see who had been leaning over her. She recognized the wincing figure a foot from her bed as Jack, and was about to apologize to him when she noticed that he wasn't the only one who had invaded her prison cell; two soldiers were standing at the open door, staring at her coldly.  
  
Jack rubbed his forehead and looked at her with concern. He wanted to know if she was all right, but he knew he couldn't voice his concern in front of Katana's soldiers. She shrugged. He nodded briskly before removing handcuffs from his back pocket and motioned for her to hold her arms out. She did as he wanted and he put on the handcuffs.  
  
Jack looked over at the soldiers. "Let's go," he instructed them, stepping behind Vienna and pushing her onward. She walked ahead of him, the two soldiers in front of her.  
  
Low enough just for Jack to hear, she asked, "What's going on?"  
  
She heard him sigh before replying just as quietly, "A lot's happened. Raphael's been murdered and Katana has taken over." Vienna bit back a shout of indignation and waited for Jack to continue. "She's already taken full control of everything, and she's putting her plan's into motion. Soldiers are being shipped out as we speak to all their stations throughout Earth and the colonies."  
  
"How does she expect to even get started when she doesn't even have Riley yet? And then why does she want me now?"  
  
Jack thought a moment before answering. "I know she has a plan as to how she will capture Riley, but I'm not sure what it is exactly. To answer you're second question, I'm really not sure on that either. All I do is follow orders."  
  
"Do you have any idea why they didn't just activate the machine and connect the discs inside Riley and I while we were at the Peacecraft mansion? I'm guessing they can still give us commands even if we are across the universe, right? So then, why didn't they just do that? It would have been easier than sending out men to capture us."  
  
"You are right, they can give you commands even if they aren't standing before you. In the wrist band there's a small microphone that when they talk into, it sends it straight to your disc. It's sort of like they're speaking to you telepathically.  
  
"The reason they didn't do that in the first place was because of who the two of you were with. Though you and Riley would be stronger than they are, the pilots could still overpower the two of you if they all worked together. If you two were ever alone in the mansion, and Katana knew about it, then she would have done that, but since the pilots were so protective of the two of you, they never let either of you go anywhere alone."  
  
Vienna looked at the two soldiers in front of her; they were talking between themselves now, and seemed to be oblivious to she and Jack's conversation. "I sure hope the guys are being more protective of Riley, then."  
  
Jack nodded grimly. "We better hope so."  
  
-------  
  
Everyone was gathered around the center island, though it had been a tight fit. Heero poured over the first blueprint with careful scrutiny. Quatre was examining the second blueprint, which was of a base in the L3 Colony Cluster. WuFei were reading over the letter that had been included, while Riley was re-reading the small note over and over again. She bit the inside of her lip in an effort to bite back tears of relief, and at the same, tears of agony. The note was from an unknown source -he refused to give a name- and all it told her was of Vienna's location and her well- being.  
  
Solo, who was sitting on Duo's lap, shifted his position and leaned toward, trying to see what she was reading. "Riley, watcha doin'?" he asked, craning his neck.  
  
She looked down at him. "I'm just reading a note from a friend."  
  
"Oh," was the uninterested reply.  
  
Trowa watched the small boy that had captured his sister's heart. He shifted his gaze over to Riley and made eye contact. Without saying a word, he sent her a message. She sighed and looked over at Solo before nodding slowly.  
  
"Solo, come with me a minute," Riley said, getting to her feet. Duo let Solo climb down, and then made a motion, asking if she wanted him to come. She shook her head.  
  
"Where're we going?" Solo asked, reaching up and taking her hand.  
  
"We're going out to the garden for a minute. We'll come back." She led him outside and around the back way to the garden. It was mid-fall, and the wind was chillier than it had been. Absently, she remembered the flowers around her and noticed they were slowly dying. She glanced down at Solo; he wore a simple pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She could hear his teeth chattering quietly and she could feel him slightly shaking. She quickly took him over to the garden's bench and sat down. She pulled him up onto her lap and hugged him to her in an effort to get him warm. His shaking calmed down a notch and his teeth stopped chattering.  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.  
  
Riley took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to talk to you for some time, Solo. You see, something is going on with me, and there may come a time that I won't be here for you. I want you to know that I still love you, and no matter where I am, I always will."  
  
Solo looked up at her in puzzlement. "Gone? Why might you leave?"  
  
"Well, one of my friend's is in trouble, and if she needs my help, I'll have to go and help her. That means I won't be here for you."  
  
"What about Duo? Will he still be here?"  
  
"To be completely truthful, Solo, I really don't know. My friend may need Duo's help, too."  
  
"Then where will I go?"  
  
Riley closed her eyes and sighed. She should have known this would be difficult. She should have known this was too much for her to handle on top of everything else. Oh, she hated it when Trowa was right!  
  
Solo tugged on a strand of her hair that had fallen out of its ponytail. "Riley, what's wrong? Something's the matter, I know. Everybody's been acting sad lately, especially you, but I don't know why. Does it deal with your friend who needs help?" He tilted his head back so he could look up at her face. His eyes widened when he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He hugged Riley tightly in an effort to stop her tears. "Riley, don't cry. I'll be fine. If you have to leave, I'll be good. Where ever you need me to go, I'll go, just as long as you're happy."  
  
Riley smiled through her tears and hugged Solo back. "Sometimes I swear you're an angel in disguise, Solo."  
  
"Are you happy now?" he asked sincerely.  
  
Riley chuckled. How had the conversation switched to her well-being?  
  
Solo grinned. "You'll see, I'll be good when you're gone, and when you get home, I'll have a big surprise waiting for you, you'll see! You'll be so happy when you see it!" He jumped down onto the ground and turned back around to face her.  
  
Riley ruffled his hair affectionately, even though she knew he hated it. "You little squirt."  
  
Solo scrunched up his nose and waved her hand away. "Aw, quit it, now was that all?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "I guess. You ready to go back in?"  
  
Solo shivered, and with a decisive nod, he said, "Yes."  
  
The two of them hurried back inside, welcoming the heat once they stepped back inside the mansion. Relena was just heading up the stairs when they came in and she turned around. "You're wanted in the kitchen," she said.  
  
Riley nodded. "Thanks." She bent down to Solo's level. "Solo, do you think you could entertain yourself up in my room for awhile? Duo and I need to talk about some things with the others."  
  
"Does it concern your friend?" Riley nodded, and he shrugged. "Okay then. Come get me when you guys are done though, 'kay?"  
  
"I certainly will. There's paper in the desk drawer if you want to draw." She watched as he ran up the stairs only a few paces behind Relena. Relena jumped out of the way as he came running up behind her, almost toppling her over the side of the railing. Riley bit back a snort and hurried to the kitchen. When the stepped inside, Duo looked up at her and smiled. She returned the smile and sat down on the remaining stool. She leaned forward to see what they were all doing. The blueprint of the base in the Arctic -Granger- was spread out on the table. "That's their headquarters, correct?" she asked, looking at Heero for an answer.  
  
He looked up at her and nodded. "From the note we received, it states that Vienna is here," he said, pointing to a section in the lower level of the base. "There's only one way in and out of the lower holding cells, and its entrance is in the center of one of the main hallways."  
  
"Then we either find uniforms and pretend to be Rebellion soldiers, or cause a major distraction. Either way, there are still risks." Riley sighed and drummed her fingers on the table.  
  
"What other choice do we have?"  
  
For the next few hours, they all planned their course of attack against the two bases and what they would do. The group would be split into three's: WuFei, Quatre, and Duo would attack the Gemini base in the L3 colony cluster, while Heero, Trowa, and Riley would attack the Granger. The date would be exactly a week from that day.  
  
-------  
  
The hallways were dark and not a sound stirred the air. The outline of a woman disappeared down another hall, her actions quick and precise, resembling that of a panther. With a glance, she took in every single security camera without the need of night goggles, and analyzed her situation. The nearest security camera was directly above her, moving from left to right, but not low enough to catch her on tape. The second closest was two feet down the hallway, on the opposite wall. She knew that camera wouldn't catch her on tape either.  
  
Looking up at the camera above her, she reached for its wiring and began pulling them out. When the small red light went off, she knew it had been disconnected. She turned her attention on the next camera. She waited for it to swivel away from her, focusing in the other direction, before she sprinted to the opposite wall and ducked underneath the second camera. She pulled out this ones wiring, too. She continued to do this until she came to her destination.  
  
She put her ear to its door and listened. She could hear the faint sound of a man snoring. Smirking, she tried the doorknob, but found it locked. With a low growl, she removed a picklock from her pocket and picked the lock; she was inside in mere moments. The security guard had his back to her and his snoring was all the more distinct. She closed the door behind her softly and crept up on the guard. She removed a gun from the waistline of her pants and slowly eased her way around to the guard's front. His head was titled to the side, with drool escaping out of the corners of his open mouth. With a frown of disgust, she quickly attached the silencer onto the gun. All it took was a pull of the trigger, and the man drifted into unconsciousness. With a grunt of approval, she tucked the weapon back into the waistline of her pants, and got to work on the remaining security cameras. She shut them all down, and then got to work on the security codes. Within five minutes, she had everything she needed, and was heading back down the hallway, a floppy disc tucked into her pocket.  
  
------  
  
The ringing of the telephone woke Riley up with a start. She glanced at her alarm clock and growled in annoyance. Who in their right mind was calling at five-thirty in the morning? The telephone stopped ringing, signifying someone else had picked it up. She sighed and dropped back on the bed. She felt someone climb up onto the bed beside her and she looked down to find Solo, crawling over to her. She smiled. "Did the phone wake you up?" she asked.  
  
He dropped down beside her with a yawn. "Yeah. What time is it?"  
  
"Too early, go back to sleep," Riley mumbled, closing her eyes.  
  
"Can I stay up here with you?"  
  
"Go right ahead. It's probably more comfortable up here, anyways." Solo snuggled up next to her and the two of them fell asleep that way, though not for long.  
  
Only five minutes later, the door to their room was slammed open and Duo came stumbling in, pulling a shirt down over his head. Riley cracked an eye open but quickly shut it again. "Duo, next time you come in my room, make sure your shirt is on properly."  
  
Duo continued to tug on it, but it seemed to be stuck. "Uh, sorry, but we're kinda in a hurry."  
  
Riley shifted Solo to where he wasn't laying on her and sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them again, Trowa was standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at Duo. Riley burst out laughing, knowing what was going through her older brother's head. Duo finally got his shirt on correctly and looked over his shoulder to see what Riley was laughing at. He jumped when he saw the death glare Trowa was giving him. He smiled nervously and shook his head furiously. "It isn't what you think, man! I didn't even touch her!"  
  
Still laughing, Riley climbed out of the bed and grabbed her robe. "Chill out, Trowa, he only just got here." She folded her arms across her chest and walked over to the two of them. "So, what's all the commotion about? First the phone rings, then Duo comes stumbling into my room, and now you appear. Something is up."  
  
Trowa shifted his eyes away from Duo to look at his sister. "Noin called. Someone hacked into the computers at Preventers HQ. Their security guard was found dead with a bullet in his forehead."  
  
Riley frowned. "Any idea who it could be?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "They don't know, but they're almost positive it was an agent of some kind from the World Rebellion."  
  
Riley face grew pale. "Why do they say that?"  
  
"A virus was left behind on their computers called Rebellion Fever. You can only guess from there."  
  
Duo looked quickly over his shoulder, remembering Solo was in the room. He sighed with relief, seeing that the boy had fallen back to sleep again. He turned back around and looked at Riley. She looked to be in a stupor. He looked over at Trowa, who stepped forward to grab Riley's arm. "Riley, snap out of it," he instructed.  
  
She blinked twice and her eyes seemed to clear, but in its place was a cloud of anxiety and heartache. "Vienna," she whispered. "They're already taking the first steps. That means that Raphael must have a plan as to how to capture me, otherwise he wouldn't have made the first move with Vienna."  
  
"We don't know for sure that it was Vienna," Duo pointed out.  
  
Riley looked at him sharply. "I know it was. Their only 'agents' are Vienna and I. Everyone else is just soldiers. Their only purpose is to invade bases that Vienna and I have already shut down, so if any Rebellion agent got inside the Preventers HQ, it was Vienna."  
  
Just then WuFei passed their doorway and glared at them. "Come on you guys, we don't have all day!"  
  
"Give me three minutes to get dressed," Riley said, turning around to head for the wardrobe.  
  
Trowa held her back. "You're staying here, Riles. If you're right that they have a plan to capture you, then this could be a setup to get you out of the mansion."  
  
"What! Trowa, I'm just as safe with you guys as I am here. The protection here is pathetic! At Preventers, the security will be on maximum."  
  
"Then I'll just increase the security here," Trowa replied before disappearing out the door. Riley stared after him angrily. With a growl, she slammed the door shut with a bang.  
  
------  
  
"He came in some time after midnight, only a few hours ago," Noin was saying, showing the boys into the security room. "Whoever it was tore apart our security cameras on his way here. Once inside, he killed our security guard and shut down our remaining cameras. We aren't sure what he downloaded, but we suspect it was some of our security codes. After, he put the virus into our computers."  
  
"How long will it take to get rid of the virus?" Quatre asked, who was standing near the back.  
  
Noin sighed. "More than a few days."  
  
"Until then I suggest you keep a high security on this base," Heero said.  
  
"Security has already been increased, but whoever got in here early this morning will have no problem getting past the security again, no matter how much I increase it."  
  
"Was anything left behind?" Trowa asked.  
  
Noin shook her head. "Nothing. They even checked the cameras for fingerprints, but the person must have been wearing gloves."  
  
"Any sign of forced entry?" WuFei asked.  
  
"They were minor scratches from a picklock on the security room door, but otherwise, there wasn't any."  
  
Duo frowned. "Sound's like the World Rebellion to me. From what Riley says, they're a pretty complicated group."  
  
"I doubt they'll come back to this base again, but I would make sure the other bases are on the lookout. They could strike again any time," Heero said.  
  
Just then, Lady Une's voice came over the intercom, "Noin, report to my office ASAP. We have something to discuss."  
  
Noin looked at the pilots. "Why don't you guys come along? I'm sure Une would want your opinion on this, too."  
  
In Lady Une's office, Une sat her desk, shifting through papers. She looked up as the door was pushed open and Noin stepped in. She stood when she noticed the pilots were following her in. "Good, that saves me a phone call," she said with a smile.  
  
Noin sat in one of the three chairs, and Heero and Quatre made themselves comfortable in the other two; Duo, WuFei, and Trowa stood.  
  
Une sat back down and folded her arms on her desktop. "Any ideas?"  
  
"I'm assuming Noin filled you in on the entire process of the World Rebellion?" Heero asked. Une nodded for him to continue. "Then you would know of Riley Barton and Vienna Chang, and that Vienna was captured awhile ago. From what Riley tells us, the Rebellion only has two agents who do this kind of stuff: she and Vienna; the soldiers are just backup."  
  
"So you're saying that Vienna got in here last night?" Une finished for them.  
  
Heero nodded. "Under the influence of the control device, that is."  
  
"That means their plans have already been set in motion. It's only a matter of days until their next move, then. Any idea where they'll hit next?"  
  
"I'm guessing another Preventers base will be hit." Heero leaned forward. "Yesterday, Riley received a letter from an anonymous person. Inside were two blueprints of their two main bases, the Gemini and Granger, along with a note concerning Vienna's health and conditions, and another note giving us the facts about the mind control device. How the sender knew where Riley was, we don't know."  
  
Noin smiled. "Then I'm correct in assuming you already have a course of attack?"  
  
"Yes, but we had planned on attacking a week from yesterday. With this turn of events, we need to attack sooner, before things get worse."  
  
-------  
  
Riley was sitting in the parlour drumming her fingers on the arm of the couch when the clock struck ten in the morning. Without moving her head, she looked down at her wristwatch and groaned. The boys had been gone for a long while, and she was beginning to get agitated. On second though, it was more like beyond agitation.  
  
"Riley, is there something I can get you before I head out to pick up Miss Relena from one of her meetings?" Pagan asked, stepping into the parlour.  
  
Riley looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Can you get me a car?"  
  
Pagan blinked in surprise. "A car, ma'am?"  
  
With a sigh and roll of the eyes, Riley stood to her feet and stretched. "Never mind, Pagan. I was only being sarcastic." She patted him on the arm and headed upstairs. As she neared the top of the stairs, the faint sound of a scuffle met her ears. With a frown, her eyes narrowed. Where was it coming from?  
  
Silently, she started down the hallway in which the bedrooms were kept. The sound grew louder as she drew nearer. The sound was indefinitely coming from inside her room. She listened a moment longer, but when she heard the muffled yelp of Solo nothing held her back. She threw her weight into the door and it slammed open.  
  
-------  
  
Katana watched as the shuttle pulled into the hangar, fiddling with the band wrapped around her wrist. She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Behind her, the door was pushed open and she heard someone enter. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
He strode over to her and gripped her arm fiercely. "I know you killed him," he stated, seething with anger. "You may have others fooled, but not me."  
  
Katana looked down at his hand, preventing her from moving away. "I suggest you remove your hand at once before I call in my guards."  
  
"Your guards! Those men were my father's guards, and they still would be had you not killed him." He dropped his hand, but continued to glare at her. "I never should have trusted you."  
  
Katana returned his glare. "If not for me, Raphael's dream would not be coming true, and this federation would never have come to be. In truth, I should have been the leader from the start. We could already have half of the things we want, had I come to power ages ago."  
  
Before Daryn could continue, the door was pushed open again, and Vienna stepped inside. Her emotionless green eyes seemed to stare straight through Katana, piercing her to the core. Katana turned from Daryn and smiled chillingly at Vienna. "Did you get them?" she asked.  
  
Vienna gave a brisk nod, removing a disc from a pocket hidden within her trench coat. She walked forward to Katana, holding it out. Katana took it. "Did you have any trouble at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Katana strode over to the computers and inserted the disc. She quickly saved the information into the computers logs, and then pulled of the band. She set it by the M.C.D before disconnecting the connection between the machine and Vienna. She turned around in time to see Vienna slump to the floor, breathing heavily. "Daryn, pick her up while I call one of my men from the Core group." The Core was a group of four men, all of which who were skilled assassins; the group was known to few people.  
  
While she waited for her man to pick up the call, she looked back over her shoulder. Daryn had done what she had asked. Vienna was conscious, but very weak. She looked up at her through slitted eyes. Katana turned her back on Vienna, hiding a shiver that passed through her.  
  
The call went through and a voice, somehow familiar to Vienna, answered. "You called, Commander Rosco?"  
  
"Do you have him yet?" she asked, watching Vienna from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Not quite. We have a slight setback."  
  
"A setback! What kind of setback?" Katana demanded, her voice rising.  
  
"We had assumed Riley Barton had left with the others to check out the Preventers base, but as it turns out, she had stayed behind."  
  
An idea formed in Katana's mind. "Is she in the room with you, and are you certain no one else is in the mansion?"  
  
There wasn't a reply for a few moments. "Yeah, and she's giving my two men a load of trouble. I was watching from a tree just outside the balcony doors, but now I'm going in. And, yes, nobody else is in the mansion. An old man just left in a limo about four minutes ago."  
  
Katana's fingers were flying over the M.C.D.'s keyboard. "Get in there quickly, but don't be surprised if Riley suddenly backs off of her attack."  
  
------  
  
Riley threw a punch at one of the two hooded men, hitting him square in the jaw. He reeled backwards, moaning. The second man came at her from behind, ramming into her back. She fell forwards, holding her hands out in front of her. Her chin missed slamming into the floor by inches, but her head had been jerked terribly. She grunted and rolled aside. She got onto one knee and looked over to Solo, standing near the balcony doors, which had been torn off their hinges and broken into wooden shards. "Solo, get out," she shouted at him. "Don't just stand there!"  
  
Solo prepared to sprint for the door when a third man climbed up onto the balcony and leapt at the boy. He caught Solo around the waist, pulling him down to the floor. "Get offa me!" Solo shouted.  
  
Riley got to her feet, but suddenly felt light-headed. She placed a hand to her forehead. What was wrong with her? There was a slight tingle in the back of her head now.  
  
Suddenly, a pain ruptured inside her head. She screamed in pain, clutching her head. She dropped back to the floor, her eyes jammed closed. She felt as if a thousand nails were being drilled into her head, and her body seemed to be going numb. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't even scream anymore, no matter how much she wanted to. It was as if her body wasn't her own anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, this was an edited version of the first chapter seventeen. Originally, the first one had been put up, but the actual document had been screwed up royally, and it couldn't be fixed, so I had to go back and copy, paste, and re-type the entire chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience! 


	18. Overload

Authors Note: This is a filler chapter, so it won't be hardly as long as the others, but it's still eventful.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
With a sudden surge of adrenaline, Vienna leapt from the chair she sat in and lunged at Katana. Katana turned around sharply before being shoved to the ground, slamming her head against the floor. Vienna punched her in the face before staggering to her feet again. The M.C.D. was set up beside her, and she threw her entire body into it, sending it crashing to the floor.  
  
"No!" Katana swung out with her leg and brought Vienna down beside her. She got up onto her knees and glared at the Chinese girl. "You ruined everything!" She threw a punch at her face, but Vienna moved her head out of the way just in time and Katana's fist hit the floor. With a screech of pain, Katana got to her feet and kicked Vienna in the side. "So much depended on that, and you just ruined it all!"  
  
"Good riddance," Vienna grumbled through clenched teeth.  
  
Katana grabbed Vienna by the collar of her trench coat and slammed her into the nearest wall. She let go of her collar and Vienna slid to the floor. She aimed another kick before turning back around and noticing Daryn standing off to the side, smiling. "You were standing there the entire time, and you didn't even bother to help!"  
  
Daryn stared at her with an icy gaze. "Personally, I was rooting for Vienna." He knew she could very well kill him then and there if she wanted to, but something told him she wouldn't. He strode over to the mind control device lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, setting it back in its place. "It isn't broken," he stated. "Get Jack to fix some minor details and maybe some of the wiring, and it should work. But, if you're wondering, the connection with Riley was cut off."  
  
Katana seethed inwardly, but she fought to keep control. She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands and headed for the door. "Take Vienna back to her prison cell, make sure a guard is on duty, and have someone report to me the second she wakes up."  
  
------  
  
Riley lay on the floor panting, her breath coming in short gasps. She knew what had happened, and the thought scared her. Why did they bother now?  
  
"Come on, get her while she's weak!" she heard the ringleader shout at his two men.  
  
Her eye's widened. She knew that voice! It belonged to only one person she knew of. She looked up sharply in time to see the two men dive at her. She rolled out of the way, slamming into the footboard of her bed. She climbed to her feet, using the bedposts for support, and spun herself around to the side of the bed where her bedside table was. She pulled its drawer open and removed one of her daggers from within. She spun back around, taking in the position of every person in the room. The odds were definitely against her. I'm going to need a miracle to get out of this one, she thought.  
  
Just then, the sound of car doors slamming shut outside met their ears. The leader glanced sharply at Riley. "Get her."  
  
She swiped at the first man that came at her. He howled in pain as blood began falling from a long and deep gash left in his right arm. The second swung at her with his fist, but she blocked it weakly, using her knife like it was a sword. Before the two readied to charge her again, she glimpsed a helicopter out the balcony doors, coming their way. She smiled, thinking she was saved.  
  
Caught off guard, one of the men rammed into her from the side, and she was shoved onto the bed. She groaned, and forced herself to sit up.  
  
"Agent Rawthorne, come on!" someone shouted from the helicopter, leaning out of an open door. Riley's hope fell. The helicopter hadn't come to help her. "We have explicit instructions to bring you back immediately."  
  
"Give me one minute," Rawthorne shouted back, his determined eyes focused on Riley. She glared at him.  
  
"No, you are to get out, now."  
  
Suddenly, a volley of gunshots came at the helicopter. The helicopter didn't waver; the bullets seemed to be bouncing off it. Rawthorne looked back at the door as he heard pounding footsteps running up the main staircase toward them. He cast one last, hateful glance at Riley before furiously motioning for his men to get into the helicopter. Neither of them moved at first, but when Rawthorne shouted angrily at them, the scrambled for the balcony, ducking as bullets grazed their heads and arms. Gathering up all the strength she had left, she lunged off of the bed, rolled as she hit the floor, and tried to pull Solo away from Rawthorne.  
  
Rawthorne grasp on Solo slipped, but Rawthorne was stronger than she, and easily pulled him back and out onto the balcony. He pulled a gun out from a holster around his waist and pointed it at Solo's head. Riley hissed through her bared teeth. He was using Solo as a shield. She knew that at least two of the pilots were down there, and that they wouldn't shoot if there were a possibility of harming Solo. Again, she used the bedpost to get to her feet, but only managed to go two steps away from the bed. If she walked another step, she would for sure crumble to the floor.  
  
Solo looked over at her, terror evident on his face. All she could do was watch helplessly as Rawthorne got into the helicopter, pulling Solo in with him, and then stare after the helicopter as it flew away.  
  
Faintly, she could hear three people running into the room, but the world around was going fuzzy and she felt as if she was spinning. She dropped to the floor in heap, the sound of someone calling her name slowly fading away.  
  
  
  
Trowa rushed over as his sister crumbled to the ground, WuFei and Quatre at his heels; he lifted her easily up onto the rumpled bed. Quatre glanced at her grimly before heading for the door. "I'm going to find a first aid kit, and then call a doctor."  
  
WuFei looked around the room with a critical eye, a frown on his face. He noted the blood spatters on the carpet, the broken balcony doors, and that there was an indent in the wall just behind the door, where the doorknob would have hit. "Well, the three men that were here obviously weren't expecting anyone, especially Riley, to be in the mansion."  
  
Trowa looked over at him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
WuFei showed him the indent in the wall. "Riley must have heard noises coming from in here as she walked down the hallway, and when she entered, she must have slammed the door open, otherwise the doorknob wouldn't have made such a noticeable dent in the wall."  
  
Just then, Heero and Duo ran in, almost knocking WuFei to the ground. "Is she okay?" Duo managed to gasp out, breathing heavily.  
  
"She's out cold, but mainly from weariness," Trowa said. "She has a lot of cuts and bruises."  
  
Heero's gaze darkened. "Those were World Rebellion soldiers," he said, "but then why did they take Solo, but leave Riley behind? That doesn't click."  
  
Quatre came back into the room, a first aid kit in hand. He tossed it over to Trowa. "A doctor will be here in a few minutes," he said.  
  
WuFei walked over to Riley and stared down at her still form; the only hint that she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest. He transferred his gaze over to Trowa. "You say the main cause she blacked out was from weariness?"  
  
Trowa nodded, looking at WuFei blankly. He watched as WuFei's mouth twitched.  
  
"Why is that of any significance?" Duo asked.  
  
"It has a great deal if significance," he muttered. "Is there any smelling salts in that first aid kit?" he asked Trowa.  
  
Trowa shifted through the kits contents before holding up a small vial of it. He passed it to WuFei. "Why do you need to wake her?"  
  
"I need to see something," he said, twisting off the cap. He then held it under her nose and moved it back and forth. Riley grunted and her fingers moved. "Riley, open you eyes."  
  
She did, but only for a second before falling asleep again -a second was all WuFei had needed. He had seen the colour of her eyes, and that, in itself, explained everything. 


	19. Veils of Mistrust

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
  
  
"I really don't think that is necessary," Trowa stated, glaring across the table at WuFei. "Locking her up in one of the other spare guestrooms won't help anything."  
  
WuFei looked back at him fiercely. "We can't trust her. As I have told you before, the only way we can know if she is under that machines influence is if her eye colour changes, and when she opened her eyes, they were a bright blue."  
  
"You also said that it takes an hour to wear off."  
  
"But there is still the possibility."  
  
Quatre sighed into his cup of orange juice, listening to Trowa and WuFei argue. Rarely had he ever heard Trowa so defiant. When silence finally filled the air, he looked up at the two. Trowa was staring, unblinkingly, at the wall to his right; WuFei was staring at the table, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Without a word, Trowa then stood up and walked from the kitchen, passing Duo as he went. Duo looked back at him over his shoulder before shrugging and sitting down in the chair Trowa had vacated moments before. He glanced at WuFei, noted his rigged posture, and didn't say anything.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Duo?" Quatre asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.  
  
Duo looked up at him. "Sure. Whatever you're having will be fine."  
  
Quatre retrieved a cup from the cupboard, and filled it with orange juice. Duo took it thankfully before gulping it down. WuFei watched him through narrowed eyes. With a sigh of content, Duo set the empty cup back on the table, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was good, thanks Quatre." He yawned as he got to his feet again. "Anyone know where Heero is?"  
  
"Upstairs, guarding the door."  
  
Duo looked at WuFei; he knew what door WuFei was referring to. "So now she needs a guard?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Quatre watched WuFei warily, knowing what was coming next. But it didn't come. Instead, WuFei left the room wordlessly, following Trowa's example.  
  
  
  
The world spun as she opened her eyes, and she felt as if she was on an upside-down roller coaster that was spinning out of control. She placed a hand to her forehead, and closed her eyes. She lay like this for another five minutes before sitting up, and slowly opening her eyes again. Other than being light-headed and sore in a few areas, she felt perfectly fine. It was nothing a warm shower wouldn't fix, she reasoned.  
  
She was getting to her feet when she heard something at the door. She frowned, then noticing that she was in a different room entirely. It had no balcony, and the room's colours were different, but otherwise it was much the same. Again, she heard something at the door, and went to open it, but it wouldn't open. She twisted the knob again; it had been locked from the outside. The feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her. Not even her friend's could trust her motives anymore.  
  
Turning her back on the door, she looked around, searching for a change of clothes that she hoped someone might have left for her. She found none, but then went to search the bathroom. Though a change of clothes wasn't present, a robe was hanging on the back of the door, along with a pair of slippers and everything else she would need to take a shower.  
  
A hot shower was exactly what she had needed, and after a relaxing fifteen minutes, she finally turned it off, wrapped a towel around her, and stepped out. The bathroom was steamy and the mirror was fogged up. Using a washcloth, she cleared an area of the mirror so she could see her reflection. Her wet hair hung limply down her back, and her green eyes looked lifeless. She turned her back on the mirror and pulled on the robe and slippers. She wanted to pull her wet hair out of her face, but there wasn't a hair band in sight.  
  
She pulled open the door and walked back into the bedroom. She stopped short, seeing a tray sitting on the now made-up bed, and a change of clothes beside it. She found a note on each of these, and read the note on the tray first.  
  
'Thought you might want something to eat for breakfast. It isn't much, but I think it should be enough. -Quatre'  
  
She smiled and looked down at the tray. A simple glass of milk, a banana, and a bowl of warm cinnamon oatmeal were set up on the tray, and a spoon was lying atop a folded napkin. She smiled and shook her head, sending water droplets onto the note, blurring the words. She picked up the second note, lying on her change of clothes.  
  
'I didn't think you would want to walk around in a bathrobe all day. -Duo'  
  
Riley laughed, and set the two notes aside. She changed quickly into the outfit Duo had brought up for her, ate her breakfast, and tried the door again. This time it was unlocked, but someone was waiting for her. She stopped short, finding WuFei leaning against the wall to the left of the door. She looked at him warily. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"We're meeting the others in the parlour," was the reply, and he started down the hall.  
  
She frowned, a dark look washing over her face. He doesn't trust me. She sighed and followed him, staying a foot behind him. She folded her arms across her chest as they entered the parlour a minute later, determined not to let WuFei's distrust shake her. As long as the others trusted her, what was one out of five? But, as she looked up, all her hopes were tossed aside. Everyone, excluding Quatre and Duo, was avoiding eye contact. Make that three out of five, she thought sadly. Limply, she dropped into a straight back chair and looked out the window.  
  
"Is Relena joining us?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She said she would come as soon as she could," Heero said. "She had something to do."  
  
Silence fell over the room again. Riley fidgeted, twirling a strand of her wet hair around her middle and index fingers. Everyone in the room jumped a little as Duo unexpectedly jumped to his feet angrily, glaring at everyone in the room, minus Riley.  
  
"What is everyone's problem?" he shouted. "She didn't do anything wrong! Is it her fault Dr. J did this to her? No! Trowa," he said, looking over at the Latin boy sitting beside Quatre, "she's your sister, and if I'm not mistaken, early this morning you were angry at everyone else for treating her like this, and yet here you are, acting just like them! Come on you guys; this is pathetic. None of you should be stooping this low as to turn your back on her when she needs us most."  
  
The corners of Riley's mouth twitched. "Duo, it's okay. Just sit down," she said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"It's not okay," he stated, looking at her. "We're your friends, and friend's don't just turn their backs like that."  
  
"Let's drop it," she said. "If they don't trust me, that's their choice, but whether they trust me or not, we still have to figure out what we're going to do. You can cut me out of the original plans if you want to. I'll stay back here and you can chain me to a wall, but as we all know, not even chains can stop me, can they? So maybe then you guys will want to drown me, that way you don't have to worry about me anymore." She stopped; she was letting her anger and frustration come out. She pursed her lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far," she apologized.  
  
"No need to apologize," Trowa said. "You have the right to be angry with us. You don't deserve any of this. Duo's right. We should be behind you all the way."  
  
"My mother always used to say that friend's are closer than a brother," Quatre said with a smile.  
  
Riley chewed on her bottom lip. "Can we put it behind us? I'd rather we just move on. We have more important things to talk about than my feelings."  
  
"We still don't have everyone present," Heero said from the far corner of the room. "Relena still needs to get here."  
  
"Where is she, anyway?" Duo asked, still standing.  
  
In answer to his question, they could all hear the front doors opening, but not just one set of footsteps was heard. Heero and WuFei narrowed their eyes, as the many footsteps grew closer.  
  
Riley frowned. "Whom did you guys invite?" she asked.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "The only other person was Relena."  
  
The doors to the parlour were swung open, and Relena stepped inside with a satisfied smile on her face. Behind her, three other girls followed in. Only two of which did Riley recognize, the third she had never met, but knew by name.  
  
WuFei stood up, looking indignant. "What are they doing here?"  
  
Meiran smiled cockily at him. "You didn't think we would let you boys have all the fun, did you?"  
  
"Did you forget that we once fought in the war too?" Midii asked, folding her arms across her chest. "We may be girls, but that doesn't mean we're weak." Riley smiled, catching the unspoken jab at WuFei.  
  
The third girl looked at each person in turn, but her eyes stopped when they locked with Riley's emerald green ones. "You must be Riley," she said with a smile, walking forward with her hand held out.  
  
Riley stood and shook the girls hand. "And you must be Hilde," she replied evenly.  
  
"You've heard about me?"  
  
"I know about you, anyway." Riley dropped her hand.  
  
"Again, what are they doing here?" WuFei repeated. Heero nodded his agreement.  
  
"You can't expect to do this with just the six of you," Relena replied with a dignified flair. "Besides, I thought we needed some girls in on this."  
  
Riley arched an eyebrow. "And what am I, a man?" she asked sarcastically. She smirked in satisfaction at the faint blush that crept up into Relena's cheeks.  
  
"Where's Cathrine?" Trowa asked.  
  
"She returned to the circus," Meiran replied, but quickly added, "Trust me, she can take care of herself. Besides, I'm more than positive that your circus will have security."  
  
"It does," Riley said. She looked around the room. "We're going to need more chairs. Hilde, you can feel free to take mine. Meiran, I think there should be enough room for you next to Trowa. Midii, you and I will need to go find some."  
  
"You two stay here, I'll get them," Duo offered.  
  
Riley gave him a look. "We can get them," she said pointedly. Duo got the hint and sat back down.  
  
Out in the hall, Riley didn't even glance at the five chairs that were in there; she just continued to walk past them all to the front doors. Midii knew her friend wanted her to follow.  
  
A cool wind was blowing when they both stepped outside, but neither of them paid much attention. They sat down on the steps side-by-side without a word. Riley pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her, as if trying to get warm. Midii merely adjusted her jean jacket and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She pursed her lips and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She was waiting for Riley to say something, but a minute passed and still Riley said nothing. She looked over at her friend. Riley was staring at the ground, resting her chin on her knees; she sighed. "Do you know what happened?" she asked quietly.  
  
Midii looked down at her hands. "Relena told us on the way here. I didn't want to believe it." She took a deep breath. "I still trust you, if that's what you were wanting to ask me. My trust and friendship isn't going to dissolve because of one stupid machine and its wielder. You've been my friend since we were young." She paused.  
  
A wry smile crossed Riley's face. "If you think about it, that wasn't long ago; we're still young." Her hands tightened into fists. "We're only seventeen. Seventeen, Midii! Still teenagers, and yet we're thrown into a web of death and deceit. The world isn't supposed to be like this."  
  
"Our innocent youth may have been lost years ago, but if we do something about it now, Riles, then we can at least give the teenagers of the future theirs. We can't be so selfless to where we dwell in our own misery and ignore everyone else's. We have the future to think about, and if we don't do anything about it now, then the future is spoiled. No child will be innocent. Every single kid will be a witness to the evil that surrounds us. We can prevent that. We may just be seventeen, but that doesn't mean we're helpless." She smiled and put an arm around her friend. "Now come on. You and I both know that Vienna would hate for you to be like this. I can imagine her now." Midii jumped to her feet and turned around to face Riley, a mock frown on her face. "Stop being such a baby, Riles," she said, imitating Vienna. "Get off that big butt of yours and do something about it. Sitting around isn't going to get you anywhere. Now come on!" She then stomped up the stairs and as she reached the top step, she pretended to trip and fall flat on her face.  
  
Riley burst out laughing, hugging herself as she doubled over in laughter. "Are you sure you aren't Vienna, 'cause that was exactly like her."  
  
Midii got to her feet with a smile, and bowed low, sweeping an arm out. "Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week!" She then helped Riley to her feet and hooked arms with her friend. "Now, are we ready to face the world and our problems?"  
  
Riley saluted with her free hand. "Yessir, Commander, sir!"  
  
"Do I look like a man to you?"  
  
Laughing, the two friends headed back inside, and didn't even remember what it was they had meant to do until they walked into the parlour and everyone asked where the two chairs were.  
  
------  
  
"The only way Team 1 will be able to get onto Granger is if we can sneak onto a cargo ship that I think is taking supplies there."  
  
It was an hour later, and everyone was gathered around a large card table that had been brought in. Papers littered the tabletop, pens and pencils were strewn about, an empty paper cup was set before each person, and a plate, which had once held cookies, was now empty and sitting in the center of the table.  
  
Riley leaned forward. "You think?" she echoed. "We can't play a guessing game, Heero. We need facts, not assumptions."  
  
He looked at her irritably. "Look, I'm almost certain that Granger is its destination. The coordinates are the same, and much about what is on that cargo ship is unknown." He waited a few seconds until continuing. "It leaves two days from now at six in the morning. They should begin loading it at around five. We need to be on board the second after they finish loading it," he said, looking at his other teammates: Riley, WuFei, and Meiran.  
  
"Why not before they begin loading?" Relena questioned.  
  
"There's the chance that there are no closets or any other hiding places in the cargo hold. If we wait until the second after they finish loading it, we can get on board and hide among the crates, but we will need to be fast. We can't be seen."  
  
Duo picked it up from there. "My team needs to be ready for the cold, 'cause we're headin' for the Arctic. Relena will need to schedule a private jet to take us as close as we can get. From there, we're taking snowmobiles. When we get close enough, we'll have to leave them and walk the rest of the way." He looked down at the blueprint for the Gemini base. "It looks as if they have electric fences surrounding the area with a guardhouse on the north entrance. There's another at the south entrance, where we'll be entering, but we'll need a diversion at the north. A friend of mine, by the name of Howard, will be coming with us. He'll take care of that. While most of the attention is focused at the north entrance, we're going to force our way in through the south, drawing as little attention as possible." His team members -Trowa, Quatre, and Hilde -all nodded.  
  
Relena stood up. "I'll go schedule that jet now. I don't really think I'm needed here much longer anyways." Riley waited until Relena had left the room before kicking her feet up on the vacated chair.  
  
"Each team," Heero continued, "should arrive and get in the base by 3 P.M. Team 2 will be setting bombs throughout the base, scheduled to go off at exactly 3:45. You need to be out of the base and at least a mile away by the time they go off. You will go back to the jet and it will fly you back here to the mansion.  
  
"At 3:40, my team, at Granger, will separate -Riley and I heading down to the prison cells, WuFei and Meiran going to the control room. Each of us will by hidden by our destinations by the time it's 3:45. When that time comes, the bombs at Gemini will go off, and sirens at Granger will sound. Half the soldiers at Granger will be rushing to their transport ships, while the other half should group in the main hangar. While this is going on, WuFei and Meiran will sneak into the control room, rid of anyone that is in there, lock the door, and get to the computers. They will then find the cell number that Vienna is being kept in and unlock it by using the computer. They will give us the cell number via our walkie-talkies. Riley and I will get Vienna out and head to the emergency escape pods on the second level. Meiran and WuFei will set up a bomb in the control room. They will program it to go off at 4:00. That gives them five minutes to get down to the escape pods, and for all of us to get off the base. By the time anyone knows that escape pods have been used, the bomb in the control room should go off, causing more mayhem. If anything goes wrong, Lady Une has already scheduled six of her fighter pilots and their ships to be waiting just out of radar range. They will proceed to attack Granger and prevent anyone from stopping our escape pods."  
  
Duo let out a deep sigh. "That's a lot to remember, isn't it?"  
  
WuFei looked at him. "And you better remember everything, otherwise you will ruin everything."  
  
"He'll remember," Quatre assured WuFei. "If he doesn't Trowa and I know what to do."  
  
Riley looked down at her watch. "Almost lunch. Is anyone up for going out?"  
  
------  
  
Rawthorne smiled to himself and flicked a switch, causing silence to wash over the back cabin of the shuttle. After the helicopter had brought he and his team to an abandoned area where their private shuttle had been waiting, they had gone inside and he had went directly to his cabin. He had been in there for the past hour and a half, listening for anything of importance. His wait had paid off. Ever since he had planted that listening device over four days ago, nothing of importance had been heard, until then.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and smiled contently, the face of a familiar brunette forming in his head. He chuckled, breaking the silence, and whispered, "If only you knew, Riley, if only you knew what was coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY! You guys have no idea how glad I am to have this chapter finally done! It has been irritating me for the longest time, and has been pulling at me to finish it for the past week. I know, I know, this chapter was a bit of a bore, but it had to be done. Honestly, it took a lot of brain power on my part just having to think their entire plan through, make sure that it would work, and all that other hee-haw. Some of my friends helped me out on this one, and I thank them profusely. They're always there for my in a clutch. Well, as you can guess, some excitement is on the way, finally. Sorry for the lack thereof, guys. I'm not sure when chapter twenty will be posted. I have yet to write it, and I think it will take some time just getting the facts and all that straight. Thank-you so much for keeping up with it!  
  
P.S. For my two new readers (sorry, I don't know your names at the moment 'cause I'm up in my room, which, regretfully, doesn't have the internet) hello and thank-you for reading my story! I was so thrilled to see that I had two new reviews. *grin* 


	20. Preparation For Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Gee, that's getting old)  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Sleep hadn't come easy for the nervous and scared Solo as he lay on a bed in one of the small cabins. The idea of being far away from Riley and Duo was scary enough, but the thought that a big, mean looking man guarding the door was even worse. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it dealt with Riley and Duo and their friends.  
  
He curled up into a ball and pulled the covers up to his chin. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and attempted sleep, but it wouldn't come. His fright and nervousness wouldn't allow it, and images of what these people would do to him continued to run through his mind.  
  
He jumped when he heard the door being opened. He sat up in the bed and pulled the covers tight around him, as if he could use it as a shield. A head poked in through the doorway; Solo recognized it as the face of the man who had pulled him into the helicopter.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" the man asked politely. When Solo didn't reply, he stepped inside and closed the door. Solo moved closer to the wall as the man walked past him and sat down in a wooden chair in the corner. He crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest. He smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, Solo. Riley would kill me for sure if I did that."  
  
Solo frowned. "How do you know my name, and how do you know Riley? She isn't a friend of yours."  
  
The man paused. "Riley is a friend of mine, matter of fact. Or, at least she used to be." He removed a small tin from his jacket pocket and opened the lid. The faint smell of chocolates wafted over to where Solo sat on the bed. Solo eyed the tin of chocolates warily, not sure whether he should take one should the man ask. They sure did smell good, though.  
  
Rawthorne noticed the boy's interest in the tin of chocolates. He held the tin out to him. "Would you like one? They're homemade chocolates. They taste a whole lot better than store chocolate, let me tell you." He watched silently, waiting. He could almost see the thoughts running through the boy's mind. Finally, Solo reached out and took one. He stuck it in his mouth hungrily. "Good?" Rawthorne asked.  
  
Solo nodded, letting the delicious chocolate melt in his mouth.  
  
"I'm glad you like them." He closed the tin and set them down next to Solo on the bed. "You can have them, if you like. I have more in my cabin."  
  
Solo hesitated before slowly reaching out and taking the tin. "Thank you," he said quietly, not sure what else to say.  
  
"You're quite welcome," Rawthorne said pleasantly, sitting back in the chair. He then feigned surprise. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Agent Rawthorne, but if you prefer, you can call me-"  
  
Just then, the door was thrown open again and the angry, burly looking man stood in the doorway. "Agent Rawthorne, Commander Rosco wishes to speak with you by vidphone."  
  
The annoyance was evident on Rawthorne's face. "Tell her I'll be there in a moment. I'm busy right now."  
  
"She will not wait," the man said.  
  
Rawthorne bit back a frustrated groan. He stood and smiled at Solo. "Maybe we can talk some other time, Solo. Enjoy the chocolates." The guard shut the door behind him, leaving Solo to himself.  
  
Now that he was alone, Solo lie back down on the bed and put the tin of chocolates next to his pillow. No matter how many chocolates and friendly smiles Agent Rawthorne gave him, Solo knew that there was no way that that man could ever be, or ever have been, a friend of Riley's.  
  
------  
  
Riley stood just outside the front doors of the Peacecraft mansion, watching the snow fall, blanketing the ground and trees in a white sheet. She smiled sadly, thinking how better an evening it would have been if Solo had been here to enjoy it with her. She balled her hands into fists. She couldn't stand the thought of Solo in the hands of -that man. Her jaw clenched thinking about him. "Rawthorne," she growled under her breath. How she and Vienna had ever trusted him she would never know.  
  
She wanted to punch something, anything, to vent this anger out on. She couldn't just stand there. She started down the porch steps and walked across the front yard to the left side of the mansion, heading to the back of the estate. The two pathways on either side of the mansion both led out onto the wide portico out back, where Relena had lawn chairs and a table set out. A pool was to the left, and a Jacuzzi on the right side; Riley was walking on the pool's side of the portico. She walked around the pool and past the portico. Her destination was the gardens.  
  
Once she reached the entrance to the gardens, her long hair, which was loose down her back, was covered in snowflakes as well as her clothes, which only consisted of flare jeans and a jean jacket over a white t- shirt. If she had planned on going to the gardens, she would have worn something warmer.  
  
She remembered where the pond was- in the gardens center. A thin layer of ice was forming over the pond, and the surrounding area wasn't as welcoming as it had been the last time she had come. She turned around in a full circle, looking around her. She tilted her face up and let the snow fall on her face, the snow latching onto her eyelashes. Like a little girl, she stuck her tongue out, and the snow fell onto her tongue. She smiled, and started spinning again. This was what her teenager years were supposed to be like. Having fun in the snow, laughing, playing games. There was so much stuff she was missing.  
Duo stepped out onto the portico and looked about. Where had Riley gotten to, and how long had she been gone? When Trowa realized she wasn't in the house, he had called for a sweep around the entire estate. Duo and Hilde had been sent out to the backyard.  
  
"Duo, I found her footprints," Hilde announced by the pool. He jogged over to her and, with his eyes, followed the footprints to see where they led.  
  
"They go to the gardens," he said. "I think she likes it there."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't disturb her then," Hilde replied. "She probably went there to be alone."  
  
"I know, but Heero wants everyone to get to bed early, and she could stay out here all night. It's too dangerous for her to be out here alone, anyways. Go on and tell Trowa we found her and that I'll bring her back in a few minutes. I'll wait for her here, but if she doesn't come in four minutes, I'll need to go get her."  
  
Hilde hesitated. "Okay. I'll be inside, then." She started walking back inside, glancing over her shoulder just as Duo started walking toward the gardens. She frowned. So much for waiting four minutes.  
Riley stopped spinning around and looked up at the sky again. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and just watched. She wondered how many minutes had past since she left. It felt like only five, but to her, time moved slower than it really did. She looked down at her watch and blinked in surprise. She had been gone for the past fifteen minutes. She frowned. That protective brother of hers would be worried by now, or if he wasn't, he was about to be. It was then she noticed the second set of footprints. They pretty much followed hers, but they turned off abruptly into a small alcove in the bushes, where she remembered there was a bench, only four feet from where she stood in the center of the gardens. Who was he, and how had she not seen him coming?  
  
Cautiously, she crept up to the alcove, but stopped short when Duo appeared. She stared at him blankly for a moment before the reality of the situation hit her. Her eyes narrowed. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Not long. I was coming to find you, but when I saw you I didn't want to interrupt your, uh, dancing?" A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Riley scowled. "So you have been standing there awhile. Great, just great." She sighed. "Why were you looking for me anyway? Did Trowa send out a search party?"  
  
"Cut him some slack. The guy just found out his youngest sister is alive, only to realize she's being chased by a dangerous group. You can see where he's coming from."  
  
"I guess, but it still doesn't mean I need to be smothered." She started to yawn and, without success, tried to hide it. Duo cracked a smile. "Let's go," Riley said grumpily. "I'm starting to freeze to death anyways."  
  
The two started walking back to the mansion in silence, with Duo walking at a slower pace than Riley, who was in a hurry to get back so she could be warm. "Where's the fire?" Duo asked.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell."  
  
"It isn't my fault you didn't wear warmer clothing. Maybe you should think the next time you go out."  
  
"I don't need two older brother's, Duo, so just be quiet until we get inside," she said through clenched teeth. The snow was still falling, and she was getting colder and wetter the longer they stayed out there.  
  
Duo didn't say anything, but Riley could hear him doing something. She didn't know what it was until she felt him drape his warm jacket around her shoulders. He then fell into step beside her. "Thanks," she said after a pause. She pulled the jacket closer around her. It was warm from his body heat, and it warmed her quickly.  
  
Just before they stepped onto the portico, Hilde came running out to greet them, followed soon after by Midii. "Took you guys long enough!" Midii exclaimed. "Trowa's been pacing in the hall, Quatre is still out getting the few extra supplies, Meiran and WuFei are annoyed that they're doing all the loading up by themselves, and Heero's angry at everyone for some reason or other."  
  
Riley shook her head. "Heero takes things too seriously."  
  
"Either way, the entire place is in a whirlwind," Midii added.  
  
Riley noticed Hilde was taking in the fact that she was wearing Duo's jacket while he simply wore a long-sleeved black shirt. She looked sidelong at Duo; he hadn't noticed. Figures. "I'm going to head inside and change," Riley said. She shrugged off Duo's jacket. "Thanks for letting me use it, Duo."  
  
"I'll come with you," Midii said. Riley noticed that her eyes were shining, and that a curious look was in them too. She knew what would be coming when they could talk alone in her room upstairs.  
  
As soon as Riley and Midii stepped into the main hall, a wave of relief seemed to rush over Trowa when he saw them. "Where have you been?" he asked Riley, walking up to her.  
  
"I was outside in the garden, thinking," she replied.  
  
Trowa took in her bedraggled appearance. "I can see that."  
  
"We'll be back down to help in ten minutes," Midii said, pulling Riley toward the staircase.  
  
Upstairs in her room, Riley closed the door behind Midii and went to the closet, while Midii jumped up onto her bed and watched her expectantly, waiting. Riley turned from the closet with a change of clothes in her arms. She looked at Midii. "I know what you want to hear, and trust me, it's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Oh, come on," Midii said. "You come back wearing his jacket while he wears a simple long-sleeved shirt in very cold weather, and you call that nothing?" But Riley had already closed the bathroom door before her friend had even finished. Midii frowned when she heard Riley lock the door. "I'm not lesbian, Riles. I'm not going to walk in on you."  
  
"Did I say you were?" Riley called through the door. The door opened again three minutes later and Riley stepped out. "I'm just used to locking doors behind me, is all." She tossed the wet clothes in a hamper that was hidden behind a potted plant by the bathroom door. "We should probably head back downstairs. If Heero's in a bad mood, then we should at least be doing something so he doesn't vent his anger out on us."  
  
Midii jumped up and grabbed her friend's arm. "Not until you tell me what happened outside."  
  
Riley gave her friend an exasperated look. "Nothing happened. I was in the gardens, Duo found me, we walked back, I got cold, he gave me his jacket, and then you guys appeared. Again, nothing happened."  
  
The others were all gathered in the kitchen; each face, save Quatre and Duo, looked either annoyed or tired. Mostly everyone was sitting, but Trowa and Heero were standing. Riley leaned up against the doorframe and Midii jumped up onto the counter. "I take it that everything that needed to be done is done?" Riley asked.  
  
WuFei glared at her. "And you just happened to not be around. What a coincidence."  
  
"Shut up, WuFei."  
  
"Cool it you guys," Quatre cut in. "It isn't anything worth arguing over."  
  
Hilde, who was staring out the kitchen window, commented absently, "Sure is pretty out there. Too bad it's wasted on us." Relena followed her line of sight.  
  
Meiran stood up from her seat at the island. "I'm heading up to bed. We have an early start in the morning and I know I can't work on five hours sleep."  
  
"Guess we all should head up," Duo agreed. "It's only eight o'clock, but if you do the math, that leaves maybe six hours of sleep, maybe more."  
  
Riley frowned. "What time do we leave in the morning?"  
  
"Four," Heero replied.  
  
Riley stared at him. "Four in the morning? Do you know how early that is?" She sighed. "I pity anyone that gets in my way tomorrow," she said under her breath.  
  
Midii smiled at her. "I'll be sure to have Duo wake you up."  
  
A few minutes later, Heero grabbed Riley's arm as she prepared to follow the others up to bed. "Riley, I want to talk to you before you head upstairs."  
  
She stopped and looked back him. "Okay, sure." She furrowed her brow.  
  
Heero waited until he was sure everyone was upstairs before he said anything. "I just want to make something clear to you," he started; Riley's eyebrows rose. "At Granger, you are not to go looking for Solo. If he's in any of the prison cells and we have enough time, we will try to get him out, but otherwise, we will have to wait until another time to get him out."  
  
Riley gritted her teeth. "I'm not going to leave him there in the hands of -of -that man!" she exclaimed, refusing to say Rawthorne's true name. "He's my responsibility. He's only around five, Heero. He doesn't know what's really going on. They could do anything to make him spill information he doesn't know. I can't let that happen!"  
  
His gaze hardened. "If you look for him, you put everyone in jeopardy, not just yourself, not just your team -everyone, as in every person that lives and breathes on either Earth or a colony. If you look for him, you will be captured, no question, and the Rebellion will have everything they need to get started. Heck, they already started, remember? So I tell you again, you are not looking for that blasted kid."  
  
Riley's hands clenched into fists. "And I guess you're going to stop me?" She scoffed, "I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"You know the consequences, and if you're so blinded by your own need that you risk the lives of billions of people, then you aren't the person I thought you were," he growled. He brushed past her aggressively and stalked away, leaving Riley alone to think in the dark.  
That next morning, Riley was awake an hour before anyone else. The first person to wake up after her, Hilde, found Riley in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a photograph in the other. Hilde noticed that Riley's eyes were clear of any emotion, and yet a single tear was rolling down her left cheek. Riley hadn't noticed her yet, and Hilde used this to her advantage. She maneuvered around until she could see the photo without Riley seeing her. She squinted, trying to make it out. It was of two girls standing side-by-side with their arms around each other's shoulders. Before Hilde could identify who the girls were, though she had a good idea who, Riley tucked the photo away into a pocket on the inside of her brown bomber jacket.  
  
"Stealth obviously isn't one of your strong points is it, Hilde?" Riley asked with her back still to her.  
  
Hilde looked away, as if she was ashamed about spying on the pretty brunette. "Sorry, you looked so absorbed about whatever was in the picture, that I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
Riley turned around so she could look at Hilde's face. "And curiousity got the better of you and you just had to see what the picture was of." Her face was clear, Hilde noticed, of any tears or signs that she had been upset. How Riley could change moods so quickly seemed to catch Hilde off guard.  
  
Hilde smiled half-heartedly and shrugged her left shoulder. "Again, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Doesn't make any difference. Can't hide much around here, anyways."  
  
Hilde would have contradicted that, had she not caught herself beforehand. "Mind if I make myself some coffee and join you?"  
  
Riley shrugged and turned back around in her seat. "If you want. I'm not much company."  
  
Hilde soon joined Riley at the island with one empty seat separating them. She didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet and sipped her coffee.  
  
Riley watched the girl out of the corner of her eye. So this is Hilde Shebeiker. Quiet, somewhat reserved, and easily intimidated. Hm, that contradicts what I've been told about her. So what's going on then?  
  
Hilde moved her right thumb in a circular motion on the side of her mug. She was studying Riley. From what she could tell, the girl was definitely not someone who talked about her feelings much; the change in moods Hilde had witnessed proved that much. She kept everything to herself, but Hilde guessed that the only person who knew the most about Riley's thoughts and feeling was WuFei's sister, though she couldn't remember the girl's name. From what I've been told, Riley's a fun person to be around, so why do I seem to be seeing a totally different person?  
  
Though it wasn't visible, some sort of solid wall seemed to have been built between the two girls. How it had been built, neither was sure of, but it had been somehow, and something -or someone- had caused it.  
  
"I thought you weren't a morning riser," Duo said to Riley, walking into the kitchen. WuFei and Meiran followed him in.  
  
"I could say the same thing for you," Riley replied, giving him a twisted smile.  
  
"So I decided to be good this morning and get up on time, should a man be criticized for that?" he asked with mock surprise.  
  
"We don't have time for friendly banter," WuFei said, looking from Duo to Riley and back again. "Heero and Quatre are already pulling the vans up."  
  
After everyone had eaten a quick breakfast, they all said good-bye to Relena and Midii, who was staying back to hold down the fort, and went out front. Before everyone climbed into his or her team van, they all gathered together to have one last meeting.  
  
"Everyone knows what to do?" Heero asked; he waited until every head nodded. "And everyone's synchronized their watches?" Again, all heads nodded. "Alright then. Everything each team will need is in their van. And if anything goes wrong at all, get out of there and notify someone as soon as you're able. Everyone got it? Okay, let's go." The huddle broke, and everyone said their quick good-byes.  
  
Trowa hugged Riley tightly and let her go. "You better get back here safe and sound," he said, looking her in the eye.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I will, I promise."  
  
Heero and Duo shook hands. "Good luck, buddy," Duo said. "You guys better come back in one piece, especially you. No matter the job, you always seem to come back with some sort of injury."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
Meiran gave Riley a brief hug. "I'll see you when you come back, okay? And when you see Vienna, give her a big hug for me."  
  
"Sure thing, but you can give her one yourself when we both come back."  
  
Meiran smiled.  
  
"Let's get a move on," Heero said, climbing into the driver's seat of the first black van.  
  
Riley watched as her brother and Meiran climbed into the van. With a sigh, she turned to climb into her team's van when Duo gave her a big hug from behind. She started. "Duo, I can't breath," she managed to gasp out.  
  
He let her go. "Take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"You too. Don't scare all the guards at Gemini too much."  
  
"Har-de-har-har. But seriously, if it gets too dangerous, get out. We can't have you being captured."  
  
Riley bit the inside of her lip. It always came back to that -if the World Rebellion got her, all hope was lost. Did everyone have regrets about including her in on this? "Yeah, I know. See you around, Duo." The only seat left in her teams van was the front passenger seat, next to Heero. She held back a groan and climbed in. She slammed the door shut and stared out the large front window. It was going to be a long drive.  
  
------  
  
Vienna's head snapped to the right as a hand made contact with her left cheek. She spat out some blood that rose up in her mouth. How long had this been going on? She couldn't even remember.  
  
Katana yanked Vienna to her feet and slammed her up against the wall again and again. After the third time, she let the Chinese girl slump back down to the floor. She turned and strode over to a table set up in the center of the room. She picked up a washcloth, dipped it into a water bowl, and tossed it at Vienna. "Clean up before you're taken back to your lovely guest room." A guard stood just outside the door, and he jumped in surprise as the door was slammed open. "When she's done cleaning herself up, take her back to the prison cell," Katana snapped. She looked down at her watch as she walked down the corridor. Rawthorne should be here by now.  
  
Rawthorne was disembarking from the shuttle as she entered the hangar. When he saw her coming toward him, he smiled at her with a pleased smile on his face. "Mission accomplished, ma'am," he said. "The kid should be coming along any second now."  
  
"Good." She looked up and watched as a man dressed in all black walked down the ramp to the hangar floor, a small boy in tow. Katana looked down at the young boy. She bent down so she could look at him face-to-face. "You must be the kid Riley has come to adore," she said evenly. "I'm Katana, and you are?"  
  
Solo looked at her warily. He didn't like the looks of her. There was something about her that didn't seem right. He didn't answer her question.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?" She stood up to her full height. "I want you to watch him. Don't put him in a prison cell. Who knows what could happen if you put him in there with Vienna."  
  
"Of course, but I must speak to you on an important matter," Rawthorne said in a secretive tone. "Alone."  
  
"I see. I will meet you in my office then in ten minutes. Have one of your men keep an eye on the boy in your quarters until you get back."  
Vienna buried her face into the warm, wet cloth. She leaned her head back against the wall and rested. The cloth felt good on her face. She wished she could stay there long enough to enjoy it, but she knew that was impossible. She took it off and wiped the blood off her face, arms, and legs. She had many cuts and bruises, and her head was pounding. She finally wiped the blood splatters off the floor and wall, and pushed herself up onto her feet. She walked slowly to the table, her body aching with each step. She dropped the cloth onto the table and made her way to the door. It opened before she even reached it. The guard came forward, took her arm firmly in one hand, and started walking her quickly out into the corridor.  
  
Her arm was throbbing in his vice-like grip, and with the fast pace he was walking her body was screaming at her to stop. They turned a corner and walked past a man dressed in black carrying a young boy over his shoulder. Vienna frowned and looked back at the boy. He looked at her with a blank stare and a small smile. He knew that both of them were there unwillingly.  
  
They neared the door that led down to the prison cells, and while the guard was opening the door, Vienna glanced further down the hall. She froze when she recognized a familiar man walking down the hall. What the heck is he doing here?  
Rawthorne stepped into Katana's office four minutes after he had seen Vienna. He had winced when he had seen her. She had been beaten up badly, for what he wasn't sure, but he had a pretty good idea as to who was the beater.  
  
"Rawthorne, take a seat," Katana said, waving her hand at a chair across the desk from her.  
  
Rawthorne closed the door and sat down. This office once belonged to Raphael. Katana seems to have had no problem moving in.  
  
"Now, what was so important that you had to speak to me about?" Katana asked. "Did you finally here something vitally important on the listening device you planted some time ago? That thing has yet to have been of any use."  
  
"I overheard their game plan. Somehow they got the plans for Granger and Gemini from so unknown source, and they plan to attack both bases at the same time. The two teams should arrive at both bases around 3 P.M." He went on to explain the entire plan for both teams, while Katana listened with a smirk on her face. While he talked, Rawthorne could see the wheels turning in Katana's cold eyes. Yes, she definitely had a plan.  
  
------  
  
"They've started loading," Heero whispered to his teammates. Riley, who was crouched beside him, gave him a look as if to say 'duh, we figured that'. He glared at her. Things were definitely not good between the two of them. Neither had said a word to each other since the night before, but the rift between them was noticeable to WuFei and Meiran, though neither of them had commented on it.  
  
Meiran leaned up against the wall behind her and crossed her legs. She smiled at Riley encouragingly. Riley smiled half-heartedly back, and turned her gaze elsewhere. She was distracted about something.  
  
WuFei sat next to her with his eyes closed, perfectly content. He looked to be meditating, or so Riley thought.  
  
The group was hidden behind boxes of crates and barrels that were being shipped out later that day. It was in a corner of the loading area, a few feet from the cargo ship they would soon be boarding. They had arrived less than fifteen minutes ago and had barely found a hiding place before being caught.  
  
"They're halfway done loading," Heero announced fifteen minutes later. He looked back at them. "Let's get on early. While they go back to get more crates, we'll sneak aboard and hide amongst the crates and boxes already on board."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Meiran said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You're the leader," WuFei said.  
  
"Okay, it's settled then. Get ready to move." Heero went back to watching the progress of the workers. Riley looked over at him with a glare. He hadn't even asked what she thought of the idea. Meiran noted the exchange. I wonder what happened between the two of them. Everyone put their small backpack's on, which were filled with various things they would each need, and got ready to run.  
  
"Let's go," Heero said abruptly. He got to his feet and sprinted for the cargo ship. WuFei, Meiran, and Riley were close at his heels. He climbed up into the cargo hold, reached back down to help Meiran up, followed by Riley; WuFei climbed up on his own. The four hurried to the front of the cargo hold and ducked down behind the crates. They had to shift some of them around a bit, but they managed to get situated before any of the workers returned.  
  
A minute later, the workers came back. Two of them climbed into the cargo hold, waited for the heavy crates to be placed inside by a forklift, and then pushed them further inside. As they drew closer to the team's hiding places, the team didn't breath and didn't move an inch. The workers finished and left for the next load. The team let out the breath they had been holding in.  
  
After another six trips, all the crates and boxes were loaded, and the cargo hold was locked shut. Five minutes later, at six A.M., the ship pulled out and headed off to its destination.  
  
------  
  
Duo slowed the van to a stop alongside the jet Relena had hired for them, and got out. He looked about with a hand over his eyes in an effort to see through the falling snow. He smiled and waved when he saw Howard, his old friend, walking toward him.  
  
"Howard, how've ya been, man?" Duo asked, giving the man a hug. "It's been a long time."  
  
Howard returned the hug. "Yes, it has been a long time. I've been doing fine, and you?"  
  
"Great, considering what all's been going on."  
  
"Yes, I know. Well, the pilot's ready when you guys are. Need any help unloading?"  
  
Duo glanced back over his shoulder; through the snow, he could see that the others had everything out of the van, but would, indeed, need help carrying them into the jet. "Yeah, we could use some help."  
  
When everything was secured in the jet, everyone climbed aboard and shut and locked the door. Duo walked to the cockpit and placed a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "We're ready when you are," he said.  
  
The pilot nodded. "Get ready for take-off then. Everything's already been cleared."  
  
Duo returned to the main cabin area and sat down in his seat beside Hilde. He looked at her. "You ready for this?"  
  
She smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
And at 5:50, the jet took off.  
Authors Note: Okay, I decided to cut it off there, and even though I think I said I was going to post the action scene in this chapter. Sorry! If I added everything into this chapter, it would most likely be over twelve pages, so I figured 'why not cut it into two chapters?' Well, the next chapter should be up soon. Where I live, we're in the midst of a winter mix "storm" so I seriously doubt I'll have school tomorrow, and there's even a chance I won't have school Tuesday, either, so I just might be able to get chapter 21 out quickly, if I put my mind to it. 


	21. The Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Riley could feel someone trying to shake her awake. She had to give them credit, they were very persistent, but there was no way she was going to wake up. She was too tired. Suddenly someone slapped her across the right cheek, sending her upright with a start. She almost shouted out in anger when WuFei covered her mouth from behind. It was then she remembered where they were: in the cargo hold of a ship. WuFei removed his hand from covering her mouth. "Who slapped me?" she hissed, looking purposefully at Heero, who was crouched a foot away, looking around the side of a crate. He looked alert, as if listening for something.  
  
"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up," Meiran said.  
  
Riley looked at her in surprise. "You slapped me?" she asked dubiously.  
  
"Shut up," Heero growled. "I'm trying to listen."  
  
Riley glowered at him. "Why don't you shut up," she grumbled, rubbing her sore cheek. She looked around and noticed that everyone was dressed and ready to leave. She quickly reached over and grabbed her backpack. "I'll be right back," she whispered, crawling away, moving further into the maze of crates. She found a small circle of space that was a safe distance from the others, and started removing things from the backpack. She pulled out a holster, a pistol, her pouch of daggers, and a change of clothes. She quickly changed out of her winter clothing, consisting of leather pants and a long sleeved shirt, into a pair of jeans and a sleeveless white top. She pulled her lace-up boots back on, and tied the holster around her waist. She slipped the pistol into it, and then tied her dagger pouch around her right thigh; she removed a dagger from the pouch and tucked it into her right boot. It was still chilly in the cargo hold, so she pulled her brown bomber jacket back on. Stuffing her clothes into the backpack, she swung it over one shoulder and made her way back to the others.  
  
"Good timing," Meiran said. "Heero said that the ship should be pulling into port in a few minutes, so be ready."  
  
------  
  
The jet coasted to a stop on a makeshift runway in the middle of nowhere with only a small building nearby. The passengers inside gathered their things and stepped out of the jet after it had completely stopped. The harsh arctic wind slapped them in the face as they made their way to the building built off to the side of the runway. Duo, in the lead, reached the door first and knocked rapidly. It opened almost immediately, and a small man dressed in Eskimo-style clothing ushered them all inside.  
  
"Thanks, man," Duo said, rubbing his arms. "It's freezing out there."  
  
The man smiled politely, and closed the door after everyone had gathered inside. The building was small, not much larger than a one-room shack, which was basically what it truly was. Duo and the others couldn't move freely in the cramped space, but none complained.  
  
"We need to move quickly," Trowa said, looking at his watch.  
  
Hilde smiled at the man and asked, using gestures, "You take us," and here she motioned to everyone standing in the room, "to snowmobiles?" She then acted as if she was riding a snowmobile.  
  
The small man was obviously holding back a grin. "Yes, I can take you to the snowmobiles. They're parked just out back. I also packed you all some extra blankets so you won't be so cold on the ride out, and a few granola bars in case you get hungry."  
  
Hilde pursed her lips and seemed to crawl into a shell as she realized the man knew perfect English and that she had just looked entirely ridiculous.  
  
Duo noticed her embarrassment and stepped forward to shake the man's hand. "Thank you for everything. We'll bring the snowmobiles back to you safe and sound."  
  
The man nodded. "You're most welcome." He showed them out the back entrance to the three snowmobiles. "I assume you know how to work these things?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Uh, that would be a no," Duo said, answering for everyone.  
  
"It's pretty simple. Let me show you how." After a quick run-through of the controls and basic maneuvering techniques, the man wished them a safe journey and went back inside.  
  
"We need to pair up," Quatre said, taking in the fact that only three snowmobiles were in sight.  
  
"Seeing as there are five of us," Howard said, "and I am making the diversion, I should be the lone rider. You guys decide who goes with who from there."  
  
Duo ran his fingers along the seat of one of the snowmobiles. "Okay, Trowa, why don't you and Quatre ride one, and Hilde and I can ride the other? That okay with everyone?"  
  
"Whatever," Hilde agreed, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, let's get going then."  
  
Everyone climbed onto their assigned snowmobile and started off with Duo and Hilde in front followed by Howard, and Trowa and Quatre brought up the rear.  
  
------  
  
Solo wandered around Rawthorne's quarters aimlessly, examining everything he came upon. The guard stood at the door, watching his every move. Solo stared back at him with a frown. "Do you ever smile?" he asked innocently.  
  
The guard looked at him, surprised by the unexpected question. "Uh, if the time calls for it, yes, I do smile. Why do you ask?"  
  
Solo shrugged. "I dunno. You haven't smiled at all, so I was wondering." He went back to looking around the room. He came across the bed table on the left side of the bed. A simple lamp and cheap alarm clock were on its top, and the small pullout drawer was open a crack. Something had prevented it from closing, and its upper corner was sticking out. He hesitated before pulling it open.  
  
The guard noticed and started walking toward him. "Weren't you ever taught not to nose around into peoples things?" he asked. He reached over to close the drawer, but the boy had already pulled out the object that had prevented it from closing. It was a photograph of a girl leaning up against the outer wall of a building. She was looking at the camera, but her face held an expression of surprise, as if she had not been expecting anyone to take a picture. The girl looked very familiar, but Solo couldn't figure out why. She had elbow-length medium brown hair and bright eyes, and she wore a brown bomber jacket over her clothing.  
  
The guard grabbed the picture and put it back into the drawer; he closed it with a hard push. "Sit over there in the corner where you can't do anything else," he instructed. "And don't do or say anything until Agent Rawthorne gets back, you hear me?"  
  
With a sigh, Solo went and sat in the corner. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them to him. For some reason, he could still remember every detail of the girl in the picture. Why did she look so familiar to him, and whom did she remind him of?  
  
------  
  
The snowmobiles drew close to the Gemini base, a black silhouette in the distance. The three snowmobiles slowed to a halt, lined up in a row. "Here's where we depart," Howard said, smiling at the other's surrounding him. "Good luck, guys. Remember, don't get caught."  
  
"Same to you, Howard," Quatre said with a warm smile.  
  
"Later man. I'll see you back at the jet." Duo gave his friend a chin-up gesture.  
  
"Be careful," Hilde added.  
  
Trowa reached out and shook Howard's hand.  
  
Howard saluted and with a cheery smile, started moving forward again at a slower pace than before so the sound of the motor wouldn't draw so much attention yet. The other two snowmobiles started up and drove to the left, circling around to the back of Gemini. When they drew close, they slowed and crept forward at a snail's pace, the motor just above a low hum. It was time-consuming, but they needed to take their time to get everything done right.  
  
They came upon the left corner of the base and halted. The motors were cut, and the riders dismounted. They grouped together. "Everyone got everything?" Duo asked. "Okay, good. Let's get a move on then. Time is of the essence."  
  
They disappeared into the shadows and moved along the wall to the southern entrance. Duo was leading the way, and he stopped a foot from the entrance, motioning for the others to wait there. He went on cautiously and crouched down. He looked around the corner, avoiding the electric fence on the outside of the wall, and looked in through the mesh-wire gate. A guard was sitting inside the gatehouse, watching the security monitors; another was patrolling the southern entrance area with a rifle in hand; a third guard could be seen walking in their direction along the inside of the eastern wall. Duo backed away.  
  
"There are three guards in the vicinity," he reported to the others, "from what I could see anyway. One is in the guardhouse, another walking around, and another is walking back and forth along the eastern wall. I'm guessing another guard is walking along the western wall as well. Our best bet is to gain the attention of the guy in the guardhouse and the one patrolling the southern area just after Howard sets off the bomb at the north entrance. If luck's with us, the guy in the guardhouse will open the gate to come out and investigate. Otherwise, we may have problem."  
  
"It could work, depending on how curious the gatekeeper is," Quatre commented.  
  
"It's all we have, though," Hilde said. "Let's go for it."  
  
Duo looked to Trowa, who nodded in reply. "Okay then, now we just need to wait for Howard."  
  
------  
  
Howard ducked down near the north entrance and placed the bomb just out of view but close enough to do major damage. He backed away and set another one two feet away. Both were set to go off in two minutes. He smiled to himself and hurried away to his snowmobile. He jumped on and drove off at a slow pace, and then faster as he drew further away. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard the bombs go off behind him a little while later. He glanced back over his shoulder. Sure enough, smoke was billowing up from the north entrance of Gemini. Now, he thought, it's up to you guys.  
  
------  
  
Duo heard the bombs go off, and the four of them drew closer to the south entrance. Trowa looked around the corner this time. "The gatekeeper's heard it and gone to investigate, leaving a rookie behind. Now there's just that rookie and one guard nearby."  
  
"Good, all the better for us," Duo said cheerfully. He then picked up two of the granola bars the man back at the runway had given them, and threw one at the gate. Sparks shot up as the bar made contact with the gate; Duo hadn't realized the gate was electrified as well, though it should have been obvious.  
  
The rookie had seen and heard the sparks and, as the four had hoped, opened the gate via computer and came out to investigate. He came out with an automatic pistol raised, but he didn't have enough time to react before Trowa had lunged at him, knocking the pistol from his grasp. Hilde picked it up and ducked back into the shadows, just inside the base. She could see the other patrol guard making his way over. He was cautious, and when he saw what was going on, she watched as he reached back around for his walkie-talkie. She aimed and fired, shooting the guards hand. He howled and was about to cry out when Quatre came up behind him and knocked him out. Quatre caught the guard before he fell to the ground and patiently dragged him into the gatehouse.  
  
Duo dragged the rookie in after Quatre, and Trowa walked over to her, massaging his right shoulder. "You're lucky that gun had a silencer," he said, motioning to the weapon she held. She winced. She hadn't even thought about that. Her instincts had taken over and logic had been shoved aside.  
  
Duo and Quatre came out of the gatehouse and waved Trowa and Hilde over. "Are you okay, Trowa?" Quatre asked his friend.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yeah, I just hurt my shoulder a bit, nothing to worry about. I'll be okay."  
  
"If you're sure you're fine, we need to hurry," Duo cut in. "It's five after three. We're running behind schedule."  
  
------  
  
Heero listened intently, hoping to hear what was going on outside of the cargo ship. It had landed five minutes ago, but there had been a lot of commotion outside of the ship up until that moment. It was ten after three; the cargo ship had had a little set back on the way, so now they were running behind.  
  
"Do you hear anything?" Riley whispered.  
  
A quick nod was her only answer. His brow furrowed as he strained to hear a conversation that had just started between the head of security and two patrol guards. A few minutes later, all was quiet. He crept back to the other three. "From what it sounds like, only two patrol guards have been left to watch over the ship. From how the head of security was talking, they might be rookies."  
  
Riley frowned. "Two rookies?" she asked. She didn't like the sound of this. Who would leave just two patrol guards, rookies for that matter, to watch over expensive cargo? WuFei was thinking the same thing, but didn't comment.  
  
"It should be safe to go then," Meiran said. "We just need to make sure we get to these two rookies before they can trigger an alarm."  
  
"Unless they think they're manly enough to take us down by themselves," Riley commented sarcastically.  
  
"I doubt it," WuFei said sardonically.  
  
"If you guys are ready, we can get a move on."  
  
The only way out was through the way they had come in. WuFei and Heero had brought supplies in case they had to jack the door open, but, coincidentally, someone had unlocked the cargo hold door after they had pulled into the hangar. Heero and Meiran lifted the door up just enough for everyone to crawl under. Everyone ducked down after they landed safely on the ground; Heero reached back up and pulled the door shut.  
  
"Be careful," Heero whispered. "I don't like how this is going. Look out for a trap of any kind at all. WuFei and Meiran, you guys go around the left side, and Riley and I will take the right. Stop the guards before they get to the alarm."  
  
As they soon found out, the guards weren't rookies, and they put up a good fight. One almost reached the alarm, but Meiran managed to drag him down a foot away from it. She had then soundly knocked him out and removed his pistol from its holster. She tossed it to WuFei, standing nearby, and he had put it on safety and tucked it into the waistband of his pants.  
  
Heero had easily managed to bring down the second guard, but when a third guard came up behind him, Riley had to rush over to help. With a swift kick to the side, she had managed to get the third guard off Heero's back and onto the floor. The two ended up rolling across the floor, throwing punches every few seconds. In the end, Riley managed to slam the man's head up against the wall, and he slipped into unconsciousness. Bruised and tired, Riley had walked back over to Heero.  
  
"I thought you said they were rookies, and that they were only two of them?" Riley asked accusingly.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"He misunderstood, is all," Meiran said, coming to his defense even though she knew he could very easily defend himself if he wanted to. "Either way, we defeated them with not much of a problem."  
  
Riley's eyebrows rose. "You guys may not have had a problem, but that guy over there," she said, jabbing her finger over her shoulder, "gave me one bruise too many and a headache."  
  
WuFei glanced down as his watch. "We need to really get a move on. We only have fourteen minutes until 3:40."  
  
"This is where we split up then," Meiran said, looking over at Riley. "You two be careful, okay?" She looked at Heero and then back to Riley. "I don't think I could stand either of you getting hurt."  
  
"You too," Heero replied. He then said, "Let's get going."  
  
------  
  
Trowa did not like how things were turning out. They hadn't run into much trouble at all; there was a patrol guard here and there, but it mostly was smooth going. They had already set bombs throughout the base and were heading back out. Despite the slim amount of time they had had, they had managed to get the job done with only a few minor injuries. Quatre and Duo were up front, while Hilde and Trowa walked at the back.  
  
Trowa had noticed Hilde's tension ever since they had first entered the base. Her brow was furrowed, and he could see the doubt in her eyes. Her hands tightly gripped the gun she held, and her eyes flicked back in forth, searching for any sign of an enemy.  
  
"I honestly wish someone would jump out of the shadows and attack," she suddenly whispered to him. She shook her head. "This assignment is almost too easy. We've only run into about twelve guards and soldiers, and most of them were rookies. No one would be stupid enough to believe that rookies could protect this entire base against an attack. I'm telling ya, this situation has 'trap' written all over it."  
  
"I've been thinking the same thing," he said.  
  
She looked up at him. "You too?" She sighed. "Well, there really isn't much we can do about it now, is there? The bombs have been set. There's no turning back."  
  
"We found the exit door," Duo whispered back to them. "I'm going to make sure everything's clear."  
  
Hilde watched him as he disappeared out the door. She sucked in a deep breath. "If he comes back in and says it's all clear, then I know this is a trap someway or another."  
  
Duo returned four minutes later. He held the door open and waved them out. "It's all clear."  
  
Trowa could see the uncertainty in Duo's face, as well. He was having the same thoughts as he and Hilde were.  
  
"Are you positive?" Quatre asked as Trowa closed the door behind them. "I mean, why wouldn't they have guards back at the south entrance? They wouldn't be taking that long to check out the explosion would they?"  
  
Duo frowned as they neared the south entrance; the two rookies from earlier weren't in the guardhouse, and the south gate was still open. He hesitated, looking around. I don't like this, he thought, I don't like this at all.  
  
"We have eight minutes to get back to the snowmobiles and get out of here," Hilde said. "We're going to have to run the rest of the way, and then drive pretty quickly to escape the explosion."  
  
If the bombs haven't been deactivated already, Duo thought grimly. "Okay, let's move it, and if anyone see's any sign of movement, let us know immediately."  
  
But they got to their snowmobiles without a problem, and they were never followed as they drove away.  
  
------  
  
"Someone's coming," Heero whispered. He grabbed Riley's arm and pulled her into an empty storage room. He dropped her arm one they were inside; he looked through the door crack and watched as the soldier walked past the door.  
  
"How did you know this was a storage closet?" Riley asked.  
  
"I studied the entire layout of this base before we left," he replied. He pushed the door open and motioned for her to come out. "It's clear, let's go."  
  
They stepped back out into the corridor, and Heero looked around the corner. He stepped around it and started walking cautiously down it. Riley followed him as she walked backwards, watching their backs. Heero stopped abruptly, causing Riley to stumble into him. Heero gained his balance quickly, and grabbed a hold of Riley's arms, preventing her from falling. "Watch where you're going next time, he muttered.  
  
Riley glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Next time give me a bit of warning when you suddenly stop."  
  
He held a finger up to his lips and held his hand up, signaling for her to stop and wait. He crept forward and looked around another corner. He looked back over his shoulder at her and with a jerk of the head, motioned for her to follow him again. Halfway down the next corridor, Heero opened a door and stepped inside. Frowning, Riley did the same and closed the door. They were now in a small room with a simple wooden desk with a chair on either side, and a rather large steel box was in the corner behind the desk.  
  
"An interrogation room," Heero said, noticing the steel box. "That box holds enough equipment to make any captive give out information."  
  
Riley sighed. "I know."  
  
Suddenly, a siren went off, causing her to jump. Heero grabbed her arm and brought her down to a crouch. They crawled to the door and opened it enough for both of them to see out of it but not enough for it to be noticeable. "Duo and his team accomplished their mission," Riley said to herself aloud.  
  
Heero didn't reply. He was watching the soldiers as they came from all directions. He frowned as he watched. The postures of the soldiers' were rigged and all of them walked at a brisk pace, but none were rushing; all of their faces were clear of any expression.  
  
Riley's brow furrowed. "Why does this look as if it was planned?"  
  
Heero didn't reply for a few minutes; his face was as blank as all of the soldiers'. When he spoke, his voice was even deeper than before and full of a silent anger: "They know we're here."  
---*---  
  
I am so sorry this chapter didn't come out as fast as I said it would, but I do have a good excuse, or at least I think do. When I was halfway through with the chapter some days ago, I lost the floppy disk I had saved it on. And so, I wasted numerous days desperately trying to find it. Finally, I found it an hour ago, and I have been working on it ever since just so I could get it posted.  
  
Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon. Look out for it! 


	22. As You Wish

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. Ya know, this is getting annoying, so from now on, I'm just not going to bother writing these things. You guys know I don't own GW, so it isn't like I need to remind you at the start of every chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
WuFei halted as he neared a corner, slowly approaching it with the siren ringing in his ears. He cautiously looked around the corner -there was no one in sight. He motioned for his wife to come after him, and they hurried down the next corridor. WuFei paused before the control room door and looked back at Meiran. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, turning off the safety on her pistol and making sure the silencer was in working condition. "Let's go."  
  
WuFei held his pistol up in his right hand and with his left pushed the door open. They both swept into the room, ready for anything.  
  
"Drop your weapons or you'll be swimming in your own blood."  
  
WuFei and Meiran both froze, looking around at the score of soldiers standing around them, their weapons raised and aiming at them. After a moment's hesitation of assessing the situation, they both found it to be a hopeless cause, and dropped their weapons.  
  
------  
  
Solo stared around in fright as the siren rang through the air. The siren was excruciatingly loud. His heart beat madly and he feared it would pop right out of his chest. He wanted to know what was going on, why their was so much noise. The guard watching over him opened the door and stepped out into the hall, looking left and right as soldiers filed past the door.  
  
Without fully comprehending what he was doing, Solo hurried back over to the bedside table, removed the photograph from its drawer, and tucked it safely into the waistline of his pants, pulling his shirt over it; he had seen Duo do this many times before, always trying to hide something from someone. Duo would always wink at him before telling him to not tell.  
  
Solo plopped back down onto the floor in the corner, and was sitting there just like before by the time the guard closed the door and turned back around.  
  
------  
  
Riley sprinted down the many corridors, following Heero's directions exactly. She had one destination: the emergency escape pods. Anger and resentment were building up inside of her as the realization that she was running from a fight was all too evident in her mind. Heero had instructed her to run, not listening to her excuses.  
  
"They know we're here, and we can't do much about it. The most I can do is make sure you get out of here," Heero had said, looking at her with a fire in his Prussian blue eyes. Riley had tried to protest, but he had silenced her with a glare. "No excuses, Riley. Get out of here while you still can. I've no doubt in my mind that a trap is waiting for Meiran and WuFei, so we can't wait around here for them. You have to get out of here."  
  
"But as soon as an escape pod is activated, they'll know," Riley had said.  
  
"By the time they can do anything about it, you should be in space. The fighter pilots Lady Une sent out will know something is wrong when they see only one escape pod leaving instead of two. They'll take care of anyone that comes after you. Now remember my directions. They're your only hope of getting out of here safely."  
  
Riley had memorized them and left. She had shot at anyone that came in her path, and so far, no one had been able to stop her.  
  
She turned around another corner and smiled in relief as the escape pod hangar came into view. She rammed into the door and it flew open, banging into the wall before slamming shut behind her again. She raced inside, gasping for air. Her eyes widened in shock, and she skidded to a halt, burning a layer of rubber from the sole's of her boots. Her heart beat wildly as she stared at the man that blocked her way.  
  
A satisfied smirk played at the man's lips as he looked at her tauntingly. "Riley Barton. I was hoping you would come," he said. "I've just been dieing to see you again. Too bad it couldn't have been under any other circumstance."  
  
Riley's gaze darkened. She growled, as her pent up rage seemed to broaden. "Jake Rawthorne. A pleasure, I'm sure."  
  
"As always," he replied. He let his eyes wander, his obvious perusal sending an unexpected chill down Riley's spine. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him defiantly. His chocolate brown eyes met hers again, and she frowned at the coldness of them.  
  
"Jake, why are you doing this?" she asked just above a whisper, her angry expression transforming into a pitying look. "We were friends, remember? What happened to that?"  
  
He snorted, ignoring the emotions rolling around inside of him. "That was in the past, and it's no longer relevant. Don't dwell on it. What happened has run its course, and our friendship seems to have come to a stand still. I can't be a friend with the two people I've been ordered to control." He waited for that to sink in; it didn't take long. For the second time in his life, Jake saw a heart-wrenching sorrow fill those emerald green eyes. He gritted his teeth, his heart speeding up. "It's over, Riley."  
  
Riley clenched her hands into fists and hardness replaced the sorrow in her eyes. Anger and hatred built up inside of her and the sadness was washed away down river. Her mouth twisted as she stared at him. "Don't think I'm going down easily," she growled.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," he said, "but if it comes down to that, I will."  
  
"So be it."  
  
------  
  
The runway and building came into view as Duo and the others slowed their snowmobiles to a stand still. The back door to the building was pushed open and the Eskimo-looking man came out to greet them as they were climbing off of the snowmobiles. "Hello, my friends. You have returned."  
  
Quatre shook the man's hand and smiled. "Yes, thank you," he said, "for everything."  
  
"No problem," the man replied. "I would do anything for the dear Miss Peacecraft. She is a wonderful lady."  
  
Quatre nodded. "She really is something."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and butted in. He shook the man's hand roughly. "Thanks, man, but we should be going. "  
  
"Of course. Your older friend is inside waiting for you, and the pilot of your jet is ready and waiting for you in the jet's cockpit."  
  
Duo gave the man a pat on the shoulder and headed into the building. "Howard, buddy, where are ya?"  
  
Howard stood from one of the few chairs in the building and smiled at the braided ex-pilot. "Duo, you made it back alive. I am impressed."  
  
Hilde followed Duo inside and smiled in relief on seeing Howard. "You're okay," she said.  
  
"Of course I'm all right, young lady. You honestly thought something would prevent me from seeing you guys again?"  
  
Trowa and Quatre came up behind Duo. Trowa rested a hand on Duo's shoulder. "We should be going. I want to be at the mansion if something happens."  
  
"So do I; let's get a move on."  
  
The team thanked the man again and went out to the jet. The pilot looked back at them when they clambered aboard. He smiled. "Ya'll ready to get going?" he asked.  
  
Trowa secured his seatbelt and nodded to the pilot. "Ready when you are."  
  
"Yessir. Get ready for take-off." The pilot began flipping switches and twirling gauges, and the flooring beneath the team's feet began to vibrate. The jet moved down to the closest end of the runway and turned around. When it was in position, the pilot called back. "Systems a-go." The jet glided down the runway, gaining speed the further it went until the wheels lifted off the ground and, once a good few feet above the ground were retracted back into the underside of the jet. "It'll be a few good hours, so feel free to fall asleep, people," the pilot said. "I'll wake you if anything vital happens."  
  
------  
  
Riley doubled over as a perfectly aimed punch was slammed into her stomach. She recoiled, sharply sucking in air. That one hurt, she thought absently. She straightened and glared at Jake, gritting her teeth. They circled each other slowly, waiting for the ideal moment to make a move; Jake attacked. He lunged forward and rammed her to the ground. She dropped and he reached down to her daggers pouch. Before she could react, he had nimbly removed a dagger and was out of reach. She growled and jumped to her feet, heading for him. He ducked out of the way of her right hook, spun, and swiped at her left arm with his newly attained dagger.  
  
Riley winced, turning around to face him. Blood came from the open wound, gliding down the smooth length of Riley's arm, dipping into the curve of where her arm bends and then going down to her hand. She wiped most of it away, not touching the wound itself. With her right hand covered in her own blood, she sprinted for Jake and dove at him. They both rolled to the floor and Riley knocked the dagger from his hand; it skidded a foot away from them. They gripped each other's shoulders as they rolled. When Riley got a firm hold of him by sitting on top of him, Jake released her left shoulder and grasped the area of her arm where the bloody gash was. When Riley gasped in pain, he tightened his grip while she loosened her hold of him. He then kicked her off of him. She rolled away and he retrieved his dagger. He turned on her again and dropped on top of her. He grabbed the wound again, and Riley cried out. He held the dagger at her throat and started pressing it down. "Stop screaming or this dagger will do some serious damage." She bit her lip until she tasted blood. "That's better." He stopped pressing the dagger to her throat, but continued to hold it dangerously close. "You know I don't want to keep hurting you, Riley, so don't make me." He let go of her arm, and she released the air she hadn't known she had been holding.  
  
He pulled her roughly to her feet, staining her white sleeveless top with her own blood. He pushed her up against one of the escape pods and stared into her face. "Look at me." Riley continued to stare at the ground, her mouth twisted into a grimace and her breathing coming in uneven gasps. "I said look at me." When she didn't comply the second time, he forced her chin up; her eyes averted so she was looking at the wall to her right. "If you're going to be so stubborn," he growled. He slammed her up against the escape pod again, jolting her.  
  
Riley's head pounded to the beat of an unheard drum as she suffered from loss of blood and the rough handling she was being given. She knew she had to do something, and quick. She was too weak to fight her way out of this now, and no matter what she could do, it wouldn't be enough time to get into an escape pod and get out. But maybe-  
  
With a last surge of adrenaline, Riley lunged forward, surprising Jake, and punched him soundly in the chin. He stumbled backwards, holding his jaw. Riley turned sharply and, ignoring her spinning head and the blurriness of her vision, she stumbled to the side of the escape pod, reached inside and slammed her bloodied hand onto a single red button, followed by a smaller green button. She removed her arm quickly as the glass covering came down over the open top of the pod and the engine came to life. She turned in time to see Jake running at her.  
  
He didn't know her intentions of activating an escape pod without her inside it, but he knew she had a plan, and he had to prevent it from happening. She met him halfway and with a kick to his legs, Riley prevented him from reaching the pod in time. She dropped down onto him as a final attempt to stall him, and watched as the pod shot out of port and into space. She smiled as darkness engulfed her, sending her into a spiraling tunnel of black abyss.  
  
------  
  
Heero cautiously made his way down the stairs with his back pressed up against the wall. He barely breathed, listening for any sign of movement from below. There had been none thus far, but he was still wary.  
  
What am I doing going down here? he thought. All I'm doing is digging myself in deeper. I know there's a trap waiting for me down here. Nobody would be so stupid as to leave Vienna unattended.  
  
He stepped down from the final step and stopped. He stood listening, waiting for any sign of movement. He heard the slight shuffle of someone shifting their position and then a groan mixed with a depressing sigh. Vienna. He started moving forward again, his eyes flicking back and forth, searching for any sign of movement in the shadows of the prison cells. He tightened his grip on the automatic pistol he held in his hand. He looked into each cell, hoping Vienna would be in any of them. He wasn't sure which she was in, but he knew she had to be down here.  
  
He heard the shuffling again and stopped. Silence reigned for the next two minutes as Heero stood as still as a statue, waiting -waiting for anything that would reveal to him that someone was down there.  
  
---  
  
Vienna shifted her position on the uncomfortable cot and groaned as her aching body protested. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She was tired, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing -and the sound of someone stealthily making their way to her prison cell. She frowned and her eyes narrowed. That isn't Katana or Daryn, she thought. If it were, they would be walking with more determination than that. No, this is someone who isn't supposed to be down here. Maybe Jake? She pushed Jake from her mind. No, it can't be Jake. He seems to have Katana's trust, so he wouldn't be trying to help me. But then who? She moaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. Oh well. Whoever said curiousity killed the cat can bite me; I wanna know who it is, no matter how much it kills me. Groggily, she got to her feet, but instantly stumbled into the wall on her left. She closed her eyes, waiting for her head to stop spinning. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, and her body was slightly shaking. "Darn weak body," she grumbled under her breath. She moved to the cell door using the wall as a crutch. She stopped at the door and stood shakily, waiting. She heard nothing for a few moments, but then she heard it again; they were just around the corner. She held her breath as she saw the head of a shadow come into view. She herself was hidden in shadows, but she wished she could become invisible nonetheless. The head became a body, and before long the person stepped into view. Vienna squinted, trying to make out who it was. Blast the poor lighting, she thought wryly. The person glanced into her cell, didn't see her, and kept going. As they drew further away Vienna was certain that the person was a male. Actually, he looked rather familiar to her. Her eyes widened when she noticed him raise his left hand higher; he held a pistol in that hand.  
  
"Heero?" Vienna gasped out, barely above a whisper. She knew it was wishful thinking that someone was there to help get her out, but still; the outline looked so much like him that she couldn't help but hope.  
  
The figure whipped around, looking left and right, searching the shadows. She could almost imagine his familiar eyes: narrowed, looking into every nook and cranny, searching.  
  
Vienna smiled for the first time in a long while and a quiet laugh of relief escaped her lips. "You really are Heero, aren't you?" she said, louder this time.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Here." Vienna stuck her hand out between two bars and waited for him to see it. He strode purposefully to her, still keeping an eye out for any sign of a trap. When she saw him coming, Vienna let her hand fall to her side and, not being to stand any longer, let herself slump to the floor.  
  
He saw her drop and quickened his steps. He crouched down beside her, faintly seeing the shape of her in the shadows. "Are you seriously hurt?"  
  
"Not really. I have some cuts and bruises, my head's throbbing, and my body aches, but other than that, no; I'm absolutely peachy."  
  
Heero grunted. "I'm glad you still have your sense of humour."  
  
Vienna smiled half-heartedly. "Let me tell ya, it's hard living in these surroundings." She reached up to rub her forehead. "So, how do you plan on getting me out of here?"  
  
Heero hesitated. I don't have a plan, he thought to himself. Not anymore.  
  
"You don't have a plan, do you?" She sighed and crawled away from the wall so she could sit in the dismal available light. She watched as a flicker of concern flashed across his eyes before disappearing. No matter how much you may change, you'll always be the same Heero Yuy, won't you? she thought sadly. She sat Indian-style and placed her hands in her lap. She smiled. "So tell me, I know you didn't come here alone. Are the others here?"  
  
"Some of them, but somehow word of our plan got out and now the Rebellion knows we're here." He straightened and started testing the bars and doorframe. "Are you sure there isn't any weakness in this door whatsoever?"  
  
Vienna shrugged. "I've tried, but you're stronger than me, so maybe you can do something."  
  
Heero pulled sharply at each bar before moving down to the lock on the door. He frowned. The only way the door could be opened was by computer; there was no lock at all. He remembered seeing a keypad near the staircase, but he didn't know the code to unlock the doors. Then again, who ever said trying never helped? "I'll be back."  
  
A sadness engulfed Vienna as she watched him start walking away from her. It had been so long since she had spoken with any of her true friends. She crawled back to the cot and climbed up onto it. Though she didn't lie down, as soon as she rested her head against the wall, she fell asleep peacefully knowing Heero was there trying to find a way to get her out.  
  
------  
  
Katana smirked, staring happily at her older sister and brother-in-law as they stood before her, hands tied and held at gunpoint. WuFei was fixing her with a glare; Meiran's face was unreadable. She turned to one of her soldiers and signaled for him to follow her outside for a moment. He quickly followed her from the room.  
  
"Yes, Commander?" The soldier saluted her smartly.  
  
"I want you to fetch me Jackson, and tell him to bring the M.C.D. with him," Katana said. "I want him to be here by the time one of my teams' return with Vienna and Yuy. Oh, and while you're at it, after you give the message to Jackson, I want you to find out what's holding Rawthorne. He should have been back here with that Barton girl by now."  
  
"Yessir, er, ma'am. I'll get right to it."  
  
Katana rolled her eyes at the soldier's retreated back. "Idiots," she mumbled as she walked back into the control room.  
  
------  
  
Sammy Becker yawned widely, his jaw popping as he did so. It had been a long night sitting there in that small fighter ship. There wasn't much room to move in there, and he had been in there for over twenty-four hours.  
  
A sudden beeping on the screen jerked him fully awake and he looked to the green radar screen before him. His eyes widened in surprise, and quickly turned on the intercom connecting his ship to his friend Carlos Rivera's fighter ship. "Carlos, is your radar screen picking up an escape pod coming from the Granger space station coordinates?  
  
A buzzing sound was all he heard until his friend picked up: "Yeah, but there's only one. We were expecting two, and they weren't to be expected for another half-hour or so."  
  
Sammy frowned. "Do a heat scan of the pod and see if anyone's inside."  
  
Carlos didn't reply for five minutes. "Negative for any signs of a life form. Think it's a sign that they need help?"  
  
"It's as good an SOS as we're ever gonna get. I'm going to contact Lady Une." He disconnected from Carlos and contacted Lady Une at Preventers HQ.  
  
"Lady Une speaking," came the feminine and aristocratic voice of the woman he had come to admire greatly.  
  
"Lady Une, this is Fighter Pilot 0036, Sammy Becker. I think there's been some trouble on the Granger space station."  
  
------  
  
Jake Rawthorne turned sharply around a corner, almost colliding with a lowly soldier who seemed to be in a hurry. "Watch it, kid," he snapped.  
  
The soldier stumbled back a step and looked up into his face. He recognized his superior and jumped to attention. "Message from Commander Rosco, sir." The soldier's eyes traveled from Jake's face down to the unconscious girl in his arms.  
  
Rawthorne walked past the soldier and called to him over his shoulder, "Yes, I know. I'm wanted in the control room with Riley, correct?"  
  
The soldier blinked. "Er, yessir."  
  
"Well, I'm on my way, so you can just go back to your little job or whatever it is you do around here."  
  
The control room was only a short distance away, but Riley was heavier than she looked, and she was weighing him down. He shifted her in his arms and kicked the door. He stepped back and waited for someone to open it for him.  
  
"Stop making all that noise, Duo," Riley muttered, slowly coming awake.  
  
Jake looked down at her, not sure whether to laugh or feel jealous that this Duo guy seemed to be on Riley's mind. Riley's eyes slowly opened and met his. She jumped, almost causing him to drop her onto the floor. Almost instantly she reached up to her forehead and rubbed it. "Let me down, Jake," she grumbled.  
  
The door opened, saving him from answering. A soldier held it open for him, and he could see Katana standing in the center of the room beyond. He entered, noticing the young man and woman standing not far from Katana held at gunpoint. Both of them looked at Riley and worry lines creased their foreheads.  
  
"It's about time you got here," Katana said. She looked at Riley. "Tie her up and make her stand a good distance from these other two. She isn't of any use until Vienna gets here."  
  
Jake frowned, but did as he was told. He tied her hands together behind her back and stepped away, but immediately rushed to her again as her knees buckled and she started to fall forward. "She needs to sit down, Katana."  
  
Katana looked at him sharply. "Why? I told you not to seriously hurt her."  
  
"It was either that or let it her escape. Now will you please call a medic, or if you won't give her that decency let me alt least get her arm cleaned and bandaged."  
  
Katana didn't like the way he was talking to her, but he was one of her best and she decided to let it slide this once. "Fine. Sit her down in a chair and I'll get someone to bring you some bandages and salves."  
  
A soldier brought Jake a chair for Riley, and she dropped into it; she groaned and leaned her head back. The soldier hurried from the room to get the supplies.  
  
Jake watched her worriedly, not sure what to do now. He noticed the look Katana was giving him and he backed away. He leaned against the wall closest to Riley and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Katana stared at Jake for a minute before turning her gaze onto Riley. He couldn't be in love with her, she thought in disgust. Her gaze went back to Jake. He was watching Riley like a mother hen protecting her chicks. That's just what I need from him: a weakness, she thought grimly.  
  
The door to the control room and Jackson bustled in followed by his young lab assistant carrying the M.C.D and the soldier carrying the medical supplies.  
  
"Put the machine where it belongs," Katana instructed the lab assistant; the young man hurried to do her bidding. She looked at Jackson; his gaze was riveted on Riley.  
  
Jackson turned and took the medical supplies from the soldier and went to Riley. He knelt beside her and began setting out the supplies next to him.  
  
"Get off your knees, Jackson," Katana said, "one of the soldier's can bandage her arm."  
  
Jackson looked at her. "I've had some experience with medicine. Your soldiers we're trained to kill, not heal."  
  
Katana's lip straightened into a thin line at his obvious dismal. "I said, get off your knees," she commanded. When he ignored her, her eyes grew with a furious intensity. "Now!"  
  
He began to wind an ACE bandage around the girl's arm with special care. When he finished, he looked up at Riley with a smile. "All done," he said softly.  
  
Her emerald green eyes met his and she smiled back. "Thank you, uh, Jackson, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded. "You can call me Jack."  
  
"Jackson, get away from her!" Katana shouted. "You have a job to do, now get to it before I have you shot!"  
  
Jackson calmly got to his feet and turned to face her. "You won't kill me no matter how much I bother you. I am the only one who knows how to thoroughly work the machine, so keep your idle threats to yourself." He pushed past the soldier's making their way forward to restrain him. He patiently began to hook the M.C.D to the main computers, feeling the icy stare Katana was giving him.  
  
Katana was seething. How dare he talk to her that way! Angrily, she grabbed a soldier by his collar and jerked him off his feet, slamming him into a wall. "Go and find out what's keeping that team from bring Yuy and Chang to me. I want them here now, and if they aren't here in the next eight minutes, rest assured you will not live to see tomorrow."  
  
The soldier squirmed out of her grasp and stumbled for the door. He rushed from the room, leaving his furious leader behind.  
  
------  
  
The sound of the intercom system built into the jet dragged Trowa from his nap. He looked around through half-closed eyes at the others: Duo was sleeping soundly in the seat across the aisle, beside him Quatre was asleep with a peaceful smile on his face, and Hilde, the only other person awake, was looking out the window in thought.  
  
"Jet 304, come in, please."  
  
The pilot pushed a button, accepting the call. "Is something the matter, tower?"  
  
"I have a message for your passengers from Lady Une of Preventers."  
  
Trowa unbuckled his seatbelt and walked to the cockpit. The pilot looked up at him, and Trowa nodded for him to tell the tower to refer the message.  
  
"Proceed, tower," the pilot replied.  
  
"Roger. They are to contact Lady Une at headquarters. She says it's urgent."  
  
"Roger that, tower. Thank you." The pilot waited for the tower to hang up before following suit.  
  
Trowa sat in the co-pilots seat and dialed the number for Preventers HQ. Une picked it up and her face appeared on the video screen. She smiled in relief seeing Trowa, but he could tell she was worried about something; his heart seemed to skip a beat. "What's the matter, Lady Une?"  
  
She frowned. "One of the two men we sent to keep an eye on the Granger station reported half an hour ago that an escape pod had been ejected from the station. There was only one, and it showed negative for any sign of life. We've come to believe that it was a sign that Heero and the others are in trouble."  
  
Trowa's heart went into his throat. Riley was part of Heero's team. Was she in danger; was she hurt, and what of WuFei and Meiran? "What do you plan to do?"  
  
"We're going to send in back-up, but Noin said that you four would want to go with them."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yes, we would."  
  
"I believed you would. Tell the pilot of your jet to change his flight plan. Have him fly to headquarters where you and the others will board a shuttle heading for Granger. I'll alert all towers of your flight change, and that you will be allowed to fly at the fastest rate possible. I will make certain nothing holds you back."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Une."  
  
"I'm just sorry I couldn't bring you better news, Trowa. I'll see you all when you arrive." She disconnected and the screen went black.  
  
Trowa sat back in the chair, and after a moment's pause looked at the pilot. He smiled half-heartedly at Trowa. "I'll do as she says. We should arrive there within three or so hours."  
  
Trowa nodded absently and walked into the main cabin of the jet. He would have to report what Une had told him to the others. But as he looked up, he found that his three friends were already awake.  
  
------  
  
"Vienna, wake up."  
  
Vienna grunted irritably, not wanting to leave her peaceful slumber. "Go away, I'm tired," she muttered.  
  
"We don't have time for you to be lazy," the voice said, more urgently this time. The person shook Vienna's shoulders in an effort to wake her.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm awake," she mumbled. She cracked her eyes open and saw a figure looming over her. She let out a startled shriek and slammed up against the wall, jerking herself fully awake with a painful jolt. She winced and rubbed her forehead. "Ouch. That hurt."  
  
"Am I going to have to carry you?"  
  
Vienna looked up at the person who had startled her and her eyes widened in shock. "Heero!? H-how did you-" She looked past him to see the cell door wide open. She looked back at him. "How did you get the door open?"  
  
He hauled her to her feet and let her lean on him for support. "No time to explain. We have to leave now. It was almost too easy to crack the code." He let her figure out the meaning behind his words. She caught his meaning quickly.  
  
"Then what are we walking so slowly for?" she exclaimed. "Let's get moving." With a sudden burst of strength, she managed to hold her own weight without leaning on Heero and started walking purposefully to the staircase that would lead them out.  
  
Though he didn't show it, Heero was surprised at the strength she had somehow managed to attain in a few short minutes. He easily fell into step beside her, both quickening their steps. He helped her up the stairs, ignoring her protests that she could do it herself, and they reached the top of the stairs within two minutes. Heero held her back and placed his ear to the door, listening for any sound of movement. Hearing none, he cautiously pushed the door open and stepped out into the corridor. He held his automatic pistol in his right hand and with his left held onto Vienna's wrist, pulling her after him.  
  
They started down the corridor keeping their eyes peeled for anything that could signify an attack. There were none, that is until various soldiers dropped out of the air ducts and hidden doorways, surrounding them in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Blast it," Heero muttered under his breath. He counted the soldiers, coming up with a sum of twenty men.  
  
"Look's like we aren't going anywhere," Vienna said darkly. No matter how hard she had held onto that one slim chance of freedom, it had slipped through her fingers, and she knew no matter how hard she and Heero fought, they were outnumbered by far.  
  
"We suggest you drop your weapons," one of the soldiers's said from behind Heero, "and come quietly. We've been given explicit orders to keep you both in one piece."  
  
Heero glared at him. Vienna looked at him and shook her head. "Just drop your gun, Heero," she said quietly. He looked at her, and she could see the anger burning in his eyes. She held his gaze. "I'm not strong enough to fight them, and twenty men will no doubt take you down in less than two minutes. There's no chance of us winning, so why waste your strength?"  
  
The soldier that had spoken earlier watched Heero closely. He had heard plenty of this young man: he had been a Gundam pilot, had a strong will and determination, and didn't back down from fights very often. This was why he was surprised when he heard the sound of Heero's gun dropping to the floor. He looked at the young man in surprise, and a sudden ghost of a chill ran through him at the intense burning hate in the man's eyes. He looked to the girl. How had she, a small girl a few years younger than the ex-pilot, managed to restrain his anger? He hesitated before motioning for some of his men to tie their prisoners' arms behind their backs.  
  
Heero glared at the soldier's that came close. "Lay a hand one me and I will kill you," he said gravely, his tone of voice bring all the soldiers to a halt. "I give you my word I won't run. If you don't believe me, it's your death."  
  
The soldier's looked at one another before falling into a tightly knit line around Vienna and Heero. The procession made their way to the control room.  
  
Vienna looked at Heero. "Try to keep your temper in check, Heero. If you let it get the better of you, you'll only make matters worse," she whispered low enough for him alone to hear. "Promise me that when we get to where ever we're going, you will not make any attempt to protect me. If you do so, you will only make it worse for Riley and me. Promise me, Heero."  
  
He looked down at her angrily, furious that she would ask such a thing of him. She continued to look back at him, unaffected by his glare. How was it he could frighten any grown man, but he couldn't scare a girl not a day over eighteen?  
  
"Heero," she said with a hint of warning in her voice. Her own gaze hardened. "Promise me."  
  
He cursed under his breath and looked away from her. He didn't reply for a few minutes, but soon looked back at her to make sure she was defiant in what she was saying. Her brown eyes showed him she stood firm in what she had said. He growled, but gave a slow nod of consent. "As you wish."  
--*--  
  
I know I say this every time, but -I'm sorry this took so long! As it grows closer and closer to the end, it gets harder to write because I have to get every fact down right. I hope you guys enjoyed it! 


	23. Prelude to Pain

Author's Note: I've come to realize that Midii Une could be Lady Une (which should have been a bit obvious), and that I have made them two different people. I'm not going to change that, but I thought I would just let anyone know that I am aware of that 'theory', I guess you could call it. Anyway, on with the chapter I'm sure all of you have been waiting for. *wink*  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
Riley watched Katana pace the control room angrily, waiting for the arrival of her other prisoners. It had been five minutes since Katana had sent the second soldier to find them, and Riley didn't doubt for a second that she would kill the soldier if he didn't return with the prisoner's in the allotted time. She looked over at WuFei and Meiran standing across the room. Both were still held at gunpoint, and Riley could see Meiran was getting tired of standing. If not for the gun being pressed into her back, Riley was sure she would be leaning up against WuFei. Her husband, on the other hand, didn't seem to be tiring in the least. His angry gaze followed Katana's every movement, only occasionally did he glance at his wife and Riley to make certain they were all right.  
  
Meiran felt Riley looking at her and turned her head to smile at the pretty brunette. "You okay?" she mouthed to her friend. Riley nodded, but then flicked her gaze in the direction of Jake, the man keeping a steady watch over her. She then rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head. Meiran smiled, knowing what her friend was saying. At least she can keep up a good front, she thought.  
  
The control room door was pushed open roughly and a group of twenty soldiers walked in with Vienna and Heero in the midst of them. The frightened soldier who had been sent to find them stepped forward and saluted Katana.  
  
Katana slowed to a halt in front of him and sneered. "Saved by twenty seconds. Consider yourself lucky."  
  
Riley straightened as she looked at her best friend for the first time in what seemed like years. Vienna's brown eyes connected with Riley's and the two girls smiled at each other, forgetting that their lives were about to change drastically. Everything seemed to fade away: the fear, anger, and nervousness, and suddenly the two of them were back at Dr. J's lab working out together, laughing and joking around as they played small pranks on the other.  
  
All of a sudden, not fully comprehending what she was doing, Vienna broke away from the security detail and ran to Riley. To surprise everyone further, Riley stood from her chair with untied hands; Jake was the first to see the frayed rope bindings on the floor behind the chair. The two embraced each other with smiles.  
  
"How did she get her hands untied?" Katana demanded angrily, glaring at Jake. The man frowned, looking at Riley.  
  
"She had one of her daggers hidden somewhere, I'll bet," Jake grumbled loudly just as two soldier's stepped forward to pull the girls apart.  
  
The soldier restraining Riley removed a dagger she had stuck into the waistline of her pants and held it aloft in the air for Katana to see. "She cut the ropes," he said, stating the obvious.  
  
Riley rolled her eyes, staring pointedly at Jake with a satisfied smirk on her face. "You didn't honestly think I would keep all my weapons in clear view?" Her smirk widened when Jake's glare darkened.  
  
"No matter," Katana said, and walked over to stand in between the two girls. She smiled with certainty at her two 'prizes'. "We have work to do, but first," she turned and strode over to the M.C.D., "let's get these other prisoner's off our hands."  
  
Riley and Vienna started, both glancing at Meiran, WuFei, and Heero worriedly, and then to the M.C.D., where Katana was strapping the control bracelet on her right wrist. Both knew what was coming and that neither would be able to fight the machine off long.  
  
------  
  
Trowa was the first one off the jet and the first to meet Lady Une on the landing strip  
  
"Everything is ready," Lady Une said once all of team one had gathered around. "Whatever you will need is already aboard the shuttles. You will all be on shuttle 037 on the take-off strip there." She pointed to a shuttle a short distance away. "Noin and Milliardo are waiting for you aboard." Everyone was surprised that Milliardo Peacecraft, a.k.a Zechs Merquise (a/n: spelling??), would be joining them all as well. "I will continue to keep in contact with everything to see how things are going," she added. She jutted her chin in the direction of the shuttle. "Not get going. You haven't much time."  
  
"Thanks," Duo replied, and everyone took off for the shuttle, anxious to get moving.  
  
The group clambered aboard the jet, and all of them were startled to find Midii Une already on board, buckled into a seat. She smiled at them as if it was any normal day during December. "Took you long enough to get here," she commented.  
  
Noin poked her head out into the main cabin area from the door to the cockpit. "Buckle yourselves in. We take off in less than a minute." She disappeared back into the cockpit.  
  
Everyone dropped into a seat and buckled up. Within three minutes they were in the air heading for the Granger space station.  
  
------  
  
Vienna held her breath, waiting. She knew what was coming, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She glanced at Riley. So it comes to this, she thought sadly. Riley looked at her, but the smile Vienna had always found hope in didn't appear, and for one of the few times since she had known Riley, Vienna saw fear, an overwhelming sadness, and defeat in her friend's emerald green eyes. None of those were what she wanted to see.  
  
"Release them."  
  
The soldier's let the girls go and backed away, standing beside Jake Rawthorne, who hadn't moved from his spot against the wall. He was watching Katana closely, he too knowing what to expect. His gaze flickered to Riley. He sent a silent apology to his old friend before hardening his heart against the conflicting emotions inside him.  
  
A sudden coldness seemed to envelope Heero as he stood across the room with Meiran and WuFei. Both Meiran and WuFei's faces were strained, and a wild fury was burning behind WuFei's eyes. The same fury was inside Heero, but the promise he had made to Vienna kept it in check. Unlike Meiran and WuFei, his face was an emotionless mask.  
  
Jackson stood a foot away from Katana, his hand on the M.C.D. He knew what to expect, and he also blamed himself because of it. He had created the blasted machine, the machine that would ruin the lives of two teenage girls, one of which being his own. His gaze moved over to her and he watched her, his heart starting to ache. He watched as she reached out and took hold of her best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. He felt compassion for her. She wanted her friend to know that neither of them was in this alone. God, what have I done? he thought in anguish.  
  
Riley's heart beat wildly to an unheard war drum. Her life had come to this: being a weapon that would ruin the world and colonies. Never before had she felt so hopeless. Unlike Vienna, she had barely any hope left. There was nothing neither she nor any other friend she had in this room could do to stop what was going to happen. Fate had caught up to her, and it was about to let out all its frustrations.  
  
-*-  
  
Katana watched the two girls in delight. She could see it in their eyes: fear. There wasn't much of it, but there was slightly more than a baby flame. And she loved it. Her fingers were itching to start the process, but she held back for a little while longer, letting the mixture of various emotions stir in the air, letting the tension build. She had been waiting for this. She wanted to see Meiran hurt, see that oaf of a husband boil, see that brown-haired wench squirm in agony, and see Vienna cry out and fight against the evil that would soon overcome her and eventually kill her; kill both she and her pathetic friend. So why wait any longer? she thought. All it takes is the push of a button, and it will all happen. She smiled. "Is it ready, Jackson?"  
  
She heard the older man shuffle his feet before answering. "It's ready."  
  
Katana frowned, noticing the tinge of anger behind those simple words. Is he backing out on my, too? she thought. Hm. Daryn must have talked to him before he ditched me. Oh well. There's no time for Jackson to back out now. Her left hand rose into the air toward the M.C.D. and, without glancing at the small keyboard, typed in an access code. She looked to Vienna and smiled cruelly. Oh yes, Vienna. You're going to pay. Her hand moved downward to a small button to the left of the keyboard. Her eyes traveled to Riley, and her smile broadened. You better be ready for this one, wench. Her finger de-pressed the activate button.  
  
Nothing happened for a few moments, but all of a sudden Riley let out a strangled cry and dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Meiran and WuFei instinctively lunged forward to help her, but five guards rushed forward to restrain them. They struggled against their captors but soon stopped short at the angry shout that escaped from Riley, followed by a silent moan. Every eye turned to look at the brunette kneeling on the floor. Her hands slowly fell away and landed flat on the floor; she didn't move.  
  
Katana grinned. "Get up, Barton."  
  
As if mechanically, Riley rose to her feet and her long brown hair, which had been shielding her face, fell away. Piercing bright blue eyes stared back into Katana's black ones.  
  
That didn't take long, she thought. Indefinitely she has weaker mental strength than Vienna. She licked her lips in thought. How should I test you, Barton? Her eyes looked at a guard standing behind Riley. "Kill him," Katana instructed, jutting her chin toward the guard.  
  
Riley swung around swiftly and dealt a heavy blow into the guard's stomach. The guard doubled over, his eyes bulging. He coughed and blood splattered onto the floor, some of which getting onto Riley's clothing. He dropped to the floor, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Riley then swung her arm down and hit the man in the back of the neck with the side of her hand. He dropped to the floor, and before long he grew deathly still.  
  
Jake, standing stock-still, stared at Riley in shock. He had known the machine was effective, but he didn't know it worked this well. Riley had turned on the innocent guard without a second thought and killed him. She was much stronger, too; stronger than Vienna had been when he had used the machine to put her under his control. The change in Riley had been abrupt and had knocked the air out of him. He was still getting his breath back.  
  
Meiran and WuFei watched fearfully, fully comprehending the strength Riley had gained and the effectiveness of the mind-controlling machine. WuFei glanced at Heero and started. The ex-pilot was standing there without any guards holding him back, his arms folded across his chest and his emotionless eyes watching Riley. This isn't affecting him at all! WuFei thought wildly.  
  
Standing beside WuFei, Heero watched as Riley turned back around to face Katana; he gritted his teeth. His hands tightened, squeezing his muscled upper arms in an effort not to lash out at the nearest guard. Get a hold of yourself, Yuy! he commanded himself angrily. You swore you wouldn't interfere, and you aren't going back on that vow. No matter how bad it gets.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Vienna stared in horror at the dead guard lying on the floor a mere foot away from her. Riley had killed him in less than a minute with a punch to the stomach and a swift blow to the back of the neck; the thought was frightening. Riley had never been so cold-blooded; Vienna doubted the real Riley would have even thought of doing such a thing no matter the prize given to her. She quickly swept her gaze away from the dead man on the floor to Katana. The gleeful smile on her sister-in-laws face was nauseating.  
  
"Perfect," Katana said, and turned to the keyboard. She typed in another code and glanced at Vienna before pressing the activate button. "Get ready for this one, sister," Katana growled excitedly at Meiran.  
  
WuFei let out a fierce growl and angrily kicked one of the guards holding him back in the shins. The guard's hold loosened and another kick was aimed at the shins of the second guard restraining him. He lunged out of their grasp and bolted toward his sister.  
  
"Restrain him!" Katana shrieked, her eyes focused on Vienna. The girl was obviously fighting the machine's power. Like Riley, she held her head in her hands, but she wasn't falling to the ground. Her face was contorted in pain and frustration. A low growl, much like her brother's, escaped her. Vienna stumbled to the left and ran into the wall; the jolt didn't seem to affect her. She slid down the wall, groaning and moaning as she fought the machine mentally.  
  
Give in to it, Vienna. You know you want to.  
  
No! I can't -give -in!  
  
The pain will go away and you'll be at peace.  
  
I -can't! It'll only bring death to my friends and family, so I won't give in. I won't, I won't, I won't!  
  
Don't be so stubborn. You want to give in; I can feel it. You can feel it too, Vienna. Just let it go and you can be as free as a bird.  
  
Can't! Heero, Meiran, WuFei -I won't hurt them!  
  
You can be free. The pain will go away, and you and Riley can be free again to do whatever you want.  
  
Vienna whimpered as she felt herself starting to give in.  
  
-*-  
  
Heero stared, mixed emotions twisting and turning inside him. Part of him wanted to kill Katana and every follower of hers in this room so he could stop them from hurting Vienna, while the other part of him continued to remind him of his promise. His hands clenched and opened over and over as he fought the urge to help. The sound of her voice making him promise not act foolishly echoed in his mind, and finally, Vienna's promise won. He held back his anger and focused on the promise. He was not going to break that vow.  
  
-*-  
  
The voices inside Vienna's head were fading away. The coaxing, peaceful voice was winning, and in a matter of movements would have complete control. Her true being weakly fought back one last time before giving in.  
-*-  
  
I decided to stop there for this chapter. I could go on, but I think if I continued the chapter would be too long, and you guys would grow tired. That could very well NOT happen, but I would still rather split the chapter into two separate ones. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Only two more chapters remaining until the end! 


	24. Lean On Me

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
"Twenty more minutes."  
  
Duo looked up to find Noin standing just outside the closed cockpit door, leaning back against the wall. She smiled sadly at him and shifted her gaze to Trowa, who was slumped forward in his seat with his head in his hands. Duo couldn't help noticing how devastated his friend looked; his own face must match Trowa's perfectly.  
  
Beside his friend, Quatre placed a comforting hand on Trowa's shoulder. He sighed and glanced at Duo. "How're you holding up?" he asked.  
  
Duo shrugged, leaned back in his chair, and folded his arms across his chest. "As well as can be expected," he replied, his body language signaling that he didn't want to talk about it. The longer they talked about it, the more he thought of Riley and Solo, and the more he thought of them the more heartache he felt. Plus, there was no way he was going to admit to himself that he was more than worried about Riley. He knew the others were worried like good friends would be, but in the back of his mind he knew that he cared about her more than that. Trowa's love was a brotherly love, and the others loved her as a friend, but Duo was starting to believe his feelings didn't belong in either category.  
  
He abruptly unbuckled his seatbelt, which he had kept buckled for longer than he had needed to, and stood to his feet. He slid past a sleeping Hilde and started down the aisle of the shuttle to the restrooms in the back. Everyone, minus Zechs in the cockpit and the sleeping Hilde, jumped at the sound of the restroom door slamming shut.  
  
In the cramped space just large enough for a sink, toilet, and a trashcan, Duo braced his hands on the sink's rim and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were blank, emotionless, and the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders showed how hard and quickly he was breathing.  
  
He twisted one of the faucet knobs, spraying ice-cold water into the sink. He cupped his hand underneath and splashing his face with the water. He blinked, letting the water drip down his face. Again, he looked into the mirror. Quietly he growled, "Get a hold of yourself, Maxwell."  
  
------  
  
The burly guard slammed into the wall, the loud crack of his head against steel resounding throughout the control room. Vienna leisurely walked over to the limp form, dragged the carcass to its feet, and twisted the dead man's neck. She let him drop to the floor, staring at the body blankly.  
  
Riley was leaning up against the wall nonchalantly a foot away, her arms folded across her chest, watching her friend kill the man with ease. She smirked.  
  
Vienna wiped the back of her hand along her jaw line, turning to face Katana. She raised an eyebrow as if asking if the kill was satisfactory. She waited until Katana gave a brief nod before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down in it backwards.  
  
"Couldn't have done it better myself," Katana said, smiling. She glanced at the expressions on her three captives faces. Meiran was watching her two friends with dismay, her eyes blinked rapidly as if they had a mind of their own; WuFei was watching his sister and friend with a contained fury, his lips twisted into a scowl; Heero was the only one to look unaffected, though Katana silently knew otherwise. Her eyes went back to Meiran, watching her until her sister felt someone staring at her.  
  
Meiran turned her head in her sister's direction. She frowned and gave her a disgusted look. "How can you revel in this?" she asked, glaring at her sister. She shook her head and looked back to Vienna. "It's hard to believe we're related."  
  
Katana's eyes flashed. "Be quiet or you'll be the first to go," she said threateningly.  
  
Meiran looked back at her sharply, her brow furrowed. What had Katana meant by that? Her heart quickened when a malicious smile slowly crossed her sister's face. WuFei reached out and gripped Meiran's hand, pulling her a step closer to him.  
  
Katana laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm just going to let the three of you live, rotting away in one of my many prison cells?" Her laughter grew louder. "Using the three of you as target practice is an ideal way to give my two prizes some more time to get accustomed to their new strength." At this Heero looked away from Vienna to glare at her. "And of course, Yuy," Katana added, walking around the small group to stand in front of her captives, "I'll be sure to save you for Vienna." She glanced over her shoulder to the Chinese girl sitting in the chair with a bored expression on her face. "I'm sure you're just dying to talk to her again."  
  
It was taking all of Heero's willpower not to kill Katana then and there. He didn't even care if he got killed by one of her guards; it was better than dying slowly by the hand of Vienna. But no -he had made a vow not to interfere, and he was going to keep it.  
  
Katana stepped back, away from Meiran, WuFei, and Heero, and looked to Vienna and Riley with a smug look. She jutted her chin in the direction of the captives. "Kill them." The guards surrounding the captives jumped away and hurried to the back of the room where they would be out of the way.  
  
Vienna and Riley snapped to attention just as Meiran, Heero, and WuFei dispersed.  
  
------  
  
Richard paced the floor angrily, wishing he could be out where all the action was. But, of course, he was given the lousy, simple job: babysitting a puny kid. He glanced at the boy that was his ward and glared viciously at the boy's sleeping form. Puny brat, he thought angrily.  
  
Sighing, he kicked at the wall to his left, causing the boy to jump in his sleep. He laughed, realizing the kid hadn't woken up at all. The door opened behind him, and he turned to see who it was.  
  
"Richard Carter?" the white-haired man standing in the doorway asked.  
  
Richard nodded, standing at attention; he knew this older man had to be above his station. "Yessir."  
  
"I would like to have a word with you for a moment, if I may." The man glanced at the boy sleeping in the corner. "The kid should be alright for a few minutes. You'll only just be in the room next door."  
  
Richard nodded and followed the man out into the hall. He closed the door silently behind him after double-checking to make certain the boy was indeed asleep.  
  
As soon as the click of the door shutting met his ear, Solo's brown eyes snapped open and anxiously looked around the room. He sat upon confirming the room was clear. He clambered to his feet and ran to the door. He tugged on the doorknob and it swung open. Grown-ups think kids don't know anything, he thought as he closed the door behind him. He looked both ways down the hall, one thought in mind: he had to get out of there.  
  
------  
  
"Riley, you've got to listen to me," WuFei gasped out, dodging a kick to the knees. "I know the real you is in there somewhere."  
  
Riley paused long enough to glare at him and say, "Why don't you just shut up? All your doing is wasting my time with your idle chat." She sliced her fist up into an upper cut, aiming for his chin. He jumped back, his chin missing the blow by inches. She let out a low growl, kicking him in the chest. He took a sharp intake of breath and stumbled backwards, hugging himself as if it would stop the pain.  
  
Meiran ran to his aide, stepping in front of him. She stared at Riley with mild anger and frustration. Her friend wouldn't do this, she knew it was the machine, but she couldn't help getting angry. She was looking at a friend that had become a monster.  
  
"Get away, Meiran," WuFei said, reaching toward her and pulling her behind him. "I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Oh, so you would rather die then!?" she shouted at his back.  
  
Riley jumped WuFei, who managed to shove Meiran out of the way in time. Meiran rolled across the floor, away from her husband and Riley. WuFei landed on the floor with a bang, Riley digging her knee into his chest. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain, and pushed her off. She rolled once before getting into a crouching position. She growled and lunged for him again. They rolled, clutching one another's arms in vice-like grips. They stopped rolling with WuFei on top of Riley. He released one of her arms and, apologizing mentally, punching her in the face. Her head snapped to the left, but she wasn't stunned for long. With a quick thrust she managed to kick him off her and send him rolling across the room. He grunted as he rolled to a stop, his head pounding. He glanced up; Riley was wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, advancing toward him. She was a mere foot away when the door to the control room slammed open and a worn-out soldier ran in.  
  
"Commander Rosco!" the man gasped out. "Shuttles and fighter jets are coming this way!"  
  
Riley had stopped mid-step, looking toward Katana; across the room, Vienna had paused as well with an angry Heero slowly getting to his feet.  
  
Katana frowned at the soldier's announcement and hurriedly accessed the radar screens from the main computer. Every screen throughout the room lit up with a greenish glow, showing a large amount of ships heading their way; two large shuttles were in the midst of them. She cursed and pushed away from the computer, rolling the chair to the main control panel nearby. She pushed the intercom button and said, "All soldiers and pilots report to your ships. Enemy forces are heading our way. I repeat, all soldiers and pilots report to your ships!"  
  
------  
  
"You guys better buckle up!" Noin called to everyone in the cabin compartment. "We're in for a bumpy ride."  
  
With only a few moments time to do as she asked, the five passengers in the back were thrown back in their seats as the shuttle shot forward, heading for the hangar of the Granger space station.  
  
The main hangar door was grinding open, letting out the many small fighter jets into open space. They swung out in an arc in an attempt to surround the Preventer's space force, but there were more of the Preventers than there were of the Rebellion.  
  
Zechs and Noin, in the ####### of the shuttle 037, gritted their teeth as Noin and Zechs maneuvered the shuttle through space. With the two of them working together not many of the fighter jets could get close enough to do any harm, but the 037 shuttle managed to be bumped numerous times, get quite a few scratches, and had one of the wings nearly torn off.  
  
"They're closing the hangar door," Noin said, looking out the large front window to the station.  
  
"Then we need to go faster," Zechs replied simply, being jolted in his seat as another fighter jet rammed into them.  
  
The closer the shuttle drew to the hangar, the narrower the opening became. Noin gritted her teeth and put the boosters to their fullest. The shuttle dove into the hangar opening, the door hitting the roof of the shuttle. The entire roof was scraped and a large, ripped gash was torn through it. The hangar door slammed shut, missing the back end of the shuttle by inches.  
  
"Well," Quatre said, stepping into the #######, "we definitely won't be using this shuttle to get out of here, will we?"  
  
Zechs and Noin turned in their seats to glare at the Arabian. He shrugged apologetically and backed away. "Sorry for stating the obvious," he said.  
  
"Alright, everyone got everything?" Duo shouted, watching as his friends started strapping pistols, grenades, and bombs to their bodies. Zechs and Noin hurried out of the ####### and did the same.  
  
"We're ready," Hilde announced, glancing around the cabin.  
  
"Good," Duo replied, the sound of thundering footsteps being heard outside the shuttle, "because I don't think the guys out there are going to wait for us."  
  
------  
  
Vienna dodged a punch aimed at her stomach and swung her own fist at Heero's nose. He ducked down, and swung out with his right leg at Vienna's legs, bringing her crashing to the floor. He leapt onto of her, digging his knees into her thighs and his hands tightly gripping her hands above her head. "I don't want to kill you," He said through gritted teeth, staring into the furious, wild green eyes.  
  
Vienna spat in his face. "That's your problem," she stated, and rammed her head forward, hitting him square in the forehead. He grunted in pain and quickly rolled to the side to avoid any further sudden movements she might make. She jumped to her feet and came at him. He rolled to the side and stumbled to his feet, slightly light-headed. He shook his head, clearing it away, and prepared to block any punches and kicks she would throw at him.  
  
Across the room, Jake watched as Vienna fought Heero and Riley fought both Meiran and WuFei. At least it's even odds, he thought. With Riley's strength she can take on two people at a time, but Vienna can only take on one person. She has the thinking capacity of two world-class geniuses, whereas Riley has the strength and agility. He whistled. I would hate to have to fight both of them at one time. The two of them are like a two- piece jigsaw puzzle.  
  
He turned his attention to Katana, who was glaring at the computer screens. He had been so keenly focused on the two brawls going on that he hadn't even heard the blaring siren. Bold, red words were flashing at the bottom of every screen in the room: INTRUDERS. He frowned, knowing who these intruders were.  
  
Just then the door to the control room opened again. Jake watched to see who was coming in. He took a double take to make certain his eyes weren't deceiving him: it was Solo, Riley's brat. Jake cursed. How did he get out? He sprinted across the room, heading for the small boy.  
  
Solo looked around, staring wide-eyed at everything that was going on around him. He looked to his right and his mouth turned up into a grin. "Riley!" he shouted happily, and started running to her. Riley didn't turn around; she kept on punching and kicking the two people surrounding her. He knew something wasn't right about this; Riley wouldn't hurt her friends, but all he cared about at that moment was that Riley was in the same room, and that all he had to do was run until he could be bundled up in one of her hugs.  
  
To his surprise a man ran at him and pulled him away from Riley. He backed up against the wall and held Solo against him. The boy struggled wildly, desperately trying to get away. "Let me go!" he cried.  
  
The man held him tighter. "You're going to get yourself killed, kid!" the man muttered in his ear. Solo stilled, continuing to gaze at Riley across the room.  
  
"Rawthorne, lock the door!" Katana shouted at him from the other side of the control room. "We can't have them getting inside!"  
  
I'm a little busy, Katana, Jake thought as he inched his way to the door, still holding Solo in his arms. He shifted the small boy so he was holding him under one arm and with the other reached out to shut and bolt the door. Just as the door shut he could hear shouts and storming feet coming down the hall. Jake frowned, thinking grimly, This is going to be one hell of an hour.  
  
------  
  
Trowa slowed to a halt before the control room door with Zechs at his side. Noin and the others were behind them fighting off anyone that came forward to stop them. There hadn't been many since most had left hours ago when the Gemini base had exploded, and the remaining others were in space fighting the Preventers forces.  
  
Zechs twisted the doorknob and shook his head. "We're gonna have to break it down."  
  
Trowa nodded. He could hear the sound of people running around inside the room and the occasional grunt and shout of pain; he didn't exactly want to know what was going on inside there. He wasn't sure if he could face it.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Midii, and Noin came running around the corner, Noin and Quatre bringing up the rear with their weapons raised. Quatre reached for a grenade hanging from his belt, pulled out the pin, and tossed it down the hall; a loud explosion ripped the air a few seconds later.  
  
"All clear," Midii announced, slowly down. She glanced at the door. "We're going to need a bomb for that one," she stated, taking in the entire door with a glance. "A grenade won't be able to do it."  
  
"Bomb coming right up," Hilde replied, bending down to set the bomb up at the foot of the door. She plugged in all the right wires, set the timer, and started it up. "Everybody back!" she exclaimed, pulling Midii down the hall after her. Everyone that had been gathered around the door dispersed down both sides of the hallway trying to escape the blast. They all ducked down as the bomb went off, scattering debris and bomb fragments all over them. They all got to their feet and rushed through the open, mangled doorway.  
  
------  
  
Jake had heard Hilde shout for everyone to back away, and he had done just that. Tossing Solo over one shoulder he had rushed across the room where Katana was standing with Jackson. He had barely escaped the full brunt of the explosion, saving both his and the little boy's life. He set the boy down on the ground at the same moment Trowa and the others rushed in. He shoved Solo behind him, thinking Jackson was standing somewhere close at hand so he could take him. But, as it was, no one was anywhere near; but there was something right behind him.  
  
Katana realized what was about to happen before it went through. Her eyes widened and she spun on her heel, shouting out to get Jake's attention. She reached out to grab the boy before he fell backwards, but she was too slow.  
  
Solo fell backwards, his arms flailing wildly as he tried to grab something to prevent him from falling. His lower back hit the counter where the M.C.D. was set up, and his arms reached behind him instinctively to grab hold of it. His hands went past the counter and struck the machine. The heels of his palms slammed down onto the machine's control panel and the one key button.  
  
Riley and Vienna's screams of pain jolted Jake to reality, and he turned around to see what was going on- what he had caused. Solo, his face pale and brown eyes wide in terror at the screams, was leaning back against the counter and the machine, his hands still resting on the control panel. He had frozen in place, afraid to move. Jake's eyes traveled down the boy's arms to the control panel, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a light at the top of the panel shining in all its red glory. His mouth formed the word 'No' but no sound came out. Even if it had, no one would have heard it over the screams of Riley and Vienna.  
  
The two girls, curled up into tight balls on either side of the room, were twitching, screaming, and gripping their heads in pain as the machine erupted into full force. All their friends tried to reach them to help, but the guards standing in the room restrained them all. No matter how hard they all fought, none could reach them. Not even Heero, Meiran, and WuFei, who were only a few feet away.  
  
Jackson quickly pulled the young boy Solo away from the machine and held him tightly in his embrace. The boy was shivering uncontrollably, not understanding what was going on. Only Jack, Katana, and Jake knew. The turbo button had been pushed, and there was no way of fixing the blunder. If they turned it off now, there was no telling if either of the girls would survive, and that was not a choice anyone in that room wanted to make.  
  
------  
  
After what seemed like hours, the screams died down into silent whimpers, and then nothing. No one moved, blinked, or made any noise to disturb the deathly silence. Everyone was staring at the two curled up figures on the floor, holding their breath to see what would happen.  
  
Slowly, the girls uncurled from their tight ball-like positions and got to their feet, moving with all the patience in the universe. They straightened and their faces were turned forward with their eyes closed. They both turned to where they were facing Katana, and if they had been shocked their eyes snapped open, startling everyone in the room. No longer were their eyes green and blue; they were a fiery red.  
  
Katana stared at them in utter shock, frozen in place. The fiery stares emanating from Riley and Vienna were causing her to shake in her boots; never had she been more frightened in her life. Remember, she thought, you have full control over them. They will do what you command. They can't, or won't, hurt you. Her rigid body relaxed and a self-satisfied smirk came to her lips. She had not wanted to do this to the girls just yet; she had wanted to wait for another time, another place, when it would be more useful. But, since fate had taken control and had dealt her what stood before her, she would have to play the game fate's way. "Okay then," she said under her breath. If not for the fact that the room was deathly silent, no one would have heard her, but as it was everyone did, and it seemed to bring them all back to awareness.  
  
Solo, even more anxious to get to Riley, squirmed his way out of Jackson's grasp, which had loosened during the past few minutes, and ran to Riley. She didn't even move or look toward him as he ran to her. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her legs, hugging them close to him, and silent tears fell down his face, followed by muffled sobs. Slowly, Riley looked down at him without any sign of emotion.  
  
"Solo, get away!" Duo shouted, understanding the extent of the danger Solo had just put himself unknowingly in. He strained against the guard holding him, and was surprised to find that Heero was as well. He stared at his friend in anger.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Duo," Heero said quietly. "You'll only get yourself killed."  
  
"Riley," Katana barked at the brunette. Riley's gaze turned from the boy to Katana, her attention focused solely on her master. "Dispose of the brat," she commanded, folding her arms across her chest. "He's just a mere nuisance."  
  
Solo quickly let go of Riley's legs as he felt her move and backed up a step. He looked up into her face questioningly. "Riley?" he whimpered, his eyes filling with more tears. The girl he had grown to love as a mother stared down at him coldly.  
  
Duo watched in horror, his heart quickening, as Riley's arm drew back, preparing to slap the boy across the face. "No, don't," he whispered brokenly. "Fight it."  
  
Riley stared into the tear-filled brown eyes, her face revealing nothing. Her brain was screaming at her to kill him. Katana had commanded her to, so why had not she not gone through with it yet? Angry at herself, her hand rose higher in the air, but just as she was preparing to let her hand fly, something stopped her- a small niggling at the back of her mind. She gritted her teeth, growing furious at her lack of ability to follow orders. Kill him! she shouted mentally. You must kill him!  
  
Solo backed up another step, his eyes staring fearfully at Riley's raised hand. "Riley," he said again, his voice growing weaker and weaker as the seconds passed. "Riley?"  
  
The hand flew.  
  
Solo squeaked and jammed his eyes closed, waiting for the blow. But it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Riley's hand stopped a few inches from his cheek. His brown eyes traveled up to her face, and his heart filled with a kindling of hope. Small tears were forming in her eyes, and her lips were quivering. Though she looked upset, she also looked furious. Her face was contorted in anger, but her eyes told him otherwise. Gathering all the courage he had, he stepped up to her and hugged her legs again. He could feel her shaking.  
  
Duo watched, his heart in his throat. She hadn't slapped him; she had stopped. The real Riley was still in there somewhere, fighting for control!  
  
Katana stared in anger and frustration. "I said kill him!" she screamed.  
  
Riley's shaking grew worse. She had to kill him, but something was holding her back. She bit her lip until she tasted blood, her eyes filling with more tears. Tears are a sign of weakness! she thought angrily. Why are you crying?!  
  
I can't kill him.  
  
The realization struck home, and she stumbled backwards, away from Solo. She gripped her head and cried out in anguish, her mind reeling with confusion and anger. "What is happening to me?" she growled, dropping to her knees.  
  
A few feet away, Vienna's gaze left Katana and went to her friend kneeling on the ground. She could feel her friend's pain; understood it. She had to go to her. It was the loyalty of her friendship that moved her forward, closing the gap between she and Riley. Loyalty broke all bonds.  
  
Katana watched, her anger growing. "Vienna, stay where you are!" she commanded. "I said stay where you are!" Vienna kept walking.  
  
Jake watched, and he knew what was going on. He had always known the friendship between the two girls had been strong, but not this powerful. It connected them by a hidden bond that was unbreakable. Nothing could break it: not Katana, not death, and not mind control. He knew, too, what was going to happen, and he did not want to be in the crossfire that he assumed would ensue. Moving slowly so not to draw attention to himself, he disappeared from the room.  
  
------  
  
Vienna bent down beside her friend and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. Again, she was fighting herself mentally. She was fighting herself: one half commanding her to get away, the other telling her to stay, that her friend needed her. She knelt there for what seemed like hours, fighting herself, until she felt a part of her give. Slowly, she gained control again. Her toes were tingling, like they would feel after having fallen asleep. Her heart was slowly, and she was starting to feel at peace. Underneath her hand she could feel the same changes happening inside her friend; she could feel the changes. Something was happening to the two of them, and they were going through it together.  
  
Riley moaned, the wars inside her drifting away. Peace was starting to flow through her, as she it was flowing through Vienna. What was happening to them? She opened her eyes and turned her head to look into Vienna's eyes, a fiery red much like her own, but now they did not burn with a fire of hatred, but one of righteous anger. The knowledge of what had happened to the two of them came to her in a moment, and they both understood. Weakly, the two friends smiled at each other before lapsing into a deep sleep.  
  
------  
  
A strangled shout of range erupted from Katana as she watched her two chances of hope crumble. Those two girls had been her only chance of turning her dream into reality. With them dead, as they must now be, she had nothing. She was nothing. "NO!" she shouted, and bolted across the room to the two bodies on the ground; Heero and the others ran with her.  
  
Suddenly, they all stopped, frozen in surprise and wonder as they watched one of the bodies move. It was Riley.  
  
Riley grunted, weakly pushing herself up into a sitting position. She was shaking, breathing in rapid, uneven gasps. Her red eyes swept over the crowd before her, Katana closer than anyone else, and her eyes focused on Katana, and a fury burned to life. "You," she said waveringly. And as if forgetting her, her eyes went to the lifeless body of her friend beside her. The sight did not seem to affect her. Instead, she reached out and rolled her friend onto her back. Vienna's body flipped over easily, revealing her ashen face to everyone. They gasped, but not Riley. Calmly, she placed a hand on her friend's forehead and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She let it out, and breathed deeply again. In and out, over and over she did this, keeping the full attention of every single person in the control room.  
  
"Breath," Riley whispered softly. "Breath." She could feel it; she could feel Vienna's heart beat weakly, but it was there. A small smile lit her face. "Now grow." She paused, waiting. "Grow stronger." The heartbeat was beating more urgently pumping life into her friend again. She senses the rise and fall of her friend's chest, and she opened her eyes, revealing sparkling emerald green orbs. "Vienna," she called, smiling. "Come on, V," she said, using her friend's old nickname. "We aren't finished yet. We still have things and people to live for."  
  
Vienna's eyes fluttered open, and brown eyes met green. She smiled, and Riley's body seemed to give out. She slumped forward, but kept herself up right nonetheless. "This is a change," Vienna said, her voice weak. "Since when are you ever awake before me?" Riley chuckled, her body starting to shake from overexertion.  
  
The faces of everyone in the room were one of unbelief. What they had just witnessed they would never understand, but they didn't need to. All they knew was that the bond of friendship went beyond simple words and actions.  
  
Katana stuttered helplessly, lost in amazement and fright at what she had seen. Vienna had been dead, and Riley had only been alive by a thread. How could they be sitting there joking? She blinked, and watched as Vienna closed her eyes again.  
  
Riley straightened, somehow finding more strength from within. "You can't go back to sleep yet, Vienna," she said, and her head turned to look at Katana, the soft look in her eyes fading away. "We still have work to do." She pushed herself to her feet and bent down to help her friend up from the ground. Vienna leaned up against Riley, noticeably weaker than her friend. They stepped forward together toward Katana, and she took one step back. Riley reached up and removed a single dagger from underneath her shirt, her eyes remaining fixated on Katana. She passed it to Vienna, who took it. Katana turned to run, but the two girls were quicker than her.  
  
With Riley's unwavering hand on her shoulder and her friend's strong presence, Vienna gripped the end of the dagger's blade, bent her arm back behind her head, aimed, and let the dagger fly. It went true, and katana fell, three feet from safety. No one needed to check to be certain she was dead.  
  
"With mine and my mother's dagger she is stabbed," Riley said quietly.  
  
"But by my hand she is killed," Vienna finished, and as one body the friends dropped to the floor. 


	25. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Riley Barton watched her friend sleep, a peaceful smile lit up on Vienna's face. She had been in a coma for three months now, and there wasn't a day that passed by that riley worried about tomorrow. What had happened in the control room on the Granger space station was still fuzzy to her, and she doubted she would ever fully remember what happened. The others had tried to explain the miracle that had happened between she and Vienna to her, but it just seemed too unbelievable to be true. If she had been able to give her friend strength to survive, then how was it that Vienna was laying in a coma in the hospital?  
  
She sighed, drawing the attention of Heero Yuy, who sat on Vienna's right. Riley smiled at him sadly, aching for him. He had rarely left Vienna's side for the entire three months she had been there. She and the others and tried to get him away for an hour at most, but he wouldn't hear of it. He was too stubborn, and so he left himself in the pit of misery, sitting in the same chair for days on end. Riley admired him for it. She doubted Vienna would ever find anyone so devoted.  
  
She bit her lip, feeling tears starting to rise. She had been holding them at bay for weeks, refusing to let them fall. Never would she let anyone see her crumble under the pressure, and especially not Duo or Solo. If duo saw her cry he would never leave her be, she knew. He had been watching her like a hawk as it was. It would be worse if she let herself fall. As for Solo, ever since that day at the Granger station, their relationship had been on shaky ground. She had to gain his trust all over again, and every time she saw him hesitate in approaching her, it broke her heart. She remembered what had happened with him on the station, and she tried to forget it. It only caused her more emotional pain.  
  
"Why don't you get away for a little while, Riley."  
  
Riley jerked, surprised that Heero had said anything, but even more angry at herself that she had let her feelings show. Stubbornly, she shook her head. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"I insist," Heero said. "You need to. I can bear it, but if you stay another minute you'll crumble." She gave him a startled look. He shrugged. "Hey, I've been hiding everything about myself for much longer than you have, so don't think you can hide anything from me. I can read you like a book." He paused. "As can Duo," he added.  
  
She stared at him for a moment before looking away, folding her arms across her chest- her shield. "You know, maybe I will take a break." She got to her feet, grabbed her wallet of the table nearby, and headed for the door.  
  
"You can't run from it, Riley," Heero said to her back.  
  
She stopped in the doorway and said to him over her shoulder, "Maybe I should say the same to you."  
  
------  
  
An hour later Riley found herself wandering down an empty street, the moon shining brightly down on her from above. She did not know where she was heading; just that she did not want to go back to that hospital room and have to face Heero again. All her problems were piled up in Vienna's hospital room, and if she returned she would be picking them up again.  
  
She could hear the sound of jeering men nearby, and she knew she must be close to a pub. She looked both ways before heading in that direction. She needed to be in the midst of a crowd. Maybe the noise could drown out her depression and loneliness.  
  
The pub was a short distance away and was easy to find. She stepped inside and the smell of sweaty men, the sound of jeering people, and the clanging of beer mugs slammed into her. Welcoming the noise, she pushed through the crowd, heading for the bar. She dropped down onto a stool and sat at the counter, staring absently at the TV screen in the corner.  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" a gruff voice asked from behind the counter.  
  
Riley looked at the bartender and shrugged, ignoring his compliment. "Nowhere to go, nothing to do," she replied.  
  
The bartender nodded, glancing to the pub's entrance as the doors were pushed open, signifying the arrival of more customers. "Would ya like anything to drink?"  
  
Riley shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
"Suit yourself." The bartender walked away, going to help another customer further down the bar.  
  
She had been sitting there by herself for only a minute when the three bar stools to her left and two bar stools to her right were pulled back and people sat down in them. She grew rigged, upset that anyone would crowd her in like that. She turned to the man on her right and was about to tell him off when she saw his face. She faltered. "Duo?"  
  
He glanced at her and smiled. He then waved down the bartender and began ordering drinks for the entire group. Riley looked past him to find Trowa sitting beside him. She looked to her left to find Heero beside her, followed by WuFei and Quatre. She blinked. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Heero looked at her for a moment before giving her a rare half smile. "Just having a drink with a good friend." 


End file.
